Ellie Fenton
by Con-Artist643
Summary: Danny Phantom killed at 16 years. But by the hand of Clockwork he has a second chance at life, just not as a 'he' The mysterious entity that killed him is now after her again. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE! Rating is just to be safe but may prove necessary!
1. Prologue

Danny Fenton 

Danny Phantom killed at 16 years. But by the hand of Clockwork he has a second chance at life, just not as a 'he' . Reborn as a female Danny experiences life in a whole new way, but still remains the same nerdy outsider with her friends Tucker, and Sam. After her 'accident' she became the halfa and now the mysterious entity that killed him is now after her again. Finding Clockwork, who is the only one that remembers, and Ghost Writer who expresses his distaste for her existence; will she be able to rekindle her relationship with the Ghosts from her past and learn to survive? Or will their feelings get in the way?

Prologue

A blast.

A bang.

Then a crash.

The body of a young boy laid in a bloody mess of blood and ectoplasm. The force of the attack threw him into a wall that crumbled under the 16 year olds weight. His black and white ghost suit torn and stained to the point where its original form was unrecognizable. Snow-white hair soaking up the green ghost blood. The boy opened his glowing emerald green eyes and looked at the figure walking towards him. He weakly attempted to rise to his opponent but a blue gust of breath and a chill took the last of his strength. He fell to the ground; his hair becoming black, his white and black suit became a simple shirt and jeans covered in red blood that was once green ectoplasm.

Danny Phantom was dead.

The perpetrator laughed as wails of ghosts cried out in grief and anger at the halfa's defeat. The being shrowed in shadow smiled at its kill and reached out a hand to claim its prize.

"TIME OUT!" Called the ghostly voice. The shadowed being spun around only to freeze in mid turn. Everything stopped. The birds, clouds, even the spiting of the broken fountain in the park. A blue-faced ghost appeared from a clock like portal. Its body covered in a purple cloak and strapped purple shirt. Multiple watches sat over dark purple gloves covering his forearms.

Those few ghosts that didn't flee in the devastating battle all spoke in hushed whispers. Many deciding to leave and not tempt the hands of fate; for they managed to survive a battle that destroyed half the city but they dare not risk being on the receiving end of this ghosts ire. They left with one hushed name on their breaths.

Clockwork. The Ghost of Time.

He gently flew around the shadowed figure sparing it and dark glare before his red eyes set on the sight of our fallen hero. His ghostly tail became a set of firm legs covered in blue pants and he kneeled next to the young boy.

"This shouldn't have happened." Clockwork jumped at the new voice and looked over at his companion. The Ghost Writer. His sharp teeth clenched in rage as he pulled at his hair in frustration. His dark green eyes glared at Clockwork from behind his glasses. "You said this wouldn't happen! BUT LOOK AT HIM!" Ghost Writer pointed to Danny's still form. His blood seeping into Clockworks clothing.

"I-I never said that this was…the only outcome." Clockwork nearly choked on his own words. "This was…unlikely to happen. He-He's always pulled trough before," Clockwork gently held Danny's cooling cheek in his icy hand. His usually smirking face expressing pain and despair. "I just thought…"

"Yes you did and SEE WHERE THAT LEAD!" Ghost Writer glared heavily at the shadowed being before running to Danny's other side and grabbing his hand. "He's already so cold…" he chocked letting one tear slip. "What do we do Clock. We can't loose him…not like this."

"And we won't." Ghost Writer looked at his purple clad friend in shock. "But there will be a price. He may not be as we remember him when we meet again…you wouldn't even remember him." Clockwork brushed a lock of black hair of Danny's face.

"I wouldn't remem…but the Observants, they'd never let you get away with it."

"They would have no choice." Clockwork stood and began winding his staff. "But are you willing to run the risk that you will never meet? That he will be another person? May not even look the same? That you will try to kill him when you meet again?" Ghost Writer sat next to Danny as he felt the last bit of warmth in his body seep away. He gently ran his hand through his black hair and flinched as it came black with fresh blood saturating it. Clenching his fist he rose and walked up to Clockwork.

"I don't care so long as he lives. He may be different but I won't be. I don't car is he's not even a 'he'. I may loose two years of my memory but he'll be alive. I'll take the chance that we will meet again over eternal damnation." Ghost Writer gave Danny one last look before setting his eyes on the shadowed figure. "What about that monstrosity? He'll escape again and come for him regardless of changes."

"Ending his life here would do nothing. He would only come back and it will all start again. Our focus now is Danny." They both flinch at hearing his name. "We can only hope that he will be half the person he is now and we will be drawn to him again…" Clockwork reached for the activation button on his staff but Ghost Writer grabbed his hand.

"How far? Two years would only yield the same results…" Clockwork sighed. "A life time to try again. I can't interfere in his life either. Not until he comes to us." Ghost Writer gave a defeated smile and let go of Clockworks hand. Clockwork looked at him and received a nod. He looked at the button and then to Danny. Raising his hand he slammed it on the button.

"WHINED BACK."


	2. Vlad Masters

_Well with the encouragement of my pals I decided to get the next chapter going sooner than I thought I would. I honestly can't say if I'm too proud of this chapter but I'm not sure why either LOL_

_Clockwork: Stop wasting time. When do we see Danny?_

_Me: HA! The keeper of time, wasting it! No wonder the Observants want to give you the boot!_

_Clockwork: *Glare* Just do the disclaimers_

_Me:...yeah sure *tremble* uh...I own nothing except partial credit for Ellie seeing as she's Danny. Plz R&R!_

* * *

><p>"Time to wake up lazy!" A pillow plopped on top of Danielle "Ellie" Fenton, courtesy of her big sister Jazz. "Sam and Tucker are waiting." Ellie mumbled back a garbled reply and got up. Jazz smiled before ruffling her sister's hair and running out of the room.<p>

"Don't treat me like a kid Jazz!" the huffing 16 year old called out after Jazz. Huffing in aggravation Ellie walked to her connected bathroom, granted by her parents due to her slipping on leftover ectoplasm from one of their experiments on the floor one too many times and needing several stitches, she began her morning routine. She grabbed a brush after washing her face and teeth and pulled her short jet black hair into a pony tail leaving her bangs out to hang over one eye slightly. Her blue eyes were slightly glazed in exhaustion but nonetheless retained their beautiful shine that drew so many peoples attention.

Slipping on her favorite white and red top over a long sleeved black shirt and her baggy skinny jeans, oxymoron or not they complimented her skinny figure perfectly, before her shoes, and she was out the door.

Yelling a quick bye to her family she caught up to her friends as they walked to school.

"You guys could have waited for me!" she whined.

"We could have but then you would have made us all late." Tucker joked. Tucker was an African American geek, plain and simple. He loves tech and all kinds, the new the better. He wore a yellow shirt with his gray backpack, green pants, and red beret. He pushed up his glasses and smiled at his PDA.

"As much as I hate to say it he's right. You've almost been late for a week straight. Better watch it or Mr. Lancer will get you for it." Sam worried. Her black hair was a shade lighter than Ellie's but had its own style that worked for her. Cut to sit just past her chin and with a small partial ponytail off the top. But the first thing anyone will notice is that she's Goth. A black wife-beater shirt with a dark purple spot, black and green plaid skirt accompanied by tall black combat boots and purple tights. They have been friends for years and plan to continue that until the grave.

"I know. I know!" Ellie rubbed her eyes. "But ever since my 'accident' I've been having weird dreams…or nightmares…or…I don't know!" she threw up her hands in forfeit.

"Hey you got cool ghost powers out of it a few sleepless nights doesn't sound so bad." Tucker encouraged.

"It is when you keep falling asleep in class and could get blasted by a ghost while yawning." Sam hissed. "Besides it's been a few months since Ellie got her powers. Ellie would have shown any problems by now, right?" She placed her hand on Ellie's shoulder comfortingly. "Maybe there's a reason behind it. When did they start exactly?"

"Um…" Ellie thought back to as far as she could I her tired state. "I guess ever since those old ghost birds showed up. I mean you'd think I'd have nightmares about them pecking my dad to death but he's not even in them." Ellie pulled out the torn photo of her dad from his collage days.

"That is odd…"

Ellie's nightmares are undistinguishable. Just flashes of lights loud noises and muffled voices. Some times they would scare her into near hyperventilation. Others would comfort her in ways she couldn't describe. At first she thought they were about Sam because the only constant were the colors purple and black but Sam never wore that shade of purple before. Regardless of whom they were about she knew that they had something to do with her ghost powers.

Since her 'accident' with the ghost portal a few months ago Ellie has come a long way. She's stronger than most ghosts in the area. She's met many of them as well. Box Ghost, Desiree, Technus, Skulker, Poindexter, and Dora. The list goes on but even though she defeated all of them on multiple occasions they became, in a way, her friends. While they know if they cause trouble she'll arrive to defeat them and put them back in the portal; they also know that she doesn't go out of her way to hurt them for fun.

Sure a few of them hate her to the core, both human and ghost, they manage a certain level a civility about them.

"DANIELLE!" Ellie jumped at the sound of her own name being yelled and turned to Sam. "Geez! Will you stop spacing we have to get to class."

"Oh right sorry!"

The three teens all ran into the school building before the final bell rang.

Ellie decided she had enough time to run to her locker before the bell but wasn't that fortunate.

"Hey Fen-Tina!" Dash yelled as he strode up the hall. Cause Dash Baxter didn't simply walk, oh no. He strode.

"Of course there always needs to be a conflict." She mumbled before grabbing her book and closing her locker. "What do you want Dashel?" He hated being called by his full first name and she knew it. It could plainly be see as his face grew a slight tinge of red from withheld anger.

"The name is 'Dash'. And you're going to eat lunch with me today." He said confidently.

"Oh am I? When was this decided?" her sarcasm was thick when she was tired and was easily picked up even by a simple person like Dash.

"Just now cause I said so."

"Well you can take that 'offer' and shove it. I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans today Dash so buzz off." Ellie turned around, her short ponytail swaying as she did, and began walking to class.

"Why you!" Dash made a mad grab for Ellie's hair but before she could even respond a locker flew open and knocked Dash in the face. He fell to the ground in a pained heap. Ellie was delightfully confused and looked at the locker.

Number 724.

Ellie giggled and looked at Dash. "Thanks Sydney." She whispered. A soft nerdy cackle of one former student, Sydney Poindexter, echoed lightly as the locker snapped closed. Ellie gave one more smile before looking at Dash and his bloody nose.

"You should really be more careful Dashel. This school is old and probably unsettling as we speak. The locks on these lockers just don't hold like they used too. Well I'm not going to be late. Bye." She waved and briskly walked to class only for the bell to ring as soon as she touched the doorknob. "Oh great…"

Opening the door as quickly and quietly as possible she slipped into her seat greeting Sam and Tucker but her late presence wasn't missed by Mr. Lancer who yelled some ridiculous phrase and promised a call home later. While Ellie was very much not pleased it was out weighted by her lack of proper sleep. One thing was for sure though; her parents were going to be pissed and she was so grounded.

Ellie was right about her parents but not quite so about the outcome. Sure she knew the chewing out was unavoidable but then dear old sister had to join in with her not so helpful kind hearted ways. Jazz butted in and now they were all going to meet Vlad Masters. An old 'friend' of Jack and Maddie Fenton from their collage days.

A if the drive wasn't enough, turns out Mr. Masters is a complete but for the Packers and Maddie. Ellie didn't feel like socializing and managed to get by with mumbles and grunts as replies to whatever was being said.

"But I must say that your children are absolutely stunning, Maddie. They both defiantly take after their mother." Vlad kept pressing on Maddie's attention over dinner like a sick puppy. But she wasn't interested so who cares. "But dear are you alright?" Vlad placed his hand on Ellie's shoulder causing her to jolt up straight from her previous slouch. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"You okay hun?" Maddie asked.

"Ghosts didn't get to you did they?" Jack yelled in excitement.

"Umm…yeah, no it was just a-a long drive." She rubbed her arms and stifled a yawn.

"But it's still early. You want to sleep already?" Jazz scolded.

"But of course." Vlad stood and held out his hand to Elle. "No real point in torturing yourself to stay awake my dear. While you're here I want you as comfortable as possible. Let me show you to your room."

Ellie lazily nodded and took Vlad's hand to stand up. She was a bit unnerved when he didn't let go but didn't see any real harm. She pulled the hair Bret out of her hair to let her just pat the shoulder hair hand down. Vlad looked back and took immediate notice.

"Well I must say that it's unfortunate that you didn't acquire your mothers' hair color you certainty aren't viced by your fathers."

"Uh…thanks, I think." Ellie rubbed her hair and the only thing going through her mind was 'man I need a bed' and 'this guys is so loopy…fruit-loopy… A fruit loop. There we go. He's a total fruit loop.' She smiled softly to herself as her tired brain gave her parents old collage pal a fitting nickname.

"Here we are. This will serve as your room. I certainly hope it's to you liking."

"No offence Mr. Masters, but so long as it has a hot shower and a warm bed it'll be perfect." Vlad laughed at her blatant reply.

"None taken my dear. A bathroom is right through that door." He pointed to a dark door across the room from a large four-poster bed. Huge windows barely covered by dark purple drapes and a nearly all black and gray room.

"Uh thanks Mr. Masters."

"Oh please. Call me 'Vlad'. Were all family here." He gave a creepy smile before heading to the door.

"Right thanks again…Vlad." The name felt foreign on her tongue but shrugged it off. With a nod of his head he closed the door behind him. "Total and complete fruit loop, I swear."

Ellie stretched and decided to take a shower before bed. Grabbing her bag, which was conveniently sitting on her bed, she walked to the extravagant bathroom and turned on the hot water. While there was a generously sized tub she didn't want to risk falling asleep in the warm waters and becoming a full ghost. She giggled at the idea as she undressed.

With all the ghosts and enemies she's fought, to die in the tub…Skulker would never let her hear the end of it that's for sure. Stepping under the hot water she let it relax her muscles before washing her hair. She smiled as she made her legs become intangible and let her unwanted leg hairs fall to the drain. 'No wonder ghosts never have bad hair days. Focus enough and the parts you want to come off do.' Desiree had brought it up for one reason or another before one of their last fights. And as weird as it is she's glad she learned how to do it.

Scrubbing away whatever grime may have attached to her skin over the day. She sighed contently when she was done washing and decided to just enjoy the warmth. But of course that had to be short lived as her ghost sense went off. Quickly she grabbed a towel and covered herself for the risk of a peeping tom and ran to her room. She quickly threw on undergarments and an oversized shirt before running out of her room.

Looking around she saw nothing but followed her ghost sense all they way to the down stairs library. She peaked around the corner and saw nothing; slowly she slipped into the room and looked around. Thinking that it was just a false alarm she plopped down on the sofa next to the lavish lit fireplace.

"Well, well, this is certainly a pleasant surprise." A deep voice teased. Jumping up Ellie turned to the door and found;

"Skulker? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to hunt you and place you head on my mantle. But now that I get a good look at all of you…that would be just a waste." Skulker grinned in a teasing manner. Ellie only now took notice of her state of undress. Not only was her hair hanging limply off her head, but her only form of clothing was her oversize white T-shirt that hid little from the imagination as it only came down to just past the middle of her thighs.

"Pervert." She hissed. "Look, Skulker as much as I'd love another fight with you. It's the middle of the night and I just want to go to sleep, so can this wait until we get back to Amity Park?" Ellie rubbed her head to ease the imminent headache brewing.

"As much as I'd love to, can't," Skulker tossed and ecto-bomb at Ellie making her dive out of the way. "I'm under contract right now. Ghost's gotta pay the bills."

"Seriously? Can't avoid bill collectors even in death huh." Ellie laughed. "Fine lets just get this over with fast." She took a hunched position with her fists clenched tight at her sides. "I'm going GHOST!"

A white ring emanated from her center and traveled over her body. She was now in a black and white jumpsuit with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. She charged at Skulker and made them phase threw a few walls until they reached the main hall. Skulker retaliated with a few punches but managed to get in a lucky kick sending Ellie to the floor. In the last second she managed to phase through the floor and into the basement.

Sitting up Ellie shook her head and looked around and saw and almost exact set up there as her own basement. Some weird tech here and there, with a few painful looking tools and even what could have been a ghost portal. Ellie walked up to get a better look but an old photo got her attention. Picking it up she saw that it was a picture of Vlad and her mother during collage but it the final person was ripped out.

"Hold on a second." She pulled out the torn piece of photograph from her pocket and held it up to the frame. The picture of her dad that she got from the old bird ghosts fit perfectly. "Oh you have got to be kidding me?"

"Incoming." In her surprise he forgot all about Skulker until she was incased in a black and green box and reverted to her human self. "Struggle all you want Ghost child, but it blocks all your ghost powers. No escape." His white metal teeth and fire green hair easily seen in the dark corner of the room.

"Let me out Skulker!"

"But that would ruin the point of catching you. He extended a blade from his wrist and walked to Ellie. Then a subtle clapping from the stairs maid them both freeze.

"That's quite enough you oversized toaster." Vlad walked out from the shadow and smiled at Ellie. "I said for you to capture her and that was it. You done here." He glared at the ghost hunter and tossed him a small coin bag. "Now leave!"

Skulker growled but said nothing as he caught the bag. He spared one last unreadable look at Ellie before he activated his jet boosters and flew through the ceiling. Vlad walked right up to Ellie's face with a very pleased grin.

"Hello there little badger. Comfortable?"

"No! Let me out of here!"

"Tut, tut, tut, we can't have that my dear. You see your father ruined my life and I can't have you getting in the way of my plans."

"I don't understand any of this. I go that you sicked those ghosts on my dad, hired Skulker, and have a thing for my mom…ew by the way, but I don't get why." Ellie tried to move again, but this proved pointless so she figured she might as well get the whole story.

"Of course you wouldn't understand everything at only 16. You see 20 years ago your father mother and I all were working on the prototype ghost portal. You idiot father screwed up the numbers and left me horribly…disfigured. It was also the day that I was going to ask for your mothers hand in matrimony but instead she married your father because I had to spend years in the hospital!" Vlad calmed himself and straightened his tie. "But to my surprise I meet the ghost child of Amity Park. The second half ghost your father created."

"Yeah well…wait second?"

Vlad smirked as he invoked his ghost transformation. A black ring surrounded him and moved over his body. A white uniform with a red inline cape and black lining. Complete with black boots and matching gloves and belt. He had a blue face and black hair that stuck up like a horse shoe. He stood tall and proud as he looked down at Ellie's trapped form.

"I've had 20 years to develop my powers." He began showing off his different powers as he spoke. "Learned skills and acquired vast riches by using them as well. I can teach you all of this…if you renounce your father!"

"…Ok one; that will **never** happen. And two: you are one seriously crazed up Fruit Loop!"

Vlad looked less than pleased but before he could retort. A call came from upstairs; "DANIELLE! I need my Fenton Pillow!" Jack yelled.

"Looks like we will be able to take care of that problem quick." Vlad said referring to Jack. "I planned to wait for the reunion party but why pass up the chance. After I'm done we'll see if you change your mind." With that Vlad disappeared in a vortex of green smoke.

"No! HEY! Come back here!" Ellie tried fruitlessly. "Come on! All I wanted was to get some sleep and now it turns out our 'trip' away from ghosts has lead me to the loopiest one of all." She sighed and rested her chin on the box, trying to think of a way out. But then her ghost sense went off again just after hearing her dad yell.

"Well what have we got here? Looks like you could use a spot of help there don't cha know?" a cheese hat wearing at with a scepter asked.

"Your…the Dairy King right? Great. What are you going to do? Cause me some cheese related death? Or…" Ellie was shocked when the box suddenly fell apart around her. Standing up she happily kicked the box away. "…set me free. Why?"

"Well not all ghosts want a fight don't cha know? Were not all evil."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." Ellie laughed as she transformed and flew after Vlad to give him a world of hurt. The Dairy King smiled before flying though the ceiling.

"TRY THE GOUDA ITS DAIRY FRESH!"

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it first chapter. I know it drags on a bit but I gotta make sure she interacts with most characters to have later chapters make sense. So plz don't hate me *puppy eyes*<em>

_Box Ghost: I THE BOX GHOST AM NOT IN HERE!... BEWARE!_

_Me: uh...you get mentioned._

_All Ghosts: *complaining about a lack of their presence*_

_Me: ENOUGH I am the author and if I want to I can just write you outta the story completely so Hush! And go back into the closet! Skulker give them the closing statement._

_Skulker:...Uh right...um R&R Or I will hunt you down and put your..._

_Me: SKULKER! NOT LIKE THAT! But like he said people reviews are a writers life's blood and I like having it. XD R&R_


	3. Overshaodows & Fruit Loops

_Not as Long as the last I know but ya work with what you can. Thank Primus for youtube! I had to keep going back and watching an episode or two to remember the dialogue...Don't think I butchered it too much lol -_-"_

_Special Thanks to; **whiteflower122, jeanette9a, **and **Aoi** for your reviews XD They keep me going._

_Now...Who wants to do the disclaimers! *crickets chirp*...fine *pulls name out of hat* VLAD! Stop staring at that pic of Maddie Fenton and do the disclaimers!_

_Vlad; Oh fine! This horrendous fanfiction is based of the Danny Phantom series and the useless author owns nothing except the concept of Danielle Fenton even though she is just a rewrite of the actual main character. There happy now?_

_...NO_

_Vlad: *evil grin* enjoy the read~_

* * *

><p>Jack Fenton walked the halls of the luxurious mansion hunting for his daughter. He put hid pillow in her bag to help ward away any ghosts in the area but he forgot to turn it on. Now he was lost while trying to locate her room and is screaming out like a nut on a sugar high.<p>

"DANIELLE!" he yelled again. His only reply was the sound of rushed footsteps from behind him. Turning he found his wife, Maddie.

"Jack! What's all the yelling about? Your going to wake the dead." She huffed.

"But Maddie I never turned on the Fenton Pillow I gave to Danielle." He whined.

"Well that's no excuse for waking everyone in the house besides you put that in Jazz's bag." Jack looked dumbfounded before slouching in defeat. "Oh what will I ever do with you?" She teased as she placed a hand on his cheek.

Vlad appeared behind Jack in his invisible form and snarled at the touching display between husband and wife. But then he grinned as he jumped into Jacks body and over shadowed him.

"I don't know what you'll do either." Then Vlad/Jack ran to the wall and started banging on it and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Jack what are you doing?" Maddie panicked. Jack then hunched over in pain and began to sweat from the strain of gaining control of his own body.

"Maddie…. a g-ghost con-controlling me…" He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to him. "Run." He pushed Maddie into the closest room and locked the door before he started yelling again and glowing green.

"HEY CHEESE HEAD!" Vlad/Jack turned and saw a black and white blur coming at him. "Get out of my dad!" Ellie phased through her father and forced Vlad out of her dad and through the wall to the library.

"Think child. Think of all we could accomplish together you, Ellie Phantom, and I, Vlad Plasmius. Why we could rule the world!"

"Nice try fruit loop but you can't buy me, or my mom, so just give it up already."

"I don't think so." He shot a blast of ecto-energy; which Ellie blocked with a shield.

"I'll tell every one, I know who you are."

"And I will as well, you can't expose me without doing the same to yourself." Vlad began his onslaught of attacks. Punches, Kicks, and ecto-attacks hit every surface of the room and several were direct hits on Ellie. Vlad laughed as he sent a two hand burst and threw Ellie through a wall back to the halls where her mother and father were trying to figure our what was happening.

"Quick get out of here!" she tried to warn but Vlad had other ideas. He grabbed Maddie and flew high up out of normal reach.

"Let me go!"

"Never again woman!"

Ellie had to act fast. Remembering why her dad was out of his room to begin with she flew though the walls to Jazz's room and stole the Fenton Pillow from under her head. Jazz freaked out when she saw her pillow floating in mid air and starting swinging her arms around wildly. Ellie flew back towards Vlad and came out behind him she quickly activated the Fenton Pillow and before it could hurt her she threw it at Vlad.

"Pillow Fight!" Vlad turned at the yell and received a painful shock to his face where the pillow made contact. In his pain he dropped Maddie and Jack was frozen in fear. Ellie jumped to action and overshadowed Jack and caught her mother.

"Jack! You did it!" she cheered breathlessly.

"It was nothing mom…uh I mean Maddie." Ellie/Jack set Maddie down. "Quick go check on Jasmine." Maddie did as told and Ellie/Jack turned around and picked Vlad off the ground. "How's it going V-man?" she teased.

"Oh dear you overshadowed Jack. What next? Going to pull a rabbit out of a hat?" Vlad drawled.

"Listen to me Plasmius. I swear I will walk right out of my dad's body and expose us both if you don't agree to a truce."

"…You're Bluffing." Vlad challenged.

"Oh no I'm not. My family loves me and will accept me no mater what. But you on the other hand after everything that happened tonight…" she laughed. "Well what would my _mom_ think?" A guilty 'I-got-caught' expression was coating Vlad's face. "So call a truce or you'll stay alone and miserable for the rest of your life. Ellie/Jack put Vlad on the ground and took a small step back. Vlad huffed but then got back his annoying confident smirk and stood straight.

"Using your opponents weakness against them. You have learned something after all. Very well. Truce. But know that you will be joining me eventually. You and your mother. But first…" Vlad cleared his throat and rose to the air dramatically. "Curse you Jack Fenton your world renowned expertise of al things ghost has defeated me. Until next time." And with a dramatic cloud of green smoke Vlad disappeared.

"Fruit Loop." Ellie/Jack mumbled. She was then hugged by her mother and before things got awkward phased out of her dad and went to her room. She changed back into her human self and opened her door with a yawn to see her dad happily receiving praise from her mom and Jazz not believing what just happened. Smiling at the happy display she caught the words; 'Home', 'tomorrow morning', and 'no arguments', from her mother. Knowing that she would be leaving for home in the morning she plopped down on her bed for some seriously needed rest.

* * *

><p>The ticking of a large clock could be heard as a purple clad figure looked at the slightly cracked glowing gear. On it showed a sleeping Daneille Fanton in her white sleeping shirt that was riding up her leg. A dark purple gloved slid over the picture of her face.<p>

"Soon you will find your way here Ellie…" His voice tired and worn out. He flinched as one of the large gears overhead broke off and collided with others in loud echoing bangs as it fell before it faded into nothingness. "Please… let her make it here soon." Returning his attention to Ellie's form he smiled sadly. "I don't even have you and I already fear of loosing you."

Another gear lit up to his right. Knowing his home would never lead him astray he looked at the picture. A lone wolf ghost that was large in size, and had the power to jump through the zones, was going to escape from the prison…He could…would use this to his advantage. While the Observants would never allow Ellie to set foot in the tower, he could lead her to another that may help.

The image on the gear shifted and showed a floating island with a large building on it. The sign on the front read "Library". The gear gave a whining creak before it cracked down the center. He sighed heavily.

"You better not mess this chance up Writer."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah well...there you have it...<em>

_Vlad: Oh come now! You can still be upset!_

_Shut up..._

_Clockwork: You've really done it now Plasmius. In her depressed state she won't be able to focus enough to write more chapters._

_Vlad: ! Oh Cheese Doodles! My apologies my dear...its not working..._

_Technus: I, TECHNUS, have analyzed the data of this site and have found that authors create more chapters faster when many **reviews** are made._

_Clockwork: There you have it. Readers please take a few moments to R&R I can assure you it will be worth your Time._


	4. The Wulf Walker

_YAY for long chapters! I don't mean to go back and forth like this but it what happens. i don't have my chapters set up to reach a certain page/word count so they will vary from time to time._

_**To: jeanette9a, thank you for the awesome poem! To: whiteflower122 Thanks for the review and love of clockwork XD**  
><em>

_Welp on to the disclaimers!_

_Who do we have today!...Uh-oh...umm hey Spectra_

_Spectra: Why hello darling~ nice day isn't it? That jacket looks terrible on you btw._

_uh...hehe right. Just do the disclaimers._

_Spectra: Well since your too simple to do it and I'm much more capable then sure!~ Danny Phantom does not belong to ConArtist643, and while this story is her idea and Ellie is her creation she didn't even have the originality to make her own character from scratch she had to base it of the show's main character so he had partial ownership of her._

_...why is all you ghosts being so mean to me...whatever plz R&R..._

* * *

><p>Ellie stretched as she rose from her bed. After the whole Vlad Plasmius incident, Vlad had a mysterious meeting that couldn't be avoided and was gone before they even woke up. With the reunion cancelled and the severe insistence of her mother, the Fenton family went back to Amity Park.<p>

It had been over a month since then and Ellie had been taking care of the ghosts like usual. Thinking back on the last few weeks' worth of ghosts' encounters Ellie got ready for the day. First there was, of course the Box ghost, needless to say he was harassing the post office again, but as usual he was quickly dealt with. Then there was Skulker who was pleased to see that she got out but was miffed that his trap didn't work. After a bit of banter and a few ecto-shots he ran off.

Then there were a few new comers. First was Spectra; a ghost who fed off of young peoples depression and misery to stay young. Next that came up was Freakshow and his group of tag along ghosts. This guy was nutty; he hated ghosts but used them to do his bidding. He controlled Ellie and mad her steal and perform in his circus of Goth, but in the end Sam and Tucker saved her skin by getting his control ball away from him…and Sam falling off a high speed train. Ellie managed to break the spell and save her before any damage was done. After everything was over Sam got a bit clingy but Ellie just accepted it was 'post-nearly-dieing effect' as Tucker called it and just decided to wait it out.

Than this random police guard ghost named Bullet showed up. He kept flying right into the busiest parts of town and scaring people for no reason. Ellie tried to reason with him but then he started yelling something about the 'law' and attacked. While he was fast he wasn't very strong and it only took two hits to make him turn tail and run. But its what he said before he left that stuck.

"You'll get yours ghost girl! Just wait until the warden hears about this."

Ellie hummed as she dried her hair after her shower. That even happened a little over a week ago and while it stuck to her mind, he tried to push it off as simple ghost complaints like usual. Brushing out her hair she noticed that her black hair had gotten a bit longer as it was now sitting on her shoulders. Ellie sighed but just threw her hair up in a high pony tail and fixed her bangs so that they hung over her eye and happily noticed that her bangs seemed to grow slower than the rest of her hair seeing as it sat in the same way it always did.

"Hey you up yet?" Sam knocked on her bedroom door. Ellie sighed and opened it for her. "Morning!" Ellie groaned at her morning happiness.

"How can you be so cheery on the mornings? It's not natural." She grumbled as she phased her hand through her dresser to pull out her basic short sleeve shirt to go over the black one she was wearing.

"You are pulling your shirt out of your dresser without opening it and you want to call me unnatural." Sam teased.

"Touché." Ellie replied.

"Any bad dreams?"

"Surprisingly; no." Ellie then pulled her shirt on. "Its kind of nice getting a full nights sleep again, almost for got what it was like." She laughed. Not long after her tussle with Vlad her odd dreams began to happen less and less. While Ellie wasn't anywhere near complaining, she did miss those few and far in-between dreams that brought her so much comfort.

A soft hand would brush through her hair and whisper sweet nothings in her ear or she would be talking to someone who smelt of ink and cinnamon, but she wouldn't be able to see or fully hear him. Other times she would be lulled by a ticking sound and a different muffled voice. It always sounded as if she were underwater when she had those happy dreams. Ellie knew it was silly to waste her time on dreams but she liked to wish that that person were real. Some times she can't help but think they are.

"You know you really should just ditch the white top the black looks good on you as is." Sam pulled her from her thoughts as she adjusted her shirt.

"Sam you think everything looks good in black." Ellie laughed as she put her shoes on.

"That is besides the point." They shared a laugh and headed to meet Tucker at the Nasty Burger.

Tucker had already gone about eating over seven super sized burgers before the girls had showed up. Ellie started munching on some fries and Sam got a salad. As they began their daily argument of 'meats or veggies' Ellie let her eyes wander to the patrons around them.

Some random people of all shapes and sizes were gorging on whatever food they ordered. But one group she knew on the spot. The popular kids. Sure Ellie had her little bout of wanna-be popularity around the time Technus showed up but for the life of her she couldn't remember why she wanted to in the first place. Those teens were horrible.

There sat Star, Dash, Paulina, Valerie, and Kwan. Star and Valerie are your typical mean girls, they hang around (and on) the jocks to be popular and take pleasure and putting every one else down. Of course there was Dash, whose nose had already healed from meeting Poindexters' locker door, jock that lived on a pedestal cause he could throw a ball and tackle people. Kwan, unlike the others, didn't appear to enjoy bullying, as far as Ellie could tell he did it so he wouldn't have to be alone. He was a nice guy though.

Kwan noticed Ellie looking in his direction and gave her a friendly wave of his hand with a big happy smile. Ellie chuckled and gave a short wave back. Unfortunately, Kwan's wave was noticed by Paulina who glared daggers at her. Paulina came in halfway though the year and immediately used her looks to her advantage, she even got Tucker to do her homework, and disliked Ellie and Sam with a passion.

Why she dislike Sam was probably because she and Ellie were friends and helped her snap Tucker out of his 'new-girl' trance. She hated Ellie because Dash often showed his interest in her and shot him down leaving him to flirt with Paulina as a second instead. In Paulina's book that meant that Ellie was the enemy. Any girl that got even one guy's attention before her was going to regret it.

Ellie sighed when she saw Paulina's glare and just turned back to Tuckers disturbing display of stuffing five nasty burgers in his mouth. But she managed to get a good laugh out of it when he had to chug water so he wouldn't choke. Ellie closed her eyes and focused on the sound of her wristwatch. The ticking of a clock always put her at ease and could more often than not put her to sleep. Her mother told her stories of when she was little and couldn't sleep all her parents would need to do is put a ticking clock by Ellie and she would be out like a light. Ellie laughed at the memory, but her moment of comfortable bliss was cut short when Dash walked up to then.

"Hey Fen-Tina! How's it going?" Ellie decided to try and ignore him completely and see if he'd get the hint. Sadly he didn't, he squeezed into their booth causing Sam to fall off her end as Ellie was pushed into her from Dash's bulk. "How's about you and ditch these losers?"

"Do you make a habit of insulting people and shoving their friends around before you ask them out?" Ellie hissed. "Leave me alone Dash!" Ellie then hopped off the booth and helped Sam up. Dash made to grab for her but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Some on Dash. Leave the nerds alone." Paulina said in her thick accent. "Who cares about them anyway?"

"Yeah just leave them alone. They're not doing anything." Kwan reasoned but Valerie and Star smirked at him.

"You're just saying that cause you have a thing for Fenton." Star giggled as she noticed Ellie pause slightly. Kwan turned beat red but denied their claims.

"No, you got it wrong Star." Valerie laughed. "He's got a thing for the ghost girl."

They all had a hearty laugh at Kwan's expense. Ellie growled but managed to get Sam on her feet and for her not to tackle Dash in rage long enough to notice her ghost sense going off.

"Oh crud!" she moaned. She grabbed both Sam and Tucker as the Nasty Burger's old soon to be thrown out grease suddenly exploded from their containers, coating the entire restaurant in used cooking fats. Ellie had made herself and friends intangible just long enough to avoid the mess. The trio ran outside in everyone's chaos and began looking for the ghost.

A deep pained howl echoed from the alleyway. Ellie ran to find out what only to find one of her new acquaintances, Bullet, blocking her way.

"Move it or loose it pal!" she warned. He just smirked as he raised his baton as if to hit Ellie but in the last second he turned and hit someone else. Again a pained howl filled the air.

Ellie could now see a very large, like bigger than a human large, scruffy black…werewolf for a lack of better term. He had torn green pants and thick bandages around the middle of his feet and over the palms of his hands. He had long sharp green talons that only complimented his menacing white fangs. He had a large metal collar around his neck that looked a size too small and a broken metal shackle with one chain link attached to his left wrist.

On any other day Ellie was sure that this wolf ghost would be a menacing creature and an even worse enemy. But as he looked up at her with pleading green eyes and whimpered like a puppy in pain; Ellie knew that this was just torment. She pushed her way past Bullet and made a dash for the wolf only to be stopped by another ghost.

He wore an all white suit that was neatly kept. He had a set of sleek black gloves, boots and a hat. He had an all white face that blended in entirely with his outfit and if not for his black tie; one would think he was not wearing a shirt under his suit coat. He had a grimace on his face and after Ellie took a quick look at the smirking Bullet she decided to take a shot in the dark on this ghosts' identity.

"Let me guess…you're the Warden?" Though his hand kept Ellie from passing she took solace in the fact that the other guard ghosts were distracted enough by her presence to stop tormenting the poor wolf ghost who was taking deep breaths on the ground in a heap.

"That I am young lady. The name is Walker and you must be the Halfa ghost girl?"

"That's what they call me." Ellie rested her fists on her hips and thinking of a way to stall long enough for the wolf ghost to catch his breath and run. "Mind explaining what's going on here?" Walker frowned but responded anyway.

"A simple search and capture. This ghost broke the law and escaped our prison and we are here to take him back." He pointed to the wolf who growled at Walker in return.

"Yeah…um okay. That's a new one." Ellie wasn't sure how to process that the ghosts actually had a legal system but far be it from her to argue that. "Look I can understand that he may have done something wrong but does that warrant physical torment when he can't even sit up on his own?"

"You sympathize with this beast?" Walker spat. "Fine you want to be so friendly," Walker stepped to the side and held his hand out to let Ellie pass. "…by all means go ahead." He smiled crookedly but Ellie walked passed him right up to the wolf.

At first he growled and looked as if he was going to bite, but Ellie kept her hands where he could see them and gave him a slow gentle pat on the head. He flinched at the first contact but after receiving not pain he looked up into Ellie's green eyes and calmed.

"Hey big guy, can you get up?" Ellie spoke softly but didn't make herself sound childish for the risk that the ghost would take offence and her arm at the same time. The wolf glared at the guards but slowly rose to a hunched sitting position with Ellie kneeling in front of him. "See not so hard? You got a name?" she smiled.

The wolf studied her for a moment and after realizing that she was in no way planning to hurt him he smiled back softly and answered in a choked breath; "Wulf." Ellie than smiled again and began looking him over for any obvious injuries.

Wulf watched her movements carefully. His state of unease was clear in his eyes. He looked from Ellie to Walker who was holding out his hand and making it glow. With an evil grin he let the blast fly and it hit the dead center of Ellie's back before the wolf could move her out of the way. With a scream she was forced forwards into Wulf's lap. He quickly grabbed Ellie and held her close to his furry chest, mindful of her wound, and howled with such force it broke the nearby windows.

"ELLIE!" Two voices rang out in the after shocks of his howl. Wulf saw Sam and Tucker and immediately picked up his fragile and injured packages' sent on them. He raised his claws and cut a hole clean through the air exposing a world of green vastness with random floating doors and dark islands of all kinds.

The Ghost Zone.

Wulf quickly close the portal behind him before Walkers men could follow and reopened a portal just large enough to pull Sam and Tucker in. Both freaked out at seeing the large ghost but held their screams as they looked at Ellie. Her skin was paler than it should be and she was unconscious.

"Vi du scias la fantomon fraŭlinon? Nin devas ..i pren ŝia ie sekura! Kie ni povas ir?" Wulf growled out to them.

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"He's speaking another language. Hold on my PDA should be able to translate." Tucker recorded what Wulf was saying and an electronic voice provided the translated questions; "You two know the ghost girl? We need to take her somewhere safe! Where can we go?" it said before going silent again.

"Okay so he's friendly at least right?" Tucker awkwardly laughed.

"Tucker! Ellie's hurt, we don't have time for jokes." Sam looked up a Wulf. "Do you understand us?" he nodded. "Alright if we give you directions can you take us to Ellie's house?"

Wulf paused for a moment to look down at his new injured friend. He held Ellie easily with one arm and kept her snuggled to his chest. She breathed slowly and shortly against his fur. To him she looked like a child, on he owed his life to. He looked back up at Sam and nodded his head again after he realized that they couldn't understand his spoken language.

A few hours later Ellie awoke on her bed in a cold sweat. Jumping up she cried out in pain as her back protested to the movement. She immediately felt two pairs of hand push her to layback down and then a furry one laid over her forehead. Some one said something in some form of gibberish in a voice that Ellie didn't recognize.

Opening her eyes she was met with an odd sight. Sam was sitting on the bed next to her and gently patting her hand while she explained what happened. Ellie only half listened to her as she watched Wulf and Tucker across the room. Tucker was trying to turn off the torture part of the collar and instead turn it into a translator. He found out that Wulf spoke Esperanto, an old and dead geek language by quick sum up. Ellie sat up this time but at a slower pace so her injury wouldn't plague her so much.

"So what's the plan?" she asked. "I mean Walker is going to chase you again Wulf, you can't run forever." Some garbled tech noise came from Wulf collar before it became actual English.

"I am happy for your worry friend. But you are hurt. I will be fine." He tried to reason. "Warden may chase Wulf if Wulf run. Leave friend alone."

"You mean you plan to lead Walker away so that he might leave me alone?" she clarified. Wulf nodded. "Not a chance! Wulf you and I are friends now you can't do something like that."

Wulf looked solemn but sobered up and patted Ellie on the head gently.

"Wulf be fine. Wulf lead Warden to ghost zone and loose them in realms. Zone Wulf's home, Warden no get me there." Wulf gave her a toothy smile, which Ellie couldn't help but return.

So it was decided that Wulf would lead Walker and his men back into the Ghost Zone and loose them in there. While Ellie didn't like the plan she knew that there was only so much she could do in her injured state. So with a promise to meet again Wulf opened up a portal and jumped through. Tucker looked out the window and saw Walkers men zoom right into one of Wulfs portals with the warden himself in tow.

"Well that's that." Tucker clapped off his hands in success. Sam placed her hand on Ellie's shoulder and gave a few words that Wulf could handle himself, but it was all drowned out by a howl of unimaginable anguish.

"WULF!" Ellie hopped out of bed and ignored the pain of her wounds as she went ghost. "I'm going to help him, don't try and stop me." And with that Ellie phased through the floor and went into the ghost zone through her family's portal.

Ellie charged straight through the portal and tackled 3 guards on her way to Wulf's side. He was a bit ruffed up but that looked like a scrape on the knee compared to the gash in his side and on his leg. Ellie worried for her friend but knew that the best way to help was to weed away the trouble. She pulled together as much energy as she could and blasted a stunned Walker right in the gut, knocking him out cold.

Ellie was drained of strength from her all out attack and missed the guard popping up from behind her and whacking her upside the head with a sickening crack. Wulf went into a fit of rage and plowed through the guards to her. He cradled her the same as before and ran for the hills. The guards gave chase but couldn't keep up and lost sight of Wulf as he slipped behind one of the small meaningless islands that drifted the zone.

"You go now. Be safe." Wulf whispered and opened a portal to an unknown destination He gently let Ellie drift through before closing it and making his own escape in hopes that his friend was okay and that the guards would loose interest in their game of cat and Wulf.

The Ghost Zone Library was a vast and often unused island in the zone. Unused, except for its one and only resident; The Ghost Writer. Said ghost was currently grumbling over a cup of coffee and staring at one of his most recent works hoping the paper would disappear in his grasp. He sighed and leaned his head back.

"I hate freaking oranges…" he muttered. Looking back to his work he put the papers down and sipped his coffee. An unusual sound came from the room and Writer jumped for he knew every sound his home would make and that was not one of them. He looked up and saw a green portal overhead and a still object falling from it. With an irate 'Oof' he caught what fell out of the portal and in the process covered himself in coffee.

"Son of a…" he paused as he looked at the form that lain across him. "Ellie Phantom?" he whispered. She gave a soft moan and looked at Writer in her hazed state. Bright emerald green eyes met dark peridot.

"Writer…?" Ellie mumbled. Writer himself was shocked that she knew his title but it was short lived as Ellie lost unconsciousness and lay limp in his lap.

"Well this is great…" Writer worked over his nerves and managed to slip out from under her and gently place her on the couch. He took a moment to debate over tossing her out the door or just leaving her till she woke up, but such thoughts were stopped as a book was thrown at his head. He glared at the book and then to the shelves on the walls. "Fine! I'll help her!" he yelled loudly.

For whatever reason this unknown girl knew his title and his own home had taken an immediate liking to her to the point where it threw its own life at him for her well being. Such things had never happened before but one thing was for sure. If Ghost Writer wanted to find out why; he would have to help her recover first.

* * *

><p><em>Vlad: Sure I made the dear go mope in the corner but Spectra has her moping under her desk!<em>

_Clockwork: This does seem to be a reoccurring problem. What do you think Writer?_

_Ghost Writer: I think that she just needs some more reviews. It worked last time no reason it shouldn't again._

_Vlad: Please reader take a moment to R&R you have no idea how insufferable she is when she gets like this!_

_Clockwork & Ghost Writer: Agreed! plz R&R! its only takes a moment!_


	5. Writers & bandages

_I Love my readers! You all rock hard core!_

_Walker: That is a violation of the rules. Book 7 section 23 article_

_No one cares Walker you're an animal abuser! Now do the disclaimers and go away!_

_Walker: Its required I do it by law. I'm not doing it because you told me to. This story is not the property of the author only the main character Ellie is._

_...watever. I will get you Walker make no mistake!_

_Walker: I'm terrified. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>The Ghost Writer sighed heavily as he grabbed the first aid kit from his kitchen. He mulled over what had happened over the last few minutes.<p>

"Okay. First, I was going over my poems and manuscripts after I got my fifth cup of coffee." He mumbled to himself as he checked the contents of the box to make sure I had everything he would need. "Second, I got stuck with the accursed word in one of my poems, why does nothing rhyme with orange." He rubbed he shaggy brown black hair and pushed his round black glasses up his nose. "But I digress. Third, a random portal appears over my head and dumps an exceedingly beauti…." He paused with a forced cough. "Broken young woman on my lap causing me to spill my coffee all over the place." He began walking out of the kitchen. "Fourth, she looked at me with…familiar eyes and even said my title."

Writer thought back to the handful of ghosts he socialized with and knew that none of them would bother speaking about him to anyone else so she couldn't have learned his name second hand. But that didn't stop the fact that she had looked at him and he recognized those eyes…but they were the wrong color. Writer rubbed his hair again, a habit he developed to express his thinking mode. Writer didn't understand how he could recognize those heavenl…_Hazy_ eyes if they were the wrong color. And why did he keep mentally complimenting her!

Writer had no answers but gained more questions when a flash of light emanated from the room he had left her in and ran to find its source. He arrived just to see the ends of her snow-white hair become black when the light faded. Slowly he walked up to the girl and saw she was still out cold. He hummed and placed the kit on the table and sat next to it. He pulled out some bandages and called out to his home.

"What happened while I was out of the room?" A book slid off one of the top shelves and flew to Writer before flipping its old pages to a moving picture of Ellie just lying on the couch on her back or a few seconds. A ring of white appeared from her center and changed her to her current human form and just before it finished Writer could see himself running into the room in the picture. "I see…" The book flew back to its proper place and he began fixing her wounds.

"You've had quite the evening I'm sure." He mumbled to his unconscious patient. "But how did you get injured and for what reason?" Writer had a habit of talking to himself when he was lost in thought, but he rarely received an answer from his home. Mainly because he always snapped when he did cause it would break his train of thought on new material for a story, poem, etc. The library gave several huffing sounds that were easily distinguished for a laugh. "And what by Lewis Carroll do you find so humorous."

A children's picture book hovered before him and flipped to a page of the _Wizard of Oz. _It was the Tin-man holding his chest where his heart was. Writer huffed and closed the book with a snap.

"It doesn't take a heart to assist someone because you want answers. My heart was left in that fire." He hissed and the library gave a whine of sadness. He finished off bandaging her injuries and retreated back to the kitchen for a fresh cup of coffee. Writer glanced back at the door that lead to his 'guest' and sighed. He began brewing some tea for when she woke.

A little over an hour later Ellie woke up slowly. Opening her eyes she saw a multitude of flying books moving from shelf to shelf of all shapes and sizes and they seemed to go on forever. Managing to sit up on the plush couch she quickly realized that she was in the Ghost Zone and a Library. She rose up her hand and felt the bandages that covered the dull sting of a wound.

"…H-hello?" she timidly called out. She quieted herself but heard no verbal reply, only the sound of an old typewriter. She got to her feet and walked toward the sound using the bookshelves to steady herself.

She came into an old drawing room. A young ghost sat at a very cluttered desk as he typed away and mumbled to himself. Ellie took a moment to take in his appearance. His attire consisted of a long purple coat over a white shirt and gray pants. He had black shoes and a light black scarf on. Shaggy black-brown hair that stuck up a bit but didn't look overly messy. He had a goatee on his pale skin. He wore round black glasses on his sharp nose over his dark peridot green eyes. With a deep breath she softly spoke to him.

"Excuse me?" no reply. "Excuse me?" this time he did turn and nearly fell out of his chair as it rolled out form under him. She was a little put off when he looked at her in shock and then it changed to a dull expression as he avoided looking directly at her. "Are you the one who patched me up?" he nodded but said nothing. "Uh…well, thank you." Still he said nothing. "Can you talk?"

"Of course I can talk. Do you take me for a Neanderthal?" He growled. Ellie quickly rose up her hands in defense.

"No, no! I just recently met a ghost that spoke another language, Esperanto, I think and well I wasn't sure if you could answer me or not cause you weren't saying anything back. So I just guessed…WULF!" she yelled. "Oh man I have to go make sure he's okay! Walker might have found him!" Ellie began to panic slightly and tried to walk past Writer.

"Hold on!" He grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving. "You popped out of a random portal and landed on me, injured might I add, and now you want to go randomly flying though the ghost zone in hopes to find one ghost who cant even speak like you can. And this ghost is also possibly being chased by the Ghost Zone prison warden Walker?"

"Wulf helped me escape from Walker after I helped him get away and knocked Walker out cold. I got knocked unconscious in the process." Ghost Writer sighed as her hasty reply.

"Look if this 'Wulf' can make portals at will than I can almost guarantee that he got away. Do you know how self-made portals work?" she shook her head. "The more people that go through them; the longer it will stay open. Wulf sent you off and lead Walkers' men away long enough for your portal to close. Than he more than likely made another once he could and left." Writer gave Ellie a small push on her shoulder to make her walk back the way she came. "Walkers' men may have numbers but a group of idiots are still idiots." Ellie laughed. Writer sat her down on the couch and got her some tea.

"Now that you've calmed down; how about you tell me your name and why you suddenly went from an albino to black-ette?" Ellie paused mid sip.

"My name is Ellie and I'm only half ghost." Writer raised an eyebrow. "See there was an accident in my parents lab when they were making a ghost portal and my DNA got fused with a ghosts and well… here I am" Ellie sat her cup down on the table in front of her. She looked up at Writer who was leaning against the bookcase across from her finding something on the floor very interesting. "So what's your name?"

"You already know it."

"Pardon?"

"Before, when you landed on me, you looked at me and said my name before you passed out." Ellie looked at Writer for a moment trying to remember his face. She shook her head.

"Sorry but I've never heard of you before…but you do look familiar. Ever been to Amity Park?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Oh…so, um what is your name?" Ellie asked.

"…Writer."

"Writer? Just Writer? Nothing else?"

"Not that would concern you." He replied bluntly. A book fell off one of the highest shelves and landed flat on Writer head before landing open on the ground. He called out in pain and crouched down holding the top of his head. Ellie jumped up and kneeled at his side with a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Writer glared down at the novel on the floor, The Looking Glass Wars, and it was opened to a page where the word 'immature' was highlighted in red. He sighed and rubbed the bump forming on his head. "Writer?"

"I'm…" Writer looked to Ellie but didn't realize how close she was. Their noses were nearly touching and they froze. He looked into her sky blue eyes. He thought back to when he first saw them as an emerald green. Now her eyes were the right color. He could feel his none existent heart beating in his chest violently. But to his it was almost a pleasant and excruciatingly familiar feeling. Even in his life he didn't feel such a thing, but once he regained his thoughts he turned his head and coughed slightly. "I- I'm fine. The library likes to do that when it doesn't agree with me."

"Oh." Ellie also felt the familiarity and was saddened when he looked away. She knew him from somewhere and not just by hearing him. She felt as though she had been in this very library standing closely with his very man. Even her hand on his shoulder felt normal, like she had done it a thousand times. But something still felt out of place; like something was missing…or someone.

"Ghost girl!" Ellie snapped from her thoughts and looked at Writer who was looking at her curiously. Realizing that she still had her hand on his shoulder and was just dumbly staring at his face, she quickly pulled her hand away and gave a small chuckle. She reached out and picked up the weaponized dictionary, cradling it softly in her arms.

"Um, you can just call me Ellie." She rose to her feet with the book against her chest. "Most ghosts already call me that but that's mostly because they don't ask my name."

"I see…very well than…Ellie. What will you do now?" Ellie looked unsure. "I mean what do you plan to do? Go home? Do you even know the way?"

"Well you made a valid point before. Wulf probably got away and mat friends are probably having heat attacks right now. But, no, I don't know the way back." Ellie chuckled nervously. "I've never spent much time in the Ghost Zone seeing as the occupants enjoy blasting me and or harassing me. I'm so not in the mood for more of Skulkers'… 'flirty' comments."

"Skulker? …Oh the ghost hunter. I knew him to just hunt with fun banter, but to shamelessly flirt with his 'prey'." Writer dusted off his sleeves with a laugh.

"Yeah I know. Every time he gets worse I swear."

"Well if you are going to go home then…" Writer pulled a rolled up piece of paper on the shelf behind him before he paused. The Library was making an unpleasant moaning noise. Ellie looked around but before she could say anything Writer had one hand against her mouth and the other shoved the paper into her hands. He shushed her and pushed her into a bookcase that opened to reveal another area of bookshelves. "Be quiet!" he hissed before the shelf moved back into place.

Ellie placed a hand against the books but it didn't budge. She could hear another set of footsteps and some muffled talking before a loud bang and cluttering sound.

"Oh man… isn't there any way I can see what's happening?" she quietly thought aloud. The books suddenly became see through while retaining their color. Ellie could easily see through it. She saw Writer on the ground holding his gut and a series of books had fallen around him. Then she saw Walker. He was sporting a slightly burned suit, no doubt from Ellie's earlier attack, and grinned down at Writer.

"Now Mr. Writer. Have you seen any unfamiliar ghosts in your area? And please hold the smart remarks this time." Walker asked.

"As I said before; I don't get out much any ghost would be unfamiliar." Writer got to his feet with one hand over his stomach. "But I have had no… unfamiliar company."

"Really than?" Walker pointed to the coffee table in front of the couch. Ellie at first thought he would see her but the book closest to her face spine lit up and spelt 'One Way Mirror' making Ellie sigh in relief. "Than you mind explaining to me why there are two mugs on that table if you've had no other company?"

Writer froze for a moment before straightening up and calmly adjusting his glasses. He dusted off his clothes and walked over to the table with his back to Walker. As he bent to pick up a mug he looked up at Ellie through the wall and dotted his eyes around. Ellie turned and saw the wall of books behind her move out of the way revealing a wood door with and 'Exit' sign over it.

Turning back she saw that the books were becoming solid again. Writer had a smile on his face as he turned around.

"I said that I had no unfamiliar company. But regardless they left not long before you arrived and I mist say…." The books became fully solid and Ellie could no longer hear what was happening. The door opened and with a heavy sigh transformed into her ghost self and flew to it. She held out the map and saw two main points. One looked like a building with an 'L' on it and a blue dot in the center. The other was an octagonal shape with a green swirl in the center. But aside from a few dark spots there were no definitive land marks.

"How does this map work?" Ellie sighed. A paper flew in front of her and words appeared. "Just speak 'home' and it shall take you there." Ellie hummed as she read it out loud. She smiled and walked past the paper to stand in the door, she looked at the wall of books that separated her from the others and sighed again. "Can…can I come back?" The paper's words faded away and were replaced by a large playful red check mark. Ellie laughed before she held up the map. "Take me home."

The map then pulled Ellie insanely fast out the door. She looked back but the Library was already almost out of sight. Feeling nauseous at the quickly passing scenery she closed her eyes and gripped the map as tightly as she could. The wind blew in her ears and her hair flapped around uselessly without the lost hair tie. When Ellie felt as though she could no longer stand the fast, uncontrolled motion it stopped.

Ellie opened her eyes and saw that she was in her basement standing by her family ghost portal. She looked at the mad and saw that the blue dot had moved to the octagonal shape. With a smile she folded it up but just realized that she was holding something else. In her hand was the same book that had fallen on Writer; she had never put it down.

"Oh skittles…" Ellie was about to use the map to return but remembered that Walker was there before she left. She looked at it and turned a few pages quickly taking interest. "Well…maybe he won't mind me borrowing it for a bit."

Ellie transformed back into her human for and dragged herself up the stairs to her room, the toll of the day's events finally hitting her. She put the book on her nightstand before dropping to her bed. She grabbed her phone and quickly texted Sam and Tucker so they would stop worrying.

'Ellie: home n fine, goin' 2 sleep, c u 2morrow.'

Her phone immediately began ringing again but Ellie just slipped it into her nightstand drawer with the map and pulled her shirt off. She felt a sting on the middle of her back and tightness on her stomach. She felt tight bandages there and blushed realizing that Writer had to move her shirt up or put them on. Even in ghost form they were two pieces and could be moved at such. She shook the indecent thoughts from her thoughts and laid down on her bed. The soft ticking of her clock quickly put her into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Clockwork: Walker? What heppend to you your clothes are ripped and your all bruised.<em>

_Walker: Damn author of this unregulated story called PETA on me and a group called 'Team Jacob'_

_Ghost Writer: No one likes those who torment animals but its even worse when fangirls come into play._

_Clockwork: Hmm 'Team Jacob'? Isn't that from some book..._

_Ghost Writer: TWILIGHT IS NOT LITERATURE!_

_PETA: COME OUT WALKER WE WILL GET YOU!_

_Walker: Please reader save me! If you **Review** enough than maybe the author will spare me! plz R&R_

_Clockwork: Or you can R&R on how to better torment Walker. Either way Review's are still a readers life's blood and outs is in need of a few pints. Plz take a moment to **R&R**. thank you._

_Walker: HELP!_


	6. New style and Kwan

_People be ready for a bit of smooching in the first few paragraphs and for Ellie to have a wardrobe change! new hair and clothes!_

_So lets see here...Desiree I wish for you to do the disclaimers!_

_Desiree: So you wish it so it shall be, The Danny Phantom series does not belong to ConArtisit643 but the character Ellie does. Please enjoy your reading experience._

_Finally a ghost that doesn't mess with me XD But like she said my wonderful readers; Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>A dark haze ghosted over the scene. There were two forms…no, three forms. They were sitting together and talking in muffled voices while sitting. They were happily chatting together on a…couch? Two forms sat on it while another stood behind them in the center. The three forms; a short one in white, a tall one with a scarf and a royal purple jacket(both on the couch), and behind them a large one with broad shoulders and light purple clothing, all laughed at something the short one said.<p>

The tall one poked the short one's sides while the broad one held its arms. The tall one ended up lying on top of the short one when it fell back into the broad one who moved to sit behind it. The broad one wrapped its arms around the short one and nuzzled its head. The tall one leaned forward and caught the short one in a kiss. While muffled a moan of pleasure was easily heard from the short one.

The broad one said something into the short one's ear who nodded before returning to its kiss. The broad one snaked its hand up the short ones shirt and began kissing and nipping at its neck. The tall one grabbed the broad one's hand that was holding the short one's chest and intertwined their fingers. The short one noticed and placed its hand on top of theirs. The three forms shared an intimate moment before they began to fade.

The scene changed to the three forms in a dark room with an old wooden floor and metallic objects on the walls. Again the haze prevented the forms from being seen clearly as well as the background. They spoke for several more moments until the short one lit up. It went from wearing white to having white hair. The broad one pulled the short one to its chest and held it. The short one pulled back and kissed it slowly. It pulled back and jumped into the arms of the tall one and spoke quietly to it. They too shared a kiss before separating. The short one waved and flew out of the room in a rush.

The remaining two forms looked at each other sadly.

A stabbing pain erupted outward. Again the scene changed, but unlike the last this one was far from pleasant. The short figure was fighting, and loosing, against a completely black figure. Its struggled to stay standing as the shadowed one pointed its finger at it. A ball of energy formed on its finger before shooting out and piercing right though he short one. Another wave of pain, more severe than the last, and the short form crashed through a wall and fell limp.

It tried to rise up one last time before a shiver made it collapse. The shadowed figure laughed as it reached for the short one, but froze as a voice yelled…

"ELLIE WAKE UP!"

Ellie jumped up in her bed and saw Sam sitting on the floor rubbing her butt in discomfort.

"Well that was fun. Did you have to knock me off the bed like that?" She said as she got to her feet.

"Don't know." Ellie stretched. "Did you have to wake me up like that?" Ellie looked at Sam and saw that she was looking at her torso with interest. Ellie placed her hand on the bandages but then felt a chill over her shoulders. Looking down she realized that all she had on were the bandages on her stomach and her lacy black bra. She quickly retrieved her blankets and covered herself. "You could have said I wasn't wearing a SHIRT!"

"Oh relax!" Sam sent over to Ellie's dresser and pulled a black cleavage long white sleeved shirt and tossed it to her. "We're both girls, its nothing I haven't seen before. And I couldn't get you to wake up any other way. Having another one of those dreams?"

"You haven't seen me without a shirt since 4th grade." Ellie wrapped herself in a spare blanket quickly before standing and going to her dresser. "It started out pleasant, than sad, and than…. painful" Ellie opened her drawers and only saw tight skinny jeans, not her usual baggy ones. "And what happened to all my good pants?"

"Well all the ghost fighting has been shredding your clothes." Sam held up the shirt from yesterday, torn and stained now. "Guess you used them all up."

"Fantastic!" Ellie pulled out a pair of gray-blue ones and opened her shirt drawer and moaned in defeat.

"Shirts too?" Sam questioned.

"Shirts too." She sighed. "And I can't even ask my parents for new clothes cause they'll want to know what happened to the old ones."

"Well that shirt looks awesome on you and you should show off your body more. All that ghost fighting has really put you into shape."

"Right…" Ellie walked into her bathroom and locked the door. Ellie grabbed a pair of scissors and carefully cut the bandages off her torso and head. She smiled when all that was left was fading bruise, a bonus to ghost powers was the fast healing. Hopping in and out of the shower quickly she got dressed and finished her morning ritual (brushing hair/teeth) and found Sam still in her room. She was looking at the Ghost Writer's book.

"Since when are you into literature?" Ellie laughed at Sam before opening a trunk at the end of her bed to reveal many thick novels.

"I've always liked to read but that one isn't mine." Ellie quickly explained what happened after she ran after Wulf as they met up with Tucker. Sam Explained it to Tucker while Ellie tried to fix her hair. They didn't want to be late for school so Ellie didn't have time to find another hair tie seeing as she lost hers in the Ghost Zone.

"By the way Ellie, what's with the wardrobe change?" Tucker asked.

Ellie got dressed quickly so she didn't get a good look at herself before they left. Her shirt hugged her chest and waist nicely with its soft black fabric showing off a nice amount of her creamy white skinned cleavage. Her long white sleeves came out just enough to hang slightly over her palms but weren't overly tight. Her skinny jeans were nice and snug against her legs showing off her round butt and long legs. Her red converses' helped tie it all together. Ellie was, in a word; Sexy."

"My good clothes got trashed in all the ghost fighting, I even lost my hair tie. My hair is driving me nuts."

Sam hummed in thought before telling them to wait for her outside a shop she ran into. Ellie was still trying to keep her hair out of her face.  
>"You should keep this look." Tucker laughed. "You could get any guy you want!" Sam came rushing out of the shop with two red ties in her hand.<p>

"Ellie doesn't need a guy!" Sam barked as he started messing with Ellie's hair. She divided her hair half and pulled them into pigtails on each side of her head that rested just above each ear. She tied them off with the red bands leaving her bangs out in their usual fashion. While tied up they barely touched her shoulder as they curled slightly at the end as well as a few strands higher up doing the same. Ellie looked at herself in the window of the shop and smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Sam. What would I ever do without you?"

"If nothing else have a bad hair day." They laughed as they continued across the street to the school.

The trio were so happily engrossed in their conversation about yesterday that they didn't notice the group standing in front of them until Ellie walked into one of their backs and fell to the ground. The person quickly turned around and revealed himself to be Kwan.

"Oh hey guys. Who's the new girl?" He asked looking down at Ellie.

"Its just me Kwan." Ellie smiled.

"Ellie?" He reached out a hand and easily puller her to her feet. "No way. You look so different!" He had a very happy smile on his face.

"Hehe thanks." Ellie drawled.

"No really. You look so pretty with you hair like that." He bluntly stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You should do it like that more often." A hand plopped on Kwan's shoulder. He turned and exposed Dash to the trio. His eyes immediately landed on Ellie. He gave her a good look up and down.

"Damn…" Dash mumbled before pushing Kwan to the side and stood in front of Ellie. "'Bout time you wised up and started dressing to impress me."

"Good lord…" Ellie mumbled as she rubbed her temples. "Dash, is it impossible for you to do anything without an insult?" Dash looked confused. "The insult in this situation being; why would I ever want to impress you? You're a jerk." Ellie bypassed Dash and went to Kwan. "Thanks for the compliant Kwan, you r really sweet. Some people should take a few notes from you." She said sweetly. She nudged her head toward the door and began walking through it with Sam and Tucker catching up.

"DUDE! You should have seen Dash's face!" Tucker laughed. "He was so red."

"Honestly the less I see of him the better."

"No kidding." Sam agreed. "But what was that with Kwan?"

"What was what? I was saying 'Thanks'." Ellie opened her locker and her friends flanked her.

"What's wrong Sam? Jealous?" Tucker joked. Sam turned as red as the beats she ate.

"NO!" They jumped at the harshness of her voice.

"Easy Sam. Tucker was only kidding." Ellie tried to defuse the situation but she wasn't even sure what kind of situation she was defusing. Eventually she knew she was going to pull the wrong wire. "No reason to snap."

"Ellie!" Sam stepped up to Ellie and nearly had her pinned against her locker.

"…Yes?"

"You don't understand anything." Sam walked off and out of sight. Ellie stayed against her locker for a few more moments with her books against her chest. Once she was sure Sam was gone she turned to Tucker.

"What just happened?"

"Uh…oh look at the time! We're going to be late for class!" Tucker jogged down the hall. "Better hurry!" Ellie just watched him go.

"What the hell happened to the world while I was in the Ghost Zone?"

"Ellie!" Jazz yelled as she ran through the halls. "You forgot your English book!" Jazz handed her the dark blue covered book.

"Uh thanks Jazz, but this isn't my English book. And I don't have English today anyway." Jazz looked depressed, realizing that her attempt to help was pointless. "But hey thanks."

"What for?"

"I have study hall and I needed something to keep me busy." Jazz pepped up.

"Any time little sis." With that Jazz skipped away to her AP classes leaving a smiling Ellie alone in the halls.

The book that Jazz gave her was the same one she 'borrowed' from Writer and she looked forward to reading before she returned it. Why borrow a book from a library if you don't read it anyway. Ellie gave a small laugh at herself and grabbed her other books.

"Hey Ellie."

"Oh hey Kwan. What's up?"

"Oh, uh nothing much. Walking to class?" Kwan gave his usual big friendly smile.

"Yup. Awesome. I'll walk you there." The final bell then rang.

"Oh crud. You might not want to enter with me. Mr. Lancer is going to go nuts when he see I'm late again."

"Don't worry about it." Kwan assured. He put his hand on her shoulder and directed her to their class. "I got it all planned out." Before Ellie could protest he was already pushing her into the class.

"Well! Ms. Fenton, late again." Mr. Lancer didn't spare a moment. "Deten…Kwan? Why are you with Fenton?"

"I was asking her about our math homework that's due next week cause I forgot what page we were on." Kwan rubbed the back of his neck. "Then we got to talking about the project we did a month ago cause we're supposed to get it back today. Time just got away from us, but it's really my fault." Kwan put his hand back on Ellie's shoulder. "If anyone should get a detention it should be me Ellie was only trying to help me out."

Ellie just remained silent during the entire discussion. When Lancer looked at her she looked at the ground. Kwan tightened his hand slightly on her shoulder as Lancer assessed them. He finally sighed.

"Alright then." He looked at Kwan. "Kwan, seeing at this doesn't happen often for you I'm willing to excuse your lateness. Ms. Fenton!" she flinched slightly when he said her name. "Your lucky Kwan took the fall for you. But I will be keeping an eye on you."

"Of course Mr. Lancer." She visibly relaxed when he walked back to the front of the class. She smiled at Kwan who held up his fist. She chucked quietly and bumped her fist to his while she mouthed the words 'Thank you'.

Ellie took her seat behind Tucker and next to Sam. She smiled at Tucker who flashed her a thumbs-up, but she looked at Sam and received a glare. Ellie just blinked at her friend. She slumped her shoulders because she had no clue why her life long friend was angry with her.

Class ended fast enough, but not for Sam who rushed out of the room before Ellie even stood up. Tucker just gave her a small smile and followed after her. Most of the day went like this even at lunch. Ellie just grabbed an apple, chocolate milk, and a tasty cake. When she went to sit with her friends they ignored her so Ellie just kept walking right past them and out to the courtyard.

She walked to one of the few trees and sat down under it. She stretched out her legs and took out one of the cakes and took a bite. She pulled out her borrowed book and began reading.

"What are you reading?" Kwan asked right into her ear. She became so engrossed in her book she didn't notice someone sitting next to her and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Um… it a spin off of Alice in Wonderland."

"Oh cool. I didn't know there was a book like that."

"Neither did I. I accidentally took it home with me from a friends place and figured I might was well read it before I see him again."

"'Him'?" Kwan asked leaning in.

"Uh. Yeah he's an out of Towner." Ellie replied leaning away.

"Alright then." Kwan leaned back and began rummaging around in his pockets. "Hey I just got these tickets to the new Ember McLain concert. And I was wondering if you would want to go…with me?" Kwan held out the tickets with a smile.

Ellie was a bit frozen at the sudden offer. She had yet to hear of Ember but regardless she was just asked on a date. By a person from a group of people that usually hate her. Ellie looked at Kwan and gave a nervous smile.

"Um…not to sound out of touch with culture but who is Ember McLain?"

"She's only the coolest new singer yet!" He pulled out a magazine with a blue haired woman on the cover.

"Well… Why do you, and please don't take this the wrong way, why do you want to take me? Your friends won't be very happy about that."

"Ah, who cares what those guys think." Kwan said waving his hand of in a dismissive form.

"Let's see…" Ellie held up her fingers in mock counting. "About 97% of the student body." They laughed.

"But in all seriousness you're a really awesome person and I think we'd have a lot of fun. So please say you'll go with me!" Kwan held his hands together.

"Well…"

A loud honking interrupted Ellie as a truck hauling a stage stopped in front of the school. Puffs of smoke appeared and a band with Ember McLain appeared. As she strummed her guitar and began singing every one from the school ran to cheer and chant. Kwan grabbed Ellie and pulled her behind the tree when some of the students nearly trampled them. Ellie leaned on the tree as she tried to push the people off of her. A sudden chill ran down Ellie's spine and for a moment she could see her breath.

Her ghost sense was going off. Looking around she saw nothing ghost like until she looked at the stage.

"Ember's a Ghost?" Ellie ducked down out of sight and transformed to her ghost self. She immediately became intangible/invisible and flew above the crowd. Lancer was yelling into a megaphone trying to maintain order in the insanity of teens. Ember growled at him and messed with a setting on her guitar before strumming it again. Ellie couldn't hear Ember over all the screaming but saw them heading for Lancer who crouched in fear. She flew down and made him intangible until the crazed crowd passed. She flew up again and saw nothing. Ember was gone and the crowd was calming down.

Ellie huffed and went to the side of the building out of sight. He transformed back and leaned on the wall. A shocked gasp made her jump up and she found Kwan a few feet in front of her. His eyes were wide and he gripped her/Writer's book in his hands. The words that Ellie most fear than came from his mouth.

"Ellie Fenton is the ghost girl?"

* * *

><p><em>Cliffie! What will Kwan do now?<em>

_Clockwork: You're going to need to get the next chapter up fast or your readers may not like it._

_I don't know my inspiration has been drawn away lately..._

_Jazz: What she means is the readers need to R&R to make her post it sooner seeing as its almost done already. She might wait a week before she even posts the next chapter just to build up tension without the extra Reviews._

_Clockwork: If you want the next chapter out than you readers better review quick. The chapter is almost complete and she will wait to post it because the next chapter will be the longest yet and also hold yours truly's first official scene as a named character and I even tell off the Observants. _

_So R&R people. It only takes a moment. and Just look at that little button under there. Its so lonely and blue. Cheer it up all it takes is one little click to make it Clockwork purple! **REVIEW PEOPLE!**_


	7. Embers of Love?

_WEE-HOO! Another chapter! I kno..._

_Ember: What the heck dip-stick_

_What?_

_Ember: You leave off on a cliffhanger and I only got one or two lines last chapter!_

_...you want to do the disclaimers don't you?_

_Ember: Alright fine I'll do it! quit bugging me. The sweet show Danny Phantom doesn't belong to the author but the rocking story does! Be sure to read it good. I'm in it._

_Thanks Ember. Please enjoy reader._

* * *

><p>"Ellie Fenton is the ghost girl?" The words rang in Ellie's ears several times before she could feel her legs again. She ran up and grabbed Kwan.<p>

"Be quite!" She pulled him along by his elbow and dragged him to behind and old rusted tool shed. Ellie sighed and tried to regain her composure before speaking. "Kwan…" said person placed both his hands on each shoulder.

"You're seriously the ghost girl?" Ellie defeatedly (Totally a word!) nodded. "That's awesome!" Kwan noticed her depressed expression. "But don't worry I won't tell anyone one."

"Really?"

"Promise, but you gotta do something for me first."

"Um… okay what?" Ellie asked nervously.

"Go to the Ember dance with me tonight!" Kwan laughed. Ellie took a moment but soon started laughing along with him.

"You got it Kwan. But you seriously can't tell **anyone, **if every one found out about me…well…" Ellie trailed off.

"Don't worry I totally understand." A bell rang in the distance. "Crud I have English. You?"

"Study hall." Ellie grabbed her book from Kwan's hand. "Thanks." Kwan smiled and leaned toward her. Ellie didn't notice due to her examining the book for any damage. Kwan gave her a small kiss on the cheek before running off to class leaving a very stunned Ellie behind.

"Meet me at the park fountain at 5!" He yelled. Ellie just dumbly nodded.

Ellie slid down the wall of the shed and thought over the last few minutes. After going over everything several times she only got a serious headache.

"What the hell just happened?" she moaned. She sat with her legs tucked under herself and the book on her lap. She looked at the blue cover and smiled slightly. "Just forget the craziness for a little while…." Ellie read that book for the remainder of the school day until she was disrupted by the 'ping' of Tucker's PDA as he walked up. Ellie closed the book quietly and just looked up at him patiently.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey…. Talking to me now?"

"I wasn't the one ignoring you!" Tucker jutted his arms straight out.

"A smile and a cold shoulder isn't ignoring someone? Or did I just miss read you in class and even at lunch when you guys literally shunned me?" Ellie retorted defiantly. Tuckers arms flapped to his sides and a frown set on his face.

"You don't understand…"

"No shit." Ellie mumbled causing Tucker to flinch. Ellie didn't use an angry tone in the slightest but Tucker was not only raised in a no foul language zone, he also knew that Ellie only cussed when she was frustrated to a breaking point. "Tucker I know it's not easy for you… having two friends that are girls and all. And I'm not asking you to pick sides, but how can I fix things with Sam when she won't even look at me?" Ellie pulled her legs up and rested her head on her knees. "How am I supposed to understand when you guys won't tell me anything?" Ellie's voice was quiet when she spoke; she was truly at an end here.

Tucker sighed heavily before he plopped down next to Ellie with his arms hanging on his knees.

"Its just not for me to tell."

"I know that. This is something to do with Sam and she won't talk to me. You're the only one that can help Tuck." Ellie tucked her head down and hid her eyes with her bangs. "How can I fix this…?"

"I-I honestly wish I could tell you… but I don't know. Sam is the only one that can help you here. Just give her some time." Tucker rubbed Ellie's hair playfully, they may not have known each other as well as Sam and she did, but he was a major part of her life. The brother she never had but always was there.

"I know. Thanks Tuck." Ellie smiled as she fixed her hair. "Sorry you got sucked into this."

"Yeah so am I." He muttered under his breath. "But anyway, what was that with Kwan? Why does he want to meet at the fountain?" Ellie tensed and let out a nervous laugh.

"Um…you're not going to believe this but Ember McLain is a ghost and after she left Kwan saw me transform back. He promised not to say anything so long as I go to the Ember concert with him tonight"

"…WHAT?" Tucker was pulling on his hat. "Ember is a…. And Kwan is…. But then they…you- Sam…HUH?" Tucker babbled for a minute or two and llie just held in her laughs.

"Yeah I know. A bit to take in. But since Sam is clearly out, I may need your help to take her out.

"Alright then, what's the plan?"

* * *

><p>Ellie sighed for about the thousandth time since she arrived at the fountain to wait for Kwan. Tucker and Ellie had a plan on how to catch Ember; Ellie distracts her and Tucker would sneak up with the Fenton Thermos and than catch her. Easy. Which meant that a lot could go wrong. After their planning session Ellie went home and tucked her…Writer's book in her trunk at the end of her bed and hopped on her computer.<p>

She left several messages for Sam either asking; what she did wrong, how could they fix this, why are you mad, etc. Ellie made sure that she sent one that explained the Ember and Kwan situation and after an hour of waiting Sam never replied. Logging off Ellie decided to look up information on her borrowed book and found that two sequels were made for it… but the only remaining copies burned down in a library fire in the early 1900's. She read an old article on the incident and apparently someone thought it would be a good idea to get as many literary works into a vast library. Just one library to hold the best books ever written. The series made the cut and only a handful of copies were made at the time and all of them were there when the fire started. (_just wanted to point out that the 'Looking Glass Wars' were written in 2006-08, I think, this is just to help my story along.) _Ellie sighed when she realized that now she couldn't get the sequel on her own. She hoped that Writer would let her borrow the others when he saw how she took care of the first. But her mind was drawn to the clock and she left to meet Kwan.

Again Ellie sighed, Kwan was late and Tucker was no doubt worried since she had to meet up with him. Ellie may not have much guy experience but she knew that a guy shouldn't be late when he invites a girl out. She began to worry that Kwan had played her. That he had set her up to embarrass her or to expose her in some way. Ellie shook her head to rid her of these thoughts; Kwan was too nice to do that. Dash would most defiantly would abuse this information in one way or another. But what if…

"Ellie!" Kwan came running up completely putting a stop to her thoughts. "Sorry I'm late, had a bit of trouble but no big deal." He laughed. Kwan was dressed nicely; a tight black shirt with Ember's logo on the front and plain dark blue jeans. While it wasn't anything special; it was different from his usual style an it suited him. "You ready?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Come on! Lets have some fun!" Kwan cheered as he draped his arm over Ellie's shoulder.

The closer they got to the stadium the louder everything got. Ellie was nearly deafened but she put on her Fenton Phones that helped block out a bit of the louder sounds. They also acted as a hands free walkie-talkie, the other pairs were with Tucker and Sam at the moment. Tucker was waiting behind the stage and Sam… she never answered any of her messages. Ellie sighed and clicked on the Phones.

"Ellie! Finally." Tucker's voice rang. "I thought you ditched me." Ellie pulled out her phone so she wouldn't have to explain the Phones to Kwan and laughed.

"Yeah sorry Tuck. We took the scenic route. Everything okay on your end."

"Are you kidding? ITS AWESOME!" Kwan looked over at the sudden sound but saw Ellie's cell phone and stayed quiet. "This place has to much tech just laying around and Ember is HAWT!"

"Oh yikes Tuck…. Any word from Sam?"

"…No sorry. I called her an hour ago and she said she'd think about it, but well…"

"Alright then. Thanks Tuck. Meet you soon, be careful!" Ellie put her cell away and rubbed her forehead.

"You okay?" Kwan asked.

"Yeah, just a bit stressed. Nothing I can't handle." Ellie smiled but Kwan was never the wiser that it was faker than a Transvestite's boobs (_NO OFFENCE TO ANY ONE. It was just a random joke a friend made and it was the first thing that came to mind_.). Ellie was doubtful that she couldn't handle much more of anything right now, but she had work to do. She let Kwan lead her closer to the stage and he began loudly cheering. He kept his arm firmly on her shoulder and pulled her away every time another crazed fan got too close or pushed her. Soon she was pressed against his side tightly with her hands over her ears.

"You okay?" he yelled over the crowd.

"It's too loud!" she yelled back. Kwan looked above the crowd and lead Ellie toward the backstage door. The backstage area was pretty soundproof; the audience could only just be heard. "This better?"

"Yeah." Ellie let out a breath. "Thanks. Sorry for the trouble, you probably want to be out there with everyone else." Kwan walked up to Ellie with a blank look and backed her into a wall.

"Not really. Being with you is more than enough." Ellie turned several different shades of red.

"B-but…um, I'm…uh." What she wouldn't give for a distraction right now. Kwan lifted up her head gently with his hand gently resting on her chin. Kwan smiled at her softly and rested his forehead against hers, never breaking eye contact.

"Ellie?"

"Y-yea…?" she stammered.

"You are such an amazing person. I know we never really hung out or anything, but… you're just so fantastic." Kwan's voice got softer and softer as he spoke and before Ellie knew what was happening; he was kissing her. His lips were soft and gentle against Ellie's. His arm was wrapped around her waist loosely as well as the hand on her chin, he made sure that Ellie didn't feel trapped and could pull away if she wanted.

Her entire frame was shaking. She had never kissed another person like this before and had no clue what was going on. But she did like it. Cautious and shaking hands landed on Kwan's muscled chest. For a moment she thought of pushing him away, but instead she just grabbed handfuls of his shirt and kissed him back slightly. She could feel him smile against her lips and shivered.

"Aw, look at the little baby-pops." Their moment was short lived as Ember walked up behind them with three bodyguards, two of them each holding Sam, who was in a dazed state, and Tucker, who was sporting a bruise on his cheek. "Smooching it up behind the stage!" she laughed making Kwan and Ellie jump apart. She turned the dial on her guitar and raised her hand up high. "Looks like I'm going to get another security guard.

She strummed her guitar hard and the waves of sound rang in their craniums for a few moments before stopping completely. Tucker and Ellie had already figured out that the Fenton Phones stopped Ember's sound attacks, but Kwan wasn't wearing any. Ellie looked at Kwan and half expected him to attack her but he did nothing but glare at Ember. It was silent as everyone, with a conscious mind, slowly came to the realization that Ember's spell didn't work on him in the slightest.

"What? Why didn't that work?" Ember checked her guitar to see it was on the right setting. "You're not wearing those ear things either…"

"Kwan?" Ellie questioned.

"Well, well. Did not see that one coming." Ember laughed while shaking her head before crossing her arms. Ellie just looked at her like she sprouted another head.

"My music doesn't work on ghosts baby-pop." Ember smirked.

Ellie froze and slowly looked at Kwan who had a devilish smirk on his face. His eyes then glowed bright green and he fell to the ground. Standing above him was a male ghost. He had dirty blond hair, a black jacket with the cuffs rolled up and a dirty white wife beater and black pants with boots and biker gloves.

"Man Ember. Why do you have to mess my fun up?" he teased.

"Because I'm going to have to hear Kitty cry about this for the next month you dip-stick." Ember frowned. "Honestly Johnny. Your girlfriend is going to kill you this time."

As they spoke back and forth Ellie was trying to sort through everything. Kwan was out cold on the ground and clearly had no control of himself…but for how long? How much of what happened was all just made up by this ghost? Did Kwan actually like her or was that just this guy trying to score? Was it Kwan that asked him out or the ghost? ….One thing she knew for certain; Ellie Fenton just got cheated out of her first kiss!

"I'M GOING GHOST!" Ellie nearly screamed as she transformed and blasted both Ember and Johnny away. Ellie flew in a rage and pinned Johnny to the cement wall making it nearly crack. Her eyes were glowing a violent bright green as she glared at him. "How long?"

"Wha…?"

"HOW LONG… have you been controlling Kwan?"

"S-since…er-After you guys talk outside of your school. Y-you guys s-s-seemed really close so… I…hehe." Johnny looked like he was ready to piss himself, as Ellie's glare only got worse. "C-come on its not like we didn't have fun… right?"

"Fun huh?" Ellie focused her energy in her hands. "Its not fun to play with a girls emotions Johnny." She blasted him clear through the wall before turning back to Ember. Ember struggled with her guitar and blasted a wave at Ellie who flew high up and out of the way.

"You want to play that way? FINE" Ember sent a blast at Sam who was still out of it. Ellie took the brunt of the blast as she tried to pull Sam out. They landed with Ellie on top Sam in a heap on the hard floor.

"Uh…Sam?" Ellie shook her friend worried for her safety but sighed when she put a hand on her cheek and smiled at her. What Ellie didn't expect was for Sam to lurch up and kiss her hard on the lips. Ellie pried Sam off her hand fell back on her butt. "SAM?"

"Aww looks like we got some rainbow scenes going on here." Ember laughed.

"What did you do?"

"Ellie." Tucker yelled from behind Ember. "Ember hit her with some love wave or something before." Tucker explained. "Its not really Sam doing that."

"Sorry but my love music only traps those who already have a strong feeling of love for another person." Ellie's mind was reeling. Not only did she go on a date with a guy who was overshadowed by a ghost and get attacked by Ember, she also finds out that her long time best friend…is crushing on her!

Ellie looked at Tucker who just sadly nodded his head. Ellie's eyes opened wide as they possibly could. Sam made a grab for her but Ellie flew up out of reach and curled into herself. Her emotions were going crazy inside her and they were expressed by her ghost powers. They surrounded her in a ball of energy.

When Ellie couldn't contain herself any longer she let out a near ear shattering scream and the energy forced its way out of her in every direction. Ember was knocked unconscious and trapped in the thermos by Tucker who then ran to check on Sam. While everyone else was knocked out Tucker and Sam were lucky enough to be behind some sturdy support beams when Ellie's blast went off.

Sam got to her feet slowly and looked at Ellie. Ellie was still in her ghost form and was steaming green energy.

"E-Ellie...?"

"Make sure to get Ember and Johnny back into the Ghost Zone. I-I have to go see someone…." Ellie flew out of the room faster than she ever had before.

"Ellie! WAIT!" Tucker stopped Sam from going after her.

"She just needs some time right now Sam."

"But she need me…us."

"We caused part of this Sam." Tucker opened the thermos and trapped Johnny and capped it off. "You should have told her long before this and you know it." Sam held her elbow in shame as she looked at the ground. Tucker put his hand on her shoulder with a sigh. "We WILL fix this, but right now Ellie needs to sort things out. With what happened today I'd be concerned if she didn't fly off like that."

"I-I guess you're right…" Sam nearly sobbed. Out of all the ways she wanted to confess her feelings for Ellie, this one was never even on the list.

"Let's just give her space and wait for her to come to us okay?" Sam nodded sadly and walked away with the departing crowed back to their respective homes. She sent to a silent prayer that Ellie wouldn't do anything reckless and would come back safe.

* * *

><p>A deep violent yell echoed from the tower as a gear with a picture of Ellie kissing KwanJohnny on one side and Ellie being kissed by Sam was smashed with a gloved dark purple fist. The purple figure hissed in rage as he glared at the image. He knew this would happen and also knew that he shouldn't and couldn't have done anything to stop it. He waved his clock staff over another gear and Ellie's tear stained face appeared.

She was sitting in her room on her bed curled into a ball. She looked so broken a hurt that he nearly yelled again for her. He wanted to fly to her right now and hold her close, dry her tears until she had none left and let her know that she wasn't alone. He knew that it was too soon, if he went to her on his own than 'It' would find her even faster. He would give up his existence and ticking heart to save her before he would ever let that happen. He placed his hand on the rusting gear and spoke to her image.

"Please Ellie, go to him." He nearly begged. "You need him now. Think Ellie!" The image shifted as Ellie jumped up from her bed and pulled her vibrating cell out of her nightstand only to turn it off. "Please Ellie." His voice was weak as he spoke to her image. He watched as Ellie looked back into the drawer and pulled out the map she received from Ghost Writer. He nearly cheered as she grabbed his book from her trunk and told the map to take her to the Library.

He sighed and looked up at the breaking, rusting, and falling gears, as if thanking whatever deity's helped Ellie in her stead. He pulled up his left forearm and pulled off his glove. On his wrist sat a watch that was completely out of place. It was white and black with a gear charm under the face's clock numbers. He clicked a switch on the side and physically relaxed as the ticking of his watch got slightly louder from the exposed gears. Behind the face of the watch was a small picture containing three people.

They smiled and held each other close to him with bright smiles on their faces. His own blue lips were smiling lovingly at them in return. His own face now matched that of the one in the picture.

"Soon we will be together again. I won't let that monster…or those overgrown eyeballs keeps us apart. But I must be patient."

"CLOCKWORK!" Two green ghost with a white robe, blobby green body and one single large eye for a face appeared at the entrance to the room. "Your games must end! She needs to be taken care of." Clockwork gritted his teeth as he closed the watch and put his glove back on. He regained his composer, placed his usual confident smirk, and turned his ruby red eyes on the-

"Observants. I have told you many times before that I am taking care of it. Must you waste my time by coming here?" he chuckled.

"We have no interest in your jokes Clockwork. Danielle Fenton is unstable, she could prove dangerous to the future."

"She's a teenager. Rampant emotion like this is normal and common, she will work through it." Clockwork dismissed.

"Your confidence in her is diminished by the state of your own home. Time is…"

"I know very well what is wrong considering it is my expertise." Clockwork turned back to his gears. "Lets not forget who started the destruction of my home to begin with." The Observants looked at one another before drawing their attention back to the master of time.

"That is not our problem any more. Once it was released it was yours to deal with so stop overstepping your bounds and fix this!"

"Over stepping my bounds?" Clockwork hissed lowly. The Observants shrank slightly by his tone. Clockwork turned back to them and used his superior height to intimidate them. His ruby eyes glowed as the rest of his face was completely shadowed by his purple hood. "If I recall you are the one's who 'over stepped their bounds' and left me for the clean up. I am the Master of Time, not your janitor."

"Your personal reasons are clouding your judgment." One squeaked.

"My personal reasons are my own to deal with and the only reason I'm not leaving you all to suffer. In fact without my personal reasons," The tower activated the large gear behind its master's back and showed Ellie zooming through the Ghost Zone. "I wouldn't even care to continue existing at which case you would be in quite the snare." Both Observants looked at the gear in shied away as they met Clockwork's eyes again.

"I have been standing on the line of your pathetic rules like I always have, that has never changed. Don't act so surprised when I lean a bit further from your end than you would like. You let this monster free and I will take care of it as I please. When it comes she…we will be ready to face it." Clockwork leaned in close to them and spoke lowly. "Never suggest Danielle Fenton's termination or my methods to me ever again."

The Observants were just shy of shaking in fear by this point and faded from their spots without an answer. Clockwork sighed and looked back to Ellie; she had arrived at the library but stood outside and was too nervous to enter. Clockwork laughed at her childish actions. Even after everything that had happened to her that day she still had the kind adorable shyness about her. The image shifted to Writer who was sipping his coffee and subconsciously drawing Ellie on a piece of scrap paper.

"Be kind to her Writer. I may not be there for you both yet but you still have each other…" His eyes softened on their images. "We all will be together again."

* * *

><p><em>Clockwork: Finally I get to tell those big eyed bastards to bite me...feels good.<em>

_Me: Yeah I thought you'd like that ^w^_

_Observants: It was an unnecessary and over done part._

_Me: Oh really *pokes him in his eye* Shut up and go back to your little hobble and watch your parade!_

_Clockwork: *chuckles* Please read and review_


	8. Return to the Library

_7th CHAPTER! BANZAI! LOL... alright already, its shorter than the others but Ellie is visiting Writer again, don't complain! Thank you readers and BIG THANKIES TO MY REVIEWERS!_

_Kitty: I can't believe Johnny! I'm going to kill him!_

_Sure, like you did all those other times he's done this?_

_Kitty:...ever wonder how he died in the first place?..._

_Anyway! Since your here please so the disclaimers so we can move on with the story._

_Kitty: fine. Danny Phantom don't belong to ConAritist643 but Ellie does. There happy?_

_Good enough, plz enjoy reader._

* * *

><p>Ellie stood on the steps of the Ghost Zone Library with the map and book held tightly in her hands. She was reluctant to enter. But, after all that had transpired that day Ellie needed a distraction from everyone else. Ghost Writer seemed to be the best choice seeing as he had never tried to harm her at all and was pleasant enough. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the door and raised her fist to knock.<p>

The Library door flew open before Ellie's hand ever made contact with it. She jumped back slightly. Slowly she walked into the Library and saw no one around.

"H-hello? Anyone home?" The Library gave a light hum in reply. Ellie remembered that the Library seemed to be a ghost in itself. "Hi Library! Can you lead me to Writer please?" With another hum several bookcases moved and made a straight line to a pale white door. "Thank you."

Opening the door Ellie was greeted by the sound of a pencil scratching paper and grumbled talking. She slowly slipped into the room and saw that it was the same on where she had woken up upon her first arrival.

"I can't believe this…" she heard Writer say from the side room. She walked over and saw him at his desk again. His typewriter was pushed to the side and he was leaning over a pile of messy papers. He looked the same as she remembered if not a little grumpier.

"Hello Writer." She spoke in a soft voice as not to startle him. His form physically tensed before he turned around and looked at Ellie. His eyes widened slightly but he coughed and stood up.

"Hello again ghost gi…Ellie. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Writer stopped himself before calling Ellie 'ghost girl' when he saw her smile falter slightly.

"Um…don't get mad but I came to return your book." Ellie held it up. "When I left yesterday I was still holding it. I would have returned it sooner but I got to reading it." Writer's expression was difficult to read as he accepted the held out book. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Writer looked Ellie in her bright green eyes. "If you weren't allowed the book the Library would never have let you leave with it." Writer turned back to his desk and cleaned up a few pages. One came loose and landed next to Ellie. She picked it up and saw a very articulate rhyming poem that stopped at the word 'Orange'. "Oh that, yea I seem to be stuck due to that cursed word!. Nothing rhymes with it."

"I can imagine…but I think your wrong. There is a word that rhymes." Ellie smiled and his confused face. "What is Winnie the Pooh's favorite type of orange?" She laughed. "An eeyorange!" Writer looked at her with wide eyes before closing them and holding in his laughter poorly. Ellie began laughing full force and even the Library began to laugh. Writer couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed loudly with a hand on his head.

"That was one of the lamest joke's I have ever heard Ellie!" he sobered up and looked Ellie in the eyes again. She was smiling like there wasn't a care in the world when she looked up at him. A book flew off the shelves and hovered next to Ellie. Writer stepped back thinking the book was going to hit him again. "I didn't even say anything rude!" he defended making the Library let out several huffing noises that were registered as a laugh.

The book opened and Ellie read the word's that were highlighted in bold red. 'You', 'look', 'stun', and '-ing'. Ellie looked at the words in confusion. Writer stepped next to her and read it.

"The Library says 'You look stunning.' That's how it communicates with others."

"Thank you Library!" Ellie laughed. "That's very sweet." The book lit up again and new words were highlighted as the book turned more to Writer.

"'Don't you agree?'" Writer read out loud, a soft blush went over his cheeks as he leaned back without an answer. He froze as he heard a book slowly slide of one of the shelves from above. "Alright! Yes, Ellie looks amaz…nice in her new outfit and hair! Happy?"

"New outfit?" Ellie looked down at her clothes and saw that they had changed. Instead of just her usual jumpsuit there was a set of pants and a top. The top was tighter than before and hugged her curves. Her signature 'D' sat comfortable over her chest. The sleeves were tight on her arms and the gloves were the same as well, the overlapped the bottom of her sleeves and stopped on a diagonal cut just a few inches from her elbow. The bottom of her top was cut like a wide 'v' that stopped at the end of her ribs on the sides and went down to her belly button in the front and was lined with a tick white stripe. With some of her stomach showing and also most of her back judging by the breeze that she felt, Ellie was a bit embarrassed. Her pants hung low on her hips but not horribly so. They were white at the top and bottom, both cut on diagonal angles, and the rest were black. The pants were tight but got looser as they went down and over lapped her black and white shoes.

"Why so surprised?" Writer asked.

"Um…well. This just isn't my usual outfit in my ghost form. It's never been anything but the regular jumpsuit. It just took me by surprise." Ellie wouldn't meet his eyes in her own embarrassment and Writer smirked slightly.

"Well, if your uncomfortable than change back to your human form." He offered. "Your clothes will change if you do so right?" after a few moments Ellie had yet to do anything. "I've already seen you like that anyway." Writer sighed. He felt a little guilty that he was trying to get her to change back. He did enjoy the sight of her tight new uniform but he mostly just wanted to see her blue eyes. He didn't know why he always felt they were so familiar but regardless he liked them.

A white ring appeared around Ellie as she changed back. Writer smiled when he saw her sky blue eyes again. He was slightly shocked at her new outfit but covered it with another cough. He led her into the other room and placed the borrowed book back on the shelves. He left the room for the kitchen to collect some tea for both of them. While Ellie waited she opted to look at the bookshelves. She skimmed through the shelves of books. Every type of book imaginable was on the walls. All but…

"Library? Where are all the romance novels?" The library gave a sad moan and a bookcase on the far wall moved to show an iron barred door covered in chains and cobwebs. Ellie looked through the bars into the dark room and saw a large collection of books and she even recognized some of the titles as old romance novels. "Why are they locked up?"

"Because I locked them up." Writer returned and placed the two cups on the table. He waved his hand harshly and the shelves moved back in place and covered the iron door. "Romance is a pointless subject."

"But why? I thought you would love a good book regardless of genre." Ellie replied as she sat down on the couch and picked up her cup.

"That is only true when it a worthwhile plot. I…grew tired of reading stories of childhood friends falling in…love. As well as the nerd falling for the cheerl…jock or vice versa and they live happily ever after. The truth would be the jock was setting up the nerd for a prank or trying to get a good grade out of it! I'm sure you've seen the same thing at your own school. In the end the nerd gets stabbed in the back and left to rot." Writer took a deep breath and suppressed old useless memories. Once he had calmed down he picked up his own cup and sat down next to her on the couch.

"But enough about me and my cynicism. How is the world of the living treating you?" He blew on his tea to cool the surface of the liquid. He looked over at Ellie when he got no reply. Her head was hung over her teacup that was tightly held in both of her hands. Her pigtails and bangs blocked her eyes from view but he could see her shaking slightly. "Ellie?"

"It doesn't make any sense…"

"What doesn't?" Ellie just shook her head and Writer placed their cups on the table. "Ellie? What happened?" Writer gently laid his hand on to of one of her shaking ones and waited for her to speak.

"My…I…"She took a deep breath. "This morning I got more attention form guys around school cause of my hair and clothes; the usual things I wear got destroyed in all the ghost fighting." Writer stayed silent as he listened to her every word. "A guy I know complimented me and I thanked him. His friend was a jerk and hit on me so I told him off. My friend Sam got really mad at me after that. A ghost named Ember McLain showed up and after she left the guy who complimented me saw me change back.

"He promised to say quiet if I went with him to Ember's concert and I agreed… At the concert the crowd was too much and he took me though the back stage door. He started complimenting me again…and he kissed me." Ellie's tears were falling at this point be she wasn't sobbing. Writer held her hand tighter and gritted his sharp teeth. "Than Ember showed up and her attacked didn't work on him. He-he was a ghost possessing my classmate. He even had a girlfriend from what Ember said, he was just playing me the entire time. And I let him."

"Ellie…"

"Than I protected my friend Sam from one of Ember's attacks and she kissed me too. Ember had her under some spell that only worked if the person it's put on already had strong feelings for another person. I kind of went into a frenzy and blasted Ember and Johnny with all I had. After that I kind of flew out of there as fast as I could." Ellie's eyes were still leaking tears but she wasn't sobbing still.

Writer took a moment to collect his thoughts. His hand never left hers and for that she was grateful.

"So you panicked because your female friend kissed you?"

"Not entirely. We've known each other for as long as I can remember and I never even had a clue she felt that way. I never thought of her as any more than a sister. I've got nothing against lesbians, I'm just not one."

"Understandable. But this Johnny character. He tricked you and played you…was that your first kiss?"

"Y-yes…" Writer was seething now. He wished as many painful ending on Johnny as he could imagine and given his occupation he could think up quite a few. Ellie was shaking slightly in despair so Writer contained his anger for now. He held up his arm as if to hold her but he pulled back in the last second. He didn't want to upset her more but her didn't know how to make her feel better.

A book slammed into his back and knocked him into Ellie forcing him to hold her. He sent a small glare at the book behind him, but sucked it up and pulled Ellie close to him. His right arm was wrapped around her back and his hand rested on her side. His left was around her front over her chest and his hand on her shoulder. Ellie gladly leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She relaxed and took in a deep breath, he smelled like ink and cinnamon. An odd combination but familiar and comforting to Ellie.

They stayed like that for a while. Writer at first was a bit put off by the situation but when he looked down at the crying girl his shell broke and he rubbed her arm. His form was typically cold due to its lack of actual life but hers was warm and comforting. Regardless of the few tears that were soaked into his shirt, Writer was almost happy to be holding another form so closely. Holding her close again felt so familiar, Writer had no clue why so much about this girl made him feel like he was going to remember something that never happened but at the same time he remembered painful things that actually did happen. The pain was drowned out by the comfort as he reminded himself of who this was and shook the thoughts from his mind.

He was so lost in his own little world that he didn't notice that Ellie had stopped crying and was just holding onto him with fistfuls of his jacket. Writer gently played with her hair and whispered into her ear.

"Every thing is alright Ellie. They can't get you here, I promise." Her shoulders relaxed and he smiled.

"I-I'm sorry…for crying." She mumbled into his shirt.

"It's alright to cry Ellie. I'm actually amazed you've taken things so well. A lot's happened to you today, most in your situation would be a broken mess." He chuckled slightly. Ellie felt his words in his chest when he spoke and smiled.

"Most don't have someone like you to hold them together. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, but your welcome."

"I messed up your shirt…"

"I have plenty of them, don't worry." Writer realized that Ellie was trying to get herself off the thought of what happened to her and decided to go along with it. "How's about I get you another cup of tea? This one is surely cold." Writer stood and reached for her cup, but Ellie grabbed his hand in both of hers.

"I really am thankful Writer. It's been a long time since I've been able to talk with someone so freely and I really appreciate you listening. I just want you to know that." Ellie looked at her lap as she spoke. Writer gently squeezed her hand and smiled softly. She smiled back and let her hands go lax. One hand fell back to her lap but the other stayed in Writer's grip.

He realized that he was still holding her hand and quickly let go. "Let me freshen up our tea and then we shall see if the Library will lend you another book. Lest I recall _The Looking Glass Wars_ is a series. Yes?"

Ellie smiled at his retreating form. While she knew that her troubles were far from over and that she would have to deal with them when she got home, she liked her time with Writer. The odd familiarities that danced around him and his snarky nature were thing's that provided comfort to Ellie. But one thing that Ellie knew for sure was that… When Writer left Ellie felt emotionally better than she had in a long time. She smiled and hoped that this would be the start of many more visits.

* * *

><p><em>Clockwork: you seem to be making them quite chummy...<em>

_Don't worry Clock, you'll be meeting up with Ellie in either the next chapter or the one after._

_Clockwork: ...you're the author..._

_Don't be that way... readers please help dear old Clockwork here. I need the extra motivation to write the next chapters and that will be the only thing that will cheer him up. Clockwork deserves to be happy! So please** R&R**~ its free and easy, just click the button right down there, its so lonely and blue!_


	9. Over Barring Garden

_Longest chapter yet at a whopping 5,059 words! Oh yeah! I don't want to keep anyone waiting (in fact half the time I'm not even sure most readers actually read the author comments) so lets get the disclaimers done. Mr. Undergrowth! If you would?_

_Undergrowth: Very well meat eater. Danny Phantom does not belong to this flesh being but the story and main character Ellie do. Now begin my REIN AS THE RULER OF ALL PLANTS!_

_Why is it always a ruler or master of something? Can't you ghosts just be modest for once? Writer and Clockwork don't so that._

_Undergrowth: Hush Human! Or I shall use my mastery of plant life to end yours._

_...enjoy the story...*pulls out a bottle of weed killer* just to be safe you should have on of these on hand while reading._

* * *

><p>Ellie was currently sprawled out on the Library couch, which had become her usual lounge spot as of the last two weeks. After the entire EmberKwan/Johnny/Sam incident she had been escaping to the Ghost Zone Library whenever she got the chance. She felt like a coward but she just couldn't face Sam as of yet, Kwan on the other hand doesn't remember anything after Johnny had possessed him so she couldn't be upset with him. Sam had been making several attempts to talk with Ellie but she started taking different routes to school and even staying invisible until just before the last bell. She would be the last in the class and the first out so there was no time to talk.

Tucker had even been trying to contact Ellie about Sam but she just ignored him as well. He had known about everything and never said a thing about Sam's crush, she wasn't mad at him but she felt slighted by him.

She wasn't angry at her friends but instead embarrassed and…used. Ellie remembered back to all the sleepovers with Sam where they slept in only loose shirts and underwear. Some times the sleeping bag would play hide and seek and they would share the bed and cuddle under the blankets. Ellie didn't know how long Sam has been crushing on her but couldn't help but feel that she had abused their friendship on an occasion or two to better her crush on her.

"A friend cuddling with a friend under the blankets is fine. A friend with a crush on you cuddling under the blankets with you is using the friendship to satisfy their own desires."

"An interesting philosophy." Ellie jumped and banged her head back on the armrest of the couch. She looked up and saw Writer looking down at her with an amused smile.

"What?" Ellie dumbly asked. Writer laughed.

"I believe you were thinking out loud. Your thoughts on friends using friendship to satisfy desires."

"Oh…" Ellie blushed.

"No need to be embarrassed. Surely by now you've noticed that I think out loud all the time." Writer was nonchalant as he plopped down on the couch where Ellie's legs used to be. Ellie smiled at his dismissal of her oddness. "But this does raise a point."

"And that would be oh wise one?" she smirked.

"You still haven't spoken to your friend, Sam, yet have you?" Ellie froze up. "I thought not."

"I just don't know what to say. I don't want to end our friendship but I don't want to date her either."

"Than don't. Ellie if Sam gives you an ultimatum like that than she was never truly your friend, she was just feeding her crush. The crush is all on her and from what you've told me, you've never lead her on in the slightest so you hold no responsibility to that form of relationship with her." Writer gently tugged on the end of one of Ellie's pigtails to make her look at him in those blue eyes he enjoyed so much. "Besides what kind of friendship do you two have now? I maybe no expert but running and hiding between classes doesn't quite sound like a stable friendship."

"You're right." Ellie smiled softly.

"Of course I'm right. I'm the Writer!" he teased. Ellie laughed with him at his own lame joke. The clock chimed in the back of the room drawing their attention. Ellie just let loose a deep breath and listened to the clock with her eyes closed. When she opened them again she saw Writer looking at her with his head resting on her bent arm on the back of the couch with a studious expression. "You do that every time the clock chimes. Why?"

"I've always just been calmed by the sound of clocks. Even when I was a baby, its just a comforting and calming sound for me." Ellie sighed contently. Writer looked at the clock as it let out its last chime.

"I thought I was the only one. With the few Ghosts that have ever come here they hated the loud chime of my clock. Drives them crazy. But I can't get enough, not sure why, but not really complaining either." Writer then actually looked at the time. "Its late, you should return home." He handed her her map to get her home.

"Alright then. Thanks Writer, as always. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No you will not."

"What? Why not?"

"You need incentive to talk to Sam so this is it. Talk things through with her, it will either make or break your friendship. But until you settle things with her you're not allowed back in the Library." The Library let out an upset moan. "Oh hush you it's for her own good!"

"But…I."

"No excuses." Writer walked to one of the bookcases and it separated to reveal a green door. "No entry until you talk with Sam regardless of the outcome."

Ellie look nothing shy of defeated. If you kicked a puppy right now she couldn't be anymore depressed. It was bad enough for Ellie when she could be with her usual friends but now Writer was all but banishing her.

"Ellie." Her sad blue eyes met his back seeing as he was about to walk through the door. "You can come back after you talk with her. That is my only condition." She gave a solemn nod. "But just know…regardless of the outcome, you will always have the Library…and me."

Writer snapped the door closed behind him. Ellie was a little shocked at his words but thought fondly of them and smiled as she transformed. She bid goodbye to the Library and used the map to carry her home.

* * *

><p>"Ellie!" Jazz yelled from upstairs. Ellie has just popped out of the portal and quickly changed back and hid the map. Jazz came running into the basement with a very displeased look on her face. "When are you going to talk to Sam? She was here again." Jazz had her hands on her hips and had her brows crunched. "You are not a child anymore you know! You're 16 years old. If you have a problem you can't keep running from it. You and Sam have known each other for years and have never had a fight last more than a few hours let alone almost two weeks." Jazz went on in her lecture reminding Ellie why she never hid at home from Sam. She loved her sister dearly but she had to stick her nose into everything that didn't even remotely involve her.<p>

"I get that you're at the awkward stage but you need to get through it. Sam is clearly desperate to talk to you and you are being childish. You would be alone without her anyway so just suck it up. I don't know what made you two fight but…"

"That's right. YOU DON'T KNOW!" Ellie couldn't take the lecture any longer. Two weeks of fighting with her best friend over and emotional event and just being, technically, kicked out of her sanctuary put Ellie at the end of her fuse. Jazz just burnt up the rest of it. "Jazz you're my sister and I love you, but this has NOTHING to do with you. You don't know what happened nor do you have the right to. It doesn't involve you. I understand that you don't like playing defender when Sam comes to the door, but if you don't want to deal with her then let mom to dad answer the door. You always have the need to stick your nose in and stir things up. You also can't help but blame me either.

"This situation is not my fault; in fact tossing around fault won't change anything. Sam did something and I didn't want to deal with it for a while and since it involves me I have the right to avoid it for a while. I know I'm wrong to wait two weeks and I am going to talk with her later to fix this so please; butt out Jazz." Ellie caught her breath and walked past her shocked sister.

Ellie had never really blown up at Jazz before and knew that it was going to lead to another few days of avoidance then a long overdrawn conversation, but it had to be said. No one want their 18 year old sister hovering over every move you make only to point out faults. Ellie walked up a few steps of the stairs before turning her head back to Jazz.

"And I would not be alone without Sam or Tucker. And no you cannot know who he is either. I grantee that you've never met him." Ellie then jogged up the basement stairs and to her room, stopping only to say her good nights to her parents as she passed them in the living room.

* * *

><p>Ellie rubbed her hair as she waited at the corner of the school for Sam andor Tucker to show up so they could talk. Wrapped up in a warm jacket even in the hot spring day. Ellie had still yet to figure out a way to explain to her parents about her loss of her old wardrobe so she couldn't ask them for the cash to replace it. She doubted they would let her get those frumpy clothes again anyway considering they seemed to love the girly-er her. So she was still in her new 'sexy' wardrobe, as dubbed by Dash, 'cute' by Kwan, or the best yet 'trampy' by Paulina.

She sighed as she waited and starting knocking a small rock around by her shoe. She mulled over what she was going to say to Sam, but nothing seemed adequate enough. With a deep breath she looked up and saw Sam and Tucker crossing the street. She pushed away from the wall and walked up to them as they reached the corner.

They looked terrible. Sam's hair was a mess and her shirt was all wrinkled. Tucker was slumped over and his hat was barely on his head. Both had dark ring around their eyes and Sam's were even a little puffy. Ellie felt guilty about waiting so long and decided to not beat around the bush.

"Hey guys." Both stared at her like they were looking at a mirage. "We should to talk." Ellie lead her two friends to the back of the gym, they were going to miss first period but the trio didn't care. "I'm not sure what to say here…"

"I'm sorry!" Sam called out. "I should have told you at some point but I never wanted any of this to happen. We've been friends since birth but then I started feeling different about you and I didn't' want to loose you so I never said anything. Please Ellie. I never meant for any of this!" Sam was already on the brink of tears and Tucker was trying to calm her down.

"Ellie I know I'm just as much at fault here but you have no idea how much this had been tearing Sam up over the years. And with the whole Ember thing…."

"How long?" Ellie looked right at Sam with a blank expression. "How long have you been crushing on me Sam?" Sam sniffed a few times and whipped away her tears on her black wristband; the one Ellie gave her on her 13th birthday.

"A-about two y-years now. It might have been l-longer but I…I wasn't sure until then…I'm just so sorry." Ellie looked at Tucker.

"Tuck…sorry but can we talk later? I think Sam and I need to be alone."

"Sure no prob…" reluctantly Tucker walked off either to class late or to hide out until class was over. Ellie took a deep breath and looked back to Sam. She was crouched up against the gym with her face on her knees.

"Sam?" said girl froze and slowly nodded her head. "I'm not really mad. I just was over shocked. But I do need to know something first…. Did you ever use our friendship for your crush?"

"NO!" Sam jumped up and grabbed Ellie's hand in both of hers'. "Ellie I never used our friendship like that I swear! That why I haven't slept over your house since I found out about myself. That one time where I woke you up and you we're wearing a shirt was an accident! I couldn't use you like that." Sam still had tears going down her cheeks but she didn't break eye contact. Ellie smiled softly and whipped away some of Sam's tears with her sleeve.

"That's what I needed to know. Sam you're my friend, practically my sister, and I do love you…just not in that way. I'm sorry if I ever lead you on but I'm not into women and I couldn't ever see you as anymore than family." Sam nodded and rubbed away the rest of her tears.

"I understand. Still I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't have much control but I knew about everything that was happening when you were fighting Ember and Kwan… kissed you."

"He was being possessed by the other ghost. Aside from Kwan complimenting my outfit that entire day was because of those ghosts."

"So…are we still friends? I mean I know I'm gross and all but I still want to be your friend and I swear I'll stop being gay and…"

"WHOA! Easy Sam. I don't have a problem with you being gay and you are NOT gross or any variation of it…well except your tofu burgers, but there's no problem with you being gay."

"Really?" Sam looked up at Ellie. "You don't mind?"

"Look I know your parents are Christian nuts and all but I don't care so long as your happy and no one is getting hurt you can be as gay as you want! I don't mind you being gay so long as you understand that I'm not." Sam nodded with a small smile. Ellie smiled and slung her arm over Sam's shoulder. "You're my best friend and we just hit a ruff patch. Now how's about we, meaning I with me ghost powers, grab Tucker and we play hooky?"

"Do you even need to ask?" They shared a laugh and Sam moved to hug Ellie but paused halfway through. Ellie quickly noticed her hesitation and grabbed her in a hug.

"We're still friends and nothing has really changed. So long as your hands sty in the friend zones" Ellie laughed and Sam did too as she hugged back. Ellie let go and went off to retrieve Tucker.

It was in between classes and said nerd was just closing is locker before he felt weightless and fell through the floor. He sucked in a breath and felt a pull on his legs. Next thing he knew he was staring up at the sky and looking at his two best friends laughing at him…together.

"Nice face Tuck." Ellie teased.

"Looks better than yours!" he retorted as he got up and fixed his hat. "So are we all cool now?"

"Yeah everything is great. Now lets ditch!" Ellie grabbed both her friends around their waists and her each wrapped an arm over her shoulder and grabbed each others arm, same as always, and she went ghost and flew off.

They zoomed around the city for most of the day. They spent hours talking about everything that had happened. They we're back to their fun loving times. Tucker had gone out of his way to tease her about her new Ghost outfit leaving Ellie to 'accidentally' drop him and catching him in the nick of time. They guessed that Ellie's change in regular wear to her 'sexy' wear might have affected the uniform a bit. Sam Complimented the outfit and even worked up the courage to tease her and say that 'all the ghost gals and guys were going to be gunning for her in more ways than one.'

Sam was still a little bummed that she and Ellie weren't going to be going out, but was happy to have her friend back. While she would always love Ellie she was happy to just be around her and accept their relationship for what it was; sister friendship. It still stung for her to think about what could have been but it felt good to not have to worry about being abandoned for being gay. And she had a lot of fun teasing Ellie with her jokingly flirty comments. Ellie would laugh and even joke back every now and again.

After 2:30 they went to the nasty burger to relax and recharge. Sam went on about her distaste for Tuckers obsession with meat and Ellie's just plain eating of it. The usual. Ellie laughed at Sam's pouty face when Tucker wouldn't listen and gagged when he opened his mouth and showed them his mouth full of chewed up processed meat. She jerked her arm and elbowed him in the ribs making him choke slightly.

"You are just not right in the head Tucker." Ellie teased.

"If this is wrong then I don't want to be right." He said as he stuffed another burger in his mouth. Ellie was amazed at the amount he could eat and not end up looking like a blimp.

"So Ellie." Sam asked as she sipped her soda. "On a less disgusting note. Where have you been disappearing to? I mean you couldn't have stayed in your invisible form for two weeks right?"

"Yeah your sister said you told her you went to the Library? We checked several times." Tucker added.

"I said I went to 'a' library not the library." Ellie smiled at her friends and told them about the Ghost Writer and his home. "He's the one that lent me that old book. Remember?"

"Oh yeah he's the guy who fixed you up after Walker attacked right?"

"The same." Ellie ate a fry. "He lets me hangout there and so long as I put it back I can read and drink tea as much as I please." Ellie zipped up her jacket and rubbed her arms.

"You can't seriously be cold? Its like 80 degrees in here." Tucker stated.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. But this morning I was just freezing. I can't explain it and I'm not getting ant warmer."

"Ghost sense acting up?"

"Can't be. That only lasts for a second and it's just an instant chill that fades. This had been all day. I think it might be getting worse." Ellie rubbed her hand s together and stuck them I her pockets. Sam went off and bought her a hot chocolate but as soon as she touched it, it froze.

"What the…?" Tucker popped the lid off the cup and let the frozen block of milk chocolate fall onto the table. It was a solid black of ice. "Okay… I'm thinking new ghost power. Any objections."

"Hard to argue that at this point." Sam poked the ice slowly. "Just have to practice and wait it out I guess." Sam jumped and looked out the Nasty Burger windows to see harsh construction going on. It used to be a nice little park but now it was being ripped apart for another strip mall, arcade, and hotdog place. "Love living in the 21st century. Does anyone honestly need that stuff?"

"Oh come one Sam! Nothing wrong with a little progression. Right Ellie?" Tucker asked.

"Well I don't mind progression but there is such a thing as too much. Besides Vlad is funding it. Though the Arcade is going to rock." Ellie pulled up the hood of her jacket in a poor attempt to get warm. Then a harsher chill racked her frame and made her knock her drink onto the floor. "Oh no…"

Sam and Tucker knew then what was going on all too well. The trio ran outside and looked around for anything out of the ordinary. So far nothing. Ellie began to think that it was simply a ghost passing through the area but then a scream broke that pipe dream. Plants starting to rip the ground apart right through the cement and threw people around like they were dolls. Larger plants tore apart the construction equipment and even took down one of the construction structures.

A series of green vines banded together and with a fierce cry a large plant ghost appeared. Its body made of vines and leaves. It had large red eyes and a dark green beak for a mouth. It also had thorns going from the top of its head to its back.

"I am Undergrowth! You humans tear away my children for you buildings, heedless of their cries. But I hear everyone and I will not cease until Every last human has felt their pain!"

"We are going to need some serious weed killer." Tucker said.

"Guess I'll have to d-do. I-I'm going Gh-Ghost!" Ellie kept shivering as she spoke and transformed. "Okay, mid-drift tops are so not good when your freezing." Tucker and Sam ran off to the side to avoid any damage but stayed in he area incase Ellie needed any help. Ellie flew up and blasted off Undergrowths arm. "Sorry I don't have much of a green thumb and now you don't either!" Ellie's victory was short lived as he regenerated his arm and laughed.

"Good attempt child, but it will take more than that to stop the likes of me!"

"Well then lets find out how much shall we?" Ellie sent a wave of energy from her hand and sliced Undergrowth head mostly off. But again his body regenerated and reconnected his head with vine stitches. "Well you can't regenerate if you're a pile of ashes." Ellie build up a large ball of energy but a harsh shiver made her loose her focus and curl in on herself to gain warmth. But while distracted Undergrowth stretched out his vines and grabbed Ellie, Sam, and Tucker and lifted them to his face.

"Such limited life forms. Although instant destruction is an option." Undergrowth sucked on his 'teeth' for a moment. "I feel a replanting would be more productive." He then split his head in half to reveal his black plant brain as he released sleeper spores.

"At least their full of ginkgo bal ova." Sam said as she began to fall asleep.

"Rejoice for a new era is taking root." Undergrowth laughed.

* * *

><p>(<em>Thought that was the end of this chapter? THINK AGAIN!<em> _Normally I would end the chapter here but I feel you faithful readers should get a treat! ^_w_^)_

* * *

><p>Ellie felt a set of warm arms wrap around her waist and a large hard body against her back. A deep comforting chuckle and the sound of ticking met her ears as someone nuzzled into her hair.<p>

"Lost in a daze again I see?" he said. Ellie could feel her mouth moving but couldn't hear her own reply. Clearly the one holding her did. "Don't let them worry you. We said we would always stay with you and we will. Those fools can do little against us anyway." The arms around her held her tighter and Ellie felt as if she was in bliss. But something…someone was missing.

"Stealing our beloved away again?" Another voice said. Ellie couldn't feel this one but the voice was so familiar, she just knew she had heard it before. "You both know I hate being left out." Ellie said something she couldn't hear again.

"Can't argue that I suppose." The second voice laughed. "Let me make it up to the both of you." Ellie felt herself smile and close her eyes. A second set of hands landed on her hips. One hand slid up her side and intertwined with the other being voice whose arms were around her waist. The other hand slid along her pants line and slipped under the back of her shirt to rest on the hollow of her back.

He then leaned forward and captured Ellie's lips on a soft kiss. The being behind her leaned down more and began kissing Ellie's neck and leaving little love bites. Ellie's mind was hazy as she was lost in the pleasure of the two forms around her.

They both leaned back to say something but instead began to fade. Their forms slowly turned to dust around her and Ellie tried to reach out for them, but her arms wouldn't move. She was helpless as they faded more and more.

* * *

><p>Ellie snapped open her eyes and saw her hometown of Amity Park. Gulping down and breathing hard she looked around. Her dream was quickly forgotten as the town was covered in vines, trees, and just random plants. She herself was trapped on a plant, as was Tucker.<p>

"This is so not fair. I never ate my veggies, so why do they get to eat me?" Tucker whined as a teethy plant slithered up to them. Ellie struggled to get free with little success.

"No good, I can't get loose. These things are like steel cables, with sap." Undergrowth then formed in front of them with a very satisfied grin on his face.

"Yes. The Growth is far stronger than any meat creature." He put his face right in Ellie's "No matter how powerful they think they are." Ellie tried to use her ghost powers to get loose but a set of flowers clamped over her hands and blocked her use of her ghost energy. "Perhaps one day you will realize that this is what nature intended all along." He sucked on his teeth again. "Man kind was a weed in the garden of life. A weed that can be removed." Undergrowth gestured to the city. "Have a look for yourself."

Ellie saw all the people in town were walking around and planting trees or other plants that instantly grew. Some people were cutting down power lines and destroying the new buildings. They walked with thick vines sticking to the back of their heads. Undergrowth then began a long monologue on how he was going to enslave the human race to plant his 'children' and take over the planet.

"You can't win! If I don't stop you t-than so-someone else w-will!" Ellie started to shiver at the end but held a strong face.

"Really? Such as?" His condescending tone was blown away as the Fenton RV blasted through the foliage.

Jack and Maddie Fenton started to tear down the plant menace…or at least Maddie did seeing as Jack had landed face first on the ground when he ejected from the car. Maddie was doing well, cutting down plants with gardening tools, until she turned her back and one of the mind vines attached to her as well. Maddie dropped her weapons and her eyes turned green.

"No, MOM!" Ellie yelled. Jack let out a cry as the vine tried to attach to him, but it didn't work until it stuck itself into his ear to get direct contact. "DAD! Please not them, let them go!"

"He's go everyone, after us there's no one left." Tucker panicked.

"Wait." Ellie started to shiver again. "Where's Sam?"

"Ah the female. Every garden needs a caretaker." Undergrowth summoned a large purple rose from below and it started to bloom. "He knowledge of vegetation will serve the growth well. I can show her the ropes, or vines as it were." He pulled Sam from the flower.

She was wearing a green leaf dress with matching arm gloves. Her makeup had run slightly and made a series of dark spiking points next to her now plant green eyes. Thorn vines had wrapped around her but were loose enough not to harm or trap her. She rose higher with her head turned sideways and her voice echoing she spoke.

"Flesh walkers. Your bodies are needed for work." She sent mind vines at both Tucker and Ellie.

"Great! Veggies and work my two least favorite…ahhh" Tucker complained until the vine connected and took control. Ellie tried again to get loose to help him but Sam summoned a large beastly plant.

"And nourishment." She sent the beast plant to eat her. Ellie began to shake violently and the plant trapping her froze just like the hot chocolate.

"BACK OFF!" She screamed as she broke the ice and flew off. Undergrowth demanded he be caught and Sam gave chase.

Ellie broke through vine after vine. They were endless. Even in the skies Undergrowth followed her. The chills kept getting worse and even stopped her from flying. Ellie figured out that if Undergrowth could get her anywhere than she would have to go where he couldn't. Her decent was fast and hard as she became intangible just in time to avoid a nasty spat on the pavement. She landed in the cities water supply lines and froze the water as soon as she fell in.

Ellie quickly busted her way out but barely had the time to catch her breath. Sam was on her again with a large mass of vines.

"Become Ellie. Become part of the Growth!" Ellie pulled herself from the water and started running fro the nearest ladder. The vines filled the large underground area as they chased her. Just before they could grip her she caught a ladder and got above ground.

"Got to get inside." Ellie phased into her house and got to her room. She pulled her ghost map out of her trunk and slipped trough the floors to the ghost portal. Her face had gone completely blue and icicles began forming on her bangs. She fell to her knees with the map clutched in her hands. "The Ghost Zone is my only chance."

The vines chased Ellie to the entrance and even managed to catch her ankle, but it froze and broke on contact. Sam blocked her way.

"Stay Ellie. Stay and rule with me." Sam tried to be sweet. Ellie just clutched her arms tighter to stay warm.

"I always thought you ruled Sam, just not like this. I-I'll be back." Ellie's teeth began to chatter. "And I'll save you and everyone." She held up the map. "Take me to the Library!" She became intangible and let the map pull her. "I'll be back. I promise!"

* * *

><p><em>DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? How will Ellie learn how to use her new Ghost powers? I decided early on that I never liked Frostbite so he will not be teaching her!<em>

_Ghost Writer: Your readers are going to become fed up with all your cliffhangers._

_Keeps them coming back and asking for more doesn't it? I just can't believe that my story had actually gotten...popular XD And its all thanks to you my ever loving readers. Please keep giving me feedback, aka **R&R**. keeps the Authors thinking juices going!_

_Ghost Writer: What was with that dream of Ellie's? Seemed...familiar. Who was the other person? Why was he touching her...Why was I touching him?_

_Well just like the readers you're going to have to wait and find out!_

_Ghost Writer: __YOU EVIL WITCH! Reader's please for my own sanity **R&R** I must know what this is about *pick up paper from floor* Who is Clockwork and why is he talking to me in this paper titled...CHAPTER 9 OR 10? WOMAN EXPLAIN!_

_AAAIIEEEEE!_


	10. Ticking of Ice

_Okay readers you've been asking for it for a long time now so here it is..._

_ELLIE FINALLY MEETS CLOCKWORK! *dramatic music plays*_

_I know it been a long time coming so don'te let me bore you here. Who is next for the Disclaimers...uh Lunch Lady Ghost._

_Lunch Lady: Well darling that would be just fine with me, hamburger?_

_uh no thanks I just ate._

_Lunch Lady; THAN YOU SHALL PAY!_

_Fine I'll eat it just do the disclaimers_

_Lunch Lady: Alright then. This story and Ellie doe belong to Con-Artist643 but the series Danny Phantom does not. Please enjoy the chapter and be sure to eat your meat loaf._

_Sure what she said. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Ghost Writer was contently lying on his couch. One leg was on top of the armrest and the other hug off the side giving him enough room to rest his head on the cushions with his eyes closed and hands clasped together on his chest. His glasses were on his forehead and his scarf had loosely come undone and had just one piece of it covering his neck while the rest pooled on the floor. Scars could be seen on his pale ivory skin, some slightly pink and others deep scarred tissue.<p>

Normally he would keep them covered but he figured that the risk of someone visiting today was slim to none. Besides his mind was drawn to other things. To anyone who would see him now would think that he was the epitome of peace and relaxation, but in truth he was steadily driving himself mad.

While he knew it was necessary to give Ellie a preverbal kick in the pants, he felt… guilty about kicking her out until her problem was resolved. He mostly just hoped that her friend didn't try to threaten her secret to her home or expose her in some other way, therefore forcing Ellie do so as she pleased. Writer knew that Ellie would associate with such a person on a regular basis but he had found out the hard way many years ago that people can get close to you and hide their entire selves form being recognized.

Writer reached his hand up and gently traced a long thin line that went from the bottom of his chin to the near bottom of his neck as again he lost himself in thought.

"You should dwell on your past so much Writer." Said ghost jumped up and quickly rewrapped his scarf as he looked around for the intruding voice. "You never know what the future may bring."

"Well you'd know all about what the future holds wouldn't you Clockwork?" Writer stated in a less than pleased tone. From the corner of the room, shadowed by the bookshelves, emerged a purple clad ghost with blue skin and red eyes. He smirked as he faded his tail and formed his baggy blue panted legs.

"I suppose I would, but you know as well as I that nothing is set in stone."

"Regardless. What do you want?" Writer busied himself with the books that had piled up on his table and began replacing them on the nearby shelves.

"I can't visit a flame of mine?"

"Old Flame!" Writer corrected. Clockwork frowned and showed one of his rare moments of true emotion.

"We never had to stop you know. We could always…"

"Enough. I don't feel like talking about that right now. Last thing I want is those damn eyes on me again." Writer replaced the last book and let his hand fall on one of the books that Ellie had accidentally borrowed. Clockwork walked up behind him after he leaned his staff on the table and wrapped his arms around Writer's shoulders.

"I am sorry for the trouble they caused."

"I digress, what do you want?" Writer slipped free of his loose graps and looked at the master of time. "While I'm sure you have plenty of it, I don't have the time to be playing your games. I have others things one my mind so be quick about it." Writer crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on the bookcase.

"You were never a game to me Writer." Clockwork reasoned but the glare he was given made he sigh. "Alright. While I would like to rekindle what we had, you are right. I am here for consult." Writer nodded for him to continue but the Library gave a pained wail before he could. Writer pushed himself from the bookcase and looked up to the ceiling.

"What wrong?" his voice was slightly panicked. The Library had made a series of sounds before but never one so pained or loud. Writer feared that a ghost might have started a fire for kicks. "What is it?" The Library let out another pained moan as it pulled a book from the shelves and instead of it hovering in the air like usual it fell harshly to the ground. Writer retrieved it quickly and began flipping the pages.

Clockwork was even slightly baffled by what was happening. Normally he would just look into the possible futures and determine the most likely possibility but without his staff in hand and the powers of his domain he could do little more than guess. He could easily see that Writer was beyond panicked and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Wither it worked or not was a mystery.

"WHAT?" Writer stopped at a page and after jut a few seconds of looking at it he dropped it to the ground and ran for the entrance. Clockwork looked at the book and saw one of those he cared for in pain and barely hanging on to the map that Writer had given her. He quickly flew after Writer who had just thrown open the doors and began looking around the green and hazy Ghost Zone.

* * *

><p>Ellie was exhausted and freezing. He body was practically hanging limp as the map pulled her to her destination. She slightly prayed that her hand had frozen to the map or she might let go and fall to the abyss that is the Ghost Zone. Her body was becoming numb fast and the speeding chilled air around her was not helping at all. Her eyes were beginning to close.<p>

"ELLIE!" she jumped at the call of her name and slowly craned her cramped neck up to see Writer on the edge of the Library's landmass with his hands cupped over his mouth. Ellie gave a sigh of relief but her moment of bliss caused what remained of her grip to vanish. Ellie accidentally let go of the map and began to fall helplessly. Writer called out her name again.

"TIME OUT!" Ellie stopped falling.

Ellie was sure that she was done for but then a warm body, for a ghost, was holding her. Slowly she opened her frost-covered eyelashes and saw a purple clad ghost with a relived smile on his blue face. Ellie couldn't stop herself from leaning into the warmth of his frame and felt something odd. He had a glass case in his chest like a grandfather clock. The ticking was what really caught Ellie's attention. Her pains and freezing problems were lulled away by the comfort of his clock.

"Are you alright Ellie?" The ghosts deep voice chuckled. Ellie looked up at him and gave a small weak smile and a nod. "My name is Clockwork and I am a friend." He then pulled his cape around and without disturbing his hood, wrapped some of Ellie in it. She practically cuddled into his warmth.

"CLOCKWORK?" Writer yelled. "What are you waiting for? Get her over here!" Clockwork chuckled and gently flew over to Writer.

"I swear neither of you have changed…" He looked at Ellie's chilled frame and smiled again. "Well mostly anyway."

"Stop mumbling riddles to yourself and lets get her inside." Writer gently checked Ellie forehead and his hand froze. He pulled back quickly before his whole arm froze and examined the ice. "That's new."

"Are you alright?" Writer looked at Clockwork with a raised eyebrow and broke the ice on his hand with a clutched fist.

"Fine. Follow me." Writer returned to the interior of the Library with a happy timekeeper behind him.

* * *

><p>Ellie was in another dream. She just knew it. The two voices kept echoing in her ears and one was holding her. The ticking of a clock wouldn't leave her ears and she refused to loose it. She clutched to the frame holding her and fisted his shirt in her frosty hands. Every time a shiver would rake her form he would pull her closer and gently rub her back.<p>

The second voice seemed to be complaining and the one holding her chuckled. His laugh boomed in his chest, which Ellie's ear was against. The other voice was too far for her tired mind to register but the one she leaned on was only slightly muffled.

"I can't put her down. She won't let go, besides she's freezing." His voice echoed in his chest. The other voice sounded annoyed this time. "No need to get jealous." The other voice got loud her and seemed to come closer as the smell of ink and cinnamon got stronger.

"I don't mind you keeping her warm, but wipe that satisfied smirk off your face!" the one holding her chuckled. "And stop laughing this is serious! I only have a handful of books on ice Ghost powers. She could freeze to death from the inside out." The one holding her squeezed her tighter before loosening his hold and pulling one arm away. Ellie squirmed slightly at the loss of warmth on that area, but another frame was pulled against her. "What are you…? Let go."

"Be quiet. You'll wake her." The other was stuttering. "You said yourself she needed to stay warm and this seemed like the best solution. We just need to hold her until she wake up right?" Both arms left Ellie this time, but were quickly replaced by another warm body against her. Ellie snuggled into the new warm body and relaxed. "See? She's certainly warm now. As are you apparently…unless you found a way for a ghost to get sunburn on their cheeks."

"Oh hush!" the new frame wrapped is arms around her. "And stop enjoying this!" The one she was leaning on laughed again.

"Well you have to admit she is quite pretty. She seems to fit perfectly between us. Wouldn't you agree?"

"We are not having this conversation with your latest fling interest between us like this and get those thoughts from your head. She's too young for either of us." The second frame relaxed more against her and Ellie was the most content she had ever been in her entire life. Between the ticking and smell of ink she was almost dizzy in bliss.

"I don't have flings." The first one hissed. "But apparently you have given thought to her…extended company."

"Oh for the love of… Look, you know how human's are now a days. Underage relationships are a 'no no' and so are multiple ones."

"Since when does society matter to a pair like us?"

"Since we stopped being a pair and since you wanted to involve a human who is a member of that society as well as her living relatives."

"…Alright we can talk more later."

"NO WE WILL NOT CLOCKWORK!" the second yelled practically in Ellie's ear.

"Writer!"

Ellie's eyes snapped open and she realized that it wasn't a dream. She was currently sitting in the ghost who caught her, Clockwork's, lap with part of his cape covering her cold body. He was sitting on the Library couch sideways with his back on the armrest. The second form couldn't be mistaken. Writer was looking down at her with large shocked eyes. He was still close to Ellie but his arms were locked straight as his hands were against Clockwork's shoulders who was smirking at the two of them.

Writer pulled back now that he had fully registered Ellie was awake. Clockwork just chuckled again earning himself another glare from Writer. Ellie looked up at his blue face that held a mirthful smile.

"Well, good morning Ellie. How…?"

"Please for the love of all that was and will be written tell me you heard none of that." Writer moaned as he held his face in his hands. Ellie shivered slightly again but this time because the ghost still holding her spoke softly in her ear.

"Best play dumb. We don't want him having a break down." She could practically feel the smirk on his face as she looked at Writer.

"I was pretty out of it." She said. Writer looked up at her through his fingers. "All I could really register was something about society and my living relatives. Then you yelled. None of it made any sense to me." She felt Clockwork chuckle and jerked her elbow back under the cape to make him stop. Writer looked at them for a moment and wither he believed her or not her accepted it.

"Fine." He stood up. "I know it must be awkward but you best not move for the moment Ellie. You're chilled from the inside and _he_ is the only thing keeping you warm." Writer hissed the 'he' slightly and the one holding her laughed again. "I'm going to get you some hot tea…. if his hands wander in the slightest I want you to scream at the top of your lungs." Ellie paused slightly at that. While she was oddly content against this stranger, she didn't want him molesting her. She nodded her head slowly.

"Oh come now Writer. There is no need to scare the poor girl. You know I would never do such a thing."

"Some times I wonder." Writer then walked into the kitchen and out of sight. Ellie was still a little tense against Clockwork and he sighed.

"He really was just joking. I promise. And I am sorry about the situation, we have a…touchy history." Ellie laughed softly.

"Its alright. I've been around him enough to realize when he's just teasing. You name is 'Clockwork' right? You two seem…close."

"That is correct." He shifted his legs under Ellie for a moment before stilling again. "I am the Keeper of Time, as it were. And Writer and I were indeed close in the past but he saw fit to end that."

"P-Pleasure to m-meet you. I'm El-Ellie." Clockwork wrapped Ellie tighter in his cape as he shivers got worse. "Th-thanks."

"It's a pleasure to help. Besides who would complain to having such a lovely young lady to hold." He teased. Ellie laughed as she pulled his cape tighter around her.

"Best be careful Clock, I didn't forget what Writer told me."

"While I'm sure it would be entertaining I think we should spare him he heart attack." They both laughed together.

"So you two were an item?"

"Yes we were for quite a while. Surprised?"

"A bit… Writer seems to have an aversion to r-romance." Ellie glanced over to the bookcases that hid the romance section. "But I never r-really thought that he was into…"

"Men?" Ellie nodded and Clockwork laughed. "While we did date, I believe the term is, Writer is not interested in only men. In fact very few ghosts care for gender. In life you have to worry about what others think. In death…"

"It doesn't really matter right? So your both Bi then?"

"If we were filling out a survey then, yes. But Writer would never admit it due to bad memories. But that is for him to tell you on a later date I'm sure."

"He doesn't have to tell me. It's not my business." Clockwork looked at her with tender red eyes.

"You don't want to know?"

"Well sure I do, but… I don't want him opening up old wounds to ease my curiosity."

"You are still the same." Clockwork quietly mumbled as he rested he head on top of Ellie's.

"What?" Clockwork regained his composer and leaned back up with another smile.

"My apologies. I tend to loose myself to thought on occasion. What you said… it reminded me of someone I cared… Both Writer and I cared about dearly."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be it was a good memory and they maybe closer than we think…only time will tell." Ellie had to stifle a laugh at Clockworks lame joke and his chuckle drew he over the edge. They both laughed happily together and this was the scene that Writer walked in on. He wasn't sure why, but he was both jealous and felt left out at the same time. Ellie was happily cuddled up against a ghost who she had clearly just met and they were both laughing and enjoying themselves. Writer was about to back out of the room but Clockwork saw him and motioned for him to come over without Ellie noticing. Writer took a breath and walked straight up to them.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

"Sorry Writer. Didn't mean to make you feel left out." Ellie apologized when she realized the reason of his curt tone. Writer froze for a moment but blew it off and handed Ellie the tea. She was surprised when it didn't freeze in her hand but was most definitely not complaining.

"You can let her sit on her own now Clockwork. That tea will negate her ice powers for a short while." Clockwork clearly didn't want to separate from Ellie but didn't put up a fight and sat her on the cushions next to him with her still wrapped in his cape.

Writer was baffled as to why is long time associate was acting so odd. Sure he had seen times where Clockwork was a bit clingy to him, usually because of some horrible vision of the future or a sad memory, but never has he seen him get so… chummy with a stranger. Writer sent an analyzing glare at Clockwork. He usually claimed he knew everything, but like he often said the 'Parade' known as time is often partial to taking many possible routes. Ellie might have something to do with his, or even their futures… or pasts… Writer rubbed his hair in frustration. The master of time would never tell him straight out so he would just have to wait and see what would come to pass.

"I think we spent enough time on pleasantries." Writer stated.

"That is true." Both ghosts turned to Ellie. "While we could assume you came here to get help for your ghost powers alone…"

"The fresh thorn cuts on your arms tell us other wise." Writer finished. "What happened?" Ellie put the now empty cup on the table and sighed.

"A new ghost named Undergrowth." Clockwork didn't look surprised and Writer looked thoughtful. "He's taken over everything back home. The buildings are coming down and these 'mind vines' are controlling the people. Normally I'd bust in there and kick him back to the ghost zone, but these new powers keep messing me up. And anywhere I went to on Earth he could follow me so I came to the one place he couldn't."

"Very smart." Clockwork complimented. Writer narrowed his eyes at the Time Keeper.

"Don't pretend to be impressed. You knew everything that was going to happen right up to this point." Ellie was shocked. She looked at Clockwork who just had an at eased smirk pointed at Writer.

"You over estimate me Writer. You know more than the average ghost, you know I only see the possibilities of what may happen. For example, Ellie's powers were unlikely to progress so fast at the current time and as you can see that is not the case." Clockwork reached over and pulled a small icicle off the end of Ellie's pigtail.

"So then tell us the best course of action or are there too many eyes?"

"Eyes?" Ellie was confused as far as she could tell the only people in the room were the three of them.

"I can make a suggestion to a friend but I'm afraid I can't directly help. My…employers would be unhappy if I did more." Clockwork explained for Ellie.

"Well out with it then?" Writer was quickly becoming impatient when he saw Ellie begin to shake again.

"I would recommend the Ghost Hunter, Skulker."

"Skulker? He wants to, and I quote, 'mount my head on his mantel'. Why would he help me?"

"Give him an offer of some sort. You need to fight someone skilled and knowledgeable about ice ghosts. I'm sure he's fought a few in his time." Ellie was skeptical as she looked at Writer for his opinion. His brows were furrowed towards the ground as he rested his chin on his hand. He sighed after a few moments and pushed up his glasses. He looked at Ellie.

"It does make sense. But it is dangerous…. I can tell you the basics from my books but Skulker would have first hand experience." Ellie looked at her bluing fingers and nodded.

"Alright. If you guys think it's a good idea then it will probably work. Push comes to shove I can just convince him that it's the best option."

"How?" Clockwork asked curiously.

"Easy. He likes hunting me cause I'm the best prize he can get from a hunt. By my learning how to get stronger and gain a more note worthy reputation I would become that much more of a valuable prize."

"Clever. After Writer gives you the rundown on your powers I can drop you off at his island on my way home."

"Thanks Clock, that would be a huge help." Ellie laughed with a bright smile. Now she was hopeful and more determined to save her home, friends, and family thanks to Writer and Clockwork.

Writer and Ellie went to another room so she could try a few ice tricks without damaging the books, leaving Clockwork to work over his thoughts in the lounge area. He looked down at his purple gloves and stared at them is disbelief. After all this time he actually held the ones he cared about again. Both were close enough that he could smell the ink on Writer and the different but familiar smell of Ellie.

It wasn't really the first time they had spoken but at the same time it was. Ellie had never met Clockwork before or even heard of him. The circumstances of their meeting were vastly different from their 'original' meeting but it made Clockworks ticking heart tick even faster. He knew that he was being clingy and a bit pushy, but he couldn't help himself. After a rewrite of 16 years, 2 years longer than their original meeting, he could finally hold him…her again.

The changes were obvious, but it meant little to him. Ellie was a girl, had longer hair, was more elegant. But inside they both were the same ghost child he fell for in the past.

The past….

Clockwork spent years mulling over the last time he touched his beloveds and even over the last time he came in contact with the monstrosity that ended their happiness. That day made Clockwork change everything… oh he had paid for it dearly, but this one single meeting made up for it immensely. He fully intended for this to be the first of many meetings, but he also knew that if the Observants ever caught on they would try and take other methods to fixing their… 'problem'.

The Master of Time sighed as he felt his most prized watch under his glove. It was a gift from them all those years ago. He treasured it like no other and while it was a source of great joy; it was also one of sadness. He could never tell them of what was in the past they may never forgive him, or even believe that he was manipulating them for his own gain.

No, he was going to do this right. The future still held a possible vision of them together, but like all others there were other options. He wasn't going to fool himself, that _thing_ was going to come for Ellie. Cold and harsh, it was coming, just as strong if not stronger than before. While they were the same, Ellie was different. He just hoped that would be enough.

* * *

><p>After the quick course on the how to of ice ghost powers Ellie bid good-bye to Writer and left with Clockwork for Skulker's home. The trip was instantaneous. One second they were at the Library the next they were standing in front of a castle lodge in the middle of a huge jungle.<p>

"Well this is your stop Ellie. Be carful." Clockwork said as he reached for the button on top of his staff.

"Thanks for the help Clockwork… are we ever going to see each other again?" Clockwork paused and looked at Ellie with a straight face.

"Would you like to?"

"Well yeah, of course. Aside from Writer and Wulf, you're the first ghost I've met that didn't want to blast me. And …"

"And?" Clockwork was pushing it again but he just couldn't bring himself to stop. If it meant a few more moments with Ellie than the Observants could stow it.

"…For some reason you and Writer seem really familiar. I have no clue why, but… I don't want to give that up… or I mean…I uh…" Ellie was bright red and was twiddling her index fingers in nervousness. Clockwork chuckled deep in his chest and lifted Ellie's chin with a cupped hand so she would look him in his face.

"I understand. I won't lie, I get a very comforting and familiar feeling around you and Writer as well and I'm sure he does too. You can ask him yourself 'why?' but we broke up because something was missing from our lives when we were together. Sure other things got in the way as well, but none more so than that." Clockwork leaned forward slightly and Ellie froze when she thought he was going to kiss her. At fist he wanted to but the panicked look in her eyes convinced him otherwise. He instead leaned up close to her ear so his chilled breath ghosted over it.

"I think what was missing was you Ellie." Clockwork smirked when he felt her shiver again, this time knowing it wasn't because of her ice powers and stepped back. He again reached for the button on his staff.

"How long ago were you two together?" Ellie whispered.

"Over two years ago." And with that he was gone. Ellie was so very confused about what had just happened, but even then she couldn't stop the shivers of…excitement that danced on her skin from their close proximity. Ellie cursed her teen hormones and shook her thoughts from her head.

"GHOST CHILD!" Skulker activated his jets and flew out of his window to stand in front of Ellie. "Come to join my collection?" He teased with a cocky smirk.

"Huh?" Ellie took a moment to remember why she was here. "Oh right! Um Skulker I need some help."

"Now why would I help you?"

"Because when you finally manage to kill me you can have the bragging rights that you made sure I was as strong as I could be and that you defeated me in my strongest moment?" Skulker thought for a moment before a big toothy grin danced across his face.

"Well played. You've got my attention."

"Excellent! I need help honing my new Ice Ghost powers and we…er-I figured that who better to ask than the guy who's probably fought hundreds of them." Ellie didn't think it wise to point out any ghosts that were on friendly terms with for the risk that they could be harmed against her.

"Hmmm. Sounds like a challenge. Alright then Ghost Girl, I will train you only so I can have a greater victory in the future…" Skulker got a child like befuddled look on his face before he smirked again. "Nice outfit by the way." He teased. Ellie groaned, she just knew that this was going to be a long few hours.

* * *

><p><em>Amazingly this only look a little over an hour to type up and this is both the rough and final draft. I typically re-read each paragraph like 5 times while I'm typing it to keep track of my place so i tend to catch most mistakes. But I do know that i still left plenty, so I feel its necessary to apologies for all the one's I've made and all the one's I am likely to have in future chapters.<em>

_Ghost Writer: Its a pleasant courtesy but no one had even complained about that._

_I know I jut felt that I should after realizing I had left some._

_Ghost Writer:...right_

_OH HUSH! Shouldn't you be Stalking Ellie?_

_Ghost Writer: Who do I look like Edward Cullen? Those cursed 'books' we're sent to the 'Not real Literature' Section of my Library._

_Works for me! Like always you amazing readers out there please **Review. **I would also like to say that you are my favorite reader. That's right you. You are an amazing person and I hope to get many more reviews from you. so Plz** R&R**_


	11. Falling Bookcases and Realization

_Lets all give a round of applause! This is the official 10th chapter! (Not counting the prologue) WHAHOOOOO! XD I is happy. Also a Happy Easter to all, Hope its full of candies, happiness and Cadbury Eggs!_

_Clockwork: Works for me, I've finally got them back._

_Too true There will be very much love going on! But you're not the only one involved, but enough of author prattles. Wulf plz do the disclaimers!_

_Wulf: Jes, plezure ..as. Danny Fantoma montr ne aparten al aŭtoro de rakonto. Ellie far kvankam._

_uh... what he said...i think. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The city known as Amity Park was falling to pieces. The buildings that were once used as homes and as companies we're mostly rubble and covered in vines of assorted varieties. The people who owned those once valued buildings now mindlessly planted more and more seeds. The seeds would then grow and in turn destroy more buildings and break more concrete.<p>

A deep echoing laugh broke through the air. Undergrowth was happily enjoying is progressing victory. The humans, who he had come to hate so much, were doing his bidding and making his plant empire grow larger by the second. As far as he could see, the plants were growing and expanding. Soon nothing but green would cover every corner of the city. And after that: every corner of the globe.

"While it is unfortunate that the ghost girl escaped, she can do little to stop the Growth in the Ghost Zone." Undergrowth pulled on a few small vines. "Right my leaf goddess?" Sam rose up from below by the pulled vines and smiled at her new master.

"But, of course. The Growth will consume all." Her creepy echoed voice replied.

"Soon, my children. Very soon." Undergrowth petted some of the thicker vines near him and laughed again. "Nothing will stop us."

"Wanna bet?" Suddenly a large expansion of plants froze into beautiful ice. Undergrowth started in enraged awe as they shattered a moment later.

"WHAT IS THIS?" He yelled in furious rage as more of the vines froze. "WHO DARES DO THIS TO MY CHILDREN?"

"I Dare! Want to make something of it?" Ellie broke out through the frozen vines with a satisfied expression. She flew up until she was eye level with both him and Sam before stopping and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You! You dare harm my children? The Growth shall END YOU! GET HER!" Undergrowth sent more vines at Ellie but with barley moving she froze them in the air. Their frozen weight caused them to shatter and fall to the hard ground.

"Tough luck jolly green jackass. I got some help on my new powers. You don't stand a chance."

"Nothing shall stop the Growth. My Children will grow and keep growing long after you have run out of energy."

"True." Ellie froze some more plants as she flew around Sam and headed to the largest cluster of vines in the city. "But, if there is one thing I know about plants its that the only way to get rid of them is to pull from the source." Ellie bashed through the tower of vines until she reached the center. "Hope this works." She curled in on herself and focused all the energy she could on her ice abilities. Skulker's training really paid off in the long run. Ellie let out a powerful yell and expulsed her energy into the plant.

Leaf green changed to ice blue as it froze piece by piece. Undergrowth screamed in pain as his 'children' shattered bit by bit. Eventually the ice extended to the mind vines and their source, with its destruction the people were freed to run and panic until all the vines had left. Ellie with one final punch shattered the core vine and with that every vine and root connecting to it.

"NO!" Undergrowth was less than pleased at the loss of his 'family', but he still had a tight hold on Sam. "This will not be the end Ghost Girl! I still have this human and with her help I shall take root in a new home. Where we shall prosper and eventually return here to reclaim this city as out own!"

"Not if I have any say in that!" Ellie flew over and punched Undergrowth in the face knocking him to the ground. He uselessly sent more vines at her, but they shattered like all the others. He growled as Ellie charged again. Sam jumped to action and tried to use more plants to stop Ellie.

"Sorry Sam." Ellie froze all the vines around and on Sam, including the very one controlling her. The ice traveled up the vines until they reached Undergrowth. He howled in pain and agony as his entire frame was consumed by the ice.

"This will not be the end Ghost child! I will return for the Growth is etern…" Undergrowth had frozen solid. Ellie smiled at the now very ugly ice sculpture covering the construction ground where he first emanated from.

"SAM!" Tucker yelled from the ground. Ellie looked in the direction he was and saw the thin vines holding Sam up chipping away quickly until they could no longer hold her weight. Sam plummeted tot eh ground. Ellie soared into action and flew after her as fast as she could. Sam opened her eyes and felt the wind against her back and Ellie hurriedly fling toward her from above. She reached out her hand in panic and Ellie did the same. A series of shocked and frightened gasps came of all the residents as they watched Sam fall.

Ellie wasn't going to make it in time.

They we're only a few feet from the ground now and everyone was unable to move from their shock. Ellie couldn't fly any faster and Sam was too close to the ground. For a moment Ellie thought she was going to have to watch her best friend die not even a full day after they had finally made up. But that thought was broken as Ellie saw some derbies slide on the ice and land softly on the ground.

With rushed precision Ellie forced out what remained of her energy and made a slide of ice that came from the ground in a spiral and up to Sam. With a happy 'whoop' Sam slid down the slide right into Tucker who was waiting at the bottom. They hugged each other in relief before looking up at Ellie, who was still in the sky, and waving.

"WE'VE GOT YOU NOW INVISO JILL!" Jack Fenton yelled as he jumped through the crowed with a Fenton Blaster on his shoulder.

"NO! WAIT!" Sam tried to stop him but he fired and Ellie managed to dodge it, but lost her footing, sort of speak, and fell to the ground on another patch of ice. She landed out of view and could still hear Sam yelling at her father to stop. Ellie laughed for she knew it was pointless to even try. Knowing that she was out of view Ellie transformed back and slowly worked her way around the ice to her family. "She helped ME! Why did you shoot?" Sam yelled.

"Helped you? The ghost was trying to freeze every one you just had a lucky landing. I mean look at Mr. Lancer!" Everyone looked over and saw that he was frozen from the wait down and was yelling a series of old book titles. Ellie held back her laughter as she finally came into view of her family.

"Ellie." Her mother cried in joy as she ran up and engulfed Ellie in a hug. "Oh sweetie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom, I was just over there when all the vines froze so I had to walk over here that's all." Ellie didn't like lying to her mother but she knew that this was neither the place nor time to tell them about her ghost powers, if ever. Sam and Tucker ran over and pulled Ellie into a hug of their own.

"Thanks for saving me." Sam whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, those new ice powers rocked!" Tucker cheered quietly in her other.

Ellie saw her mom and dad about to run in the direction that she came from and she figured out that they were going for the ghost girl. She pulled away from her friends embrace and called after her parents.

"Uh guys." They paused to look at her. "I saw the…Ghost Girl and she's already gone. As soon as she hit the ground she disappeared."

"Awww." Jack slumped and let the large blaster fall from her shoulder. The oversized weapon landed on a large chunk of Undergrowth and made a large crack. Everyone was still as the crackling sound got louder and louder until Undergrowth shattered just like his creations. Maddie put her hand on her chin in deep though as she hummed.

"Maybe we shouldn't have the kids so close to all these Ghosts." She looked over to her daughter Ellie who got a chill up her spine in a non-pleasant way. Her mother had an idea brewing and she just knew that she was going to hate it.

* * *

><p>Ellie, Sam, and Tucker we're sitting in Ellie's room talking about how Ellie learned to use her powers so fast. She told them about Clockwork and Skulker, leaving out all the personal stuff. She trusted her friends to let them know about the ghost's obvious interest in her, but with the memories of Sam's crush will so fresh in their minds, she felt it was best to leave that part out.<p>

Her training with Skulker was long and difficult, but worth it. He had fought and defeated a total of 243 ice power ghosts and was quite proud of that fact. He had spent a long time observing them and how they taught themselves before going in for the kill so he was quite knowledgeable about everything. He had her meditate, run laps, practice, and even fight him to hone her powers. He threw out a flirting comment now and again during the fight and Ellie took pleasure in blasting him in his back end every time he did.

Sam and Tucker were amazed that Skulker would help her like that, but were happy nonetheless. They shared a few laughs until Ellie's cell phone started beeping its alarm. Ellie pulled it out and turned it off before digging in her trunk again for her map.

"What's the alarm for?" Tucker asked.

"Sorry guys, but I'm headed to see Ghost Writer." Ellie explained as she finally found the map and stuffed it in her backpack.

"You've been paying him a lot of visits lately." Sam smirked.

"Don't start. He's a friend and I want him to know that everything went okay. The last time he saw me I was a shivering mess who vanished with a ghost I barely knew who was taking me to go train with a ghost that wants to skin me alive and after all that I was to go and fight a giant evil ghost plant that nearly killed me and had taken over the city."

"Okay point taken. Have fun." Sam laughed as they all got up to leave. Ellie would use the guise that she was with her friends before phasing though the floors and to the ghost portal so her absence wouldn't be a problem. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they say Maddie just get off the phone.

"Oh Ellie." She said with a pleased expression. "Perfect timing! I need you to go and pack a few bags."

"Um…okay what for? Are we going on a trip?" Ellie scratched her head.

"No, but you are. Vlad Masters has agreed to let you stay with him for a few days. All these ghosts are not good for a young girl like you to be growing up around."

"What! But wait. Don't I get a say in this?" Ellie was shocked. She just go tout of a fight for her life and the city and now she was going to be staying at one of her worst enemies houses ALONE!

"Ellie that is very rude of you! Vlad has graciously welcomed his home to you for your own well-being. You're leaving tomorrow night and I want you ready and packed by then."

"What about Jazz? Why am I the only one leaving?"

"Jazz is 18 and can take care of herself. You can stay the night at Sam's, but I want you ready to leave. You hear me young lady?"

"Yes mom…" Ellie knew that tone meant there was to be no arguments and gave up. Ellie ran out the doors with her friends.

"Man! What are you going to do?" Tucker asked.

"I have no choice I have to go… hopefully Vlad won't be able to keep up with me thanks to my new ghost powers."

"Yeah… hopefully." Sam solemnly agreed.

"Okay well, I still have a meeting to get to." Ellie chanced the subject.

"Don't you mean date?" Sama ns Tucker both teased.

"Oh hush! Look I don't know how late I'm going to be so Sam…"

"Call your house and let them know your staying the night and will be home early. Got it." Sam laughed.

"Thanks guys."

"What are friends for? Now get going your Boyfriend~ is waiting." Sam laughed again.

"I give up with you two. I'll catch up with you guys later!" Ellie phased through he floor with a smile but missed the sad look from Sam that followed her. Tucker put a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Sam sadly smiled. "Just not easy letting go."

"Don't think of it as letting go. She's not leaving you or me. Think of it as loosening your grip up a bit." Tucker smiled.

"Thanks Tucker. That actually helps. Lets go to my place. Game tournament any one?" Sam started running to her home.

"You are so on!"

* * *

><p>Ellie soared through the Ghost Zone both happily and forlorn. She was thrilled to be able to spend more time with Writer and she even has the possibility of seeing Clockwork again. But once she left there she was going to be forced to spend a while with Vlad. Her parents really needed to open their eyes and see what a fruit loop he actually was.<p>

The map took a harsh turn around a few randomly floating purple doors before continuing on its way with Ellie hanging on from behind. Ellie could already see the Library in the distance and smiled. Her thoughts were drawn to when both Writer and Clockwork were holding her earlier. Their warm bodies against hers and the hushed conversation they held over her head. She almost believed she was in another on of her dreams then…

Her Dreams.

Ellie pulled the map back and slowed to a stop before she was on the Library ground, just hovering a few feet from it. She frantically searched her mind for all the dreams she had and looked for any constants.

Different shades of purple and two other figures; one thin and slightly taller than Ellie, the other with a board chest and was taller than Ellie to the point where she only came up to his chest. The smell of old ink and cinnamon and the sound of ticking like a clock.

Ink and ticking…

Writer and Clockwork…

Ellie wanted to bang her head on a wall due to the headache she just caused her self. How could she have been dreaming about two ghosts whom she had even yet to meet? Her dreams started when she just got her ghost powers and she met Writer months later and Clockwork she only met not even a full day ago. The two of them holding her close and talking was the most comfortable and familiar thing that she's ever felt. Why did it though? She should have been freaked out to wake up in their arms, sitting on one of their laps, and even the conversation they had about her.

It made no sense. Her dreams made no sense. Writer doesn't even like women really, Clockwork had said so… Ellie rubbed her hair harshly. This was so confusing; she kept drawing in more questions than answers if any answers at all.

SHATTER! CLUNK. BANG. CRASH. THUMP.

Ellie jumped when she heard all these sounds from inside the Library. Forgetting her thoughts for the moment she flew up to the doors that swung open for her on their won accord.

"Library. Where is Writer? Is he okay?" Ellie only wished she could better understand the Library's many sounds as it moved some book cases and let her through. Ellie tucked the map in her back pocket and flew through the new hallway. She managed to slip through a tight corner and stopped at Writer's desk, which contained many messy papers and his typewriter.

Ellie landed on the ground and looked around. Writer was no where to be seen, He was clearly just here if the broken mug with fresh coffee that had broken on the floor was any indication. She walked over to the lounge area in hope of finding him but tripped on a pile of books. Ellie managed to catch herself on one of the bookcases and looked back at the pile. She just knew that something was wrong; Writer would have never let his home get into such disarray.

"Where is Writer?" The library groaned again as books started to fly off the pile at a sluggish and frenzied display. The books were only picked up a few inches off the pile before being thrown to the ground to the side. Ellie jumped to action and started to clear the books as well.

The pile was fairly large. Ellie glanced up and saw that the bookcase above them was pushed away from the wall and was leaning forward. The bookcase was void of books minus the occasional one that got caught on the sides of the shelves. It looked as if it was about to fall forward so Ellie started pulling the books away faster. After a few moments and around 100 books later Ellie heard a soft groan.

"Writer?" Ellie called out. Silence. "Writer if you there make a sound." Ellie put her ear close to the pile and heard another pained groan. "Stay still, we'll dig you out." Ellie and the Library were moving the books as fast as they could. Ellie could hear the empty bookcase creak as it slowly inched forward and got closer and closer to falling on top of them. Ellie tossed a few more books and was trilled to see a pale ivory hand and a dark purple sleeve.

Ellie gently took the hand in hers and leaned up to push the books off the top of pile. Soon Ellie could see parts of his torso, then a leg and finally she saw his face. One of the lenses of his glasses was broken and a large bruise was dominating his cheek. He had small patches of dust on his clothes and even in his hair. But he was alive and mostly okay and that was good enough for Ellie.

Writer creaked open an eye and looked at Ellie. He coughed before clutching the hand that still held his.

"Watch out." He rasped. Ellie was looking down at Writer and saw the large shadow covering them. Ellie moved fast and laid herself over top of Writer as the large bookcase came over and landed on top of them. The Library let out a pained screech as apart of itself fell on its inhibitor and a well-liked guest. For several moments the library tried to move the bookcase off of them. A few times it shook back and forth or just shook, but then it rose just enough for it to be flipped over.

Ellie was still over Writer who was clutching her shirt. Her head was resting on his right shoulder with her torso lying across his diagonally. Her knees were bent against his left side next to his body and held close to them. Her right hand clenched his left hand between their chests and her left fisted his right sleeve. Writer was lying on his back with his free hand holding a fist full of Ellie's shirt on her right side.

In a last ditch effort to help him she had thrown herself on top of him and made them both intangible to avoid any damage from the falling bookcase. Writer let loose a breath he'd been holding and took several deep breaths to catch up with the one's he skipped. He was in a bit of pain from the fallen books but it would have been so much worse if Ellie hadn't of shown up. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the ceiling where, for once, no books were flying across the shelves. He could see double through his cracked lens and saw Ellie's snow white hair out of the corner of his eye.

"E-Ellie?" said ghost girl took a very shaky breath and slowly lifted her head to look Writer in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" she smiled at him softly.

"I am now." Writer saw every crummy romance novel with that line dance through his head when he said that but didn't care at the moment. "Thank you."

"Thank goodness." Ellie rested her head on his shoulder again, this time with her face nuzzled in the crook of his neck. Writer stilled at her actions and as if he had done it a thousand times he raised that hand that had gripped her shirt and placed it on the side of her head.

"Its alright now. I'm fine, you're fine."

"I know. I'm just relieved. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm sure, a few bruises from the books but nothing that won't heal." Writer gently petted her hair and marveled at the soft texture. They stayed there for a while and just enjoyed each other's warmth. Ellie took another deep breath and got a nose full of Writer's cinnamon and ink scent. Ellie let her eyes drift open slightly and looked at the texture of Writer's scarf and a few stands of his hair that rested on the back of it.

"Writer?" he hummed in reply. "This is going to be a really weird question but when I'm around does this feel…familiar?" Writer stopped petting Ellie's hair to listen. "So many things about you remind me of these odd dreams I've been having since I got my ghost powers. Your figure, the color of your jacket, even your scent, I feel like we've been together for the longest time but…I know that we haven't…" Ellie finished. Writer sighed before replying.

"I do feel the familiarities around you. You're eyes mostly, especially when their sky blue in your human form. Holding you close feels natural and honestly when we are close I don't want to let go… It makes no sense because my… history directs me away from others. Mainly the opposite sex."

"I know. Clockwork told me."

"Clockwo-?"

"Some one call my name?" Ellie was about to lift her head, but Writer's hand added a little pressure to keep her there. "Where are you?"

"In h-here!" Writer had to hold back a cough and Ellie gave his hand a small squeeze causing her to blush when she realized that his hand was situated with hers between her breasts. She could hear rushed footsteps and then fast ticking.

"WRITER! ELLIE?" Clockwork ran over to them and pushed a few stray books out of the way. "Are you two alright?" Clockwork kneeled next to them and Ellie could feel his cape on one of her legs. He placed on hand on Writer's forehead and the other he placed on Ellie's back and gently rubbed.

"We're fine you over sized time turner." Writer replied and a teasing tone. Clockwork smiled and rubbed Ellie's back a little closer to her neck.

"Ellie?"

"I'm fine, just comfortable." Ellie mumbled into Writer's neck causing him to shiver when her breath ghosted over his exposed skin around the scarf. Clockwork chuckled at them and looked around them. He saw the bookcase on its back sitting a few feet away and looked down at Ellie and Writer who were lying in a small circle of cluttered books.

"What happened?" he asked softly as he rubbed Writer's hair gently. Writer looked at him through half closed eyes and with a blank face answered.

"Those damn eyes let loose a _thing_ in my Library. Its small and bright red, looks like a little devil."

"Eyes?" Ellie asked quietly. Clockwork rubbed her back again.

"My employers. They were never happy with my connection with Writer…. They apparently decided to torment him on his worst day…I'm sor-."

"That damned thing started running around and knocked my mug onto the floor." Writer interrupted him. "I chased it in here and before I knew it, it pushed the bookcase forward and all the books buried me. Then Ellie came and it saw fit to try and crush the both of us with the empty bookcase when she finally dug me free. It's probably long gone by now though, those eyes wouldn't want to be found liable." Writer finished.

"Nicely done Ellie. But how did you both not get crushed?" Ellie opened her green eyes and smiled at Clockwork.

"I made the both of us intangible. Just a reflex really." She giggled. "But the library managed to move the bookcase off of us. Thank you." Ellie directed up to the ceiling and received a happy chirp back.

"So why did you two say my name?" Ellie tensed against Writer in a silent way of asking if they should tell him. Writer rubbed her hair again and Ellie relaxed against him and leaned more into his neck.

"Ellie noticed a resemblance between a person she's been seeing in her dreams since she got her ghost abilities. I've noticed comfortable familiarities when Ellie is around that should exist to begin with." Clockwork visibly tensed and looked at them with wide eyes.

"I see Clockwork too." Ellie readjusted so that she was lying more on Writer's chest so that she could see Clockwork better. "There are usually two other people in my dreams and they remind me so much of the two of you…but the person that's supposed to be me… I think it s a boy…"

Clockwork froze. While he knew that Writer had an unusual pull to Ellie he had no idea about her dreams. He only ever knew that they could easily become horrid nightmares for her. Clockwork was about to say something but a foreboding feeling brewed in his stomach. If he told them then _it _would arrive even sooner.

"Clockwork?" Ellie mumbled. "Are you okay?" Clockwork looked at Ellie, sprawled over Writer's chest like it was the most normal position in the world. He smiled softly and twirled a strand of her hair around his fingers.

"It was destiny that the three of us should meet." Clockwork couldn't lie but he also couldn't tell them everything, not yet and if he was lucky: not ever. But luck rarely goes well with time. "There is a pull between us and I have no intention of fighting it. Do either of you?" Ellie was clearly nervous but didn't want to remain silent.

"I don't want to… I'm not sure how it would work but I don't want to ignore this. Whatever 'this' is." Writer had yet to say anything and instead laid under Ellie in thought. "Writer?" She leaned up and looked at his closed eyes. Ellie was almost scared to say his name. She didn't want him to hate the idea of…whatever they were starting and never talk to them again. Writer heard the waver in Ellie's voice and looked at her face. She looked saddened by rejection and Clockwork looked no better off.

"I, for whatever reason, enjoy our time together. I don't want to put a stop to it. I have a feeling that things will run their course one way or the other. I have no clue how far things will progress and if they will at all…" Writer looked Clockwork dead in they eyes. "But I refuse to let my past demons get in the way." They shared a knowing smile and Ellie felt a little left out. That was quickly squashed when Writer looked into her eyes and gave her a tired smile. Ellie carefully leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Writers neck and whispered in his ear.

"What ever your demons are we will be here to help you through them Writer." Ellie pulled back blushing like a radish. "Lets just do what feels natural for all of us." She laughed. It became contagious as Clockwork and then Writer started laughing with her. Writer leaned himself up on his elbows when he finally stopped laughing.

"How about we move some where more comfortable?" Writer pulled a book out from under him. "Not that Dr. Seuss isn't comfortable." He joked.

Ellie lean off of Writer and the one-foot that was holding most of her weight slipped on a book. Ellie almost fell backwards off the small pile she was sitting on, but instead landed in Clockworks arms. She smiled up at him in thanks, which was happily returned. Reluctantly, he let go of Ellie so that they both could help Writer to his feet.

Writer gave the occasional hiss as he got up from both bruises and cramps from lying on the ground. Clockwork asked if he wished to be carried with a smirk and Writer was all too quick to decline. Ellie giggled at them and slipped Writer's arm over her shoulder and help him to the couch. Clockwork used his powers to replace the bookshelf and all the books to their proper places before joining the others, who were almost to the couch.

Clockwork slipped around them and sat on the end of the couch and leaned on the armrest. Ellie managed to get Writer to sit with his legs lounging on the couch before she slid in behind him and next to Clockwork. Her exhaustion for all the fighting and excitement of the day caught up with her and her body forced her to change back into her human form. She ignored it though and tossed her backpack on the floor as she leaned back on him and pulled Writer to lean back against her chest. Clockwork smiled at her bold move even though she was blushing again. Clockwork placed his arm around her when she leaned on him. Writer was too tired to put up a fight and just leaned against Ellie comfortably.

"'Just do what feels natural', right?" Clockwork laughed. Ellie laughed with him as she ran her fingers through Writer's hair who just hummed contently. They sat there for a while in silence. Clockwork had his arm over Ellie's shoulder and let it hang down to Writer's chest. Ellie sat against him with Writer against her. Ellie jumped slightly when one of the books that the Library was trying to move slammed on the floor.

"What's wrong with the Library?" Ellie thought out loud.

"It's a bad day for them both." Clockwork nudged he head toward Writer when Ellie looked back at him. "That's all I should really say."

"Oh…Writer?" Ellie timidly asked. She wasn't sure if it was her place to know and most defiantly didn't want Writer to be upset with her. Said bookworm took a deep breath and replied with his eyes closed.

"This is the anniversary of the day myself and the Library died. Most ghosts are weaker on their dieing day's." Ellie leaned her head on top of his in silent support.

They didn't use any more words and instead just relaxed in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p><em>Awww ain't that just cute ^w^ Plz stay tuned for the next installment, I would be more animated right now but alas I am not feeling well. Guess I caught something while out with my friends last night... Darn you dirty movie theaters! lol<em>

_**R&R** you know you want to! the button down their is lonely! all it takes is one click you know!_

_My drawing is not all that spectacular but they give you the general idea. I found two others by an awesome artist that really make the characters look how they should. Just copy, paste, and remove the spaces. enjoy. And **R&R**_

_Clockwork(NOT BY ME)_- http:/ /jesstffan2212. deviantart. com /art /DP-Clockwork-283088792

_Ghost Writer(NOT BY ME)_- http:/ /momo-ba. deviantart. com /art /Ghost-Writer-272501135

_Ellie(crap drawn by me lol)_ – http:/ /kanjicharm. deviantart. com/ #/ d4s6rrc


	12. The Ghost Marks

_Time for some smooching with our main characters! i won't keep you waiting! Undergrowth! disclaimers or the shrub gets it!_

_Undergrowth: MY Children! Fine I'll do it! Just put down the weed whacker!_

_Get to it then!_

_Undergrowth: Danny Phantom does not belong to this meat creature. She only own's Ellie. Now let him go!"_

_Fine here. *hands over plastic flower* I'm going to start running for my life now that Undergrowth knows that flower is fake. Enjoy the story. Hope I'm alive long enough to get the next chapter out._

* * *

><p>Clockwork was the first awake the next morning. His internal clock would never allow him to sleep in on any occasion. He sighed deeply and looked at the two leaning on him. Through the night they had obviously shifted. Clockwork was more of lounging on the couch with his feet resting up on the coffee table. Ellie had slid down a bit and was now leaning more on Clockwork's abdomen than his side. He hand was tightly holding his on her shoulder making him smile softly.<p>

But by far the most comical and endearing adjustment was Writer. Before he was just lying back against Ellie. Now he was lying on his side and cuddled up to Ellie. His thin but strong arms were wound around her and his head was on her chest. Clockwork had to hold back a laugh when he apparently got an itch on his face and rubbed his head between Ellie's breasts. Ellie sighed softly and cuddled into his side while her free hand came up and nested itself in Writer's hair.

Clockwork was looking forward to when they woke up.

But his happy thoughts didn't last long when he looked over and saw the Library still struggling slightly to move its books around. What the Observants did could have killed both of the only beings he ever cared for. He only hated that he couldn't do anything harmful against them without making things worse.

When Writer had found Clockwork by accident, in the mid 1900's, they had grown attached and stayed together. He would be at his tower for a while and then come back to Writer and the Library. Writer even paid him a visit once or twice. The timeline wasn't damaged and Clockwork didn't shrink on his work… more so than usual anyway, But the Observants saw their relationship as a problem and demanded they end it.

Clockwork refused and told Writer about what had happened and he was furious to say the least. He also refused to end the relationship on the demand of others who were not involved. So they stayed together. Happily so for many years, decades even. Then the Observants would send one of their little minions into the Library to cause trouble on Writer's dieing day. Usually it was just irritating pranks so Clockwork would show up and stay with Writer on that day so nothing would happen. But after they broke up, Writer didn't want to see him much.

Their break up was two years ago, soon to be three. Originally they had stayed together because of… Danny. He was there to fix things; he was there for them when they couldn't be there for each other. He was the missing piece to their puzzle. But because Ellie got her powers two years later than Danny did and because he was initially a different person, she wasn't there for them. It didn't help that once Ellie had turned 14 Clockwork started to keep a close eye on her causing him to be drawn away from Writer. Or that Writer could feel something missing between them.

Clockwork was amazed that they were remembering parts of their original meeting and relationship but he prayed to whatever deities may be out there that they remained ignorant for as long as possible. The more they remembered the closer they got to being a primary target for _it. _

Mumbled talking drew Clockwork from his thoughts as he looked down into bright sky blue eyes.

"Mornin'."

"Good Morning to you Ellie. Rest well?" he teased.

"Yup." Ellie smiled as she rubbed her head against Clockworks' side, messing up her black hair even more. "You're very comfy."

"Happy to oblige." Clockwork chuckled and squeezed her hand lightly. "Are you okay with this? Us?" He didn't want to ask for the risk that she had changed her mind, but didn't want her to feel like she had to be with them through pressure. She was possibly distressed at the idea of loosing her home and family to a raging ghost. Put that on top of almost being killed while trying to save a friend from a falling bookcase and the results wouldn't come out well.

"I won't lie… I am a little weirded out by the idea of…dating two guys." Ellie squeezed his hand reassuringly. "But like I said I like being around you two and I don't want this to stop. So I'm just going to go with the flow I guess."

"Sounds like an idea to me."

"It's hard to believe everything that happened yesterday… actually happened."

"From what I understand you had quite the schedule. Learning new ghost powers, fighting to regain your home as well as family, and then coming here and gaining two lovely partners. Not to mention Skulker's constant flirts during your training."

"How did you know about that?"

"As the keeper of time I can see everything that has happened or may happen."

"So wait, you knew that all of this was going to happen? That we were all going to end up together like this?"

"Not entirely. You see time isn't set in stone. Think of it as a parade everyone involved sit and watch as everything goes by. While I watch from the skies and see every turn it may or may not take."

"So this was always a possibility?"

"Don't ask…" Ellie gasped as a warm breath leaked through her shirt. "Less headaches that way. Trust me."

"He prefers I don't 'stalk' him as he calls it and I only check in on anyone for a few moments. Not as much fun if I know all the answers." Clockwork explained simply to Ellie. "And good morning Writer. I'd ask if you slept comfortably, but you'd be a fool to have done otherwise." Clockwork laughed. Writer's sleep fogged mind didn't understand his joke until he looked at the form he was holding. Ellie smiled down at him with a bright blush making him realize that his face was in her chest the entire night.

"Oh whatever." Writer was sporting a pale blush on his cheeks, but didn't let go. He shifted himself up and rested his head on Clockwork's leg without letting Ellie out of his grasp.

"Not going to jump away like a child caught in his parents bed?"

"I'm too tired and if Ellie wanted me to let go she could just phase through the couch." Writer replied in a grumpy tone. He lifted one arm and waved it around twice before winding it around Ellie again.

"Let me guess, not a morning person?" Ellie joked.

"Morning people suck, and yes that includes you." Writer directed at Clockwork who leaned his arm on the armrest and rested his temple against his fist.

"If I recall correctly; you seemed to quiet enjoy when I sucked."

"CLOCKWORK!" Writer yelled as he sat up. Ellie was so embarrassed that she covered her bright red face with both hands. Writer grabbed her and pulled her head to his chest. "Good grief. At least wait a few days before tossing comments like that around you fool! If for no other reason than that Ellie has never been in a relationship before and we have!" Clockwork's eyes widened. Thought the last two years he only checked on Ellie long enough to ensure that she was all right and not in any immediate danger, he never really picked up much on her personal life.

"I'm sorry Ellie." Clockwork rested both of his hands on Ellie's shoulders from behind. "Writer is right, was should wait until you're more used to this before such things are said." Ellie's shoulders started to shake slightly and they believe they made her cry. But soon they heard it. Ellie was laughing, quite hard in fact.

"HAHAHA! No, no. It's okay. Really." Ellie took a few deep breaths as she whipped a few happy tears from her eyes. Ellie looked at them both and saw their shocked expressions "Guys I'm sixteen going on seventeen in a few months. I've heard my share of lewd jokes, I promise. I was just embarrassed by the fact that Clockwork was joking and being literal at the same time."

"I see." Writer relied simply while sending a glare over Ellie's head at Clockwork who looked away.

"I know that I'm at a bit of a disadvantage cause you two were already together for such a long time before you met me, even if you guys weren't together for the least two years. But I don't want you guys acting any different when I'm around." They smiled at her. "Besides I already figured out that Clockwork is a ticking pervert and that Writer lashes out when embarrassed." Writer pouted and Clockwork laughed with his head hanging off the back of the couch.

Writer smirked as he slung his legs off the couch and accidentally kicked Ellie's backpack that she had tossed their last night. Writer picked it up and smacked it on Clockwork's crossed legs causing him to yell out.

"Feet off the coffee table." He grumbled.

"Don't be that way." Clockwork laughed as he complied and put his feet on the floor. "You got to snuggle up to Ellie's chest the entire night at least."

"Don't get him grumpy at me!" Ellie laughed as he limply swung an arm at him. Clockwork laughed and pulled Ellie to sit on his lap but her middle. Ellie squeaked when she was picked up but laughed again when Clockwork slipped an arm around the front of her waist and used the other to pull her loose pigtails out.

"Alright love birds. Let's contain ourselves please." Writer stood and stretched with Ellie's backpack still in hand. A piece of paper fell out of one of the side pockets. "What is this?" Writer picked up the paper and unfolded it. "'Be ready for Vlad's in afternoon. Love, Mom.' Who is Vlad?"

"Not even a full day and he's already jealous." Clockwork teased.

"Oh hush! 'Vlad' I know that name, you've mentioned him before." Writer looked at Ellie.

"Yeah. He's an old friend of my parents that wants to score with my mom… He also got ghost powers from an accident my dad caused and is like ten times stronger than me." Ellie rubbed her hair with a huff. "And the guy is a total fruit loop."

"So you are moving in with him?" Clockwork asked.

"Good god no! After he whole Undergrowth deal my parents want me to be in a more 'Ghost Free' environment." Ellie's used air quotes before letting her arms limply fall to her lap. She slumped against Clockwork who rested his head on top of hers.

"How long?" Writer set her bag on the table and sat next to her legs.

"Just a few days. But without a ghost portal I'm not going to be able to visit you guys until after I get back."

"Its only a few day's. Why so depressed?" Ellie hummed as Clockwork started to run his fingers through her hair.

"Because he wants me to work with him to take over the world, kill my dad, marry my mom, and last time I told him to go screw off he kicked my butt. I had to threaten to expose us to my mother to make him give up."

"Would he try again?"

"More than likely. But with my new power's I'm sure I'll be fine. No doubt my parents are going to load my bags with anti ghost equipment. So don't worry about me."

"Hard not to, but as you wish. Writer?"

"Alright. Lets get off this sad note, breakfast is here." Writer nodded over to a tray of food and tea/coffee floating over to them. Writer had the Library make it when he waved around his arm earlier.

Ellie was worried her mother would freak if she was late but Clockwork insisted that he would get her their on time. Writer agreed with him and said he would tag along to say good-bye until she returned. They all sat around and enjoyed their breakfast until Ellie had to leave. Clockwork had them each grasp hold of his time staff before clicking the button on top.

* * *

><p>Ellie blinked for a moment and found herself back in her basement with both Clockwork and Writer next to her. Ellie looked around and let out a sigh of relief when she saw none of her family there. It would be very difficult to explain why she showed up with two ghosts.<p>

"And here we are." Clockwork chimed.

"We see that. Thought you were 'Master of Time'. Not 'Obvious Observations'" Writer dusted off his sleeves as he looked at the various pieces of equipment on the tables.

"I wouldn't touch any of them. They were made to vaporize ghosts after all." Ellie nervously giggled. Clockwork let go of his staff and wrapped his arms around Ellie's shoulders from behind and bent down to her ear.

"I suppose we will be seeing you in a few days?" he asked.

"I suppose so." Ellie replied.

"There is a thing that couples tend to do upon leaving you know."

"And what would that be?" Ellie laughed. Clockwork smirked and spun Ellie around.

"May I kiss you?" Ellie was frozen to the spot. Her first kiss was taken by Kwan who was possessed by Johnny 13 and not five minutes later did Sam, in a haze, kiss her too. So needless to say Ellie had little experience and wasn't quite sure how to go about things. "Too forward?" Clockwork asked over Ellie's head to Writer who had his arms crossed and a displeased expression.

"Nooo, not at all." Sarcasm was dripping from his voice.

"Than how would you go about it?" Clockwork sighed, as he stood straight up. Writer smirked and walked over to them. He gently placed both hands on Ellie's shoulders.

"Ellie?" he asked softly. Ellie shook out of her stupor and turned around to face him. "I'm sorry for Clockwork's forwardness, but I'm afraid I am much worse." Writer smirked before he pulled Ellie against himself and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Oh yes. You are the ruler of subtlety." Writer raised one hand during his lip lock, to flip Clockwork off before returning it to Ellie's waist and raising her off the ground. Ellie let out a small gasp when she was pulled to his chest and raised off the ground. She put her arms on his shoulders but didn't pull away from him. Writer couldn't help himself when she gasped and slid his tongue in between her soft lips.

Ellie shook in pleasure against him when she felt his tongue ghost over hers for a moment before retreating. Writer slowly placed her back on the ground and pulled away from Ellie with one final peck on her lips. He rested his forehead against hers and looked into her beautiful sky blue eyes reveling in their shared breaths.

"We will see you soon." He said. Ellie smiled and gave him a small nod in return. Writer smirked and spun Ellie around before giving her a soft push into Clockwork's waiting arms. He laughed at her dazed expression.

"Now may I kiss you?" he laughed. Ellie smiled and reached up to his face. He stayed still as she grabbed the sides of his hood and pulled it down. She was surprised when silver white hair fell out and onto her hands. Clockwork had longs choppy bangs that fell over his face but stopping right before his nose. His hair curled slightly in the back showing Ellie that it was a bit longer in the back. His red eyes looked into her eyes though his bangs and smiled when she reached up on her tipsy toes to wrap her arms around his neck, which she wouldn't have been able to reach unless Clockwork was bent towards her like he was now.

"You can now." She blushed and he smiled. He cupped her cheek and slid his arms around her waist. He slowly brought their lips together and kissed her softly. He loved the feel of her lips against his. Clockwork nearly lost himself when he slid his tongue out to lick her lips asking for entry. Ellie opened her lips slightly after a moment and let Clockwork in. She moaned when their tongues met for a moment. Clockwork shook in pleasure but forced himself to pull away before he couldn't stop himself. Ellie was out of breath and all red. It was a look both ghosts could get used to.

Writer walked up behind Ellie and snaked his hands around her waist and leaned his head into hers. Clockwork reached out both his arms and placed them on Writer's back to pull both of them against him. Ellie smiled and wrapped her arms around Clockwork's waist, completing the circle. Clockwork held Writer, who held Ellie, who held Clockwork.

They stayed there for a while in silence and the Master of Time would have it no other way. His heart ticked a mile a minute. In less than a month he felt as if he had gained back everything he had lost these last sixteen years. He couldn't he happier if he tried. Writer was a little unsteady about everything regardless of his previous actions, but he enjoyed all of this far too much to want to stop. His past as nagging him in the back of his mind, but it silenced itself when he held Ellie a little tighter.

Ellie would have been all too happy to stay like they were for hours. Clockwork's ticking chest was right against her ear and Writer's ink scent filled her nose. She giggled when Writer nuzzled his face against her hair making the other two smile.

But their content moment was not to be forever as a loud clang came from the kitchen upstairs. Someone was home and likely to come down the stairs and see them.

"Darn it." Ellie whined. Writer and Clockwork refused to let her go. "Guys! If someone comes down here…"

"We'd make the three of us intangible and who ever came down would go right back up, none the wiser." Writer finished.

"That doesn't help too much if I'm late." Ellie reasoned. She didn't want this to end, but she didn't want to be grounded after she got back from Vlad's either.

"You must really want to see this 'Vlad' person." Clockwork teased with a hint of jealousy and causing Writer to hold Ellie a little closer to him.

"Okay. One; EW! And Two: its only a few days, I think I can ignore his creepy comments till then."

"But how do we know that this other half ghost won't try and take advantage of you?"

"Wha…? But he's way older than-."

"So are we." Clockwork interrupted. "Writer was is from the late 1800's to early 1900's and I am the keeper of time so you can only guess at how old I could possibly be."

"Alright then. I get your point. So how are we going to go about this? I can't get out of going, but you two won't let me go without some type of assurance that Vlad will leave me alone." Ellie huffed.

"I have a method though it is a bit over the top." Writer snickered.

"I'm all ears." Ellie replied.

"We mark you." They both looked at him in confusion. "A…oh what's it called-love bite. That's it. We'll each give you a love bite."

"A love bi…you mean a hickey?" Ellie asked.

"In a sense yes, but for ghosts its different." Clockwork added but by Ellie's clearly confused expression he continued. "It's given the same way as a hickey, but it lasts for a while and to other ghosts it appears as the mark of the ghost who administered it. But to humans its merely a hickey like any other. Hence 'marking you'."

"For example mine would appear as a quill and Clockwork's would be the face of a clock." Writer added.

"So…" Ellie blushed. "These would appear to Vlad and he would have second thoughts about causing trouble?"

"Correct. And they fade after about a week so it's not like a tattoo either. So what do you say Ellie?" Writer whispered her name in her ear with a smirk.

"And I'm the perverted one?" Clockwork added making Ellie laugh.

"Well…I have a feeling that you two have your minds set on this so…alright. But…it won't hurt right?" Ellie asked with a shaky breath. Clockwork lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Ellie, we would never do anything to harm you. _Ever_. So I can promise you that you will enjoy this." Ellie blushed again and closed her eyes. Her two boyfriends shared a smiled over her before they each picked a side of her neck. Writer chose her left side and Clockwork went to her right.

"Just relax." They both said at the same time before they attached their lips to her neck. Ellie gasped when they did and struggled to stay still when they started to make their marks. As if her limbs were set on 'auto' she reached her left arm back and gripped Writer's hair while the other reached for Clockwork's exposed silver-white locks. She could feel both smirked against her skin. Once Ellie began to shake from the new form of pleasure they both pulled away to admire their handy work.

Clockwork's mark quickly changed to a gear with a clock face in the center of it. A silver chain went from a hook on the top of the gear to the bottom and looped around it before going back up behind the gear and attaching to the hook. The gear was a bronze gold and a white-purple face. Writer's was a light purple quill with a black center. It was drawing a short bent line along Ellie's neck. Both marks were no bigger than a small bouncy ball that you'd get from a coin vender, but their point was as clear as day to anyone.

Ellie Fenton, the Ghost Girl, was taken.

Clockwork and Writer happily stepped away and stood in front of Ellie. Ellie was in a daze for a moment before shaking her head and taking a deep breath. She smiled at both her boyfriends before jumping up and pulling them both into a quick hug. But before they could wrap their arms around her again she gave them both pecks on the cheeks and let go.

"I am defiantly going to like the look on old fruit loops' face when he sees these. Now get going before you two try to corrupt my poor mind any more. Its going to be a pain to explain these to my parents." They laughed at her teasing authoritive tone. Clockwork wound his staff a few times before nodding.

"While I doubt you'd protest to more…corrupting. We should leave you to your packing and parents." He agreed.

"Fair enough, but the moment you return home I want you crying jetlag to your parents and coming right to the Library." Writer gave Ellie her backpack and her map. "Also wear this so your parents don't ground you for unscrupulous activities." Writer pulled off his scarf and lopped it around Ellie's neck quickly. Ellie looked up to thank him, but paused when she caught a glimpse of burn scars on his neck. He leaned forward and rested he forehead against hers. "Fire. Remember?" he clarified. He leaned back and gave her a soft peck where his head just was. "We'll see you soon." He pulled back with a caring smile.

"I know. Bye." Ellie watched as Clockwork's staff summoned a clock hand that swirled around them I a pale light before disappearing completely with them. Ellie hummed in delight as she snuggled into Writer's scarf, which hid her still tingling hickey's underneath.

"Ellie? Is that you down there?" her mom yelled from upstairs. Ellie sighed as she made her way up the stairs.

"Yeah just checking the portal filter before I packed." She lied.

"That's my girl!" Jack cheered. "Now get on packing! Vladdie has a ride set up for you and everything! He's really excited you're going over there."

"I don't doubt it." Ellie mumbled before going to her room. Her mind drifted back to the fantastic time she just spent with her boyfriends and sighed knowing that she wouldn't be able to spend time with them again for a while. But it was only a few days, then she would be flying, literally, back into their arms. First thing was first though.

Time to pack.

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it folks! I also have another fun treat the links below (to use them just copy and past them in the address bar and remove the spaces) are two really cool pictures of both how Clockwork (without his hood) and Writer look like to me (just take a few years off Writer's appearance) and two drawings done my myself of Ellie and different Ghost marks (aka hickey's) <em>

_My drawing's are not all that spectacular but they give you the general idea. enjoy. And **R&R**_

_Clockwork(NOT BY ME)_- http:/ /jesstffan2212. deviantart. com /art /DP-Clockwork-283088792

_Ghost Writer(NOT BY ME)_- http:/ /momo-ba. deviantart. com /art /Ghost-Writer-272501135

_Ellie(NOT BY ME, but by an awesome reader)-_ http:/ /browse .deviantart .com/ ?qh=§ion=&q=ellie+fenton# /d4vnq3d

_Ellie(crap drawn by me lol)_ – http:/ /kanjicharm. deviantart. com/ #/ d4s6rrc

_Ghost Marks(more crap by me)-_ http:/ /kanjicharm. deviantart. com/ art/ Ghost-Marks-Ellie-Fenton-293216215

_I've tested all of these links so I know they work. LOL _

_**Important: **I will soon be taking a month or so long trip to Florida to keep my sister sane when she is home alone due to her hubbies work. I am unsure if I will be able to find time to update, but I will be taking all my files with me and I may find time to type up a chapter or or two...lol kinda ironic that my character is going on a trip and so am I. ^w^ I just hope it turns out WAY better than her's will, but I don't like spoilers so I digress. I will be gone for a while so don't be surprised if the chapters are a bit slow. I AM NOT STOPPING THIS STORY! So don't worry._

_Also its my first time flying so wish me luck! and don't forget **R&R~**_


	13. Fruit Loop Manner

_I am currently in Florida and loving it! It tends to get a bit humid, but its bearable. The best part is I don't need to worry about sun burn, I only tan! _

_Let me start of with that this chapter is to get the ball rolling for the next. if there are any error's I apologize as I am using my Brother-in-law's laptop and the damn touch pad is like super sensitive and it keep clicking every time my hand ghosts over it. I know its a bit of a tease since the chapter is so short but I figured I'd give my readers something to bite onto as I haven't updated since before I left. Please** R&R**_

_Lets see here...I'm starting to run out of ghosts...alright then OBSERVANTS! Do this disclaimer or I will...spray pepper up your noses!_

_Observant 1: Do we even have noses?_

_Observant 2: Uh..._

_...just do it already or i will have Clockwork yell at you two again._

_Observants: Danny Phantom does not belong to this author. Ellie Fenton does._

_good enough ENJOY! _

* * *

><p>Ellie slumped into the couch as she waited for one of her worst enemies to take her away for 'safety reasons'. Talk about irony. Her family was none the wiser as to Vlad's true nature or intentions. Ellie looked over and saw Jazz reading another pointless 'I'm smarter than every one else my age because I read more and act like a 35 year old woman instead of 19' books. She was still irked at Ellie's blow-up a while ago as she was diligently reading with her back slightly turned to her sister.<p>

Ellie knew that this was Jazz's way of telling Ellie that she could apologize at this point, but Ellie also knew that if she did than Jazz would just start lecturing her again and trying to be the adult that she is not yet. So she remained quiet and pulled her/Writer's scarf a bit tighter around her neck.

She smiled when she felt the pleasant tingle of her two boyfriend's ghost marks on each side of her neck. Her attire was regrettably, in her opinion, still sexy-fied. Her t-shirt clung to her figure comfortably; red lines were on the end of each sleeve and the bottom of her shirt. A large red oval sat at the bottom of Ellie's cleavage cut, sadly drawing attention to her chest. Ellie didn't mind looking nice…just not when she was going to be spending a week with the biggest fruit loop since…well ever!

A knock at the door made Ellie jump. Sam and Tucker had left earlier after saying their good byes and the mail had already come so its could only be…

"VLADDY!" Jack yelled followed by a grunt from said billionaire as he was pulled into a Fenton hug. Ellie smirked at Vlads' hunched figure when he was released and held his back. Vlad looked up at her and smirked back making Ellie groan in agony.

"Hello, little badger. Excited about the big trip are we?"

"Sitting on spikes." Ellie drawled. Maddie walked in and pulled Ellie into a hug.

"Vlad you have to promise us that you will make sure Ellie stays safe. She needs a calm, normal, ghost free environment right now." Ellie had to hold her breath to stop the giggles that tried to break free at her mother's words.

"I promise Maddie. She will be as safe as safe can be. And my offer does still extend to you as well." Vald offered with his award-winning smile.

"I'm sorry Vlad, but I just couldn't leave Jack…not with all these ghosts around especially." Vlad cringed at her words and Ellie smirked.

"Yeah, mom you could never leave DAD alone anyway." Ellie laughed. Vlad frowned, but quickly fixed his tie and clapped his hands.

"Alright then. I do believe that it is time to be on our way. Don't want to miss our flight."

Ellie said her goodbyes and grabbed her duffle bag before her mother could smother her anymore. Vlad, of course, had to use the most luxurious method of transport imaginable for the short trip to his own personal jet. The limo was insanely long and ridiculous to Ellie, but she bit her tongue and got in with a short wave to her family.

Ellie plopped down on the soft seat and adjusted her scarf again.

"Quite the fashion statement little badger." Vlad said from his seat next to her. "Where did you some about it?" Ellie cringed when he leaned in to get a better look and hopped over to one of the side seats.

"It was a gift from a friend."

"That lesbian goth? Or perhaps the tech nerd? I doubt it was either of the jocks or cheerleaders even if the large Asian one does seem to fancy you."

"Have you been stalking me?"

"Stalking? By no means I am merely keeping an eye on you for your own safety."

"Right..." Ellie slouched and looked out the tinted windows to see the jet come into view.

"You never answered me little badger."

"Stop calling me that you fruit loop. And it's none of your business seeing as there is no possible way you know who he is."

"I am not a fruit loop!" Vlad hissed, but he quickly regained himself. "But you really should pay more attention to your own words. You just confirmed that a boy did indeed give you that scarf."

"Hardly a boy…" Ellie mumbled. "So what? It doesn't involve you."

"Oh but it does." Vlad and Ellie stepped out of the limo and on to the jet. "I can't have my litter badger getting mixed up in the wrong crowd now can I?"

"'The wrong crowd'? Such as fruit loopy old men who don't realize that their prime is passed, that they need to move on to other women. Not married one's. And also old men that try to kill said married woman's husband and kick their daughter into the dust after enlisting help of other ghosts?" Vlad coughed a few times and Ellie knew she hit a nerve when she saw how his knuckles turned white on his seats arm rests.

"Regardless. You are evading the question?"

"What question?" Ellie hummed as she fiddled with the ends of her scarf.

"Very well. Hide it from me if you will. But I have the entire week to pry it out of you one way or the other." Ellie just shrugged and sat quietly while they waited for the jet to land.

* * *

><p>'GOOD LORD THIS PLACE IS A NIGHTMARE!' Ellie screamed in her mind as she ignored another one of Vlad's prying attempts. He was determined to get her to fess up who gave her the scarf. And it had only been two days since her arrival. She got lucky when his legitimate work called him in and he had little time to bother her as she was sure to go to bed early and wake up late to avoid him. This was one of those days.<p>

Ellie sat in his library currently reading the last book of the _Looking Glass Wars _happily. She read each page carefully as not to miss anything. But unfortunately this pulled her attention away from her surroundings. Ellie felt a harsh chill and jumped up.

"So you're the skank!" Ellie was knocked off her feet by a blow to the head and thrown into a pile of books.

"Ow!" Ellie shoved the books off of her and slowly stood. "What the…?" Ellie looked around and saw no one else in the room.

"Up here, hussy!"

"Hussy?" Ellie looked up and saw a female ghost. Her hair was fanned out and plasma green, matching her fishnet leggings. She wore a black midriff tank top with a red leather jacket and matching short skirt. She was also holding a purple purse in her hand.

"That's right!"

"Okay… Who are you?"

"Wha… you make out with my boyfriend and you don't even know who I am?" she yelled.

"Your what?"

"That's it. You are so finished!"

The ghost dive-bombed Ellie who jumped out of the way. She hissed as Ellie transformed.

"And you're the ghost girl!"

"Look calm down. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're trying to steal my boyfriend!"

"I'm already in a relationship!"

"So you're cheating on him too?" Kitty blasted at Ellie who formed a shield and sent a blast back at her. The ghost was knocked to the ground but before she could get her bearings Ellie froze her hands and feet to the ground.

"Okay. Let me get two words in here okay. I am already in a relationship and I would never cheat on them no matter what. I don't know who you are or who you're boyfriend is."

"I'm Kitty. And if you expect me to believe that you're already with someone than prove it. No way you could go around without a mark. Not with a body like yours." Ellie blushed at her comment but sighed and pulled at the collar of her shirt slightly before leaning towards Kitty. Kitty looked at both marks and her eyes widened.

"There, happy now? Now why do you think I got with you're boyfriend?"

"How did you manage to score two powerhouse ghosts?"

"Will you answer me?"

"Oh fine! He's Johnny 13!" Ellie froze when she heard that name.

"I DID NOT WILLINGLY KISS THAT JERK!"

"Whoa… most girls he make out with don't freak out."

"Yeah well I'm sure that most girls don't have their first kiss taken by an over shadowed guy who just discovered a huge secret about her either."

"He was over shadowing someone you knew? Harsh." Ellie frowned and sighed.

"Look are we done here? I want to go to bed. But I can't sleep if I have to worry about you trying to smother me for something that isn't my fault."

"But Johnny…"

"Was sent back into the ghost zone after I kicked his butt. If he hasn't found you than you're wasting time on me that could be used on him for cheating." Ellie blasted the ice off of Kitty when she saw the look of realization on her face. "By all means go ahead and kick is ass into the next millennia. I'm going to bed."

Ellie left the room after retrieving her book and like she said she returned to her room. It was a bit early but she figured that the more time she spent sleeping the less she had to spend around insane ghosts or worse Vlad.

* * *

><p>A soft breeze that smelled of salt.<p>

Soft but rough material underfoot.

"A beach?" a young male voice laughed. A broad figure laughed as he slung his arm over the small one's shoulders.

"Not impressed?"

"You should know by now that its not about being impressed." another figure joined the others and took the large one's hand. "It's about wither or not he's happy."

"You both know I'm happy just being with both of you. Now lets go into the water."

"Alright Da..."

* * *

><p>"Ellie wake up! The sun is high and the cheese is prime." Vlad's voice echoed in the vast room Ellie was currently situated in. Ellie huffed as she threw the covers off her body and practically dragged herself to the door. She pulled it open and looked up at Vlad's 'good-morning face' or as Ellie liked to think of it as; Vlad's 'I need a punch in the face for being a morning person' face.<p>

"What Vlad?"

"Good Morning little badger. Did I interrupt a little dream?" Vlad looked Ellie over and frowned. "You slept in you're clothes?" Ellie looked down at herself and smirked when she saw the ends of Writer's scarf on her chest.

"Must be the Wisconsin air, put me right to sleep." Ellie reasoned.

"I'm so sure..." Vlad drawled. "Well, regardless, it's time to start the day!" Vlad chirped happily. Ellie wanted to cause him some serious bodily harm, but didn't want to risk a bad letter home... or to have to explain to Writer and Clockwork where her bruises came from when Vlad fought back.

"Fine." Ellie mumbled and went to close the door but Vlad stood right in the doorway. For a bit they stood there and just looked at each other. Ellie gave a cough to snap Vlad from his stupid...er stupor. Vlad excused himself to the kitchen and left. Ellie huffed and made sure to lock her door... though Vlad could phase right through it, it was the principle of the thing. Ellie took a quick shower before brushing her hair. In the mirror she could plainly see both of the ghost marks still sitting strong on her neck. Vlad had still yet to see them and she for sure didn't want him too unless he needed too, and so far he didn't need to.

"Ellie? Are you alright in there?" Vlad asked form outside her bathroom door. Ellie quickly threw on her clothes and made sure her scarf was tight around her neck.

"Fine Vlad." Ellie walked out the door and frowned at his ever pleasant smile. "I thought I locked the door."

"Oh? Perhaps you merely forgot?"

"Right... I'm going to get breakfast."

"I'll go with you!"

Vlad followed closely behind Ellie all day. From breakfast until dinner. And Ellie was ready to commit murder. He was asking as many random questions as he could and they ranged from favorite food to the ghost's she's met. Ellie gave short and basic answers if only to stop her self from screaming.

"So Ellie do you have any interests in you're life?" he asked as he took a bite of his meatloaf.

"You already asked that one and hour ago." Ellie drawled as she pushed some pea's around her plate.

"Did I? Well than how about any human interests." Ellie looked at Vlad with a raised eyebrow. "As in boys, a lovely young girl like you must have her eye on some young boy."

"No, not really." Ellie smirked. She wasn't lying either. She had not current interest in any humans or young boys and the less Vlad knew about her personal life the safer Ellie felt.

"Now that is a surprise. But perhaps you're embarrassed? Like someone who isn't interested in a little girl like you? Its all as well I suppose." Ellie looked fully at Vlad. "You might as well just settle for that homely little goth lesbian friend of yours, she is infatuated with you, as disgusting as it is. You probably won't get a better chance than that." Ellie's eyes widened. "But then there is that Tuck'em boy you're always hang an electronic around you're neck and he'd never leave your side. But if you decided to put out a bit you might be able to get one of those jocks to settle for you. Dash seems to like you're figure, but that Kwan boy, you might have a chance with him, as slow as he is and all. I mean really what do you have going for you?" Ellie leaned back in her seat with her mouth open. "Sure you're attractive, young, naive, and have enough brains to get by, but my dear in these times it's simply not enough. And it doesn't help that you spend all those long hours around those ghosts either. What would a spouse think of that?" Ellie clenched her fists. "You only have two friends ever since you punched dear Dash in the nose at his 12th birthday party because he made the lesbian cry. bum Why I doubt a friend even gave you that scarf. A bum probably gave it to you in pity. Its a tattered and even scorched at the left end. Something like that belongs in the garba..."'

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE IF YOU WAN TO KEEP YOU'RE VOICE BOX" Ellie screamed as she slammed her hands on the table. She had enough and was going to let him know it. "First of all you are to never speak of my friends. EVER. Second, I don't care what you think I have 'going for me'. They like me because of who I am not what." Third, NEVER INSULT ANYTHING THEY GIVE ME!"

"Who is they? Another imaginary friend?" Vlad laughed. Ellie charged up a plasma blast and singed the side of Vlad's chair next to his head.

"My boyfriends you egotistical, narcissistic fruit loop." Ellie gritted her teeth. Sure she just split the beans to Vlad, but he couldn't do anything to her.

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

><p><em>Vlad: Why must you make me out to be such a horrible person every time I'm in the story.<em>

_Because you have a standing fan base who knows that u are a 50-50 good/bad guy and is an already integrated character to the DP franchise... Also it's kinda easy lol_

_Vlad:...you are __cruel_

_I know, but my readers love it and that works for me. And to my readers plz** R&R** it keeps the mind going for us authors XD_


	14. No one likes Needles

_All righty people! I managed to get this done FINALLY! You readers better appriciate this one, I had to type it 3 freaking times because this laptop is mean and clicks the back button or the internet connection goes down right as I'm trying to save my work and when I say 3 times I mean 3 times._

_alright disclaimers...uh...freakshow_

_Freakshow: you didn't even give me a real part in this story_

_yeah... and you're a creepy guy who had ghost envy, anything that could have been done with you're character was done in the show not get on with it_

_Freakshow: fine, Danny Phantom does not belong to the author but Ellie Fenton does. Happy?_

_it'll do please enjoy reader. **R&R**_

* * *

><p>Vlad stared at Ellie in confusion and even disbelief. He had finally managed to get her to answer in more than a few words and even frustrate her to the point that she gave him information. But what he heard was no where near what he was expecting. Ellie's eyes were wide in... fear? She knew she had just given Vlad the information he wanted. Information he could use to cause her quite a bit of trouble if he wanted. She didn't know what she should do next so she froze and just kept her eyes on him as he slowly stood.<p>

"Pardon me, but I believe you just said; 'boyfriends' as in plural?" Vlad smoothed back his hair. "Is that right?" Ellie gave no response. "I see... then I feel it is in my, uh... your best interest to tell me who 'they' are. After all if I am to ensure you're future I can't have you gallivanting around with perverse people." Vlad started to advance on Ellie and in her shocked state she began to back up. "Now tell me who are they?"

"You don't know them..."

"Regardless, you can be as difficult as you want. There are only so many people in Amity Park," he smirked at Ellie, but frowned when her expression didn't change. "my resources will help me find them. I assure you and I...there not from Amity Park are they?" Vlad bluntly asked. Ellie continued to move back with Vlad following her every step. She realized that soon she would be against the wall and would have to phase through to get away. "Are they even human!" he yelled at Ellie who jumped. "They NOT are they? You refuse to work with me on any level yet you'll stoop low enough to fraternize with the very things you spend most your days fighting? I've heard enough, grab her."

Ellie was confused before she felt a set of thick cold arms worm around her middle and effectively pinned her arms to her sides. Vlad reached forward and clasped a metal ring on each of her wrists. Ellie struggled to get free and even tried to go ghost a few times. All she succeeded in doing was making the person holding on to her grunt reveling who they are.

"Skulker? Let me go!" Ellie fussed to get free.

"'Fraid not, I don't have a choice this time."

"Enough! Tell me who they are so I might have them eliminated." Vlad hissed as he pulled her head to look her in the eye.

"You are one whacked out fruit loop. I'm not telling you a thing."

"Teenagers! All are hopeless..." Vlad rubbed his eyes in aggravation.

"I don't think you're going to get any answers on that particular subject." Skulker said as he used one arm to rub the back of his head. "I've found that prey don't talk much on personal matters." Vlad huffed and turned around to collect himself. Skulker slipped his free arm around Ellie and pulled her scarf more securely on her neck. Ellie froze when she felt her scarf move. Skulker leaned down to her ear. "Best not move your torso too much, Vlad might not like what he see's if this comes off." he whispered as he gently tugged on her scarf for emphasis. Ellie only nodded in reply as Vlad turned back around, oblivious of Skulkers words.

"Very well then. Skulker, you are here to work, not talk. As for you," Vlad looked at Ellie in his idea of an endearing way. "I need your help on another matter. You see I have a plan to build and army of ghosts using our energy. But without you it will fail."

"Another world conquest attempt Vlad. You already know that I'm never going to help you so you might as well let me go." Ellie replied, glad that the subject was off her personal life.

"You really must learn to use proper grammar my dear. What you mean to say is: 'I will not 'willingly' help you.' But regardless I've already got a solution to that little bump in the road." Vlad walked over to his marble fireplace and pulled on one of the stone footballs opening the back wall. "Bring her." Vlad descended down the revealed stairs and out of sight. Ellie felt Skulker sigh as he pinned her to his chest and off the ground before he begrudgingly started to follow him.

Vlad led them down to his basement. To Ellie it looked the same as last time except the addition of some new equipment and...a Ghost portal. The set up, Ellie realized was the same as he own basement aside from a few items here or there and one large, very unpleasant looking piece of machinery.

"How did you get a Ghost Portal?"

"Simple. I asked you're father. He was more than happy to lend them to an 'old friend' after all." Vlad smiled.

"Nice going Dad." Ellie mumbled.

"Indeed. Now, Ellie dear. Are you sure you won't willingly help me?" Vlad asked sweetly.

"Bite me." Vlad's face fell and he nudged his head toward the 'very unpleasant looking' device. Skulker paused a moment, but he obeyed and strapped Ellie's wrists and ankles onto the standing table. Ellie was completely pinned with her legs and arms immobile from the restraints.

"I'm sorry little badger, but you see, if you had only cooperated this would have been painless. All it would take is for you to send a concentrated blast of ecto energy into the generator to create our army. But now i'm forced to use more harsh means." Vlad walked over to the machine after putting on a white lab coat and goggles. "Now I have to extract the energy from you and that will be in no way painless. I am sorry, little badger."

"Yeah right." Ellie huffed. Vlad frowned and pulled the large lever next to Ellie. Ellie started to feel woozy and then every few seconds her body was hit it little shots of electricity. "What are you...?"

"Ah, feeling the shocks? Perfectly normal, but its merely warming up." Vlad replied. "You know you are quite a bit of trouble my dear. I not only had to enlist the services of Skulker, but others also." As Vlad said this several ghosts started to phase through the walls into the room. Kitty was floating with her arm around Johnny's bicep. Technus came out of the floor with a large ipad and a happy smile. "It took me quite a bit to get this all together. I had to bribe." he gestured to Johnny, who looked satisfied, and Kitty, who looked unsure. "Offer up a few untested beta chips." Technus laughed. "And even blackmail." Skulker growled when Vlad stopped in front of him, but stayed silent. Ellie was about to throw out an insult but a harsh shock made her squeak in pain. "Ah, yes. The shocks should be getting more painful now. Technus, phase two."

Technus let out a loud laugh as he went over to another terminal and started pressing buttons. Ellie could barely hear him over the ringing in her ears. She cracked her eyes open and looked at the occupants of the room. Johnny was laughing with his Shadow as he watched the show. Technus was chatting with Vlad while pointing to the computer screen and Skulker was hidden away in the dark corner of the room talking with Kitty. His eyes met Ellie's for a moment before she felt the machine start moving. Large metal appendages started to advance on her from all sides. This unnerved her, but no where near as much when the tips of the appendages started to turn. With every twist large needles emitted form the tips until fifteen six inch needles stood poised and ready to stab her body.

"What are those for?" Ellie looked over and saw Kitty yelling at Vlad who pushed her back.

"Hush. You're both getting paid so what do you care?" Vlad hissed as he turned back to Technus. "Start it up." With a satisfied smirk Technus pulled the lever and each needled lurched forward into Ellie's skin.

She screamed.

Ellie was in immense pain. She could feel every puncture from every needle and could do nothing about it. Her body shook in the after shocks making her head twitch...her scarf came loose and fell to the ground. To everyone it was like slow motion as the scarf fell. It slipped between the needles and landed on a soft pile at Ellie's trapped feet. They looked at Ellie and all couldn't breath.

"No way..." Johnny whispered. Vlad pushed past them all and right up to Ellie. Ellie was breathing hard from the pain and tears fell down her cheeks, leaving tear stains and wetting her shirt and turning some area's pink as it mixed with her blood from the needles. Vlad grabbed Ellie's hair and forced her head up to look at her neck. He forced her head from left to right before letting a harsh growl and shoving her head back before letting go of her hair.

"Are those both from...?" Technus asked.

"Ghost marks. Both of them." Vlad hissed as he looked at Ellie. "You are quite the busy girl it would seem. Start phase 3." Vlad demanded from Technus who inched away from the terminal. "What is wrong with you morons?"

"I, TECHNUS, do not believe that this is a smart idea. If she has a Ghost mark than it would stand to reason that they are willing to defend or avenge her given the opportunity."

"WHAT?"

"Look, dude, we all know who has what mark based on their powers and if I'm right than those two guys are big trouble." Johnny shied away. "I'm probably already in enough trouble for what I did earlier... come one babe lets go!" Johnny grabbed Kitty's hand and pulled her through the ghost portal before she could say anything.

"Cowards!" Vlad shoved Technus away and pulled the lever. The needles were connected to the machine by large tubes, and they began to suck as the shocks started to become blinding pain for Ellie.

"STOP!" she screamed. "PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!" she begged but Vlad ignored her and Technus had run away. Ellie's tears drenched her face as she failed in her attempts to fight the pain. she heard a loud bang and looked over to Skulker breaking one of the machine parts. Vlad ran over to stop him, but before Skulker was knocked to the ground he hit a switch on his arm and Ellie felt a set of tight cold metal leave her wrists. She looked at the ground and saw the bracelets that blocked her ghost powers. She looked up again and saw Vlad advancing on her again. Her fear and rage had won out at she screamed for all she was worth.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ellie's voice rang as her ghost powers erupted from her throat and she took her ghost form. Large waves of green energy hit Vlad dead on as a loud wail blasted his ears and impacted his body. Vlad flew through the air into the wall and landed on a large machine generator making the machine hooked up to Ellie stop all functions. Ellie stopped her wail at the same time she could no longer maintain her ghost form and could only hang on the slab of metal by her restrains and whimper and cry from the pain. She jumped when a set of hands touched her restraints.

"Easy," Skulker said in a calm voice. "I'm getting you out of here. Hold still." Ellie knew she didn't have much a choice and let her head hang limp as Skulker went about freeing her. She cried out as he pulled the needles from her body. "I'm sorry, i never intended all of this." Ellie looked at Skulker's guilt ridden face. She knew he didn't want to help Vlad, Vlad proved that when he said he blackmailed him.

"What...d-did Vl-Vla...?" she tried to ask, but Skulker answered before he finished.

"He imprisoned my mate. Kitty set her free after she ran into you in the library, she didn't tell me till after the needles went in." Skulker pulled the last needle out of her body and pulled off the last restraint. Ellie would have fallen to the ground of Skulker hadn't of caught her. "Are you alri... there is no point in asking that..."

"W-who is...your...?"

"Ember McLain. Now stop asking about that and lets get you out of here." Skulker picked up Ellie and started to walk to the ghost portal.

"W-wait...Wri...ters...s-scar...f." she hissed between the after shocks of pain. Skulker turned around and saw the fabirc on the ground. He gently sat Ellie on the ground as he retrieved the scarf and wrapped it around her neck as it was before. She smiled when she felt the fabric on her neck in silent comfort. A groan was heard as Vlad started to stand from the mess of wires and metal. Skulker stood in front of Ellie trying to block her form view.

"Why you insolent little..." Vlad looked up and saw the mess his lab was in and the two perpetrators who had caused it in front of him. "You...both of you. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Vlad summoned his ghost powers and took on his ghost form. He concentrated his energy into his fists and started wildly blasting at them both. Skulker activated a shield to block the blast as he made a battle plan. Every plan he manufactured ended in defeat so long as he had to protect Ellie.

"Ellie. can you walk."

"I w-won't need...need to." Skulker looked at Ellie and watched as she pulled a small piece of paper from inside the scarf. "You can't figh...t defending me... this w-will take me to...to safety." she said between harsh breaths. Skulker took a moment to think before nodding his head.

"Once I drop the shield use that and get out of here, I'll stall him for a few minutes to give you a head start." They nodded to each other and agreed. Skulker counted down from three and Ellie opened the map and clicked the all too familiar Library picture. "GO!" Ellie was up and in the air as soon as the shield dropped. It pulled her to the portal and yanked her through.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY ELLIE FENTON!" Vlad yelled as he charged Skulker.

* * *

><p>"No this isn't right..." Writer complained as he tossed another paper over his shoulder. He had been trying to write a poem as per a request from some love stricken ghost, but every time he did it ended in tragedy. "I am not bloody freaking Shakespeare. I can write one poem where they don't all die" he groaned as he tried to collect his thoughts. Which trailed away to his significant others not long after. Once Ellie had left he and Clockwork had spent several hours a day together as they awaited her return. Mostly they wanted to work over any past issues as to not make Ellie upset. But the last few days showed Writer that Clockwork had indeed changed. In both good and bad ways.<p>

Clockwork was more attentive and happy than the last few years of their past relationship before they broke it off. Clockwork was acting as if he had just found an old book that held all his happy memories inside and couldn't help but want to hold is closer. And Ellie and Writer were that precious book, there was no doubt about that. But with every up there was a down. While he was happy, he always looked so tired and uncertain. That frightened Writer, the master of time was uncertain of something. He was so worn out and yesterday Writer found rust on his coat. Writer knew that something was very wrong.

The only metal Clockwork com in contact with is the gears of his tower. If the gears are rusted than that can only mean trouble. But he refused to speak on it. Writer shouldn't have been surprised. He never did like to talk about his work here, nor should he. He didn't lie though, Writer gave him points for that. He told him that there was some trouble, but he seemed hopeful that he could fix it. Writer than insisted that he spend some time on his work and he agreed. Now Writer had the Library to himself and was bored out of his mind with trying to write a sappy love poem for a hopeless couple that probably wouldn't last.

"This is aggravating." He huffed. "I mean why do I have to...?" Writer gripped the edge of his desk with one hand and clutched his shirt with the other. Writer gripped his chest and breathed in pain, but as soon as it started it stopped. "W-what?" Writer looked around and saw nothing. He the looked down at the hand that was holding his shirt before closing it into a fist. "Ellie?" Writer jumped from his chair and ran for the front entrance. The library moved the book cases and opened the door as he came upon them. Writer ran to the edge of his island and looked around into the vast green nothingness of the ghost zone. He looked left and right, up and down. He had never wanted to be more wrong than he did right now. "She's fine, she has to be... she must have had a nightmare..."

With ghost marks given by powerful ghosts there is some side effects. If an emotion or feeling is felt strongly enough by the receiver than the giver is likely to feel it as well. If Writer was in enough pain to gasp for air than he prayed that Ellie was safe and the pain was from him alone. But he would have no such luck as Ellie holding the map he gave her rounded the corner and flew right into his arms. He could feel her warm blood already seeping into his clothes. She was in her human form, her black hair was tangled and stuck to her feverish face. Dried blood, green plasma, and dirt covered her. Writer couldn't believe that this was the same girl he had said good-bye to juts a few days ago. Ellie groaned in pain, but didn't open her eyes.

"My god Ellie." Writer quickly and carefully brought Ellie inside to treat her wounds.

"Hold it!" Writer paused at the new voice. "That belongs to me. Hand it over." the voice hissed.

"'It'? What is 'it'?" Writer asked over his shoulder.

"That little monstrosity you so graciously hold in your arms." Writer's eyes narrowed as he slowly turned to the person speaking to him.

"Who are you?" Writer asked simply.

"I am Vlad Plasimus and I don't have time for games, give it here!"

"You are NEVER to call her 'it'. And I don't care for your time. Now leave before I ...Vlad?" Writer realized who he was talking to. "You are the one Ellie told us of... you allowed her to fall into such a condition and have the gall to come here?"

"Who are you to question my methods?" Vlad growled.

"You led her to this didn't you? She escaped to here and now you intend to finish what you started or end her here?" Writer growled at Vlad. "I am the bearer of one of the marks on her neck and I will make you pay for this."

"Ah so you're the sad little ghost that she seduced."

"WATCH YOU'RE TONGUE." Writer yelled. Ellie groaned in his arms making him realize his priorities. "As much as I would love to murder you in as many ways as Edgar Allen Poe created, she take president over you." Writer walked into the Library and let the doors slam shut on Vlad before he could follow. Writer rushed Ellie to the lounge couch as he retrieved the first aid kit. "Must you always some here so injured? I don't know how much more I can take..." Writer whispered to her as he looked her over.

"LET ME IN! I'LL BREAK THIS BUILDING TO DUST!" Vlad yelled from the door. Writer jumped and dropped the med kit when the Library cried in pain as Vlad started to blast the door.

"Damn." he looked at Ellie. "You're not safe here." he brushed a few strands of hair off her tear stained face before running off and grabbing an old book off the shelves. He flipped to the middle to the book and started to read an unknown language several times over and over again. A green portal opened up on the floor and out came a large ball of black fur in green pants. Writer had summoned Wulf. Wulf sniffed around the room before his senses pick up on Ellie's blood. He saw her blood stained tattered clothes and growled at Writer in the belief that he had harmed her. Writer held up his hand to stop Wulf.

"I don't have time for this. She is injured and needs to get out of here. The one that hurt her is trying the break in and she is no longer safe here. I need you to take her out of here with one of your portals. Will you do this?" Writer asked. Wulf sniffed the hand held out in front of him before he ran over to Ellie and sniffed her again. Writer's scent was on Ellie from his ghost mark as well as another one other he was not familiar with. Wulf looked up at Writer an nodded. "Good, get her out of here." With one more pained look towards Ellie he started to walk towards the entrance.

"Where I take her?" Wulf asked. Writer didn't even stop walking.

"Somewhere she is safe and will be healed."

Wulf nodded to his retreating form and took a few deep snifs of the air followed by some small ones. Wulf then raised his claws and tore a hole in the air opening a portal. He gently picked Ellie up and held her close before jumping though.

Writer sighed of relief when he knew Ellie was gone and far away from the one that hurt her. He started to summon up his ghost powers and several books flew out of the Library to surround him as he stared down Vlad. His feet rose off the ground and his eyes grew brighter.

"I honestly don't care much for who you are, but make no mistake I will make you feel pain like no other for what you have done to Ellie." Writer grabbed on of the floating books and held it open in one hand facing the ground with the cover face up at the sky. He looked at the cover and knew it to be one of Ellie's favorite books; one of the trilogy books from 'The Looking Glass Wars.' This only fueled the rage in his belly as he began his attack as he held one of Ellie's favorite books in his hand.

* * *

><p>Wulf jumped out of the portal and landed on the dusty stone walkway in front of a large set of doors on a huge tower. Wulf looked around for the source of the scent, but smelt him every where and didn't know where to go to find the source. Ellie shivered in the cold wind making Wulf pull her closer to his pelt for warmth. He knew her condition was dire and could wait no longer. With as much strength as he could muster, he took a deep breath and howled for all he was worth. The large door opened for him and out came a ghost in purple.<p>

Clockwork came running out to them and after a quick look at Ellie he ushered them inside. Wulf explained about what happened at the Library as he followed Clockwork further into the tower at a fast pace and said that he brought Ellie here because it was the safest place he could. Clockwork applauded his logic...but he wasn't quite sure if Ellie was any safer here.

* * *

><p><em>Welp there you have it XD sure you've all been looking forward to this chapter but I still ask that you be paitent. I am still on vacation and the only time I find to write is at night and I'm still using the laptop that greatly enjoy's relocating the courser for no reason.<em>

_Writer: Its a bit of a tease still, seeing as you don't even go into my fight scene._

_Its 1:20 in the morning, you're lucky I even did it at all seeing as I had to type it three times because this laptop is mean!_

_Writer: than I suppose I should be thank you but seeing as its so late i'll just leave you alone_

_...jerk ALRIGHT PEOPLE don't forget to** R&R thanks for reading.**_


	15. Healing

_HALLO PEOPLES! Still in Florida and loving it lol, I managed to get another chapter done Hope you all like it._

_Skulker: Alright its late so I'll just do the disclaimers and head on home._

_Ember waiting for ya?_

_Skulker: NO...yes._

_LOL go lover boy, well then get on it_

_Skulker: Danny Phantom does not belong to this author but Ellie Fenton does, enjoy the story and don't forget to **R&R**_

* * *

><p>Three figures all in a room, two hunched over the last one in a bed. The one in the bed was wrapped in a blanket with a thermometer in their mouth. Panting softly and a sheen of sweat on his forehead. Short black hair was matted and sticking to his face. The thinner figure in a long coat and glasses wiped the sweat of the others face and gave a small chuckle.<p>

"You always manage to make us worry." he teased. "How did you get so ill?"

"I-I know...I'm sorry." The ill one replied sadly.

"Don't apologize." The larger man with white hair and bright eyes said as he grabbed the thermometer from his mouth. "We're not angry, just worried. I suppose we sometime forget about the risks of still being alive." He looked at the thermometer with a grim expression before passing it to the other.

"One-o'-four. Unless medical journals have changed and I haven't read it yet..."

"Unlikely." The broad one teased.

"...then Danny may need a doctor... But if they take blood samples..."

"They would find his ecto-plasm and ship him off to the Men in White."

"What about a ghost doctor?" the thin one asked, but the other shook his head.

"They won't know how to treat a human, they may have once, but after so long they won't have a clue."

"It's j-just a cold...I'll be fine..." The ill one coughed. "Promise." He reasoned.

The other two looked at one another in silent question, but sighed and smiled down at the other.

"Alright, but we will be keeping a close eye on you regardless." They all smiled at each other and sat in silence just enjoying one another's company.

* * *

><p>A soft ticking was echoing through the entire room, both lulling and waking the current occupant. Ellie could still feel a cull throb from her wounds, but they were a drastic improvement from what she felt before. Slowly and carefully she rose up slightly against the pillows and thought back to her dream. Like so many of the others there were two figures that looked like Clockwork and Writer, but this time around she could see more details. To her the dream appeared in black and white still, but it wasn't as hazy as usual. But this only confused her more. Why would she be dreaming about her two current boyfriends, even before she met them, in a relationship...or whatever they had, with a young living man she had never seen before. They both clearly cared for him dearly and he them, but that didn't explain why she was dreaming about them. Ellie quickly realized that the only thing her hard thinking was doing was giving her a monster headache to add to the pain of her wounds. To distract herself she decided to look at her surroundings.<p>

The room was dimly lit by old oil lanterns hanging at random corners of the room and on a desk. The lantern's light showed that the walls were made of gleaming stone and that the desk was made from old wood. Ellie smiled softly when she saw an old writing quill in a bottle of ink next to a few blank books. Ellie immediately thought of Writer and wondered where he was. She tried to lift her hand to rub her head, but felt a resistance. She looked down and saw her hand was covered in a purple glove. Traveling up the arm she saw many watches, all pointing to different times, on a light purple sleeve. Her eyes finally landed on a patch of soft white hair and a pale blue face.

"Clockwork?" Ellie raised her free hand and gently ran her fingers through his hair. His bright red eyes slowly started to open as he looked up at her. After a few seconds he quickly rose up.

"Ellie, are you alright?" he asked in a soft, but concerned voice. Ellie smiled and rested her hand on his cheek. He smiled and nuzzled into her touch.

"I'm alright...but where are we?"

"My home. The Clock Tower, Writer had a friend...uh Wulf, I believe his name was, bring you here." Clockwork summarized. Ellie looked thoughtful for a moment as she nervously twisted a piece of her hair in her fingers. Clockwork gently took hold of her hand and looked her in the eye. "Ellie. What happened?" His voice was hard, but not harsh as he looked at Ellie. Her expression took a sad turn as she looked at their still joined hands. Clockwork sat patiently as he waited for Ellie to speak.

"Vlad." she finally said. Clockwork was seething with inner rage, but for Ellie's sake he held it in and gave her hand a tight squeeze in silent comfort. "He wanted me to help him build in army... but i said no. So he ambushed me using some other ghosts I fought before. He said he paid them off...or..."

"Names?" Clockwork asked. Ellie cast him a glance and saw that he was clearly using all his will power to stay calm. She gripped his hand tightly.

"Technus, Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty, and...Skulker." She could see Clockwork's eyes become a deep crimson red as he gritted his teeth. "B-but Skulker was being blackmailed." she reasoned, this seemed to draw in Clockwork's attention so she kept going. "H-he's in a relationship with Ember McLain, Vlad captured her and made Skulker help him. But he got Kitty to find her and set her free, after that he helped me get loose and away from Vlad. He stalled him so I could get away...I hope he's okay..."

Clockwork sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. He stood from his chair and clipped off the clasp of his cloak. He let it slip off her shoulders and hung it over the back of the chair. He stepped over to the side of the bed and pulled the blanket open before sitting down next to Ellie who scooted over to give him more room. He slipped his legs under the covers before pulling them back up. He slipped his arms around Ellie and had her lay down with him. Clockwork had his arms around her waist as they faced each other. Ellie smiled and rested her forehead against his.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a strained voice.

"I'm fine now...but is Writer okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine. I'll admit that he doesn't look like it, but when things come down to the wire he can hold his own. And from what Wulf told me earlier the fight started at the Library. _Vlad_ doesn't stand a chance." Clockwork spit out his name making Ellie jump and knock their heads together.

"What? He's fighting VLAD?" Ellie tried to rise, but Clockwork held her down.

"Yes, and like I said, he will be fine. Ghosts are naturally stronger in their own territory namely why I was so surprised at Wulf's arrival last evening." Clockwork wrapped his arms tighter around Ellie's waist to pulled her against his chest with his head resting on top of her's. "Now stop fussing. If you hurt yourself more, Writer will never let me hear the end of it. And I won't be too happy either." Ellie huffed and stopped trying to get free. She rested her arms on his chest and snuggled up to him.

"Where is Wulf?"

"Once we were sure you'd be okay I asked him to check on Writer. I must say, he is very loyal to you. He nearly bit me for lifting your shirt to look at your wounds. And when I had to change your clothes he pushed me of the room and did it himself." Ellie laughed at his pouting face.

"Guess he didn't trust an old pervert like you huh?" she teased.

"Says the girl who's all wrapped up with me in bed." he laughed and he gave her a small squeeze.

"Yeah, yeah. You win this round." Ellie laughed lightly as to not stress herself.

"I treated your wounds, but they are still there. Once I finish fixing my staff I'll be able to fully heal you. Until then, no moving around unless absolutely necessary." he said sternly.

"Alright. Bed rest, got it." Ellie mumbled as she started to fall back asleep at the sound of his ticking chest and from the tower as well. He hummed in amusement as she started to fall sleep.

"I'm sorry I didn't see this Ellie...I could have lost you...again." Clockwork whispered as he buried his face in her hair as he fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>"HEYYYYYYYYYYY!" Ellie groaned as she sat up. She looked around and saw that she was alone, she figured he went off to work in the tower or fix his staff. "LET ME OUT!" she jumped when a slightly muffled voice yelled out. "CLOCKWORK I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Ellie tossed off her blanket and swung her legs off the bed and slipped her feet into a set of slippers left there. She stood up and took a look at her new clothes. It was a large white t-shirt with a red circle on the chest and a pair of loose gym shorts. "HELLLOOOOOOOO!" Ellie stepped out of the room and into the long corridor of stone. "HEY!"<p>

Ellie briskly walked trough the halls and followed the howling voice. Ellie passed many old wood doors and passage ways, but she diligently followed the voice. She ended up at the end of the hall and found herself in front of a small circular stone table. Nothing else was in the room but the table...and a thermos. It was metal with green details as well as a few dents and scorch marks. It was the Fenton Thermos Ellie nearly had a heart attack when the thermos started to move and yell.

"LET ME OUT ALREADY!"

"What the...?" Ellie started at the thermos in utter shock.

"Clockwork! That you?" it asked.

"Uhhhh." Ellie intelligently replied.

"...who are? DANNY? Is that you? HAHA! Been a while, figured ol'Clock gave you the boot." It laughed. "How have things been?" Ellie didn't reply. "What forget me already? It's only been, what, eighteen years?" Ellie just stayed quiet. She wasn't quite sure what to say.

"You're not Danny are you?...But you have the same energy as him..."

"Um... I'm Ellie, er... Danielle Fenton." Ellie waited for the Thermos to start talking again, but it stayed quite. "Um... are you okay?"

"Your name is Fenton, your best friends are Samantha Mason and Tucker Foley. You grew up in Amity Park with your family Jack, Maddie, and Jazmine Fenton. Your worst enemy is Vlad Masters, Wisconsin billionaire who is obsessed with your mother. Is this true?" It asked quickly.

"Y-yes?"

"And you fell into your parent's home made ghost portal and got ghost powers when you were 14 right?"

"No. I was 16."

"...Your a girl right?"

"Yea..."

"...HE DID IT! I knew he could, but to think he would risk it... wait. Are you dating him?"

"Y-yes..."

"OH this is almost too good, wait, what about the book worm?" It laughed. "Ghost Writer, are you dating him too?"

"uh..."

"YOU ARE! HAHA I never thought I would have this much fun in a metal can."

"Who are you? How do you know all of this?"

"You silly girl." It laughed. "I am you...or at least you were me technically. Call me Dan. You knew me...in another life. Literally."

"You make no sense you know that?" Ellie clipped.

"Oh don't be that way Danny...er- Ellie."

"Danny?" Ellie thought back to her dream and remembered the name. "Okay, say I did believe you. Explain to me this 'Danny' person."

"Alright." Dan laughed. "Danny was unmade and you took his place." He simply put.

"What do you mean? How can you unmake someone."

"Oh I didn't do it. After I split from Danny he defeated me and trapped me here. Clockwork brought me here to keep me out of trouble while I live out my sentence. But I'm flattered that you find me so powerful."

"If you split from 'Danny' than when he was...unmade, how come you didn't go with him?" Ellie asked.

"Smart girl, glad to see you got a bit more of the ol' Fenton brains than 'Danny' did. When Clockwork brought me here, he took me out of the time line. So now that I exist out of time it no longer effects me. So when Danny was unmade..."

"You stayed just as you are..." Ellie finished. "When you say 'unmade' you mean killed right?"

"Not technically...but he did die if that is what you want."

"But how did that happen?"

"It's it obvious? Its was..."

"ELLIE!" Clockwork rounded the corner with a loud yell. "Ellie." His voice softened when his eyes landed on her, but he looked slightly panicked when he looked at Dan in the Thermos. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I was just talking with Dan about..."

"Evening Clockwork." Dan laughed. "Found yourself a replacement have you? Miss him that much. She clearly doesn't know what happened either." He laughed hard enough to make the thermos shake.

"BE QUIET!" Clockwork growled.

Ellie ran and placed herself in between Dan and Clockwork. She pushed her hands against his chest and looked into his bright angry eyes.

"Stop!" she yelled and he did. "I've been getting more vivid dreams lately and last time I heard you and Writer talking to a young man named 'Danny'. Dan says he was apart of Danny before he left and you brought him here." Ellie started to back Clockwork into the wall as she started to get more heated. "Normally I would never believe something like that, but he made a damn good argument when he told me the full names of my friend and family. Hell even my worst enemy and the name of my home." Ellie balled her hands into fists and looked Clockwork in the eye. "Then he tells me that Danny died." Ellie started to tear from frustration. "Please just tell me whats going on."

Clockwork sighed in defeat. He pulled his hood off, exposing his bright white hair to the air, and looked Ellie in the eye with guilt.

"Ellie...I'm sorry, I just con't tell you anymore than you already know. I know that you're scared and confused...But please trust me and understand that I just can't tell you anymore for your own good. I don't want to loose you and if you knew than it could kill you...it would kill you... So please, don't ask me to tell you because I just can't lie to you, I never could." Clockwork started to struggle with his words and couldn't stand to upset Ellie. He looked to the ground only to have her move his head by a gentle hand on his cheek to look back at her.

"Alright... I won't ask. I want to, but I won't." Ellie took a deep breath a wiped a tear off her cheek. "I know that something is off, butI'm more of enjy if you don't want me to know than I trust you. But you know that I will find out eventually." Ellie gave him a small smile.

"And that, my dear Ellie, is one of my greatest fears." Clockwork pulled Ellie into a tight hug. After a few moments they separated and Ellie still looked troubled.

"Clock...If what Dan said is true...than am I really a replacement?"

"NO!" Clockwork held Ellie firmly but gently by her shoulders. "Listen to me, you are not a replacement! You are Ellie, an intelligent and fantastic woman who I have fallen for and will never give up. Yes I did have a past love that you do remind me of. But I love you." Clockwork froze for a moment before smiling at Ellie who was still in slight shock. "I love you Ellie, and regardless of the past or future or any variation, I care for you and Writer. And I refuse to let anyone, or thing, take either of you away from me." Clockwork said proudly.

Ellie just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was struck speechless and couldn't be happier for that matter. She only wished she could say the same in return. While she did care a great deal for Clockwork she was just too confused to work through all her emotions to fully decide if she truly loved him or Writer...but she felt no doubt in her being that after time she would. Clockwork pulled away and smirked at her.

"Now I do believe its time we fix you up." Clockwork laughed and summoned his staff. "Hold still." He twisted a nob in the back of the clock a the top a few times before pressing the button on top. "Wind Back." Ellie felt a tingling sensation and clenched her eyes closed. She could hear a clock winding back really fast and the tingling sensation got stronger, but as the winding started to slow the tingling started to decrease. Soon they stopped altogether. She could hear Clockwork chuckling and felt his hand on her cheek.

"Stop laughing at me." she teased.

"I'm more of enjoying the cute expression on your face."

"Yeah sure." Ellie laughed as she looked at her person while feeling her skin through her clothes. "I'm all fixed up. Thank you."

"You are so very much welcome. But I do have an idea on how you could repay me." He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his lips up to hers.

"I think I can work with that." She smiled before leaning up on her tip-toes and connecting their lips.

Clockwork hummed in pleasure as he pulled her closer. He reveled in her scent of fresh vanilla and strawberries...so unlike Danny, NO! Clockwork fought against his own thoughts. He reminded himself that he was indeed with Ellie. When he first had contact with Ellie he soon realized that was not only just looking back on his memories, but was making comparisons and he quickly became disgusted with himself. He pulled Ellie closer, to the point of crushing her to his body, and ran his tongue over the seam of her lips.

Ellie timidly opened her lips and Clockwork slipped his tongue in. It felt very odd to Ellie, but at he same time pleasant. He ran his tongue over every inch of her mouth, dominating every part he could touch. Ellie moaned into his mouth as his tongue moved against hers in a slow dance. He ran his hands up and down her back as she caressed his chest. Ellie tensed as his hands kept going lower but it didn't stop her moan of pleasure when he rested one of his hands on her bottom and the other slipped under her shirt and up to the middle of her back. He could feel goosebumps rise on her body as his hand moved further up her shirt and she felt him smirk against her lips. She decide to be a bit bolder and slid her hands around his shirt until they landed on the clips that held it closed. She blindly unclipped them and slowly slid her hand into his shirt.

She gently ran her fingers over his chest and down to his abdomen. But instead of skin or muscle it was cold and hard. She gently felt about the seams of it and realized it was the glass covering of the clock parts in his torso. She placed her hand flush against it and felt him shiver against her. She smirked into the kiss making him kiss her harder and capture her mouth with more passion. The kiss went from sweet to lustful. Clockwork gave her bottom another squeeze as he spun them around and pushed her against the wall. He placed both hands on her bottom and raised her off the ground making her wrap her legs around his waist in surprise. She could feel his glass abdomen against her stomach as he pressed against her and continued the kiss. He slipped his hands around the front of her shirt and to the fabric of her bra. He played with the lace around the cup and let the tips of his fingers ghost over the exposed area's of her chest. She gasped at the contact and moved her hands into his hair.

"Glad you both are getting along so well." They jumped and saw Writer leaning against the entrance of the room with a satisfied smirk on his face. Ellie slid down to her feet and smiled brightly at him. He looked a bit tired, but was okay for the most part. His jacket was hanging loosely on his frame and was a bit singed in a few places, but he was otherwise unharmed. Ellie gave Clockwork a kiss on the cheek before slipping out of his grip and ran into Writer's waiting arms. Writer laughed with her in his arms and used her momentum to pick her up and spin her around once with her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Are you okay? What happened with Vlad? Is the Library alright?" she asked as she stepped back with her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm fine and so is the Library, but it is concerned for you. As for Vlad," Writer smirked. "...he shouldn't be coming by for a visit any time soon. Nor should he bother you if he knows whats best for him." Writer looked Ellie over and couldn't find a scratch on her. "I see you are much better than before..."

"Clockwork played nurse and you got to play hero." Ellie laughed making Clockwork huff. "Enjoy it?"

"Well that all depends." Writer teased. "If your nurse gets a thank you like that then what does your hero get?" Ellie blushed and decided to have some fun, after a heavy make out session with Clockwork she felt like she could do anything.

"Lets find out." she whispered in his ear as she connected their lips. Writer immediately backed her into the wall and started to claim her lips much like Clockwork had just done. Clockwork had been dominating and passion while Writer is dominating and gentle. She greatly enjoyed both. Writer slowly claimed her mouth as he spun her into the wall. Unlike Clockwork he leaned over Ellie and kissed her from a downwards angle making her moan from the new experience. She shook when his hand landed on her exposed waist and the other on her bra. He slowly started to knead the soft mound in his hand making her shake in pleasure. She gasped when he prodded her side with his thumb and pulled back in a breathless whisper.

"Wha...what was that?" she asked breathlessly.

"Pressure points." He whispered in her ear. "Makes for a whole new experience."

"N-no kidding..." Ellie hummed when he hit another pressure point and continued to kneed her breast. He smiled against her neck as he started to kiss and nibbled on the junction of her neck to the shoulder. Ellie was becoming overloaded with pleasure and started to whimper as she tried to hold back her moans. Ellie opened her eyes and glanced over at Clockwork who was looking very satisfied and flush. He caught her eye and smiled as he started to tug slightly on the lobe of his ear while pointing to Writer who couldn't see in with his attention on took her a moment, but Ellie soon realized what Clockwork was telling her and smiled in return. She slowly turned her head toward Writer's so he wouldn't notice and gently traced his ear with her tongue. Writer shook from the shock of her finding one of his pleasure spots. He glared over at Clockwork for Ellie's new discovery who returned with a happy innocent smile. He was about to say something to him, but once Ellie licked his ear again he lost his balance and leaned against Ellie while catching himself with both hands on the wall.

Ellie was amazed at his response to a simple lick to the ear. She couldn't help, but wonder what would happen if she did more...Ellie leaned back up to his ear grabbed his ear lobe between her teeth. Writer let out a low groan against Ellie's shoulder and let out several short breaths. Ellie giggled softly before she gently rolled the cartilage in her teeth making him shake against her and pull her flush against him with one of his legs in between her's.

"Clockwork...I am going to kill you." Writer hissed making the other two laugh.

"Enjoy your reward?" Ellie teased him when she finally let go of his ear.

"Immensely, but that is besides the point he laughed." Writer laughed.

"Why so flushed?" Clockwork teased. Writer glared at him before regaining himself and stepping back. Ellie fixed her hair and clothes as she stepped away from the wall.

"Well ain't that cute?" Dan laughed. Ellie looked past Clockwork at the talking thermos.

"Oh, I forgot he was still there." She laughed.

"I try to just forget about him entirely." Clockwork drawled.

"Lets go to a better sitting area Clockwork." Writer motioned for Clockwork to take the lead. "Let's go before it starts talking again." Clockwork laughed and did as asked. They could hear Dan yelling as they left the room. Ellie was still curious as to what he could tell her, but she knew Clockwork would be very upset with her if she did. She decided to put it to the back of her mind for now and instead enjoy the rest of her...vacation with her boyfriends. She still had a few days left and she planed to enjoy it.

* * *

><p><em>Dan: WHT! So not fair! Why couldn't she free me?<em>

_Cause that is not in the script LOL_

_Dan: Well I guess I can enjoy a little laugh at the readers who figured the one that killed Danny was me. HA TO YOU ALL! I'm innocent as of right now..._

_You innocent?...Well in this case you are, so readers, good guess but Dan has nothing to do with Danny's death in the prologue. LOL_

_Dan: Key into the next installment of Ellie Fenton! probably some time next week._

_You kinda got into that..._

_Dan: What do you exspect? I've spent the last like 18 years in a freaking thermos! Clockwork dropped that thing all the time._

_...Go Clockwork!_

_Dan:...grrrr_

_Anyway, hope you all liked it be sure to **R&R** it keeps the mind going!_


	16. Authors Note

I'M SO SORRY! I'M A DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING. I CAN'T EVEN GET OUT ONE CHAPTER A WEEK...SOMEONE GET ME A ROPE AND A CHAIR!

Clockwork: Why do you need those?

Uh...I need to put up my...Christmas lights...?

Clockwork:...

Writer: You don't believe her right?

Clockwork: Of course not, but if we mess with her now she will throw a fit.

Skulker: then just keep her calm.

Vlad: like that is possible with this soda addicted procrastinating author.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa

Ember: Stop making her suicidal!

Technus: I, TECHNUS, MASTER OF ALL THINGS ELECTRONICAL, say we dedicate a chapter to our readers.

Writer:...thats actually a good idea...go figure.

Clockwork: Alright then ConArtist643, lets give a personal message to all ur dedicated reviewers.

...*sniff* *sniff* alright...

**Aoi - **My fisrt reviewer and the only reader who knows me in real life. You encourage me and give me laughs that encourage my writing. Thank you for being an awesome friend even if yo do read slow as s**t XD LOL JKJK U KNO I LUV YA GIRLIE!

**whiteflower122 - **An early and dedicated reviewer. Since chapter one you have diligently reviewed and even shared with me your personal opinions of the characters and their scenes. You gave me factors to think about and many more to laugh about. You reviews gave me a smile and for that I thank you.

**jeanette9a - **One of my first readers who has happily provided poems depicting punishments to all the ghosts who upset me in the authors notes. You even went so far as to make your own drawing of Ellie on deviantart which was awesome by the by. You reviews have given me much enjoyment so thank you every single one of them. The reviews you gave made me happy that someone would write a poem to cheer me up. Thank you.

**Project Halfbreed - **You reviews showed me how much you really payed attention to the story and gave me insight on the readers response to them. They always make me laugh and even encourage my nutty-ness in the authors notes and keep my spirits high. Thank you for your attentive reviews. I would also like to apoligize for the confusion I may have caused. You asked about Dan and I told you he wouldnt be a factor in this story. He was a last minute decision but to clear things up;  
>Danny was 14 when he fought and captured Dan, but he died at 16 and by then Dan was removed from the time line. So he stayed sitting in the Clock Tower until Ellie showed up. I hope that fixes things, i'm sorry for the confusion.<p>

**Dreamless-Sleep777 - **your review was short but it was a review none the less and for that I thank you. Ever review counts and yours helped just as much as the others.

**Sammi - **I'm sorry that I didn't address your question earlier. You are one of two anonymous reviewer and that makes it difficult to answer any questions without possibly spoiling things for the other readers. But I thank you for the review and for an answer, yes this is a threesome between Ellie, Clockwork, and Writer. Thank you for the review.

**TheGirlInTheMentalHospital - **I am always happy to meet another Alice fan XD your review was long and addressed many key factors of the chapter. I could easily see how much you got into it and was delighted that you even gave me your responses to the character development. So with a cup of tea at 3 I thank you for your review and with you a very merry un-birthday.

**FireFox Vixen - **your review was short but I appreciate your like of my story and hope you will continue to read.

**Lord Jace - **My newest reviewer yet XD I'm so glad that you like my story and took a chance in reading it. I'm sorry that I haven't gotten out the next chapter yet, i'll be sure to start working on it soon.

...that made me feel less usesless...

Clockwork; See its the little things that do the most.

Vlad: A new chapter would be better.

...T-T...

Ember: Thats it HE's DEAD! *chases Vlad with guitar.8

Vlad; *runs screaming like a little girl*

Skulker; Thats my lady, go get 'em babe!

...o-o

Writer; *whispers to Clockwork* you know if the reviewer arent happy she will be sooooo out of it

Clockwork: I kno so its all up to the reviewers now. We can only hope they are merciful.

I again am sorry to my reviewers for not reviewing, things have been a bit nutty and i havent had much writing inspiration. I am not giving up this story or putting it on hiatus I just can't update this week but i will soon just give me time. I hope you all enjoy my story. Thank you for the support and reviews that makes a writer proud.


	17. Cuddle time!

_I LIVE! I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT T^T I FEEL AWFUL. But I'm home now and have all my materials and am off those evil laptops that kept crashing when I tried to save a chapter...Computer I love you and ur bulky tower, you are my friend and are amazing._

_Writer: The readers really liked the Authors Note chapter._

_Which I love as well XD Thank you readers! You all rock!_

_Clockwork: What should they expect this chapter?_

_Oh you know cuddling and hot make-out sessions XD _

_Writer & Clockwork: ..._

_No really thats pretty much the entire chapter with a bit of plot thrown in lol._

_Writer & Clockwork: We can work with that._

_Duh, I figured after the long wait my readers would like a bit of fan-service. So without further a due...DISCLAIMERS!_

_Writer: Danny Phantom does not belong to the author of this fanfiction_

_Clockwork: This story however and its main character Ellie Fenton does. _

_Thank youz now reader(s) plz enjoy._

* * *

><p>Clockwork brought them to a sitting area to relax. A large curved red suede couch sat curled before the fire place. A bookcase on each side of the fireplace and covered in old books that were worn out. The walls were still made of stone, but the floor was now polished wood that seemed to glow. The three of them sat on the couch together in calm conversation. Looking up only showed several gears and random parts of a clock twisting a turning together. The gears would fade into pure blackness the further up the eye went.<p>

Clockwork leaned back against the arm rest, with one leg against the back cushions and the other hanging off the side and pulled Writer to sit against him in between his legs. Writer gave him a light jab with his elbow before relaxing against him. He adjusted himself to a comfortable position and opened his arms for Ellie to join them. She smiled and carefully sat on the couch at their knees. She scooted up and laid down on Writer with her cheek on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her gently and pulled her closer. Clockwork placed one hand on top of Writer's on Ellie's back and the other he leaned his head against. Ellie hummed and snuggled into Writer's chest as they warmed themselves by the fire.

"While I would hate to ruin the moment..." Writer said with his eyes looking up at the gears above. "But why do your gears appear rusted?" he asked tentatively. Ellie looked up and noticed the bronze gears did have several dark flaky spots on some edges. A few even appeared to be completely rusted over. Clockwork was quiet for a bit and both Ellie and Writer feared that he was offended at the question.

"A lot has happened. Things have been...complicated as of late." he replied with his mind far away.

"But what happened?" Ellie asked.

"Clockwork, your tower is apart of time...for it to fall into disarray..." Writer trailed off in thought as he looked back at Clockwork who kept his face blank.

"Troubles happen. Once the problem is taken care of he tower will repair itself. Until then I just have to put up with it." he replied.

"I'm sure the eyeball's love that." Writer laughed. Ellie looked at them in confusion.

"They are my overseers." Clockwork supplied.

"For a lack of better term." Writer mumbled Ellie just nodded in understanding before resting her head back on Writer chest. "Which raises another question. Do they know that she's here?" Writer asked.

"Doubtful."

"That's perfect..."

"This is your home Clockwork. Why should it matter to the "eyeball's" if you have company?" Ellie asked. Writer held back a laugh but Ellie felt his chest jump as he held it in. She leaned up and rested her chin on his chest so she could better see Clockwork who gave her a quirked smile.

"They don't like my having company, much less my love interests, in my humble abode for the simple fact that they could be distractions to my work." Ellie still looked confused.

"You see." Writer interjected. "While Clockwork is the only ghost that can alter time or see through it, the Observants, aka "Eyeball's" think they own him and have say over everything he does. And given his playful nature, that impedes on his work, they feel that any other distraction is unacceptable. So they try to... remove it or them from the equation."

"That was a bit crude don't you think?" Clockwork asked.

"Crude, but true regardless." Writer hummed.

"WAIT!" Ellie exclaimed making both of them jump and look at her in surprise. "Are these the guys that let that thing loose in the library the tried to crush Writer with a bookcase?" Writer and Clockwork both thought back to the event in question.

"The very same actually." Writer confirmed. Ellie huffed and leaned back down on Writer with a frown.

"I don't know if I want to punch them or thank them." she mumbled.

"Why in the name of Pariah Dark would you thank them?" Clockwork asked with wide eyes.

"Well...even though its not the best way for it to happen, if they hadn't let loose that little devil thing into the Library than we probably would be here like we are now." Ellie reasoned.

"...I hate that you're right." Writer laughed.

"Hmm...never thought of it that way." Clockwork smirked. "Guess I'll point that out at the next meeting. They may think twice about harassment then." he chuckled.

Ellie smiled and looked up at her two boyfriend's. They contently spoke of Writer's distaste of Clockwork's 'babysitters' ,as he so kind put it, and Clockwork laughing and agreeing. Ellie looked over Clockworks matured but young features. His silver white hair popped in comparison to his blue skin and bright red eyes filled with mirth. Dark hair ghosted over Clockwork's cheek as Writer leaned back to look at him while he spoke. Writer's pale complexion and sharp features greatly contrasted with the larger form behind him as well as his peridot green eyes. Ellie's eyes traveled down his sharp nose to his mouth where she saw his pointed teeth, she gave a small chuckle as his mouth outed at something Clockwork said to him. She looked down at his goatee that sat proudly on his chin and then looked at his neck.

Normally covered by clothing was marred and scarred flesh. Ellie looked in awe at the post-burnt skin. While all the skin was pale some area's remained darker than others. Raised scar tissue rolled over the skin in random directions. Most would think such blemishes would look horrid or grotesque, Ellie thought looked beautiful. She smiled and leaned up to place a soft kiss over the scared area making both the others freeze and go silent in their conversation. Writer looked down at Ellie when she leaned back and noticed that she kissed one of the more harsh marks on his neck, but she held a smile regardless.

Writer used no words and instead pulled Ellie closer to himself in a hug.

"Thank you." _for not being sickened by me._ He said in his mind. Ellie hummed against his chest and nuzzled against him. Writer let his finger tips rest over his ghost mark on her neck and smiled. Ellie then jumped up with a hand on her neck and looked around, frantic to find something.

"Clockwork...?"

"Calm down Ellie, the scarf is in the room you woke up in." he confirmed and wrapped his hands around Writer to rest them on her shoulders. Ellie let out a breath of relief and plopped down on Writer's chest again making him grunt and allowed Clockwork to wrap his arms around both of them.

"Afraid you lost it?" Writer asked.

"Yeah...nearly had a heart attack."

"I am joyed to know that such a simple thing of mine means so much to you."

"Of course it does!" Ellie huffed. "Even though you have it to me cause of Vlad, its important to you and I'd hate for anything to happen to it...besides. Its looks good on you." she laughed.

A loud chime rang thought the tower. Its hard beat rang though their ears and shook in their chests. The gears above gave small groans as some started to turn and others stopped. Writer huffed and patted Ellie on the back in silent request that she sit up. Clockwork felt his two lovers shift and sat up with them.

"Sadly, this is where I must leave you both for the time being." Writer admitted. Clockwork slipped his arms around his waist and held him in place.

"And why is that?" he whispered in Writer's ear making him shiver slightly.

"Its getting late and the Library is in slight disarray due to... earlier transgressions." Writer saw that Ellie was upset about Vlad attacking him because of her and pulled her into the embrace. "I'm not angry and neither is the Library."

"But you could have been hurt..." Ellie spoke in a small voice making Writer sigh. Clockwork leaned over Writer shoulder and gave Ellie's saddened face a small smile.

"Ellie you mean a great deal to both of us. If getting a few singes or scratches insures your safety, than so be it. The last thing either of us wants is for you to be harmed and we will do as much as we can to prevent that." Ellie took a shaky breath and nodded. "And like I told you before. While we may not look like it we are indeed powerful ghosts that hold and demand quite a bit of influence and respect. So don't worry yourself so much. Writer probably enjoyed a good fight after so long." he teased. Writer smirked and lifted Ellie's head to give her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel good to let loose." he laughed. "But its like he said. We can handle ourselves and you, but you are not a burden to us either."

"I'm almost tempted to tell you to get into more trouble if we get thank you's like that every time." Clockwork teased making Ellie laugh and Writer to reach back and tap him on the head, before standing up and fixing his jacket.

"Ellie, I do hope you can stand this pervert until tomorrow. I'd take you with me now, but the Library is embarrassed by the mess and would never let me live it down if I brought company over. Ellie laughed.

"It's only fair you know." Clockwork reached forward and pulled Ellie into his lap. "You always get this lovely young lady to yourself so its my turn for some one on one time."

"That 'one on one time' better stay above the belt." Writer hissed making Clockwork raise his hands in surrender.

"Don't worry Writer. I'll keep him in check." Ellie laughed. Writer leaned down and gently lifted her chin to capture her eyes.

"I'm sure you will." He leaned forward and caught her lips in a soft kiss. He ran his tongue over her lips and was delighted when they parted allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. He moved his muscle over her's and moved them together in a headed kiss. He pulled back and smiled at her flushed face and dazed look.

"And you were telling me to keep it above the belt." Clockwork joked. Writer leaned over Ellie to Clockwork with a grin.

"Don't think I forgot you." He pushed forward and connected their lips in a much more heated kiss. Both opened their mouths with practiced accuracy and let their tongue battle for dominance. Clockwork reached up with one hand a gripped Writer collar to pull him closer. Writer hummed in pleasure a dug one of his hands into Clockwork's hair. Ellie watched in delight as they continued their kiss and shook when she felt Clockwork's hand rubbing against her side under her shirt.

Ellie, feeling a bit left out, shifted her position to straddle Clockworks lap and lean forward to place a soft kiss to his neck. She felt him shiver against her, but he made no move to stop her. Slowly she gently licked the blue flesh and reveled in the soft groan he let out. She shivered when his hand started to slowly massage her ribs and then another hand slipped up the back of her shirt and under the back of her bra strap. She felt Writer lean down slightly so their bodies had more contact.

With their silent encouragement she leaned forward and gave another kiss to Clockworks neck before giving the skin a soft suck. She heard him take a shaky breath though the nose as she continued to give him a hickey on his neck. She smiled as she backed away taking note of a dark spot on his blue skin that was a little larger than a quarter.

She then turned her head and leaned up to Writer who was still in a lip lock with Clockwork and his hand up her shirt. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and ran it over his neck to rest on her shoulder, pushing away his jacket to expose his neck to her better. She found an area of skin that was not scarred and attached her lips to it. She gave the smooth skin a few short kisses and ran her tongue over the surrounding scarred skin making him shiver in thrill.

Ellie had heard that scarred or damaged skin was more sensitive from her sister when she was in her "I want to be a nurse" phase. The made a small note in the back of her mind to thank Jazz for that bit of information. Once she was done teasing him she placed her lips back over the smooth skin and started to suck. She felt his hand on her back tense before it started to smooth out the muscles on her back and teasing the skin under her bra straps. She shivered when he started to his some pressure points along her back and hummed in pleasure. She sucked his skin a bit harder with a smirk before pulling back.

Writer and Clockwork finally separated, both gasping for breath and staring intently at each other's eyes before looking at their new Ghost Marks on their necks. Ellie's ghost mark was simple and fitting. It was her snow white 'D' logo with a dark black hazed background making the mark pop out so that even the most oblivious person's could see it. They smirked at each other before looked down at a slightly sheepish Ellie.

"My, my, that was quiet the bold move my dear." Clockwork teased making Ellie blush deeper and shrink in on herself.

"Don't be embarrassed." Writer used one finger to lift her chin to look at them. "I can assure you we both enjoyed it greatly. I especially like that your mark pops off the skin."

Another chime rang through the tower making the three of them jump. Clockwork looked at him many watches a Writer glared at the ceiling for interrupting them.

"Wulf should be waiting outside for me." Writer got up and walked to the door. "Take care of her while I'm away and keep her out of any of YOUR trouble." he pointed to Clockwork who slipped his arms around Ellie and pulled her closer.

"Do you honestly think I'd let any harm come to her in my own domain?" he teased.

"Be safe. The both of you." And with that Writer was out the door leaving his two lovers to them selves until the next day.

* * *

><p><em>YIPPE! I know its short but I'm working on the next chapter already so don't fret the story will go on! And next time I hope to get back to the plot!<em>

_Skulker: Then get on with it woman!_

_Don' yell at me! I'll tell Ember about you making passes at Ellie!_

_Skulker: You won't dare..._

_EMBER!_

_Skulker: OK YOU WIN! I Take it back!_

_Good boy! Now like always reader plz **R&R** **Reviews** are my life's blood and I can never have enough OH NO MY IV IS RUNNING OUT! I need another transfusion! HURRY **R&R** NOW!_


	18. Attacks Then Planning

_Another work of mastery! You guys are all so amazing. As soon as i post it the next day I have a bunch of reviews and even more people subbing to my fanfic XD. You all rock!_

_I'd normally bore you with chit chat with other ghosts, but now I'm sleepy and can't think of anything. So normal disclaimers_

_I dont down Danny Phantom only this story and Ellie._

* * *

><p>"So what do you do for fun around here?" Ellie asked Clockwork hours after Writer had left. Clockwork smiled at her over his shoulder as he stretched and walked toward the door and nudged his head in direction for her to follow. She happily hopped off the couch and chased after him.<p>

"I don't know if your rendition of fun is the same as mine, but I think the main room will be found to your liking." Clockwork smiled at her and stopped suddenly making Ellie bump into him.

"Something wrong?" she asked. He kept his smile as he held out his hand to her, palm up.

"Unless things have changed over the years I do believe that couples should hold hands as they walk." he said. Ellie smiled in returns and grabbed his hand in hers. They let their joined hands fall in between them ad they walked.

Clockwork made let Ellie return to her room and collect Writer scarf before taking her to the main room. Same as always the gears in front of them showed different times and people doing different things from all over. Ellie saw one flicker and change to another scene before she could make out who was in it. She let her eyes drift around the room to the ceiling, which had many cracked and rusted gears, several of which looked ready to fall, and to the walls that seemed to fade into the blackness around the room.

"I apologize for the mess. The Tower has been in bad health as of late."

"Its alright. Is the Tower like the Library? You know alive?"

"In a sense yes. But it is as old as time itself so it typically plays dead." he laughed when a loud echoing moan came from above. "Except when I make jokes at it."

"I see." Ellie giggled as she looked up. "Nice to meet you Tower!" another loud moan came from above, but this one was higher pitched.

"What do you know. He likes you." Clockwork and Ellie laughed. "Would you like to know what happening?" He asked as he directed her to the time gears showing the images in time.

"Sure."

He pointed to two gears right next to each other and said they were a man from the distant future who had to decide who he would marry. A woman he had never met or a woman he hated, his decision would decide on a strong leader for the people or a strong leader of a dangerous gang. Another showed the past in Medieval times during a large battle, apparently someone has been messing around there Clockwork had to make sure it didn't start a problem or he'd have to intervene. One even showed present day in Amity Park. Ellie could see people walking about in the park and school mates going in and out of Nasty Burger. She smiled at the fascinating images before looking back at Clockwork over her left shoulder.

"If these haven't happened," she pointed to the future man. "-and this is from the present. Than why do you need to watch them?"

"I am the Master of ALL Time. Past, Present, and Future. You see contrary to popular believe, nothing is set in stone. You see time is more like a never ending parade. There are those like the Observants, who watch from the sidewalk as it goes by, people like you, who are in the parade and enjoying the moment, and people like me, who watch from the skies and see every turn the parade may or may not take."

"So what happens when someone mess up?"

"I step in or have something intervene to correct them."

"But what if something happens that can't be fixed?"

"Like what?"

"Like someone dying?" Ellie asked innocently as she watched the scenes changed on the gears as she leaned on them to get a better look. Clockwork slipped behind her and slid his arms around her waist and rested his face in her hair.

"If they are in the past then I pause time before it happens. If it is in the future then I don't need to worry about it cause it can be changed in the present. But if it's in the present...I have to try and stop it before it happens." He whispered. Ellie wasn't sure why he was acting this way but she knew he was hurting.

"And what happens if you can't stop it?" she whispered.

"Than I am meant to leave things as they are and fix things as they get to the future." he nearly choked.

"So if someone died there is nothing you can do?"

"I can fix it...but it's dangerous for me to do it."

"What could happen?" They were speaking in such hushed tones that if they got any quieter the grinding of gears and clicking of metal would have masked their voices from one another. Ellie could hear him taking a breath to answer, but they both jumped when the tower let out a pained moan.

"Not now..." Clockwork huffed.

"What is it?"

"My 'babysitters.'" he hissed as he let go of her. "Stay here and wait for me to comeback. This time please listen and stay."

"I remember. 'They don't like company' right?" Ellie smiled.

"Smart girl." Clockwork walked out of the room and let the doors close behind him with a resounding echo. Ellie smiled after him and looked back at the gears. She looked at the one of Amity Park.

"I wonder what Sam and Tucker are up to..." she thought out loud. She gasped as the images shifted and on the large gear it showed her friends in Sam's room talking and playing games. Ellie looked up to the tower and then back to the gear. "What about Skulker the Ghost Hunter." Ellie wasn't sure how specific she needed to be to get the image to pop up, but felt the extra detail couldn't hurt.

The image shifted to Skulker island castle. Inside Ellie saw Skulker laying on the fur pelt run in front of a lavish fireplace. He was resting with bandages covering most of his body. Ellie gave a sigh of relief that he was just alive. She smiled when she saw Ember McLain enter the room with a bowl of water and a towel. She sat down next to him and placed the warm towel on his forehead. She looked unharmed and the two of them were clearly happy. Ellie laughed at the image when Ember whacked Skulker lightly because of something he had said. She heard the door behind her open, but didn't turn away from the gear.

"You know Writer is right. This is like stalking." she laughed.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Ellie spun around and saw two beings she had never met before. They were green 'heads' and only had one large eye for a face. They wore long white regal clothing. Ellie soon realized who she was looking at. The Observants.

"Why is she here?" one asked.

"Clockwork must be up to his games again."

"We should remove her seeing as Clockwork refuses to do so."

"It is for the best for existence." Both of them raised their hands and charged their energy for attack. Ellie jumped to action and changed into her ghost form before going airborne. They started a barrage of attacks at Ellie who managed to move just fast enough to avoid them. They paused in their attack.

"Stop for a minute! Let me explain!"

"We care not for your words abomination!" They yelled as they blasted again. Ellie avoided the blasts and hid behind one of the gears in the ceiling. She heard a screech of pain and looked at the chard marks in the walls and the dented gears.

"STOP! Your hurting the Tower!" she yelled in vain. Ellie cringed as the Tower continued to cry out and the Observants showed little ambition to stopping until Ellie was finished. The blasts stopped again, but she knew they were just gathering energy to start again. After the Tower let out a pined whimper she darted out from behind the gear and glared at her attackers.

"I said STOP!" Ellie screamed as hard as she could and without realizing she let out a ghostly wail that sent them into the door and out to the hall. Her wail continued for a few more moments, making the walls shake from the force, until she was out of energy and slowly drifted down to the floor before she reverted back to her human form. The Observants were slowly working their way back onto their feet glaring at Ellie in pure rage.

"She is clearly out of control." one rasped.

"She must be removed." the other agreed.

"Oh really?" Another voiced asked in a harsh tone. "Please do tell exactly how she is a danger?" Clockwork hissed as he grabbed them by their collars and threw them out of the way before moving to Ellie's side. He gently placed his hand on her opposite shoulder and leaned her against his chest.

"Are you alright?" Ellie looked up at him and smiled.

"Never better. I just found a new ghost power." She laughed weakly. Clockwork slipped his free arm under her knees and lifted her off the ground, holding her bridal style.

"Clockwork! This is an outrage."

"Yes! We excused your infatuation with this..._thing_ long enough. She has entered the Tower of Time and you know that without reason one cannot enter here!"

"She was even looking at the scenes of time! She must be dealt with."

"Really?." Clockwork hummed as he looked around the room and set his deep red eyes on the Observants. "What I see is two over hyped ghosts who think they own me and my home. BY WHICH they saw fit to blast to pieces in an attempt to harm my own guest. Who defended my home even at the expense of her own well being."

"BUT SHE-!"

"Was invited to stay here by myself and was left to her own devices here by me in MY home! You two on the other hand are not welcome. You can either get out now or I will make you leave on the grounds that you are impeding on my work."

The Observants looked at one another before glaring at Ellie and opening a portal behind them.

"You know it won't stop. Why delay the inevitable?"

"Yes, finish her..."

"GET OUT!" Clockwork howled making them jump through the portal they opened before it faded into nothingness. Clockwork took a big sigh before looking down at Ellie.

"What did they mean?" she asked.

"Don't worry yourself over it. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm okay just tired." Ellie laughed. "They were terrible shots...sorry about the Tower."

"It's alright. The Tower has taken hits worse than that. But I am sure he is thankful for your defense. Now lets get you to bed."

"Okay...will you stay with me?" Ellie felt like a complete child for asking this of him, but it was the second night in a row that she had been attacked. Sure she had been in plenty of fights with many powerful ghosts, but none had attacked her so harshly or gotten so close as Vlad. And attack with the Observants was just too close together. Clockwork squeezed her closer to him and smiled down at her.

"Of course. For as long as you need me."

"Good." Ellie mumbled and snuggled into his chest while playing with Writer's scarf around her neck with the tips of her fingers.

Clockwork carried her back to her room and got her ready for bed. He slipped off her shoes and pulled a black night gown out of a drawer. Ellie took a gown after he got her coherent enough. He kept his back to her while she changed and smiled when she said he could turn around. The black gown was silky and stopped just before her knees. it was sleeveless and only exposed the collar of her neck with soft curls in the fabric over the straps and edges.

"You look stunning."

"Pervert."

"Its true. You do look amazing." Clockwork laughed as he kissed her on the forehead.

Ellie huffed and hopped on the bed before slipping under the covers. He decided to sit in the chair next to the bed. She looked at him and moved the covers out of the way to make room for him. He looked at her with a confused expression and she blushed. She looked down at her lap and patted the bed next to her for him.

"Are you sure? I'm a pervert remember?" Clockwork reasoned.

"I don't care...I don't want to be alone." Clockwork smiled softly at her and slipped next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the covers up to their chins when he laid them down.

"You are never alone."

"I'm tired."

"Then sleep. I'll be here, the only reason I won't is if someone comes to the Tower." Ellied nodded in understanding and let herself go into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>A dark void of nothing but sound. Occasionally a flicker of light, but then again nothingness would remain. Three voices spoke in garbled argument. Steadily they got clearer and clearer.<p>

"Danny! Please be reasonable!" A pleading voice begged.

"I can handle this." A younger voice argued. "I need you two to trust me and do what you two need to do."

"You know there's only a chance that it even exists." a third and oldest voice reasoned. "We could be going on a wild goose chase and you to your end. Please let us help you."

"You guys are helping me. This thing wants me and it's never going to leave me alone. I need you two to find this to stop it. Please trust me."

"We do! We just can't bear the thought of loosing you."

"Your not going to."

"Danny we..."

"Arthur I love both of you. I won't leave you guys. So please don't make this so hard."

"...you better come back to us."

"One way or another I'm sure I will."

-space shift-

Ellie sat in a dark room tied to the ceiling. Frantically she looked around and saw that she wasn't alone. Around her stood just about everyone she had ever met. Her family and friends. Nameless faces of Amity Park. Ghosts she knew by name and others by face. And then there was Vlad.

"Wh-Where am I? Whats going on?"

"Well my dear. Everyone here knows your secret and hates you for it or one reason or another. And we all agreed that it was for the best that you are removed."

"What?" Ellie looked at the crowd. "Mom? Dad?" they glared at her. "Bu-but.. Jazz?...Sam, Tucker? You guys can't be serious?"

"Come off it Ellie." Tucker jeered.

"Yeah were tired of your game and lies." Sam agreed.

Ellie looked into the crowd of people and ghosts she knew. All of them looked at her in pure hate and rage. Some even in joy of what was about to become of her. Ellie panicked as Vlad hit a few buttons on a terminal and large countless needles came from the ceiling and all pointed at her. In a desperate attempt at a last salvation Ellie cried out.

"WRITER! CLOCKWORK!"

"Oh your little lovers?" Vlad hissed. "Well they took a bit of work, but eventually they fell after quiet the battle." Vlad snapped his fingers and Ellie's eye's over flowed with tears. Before her was the crumbled and bloodied bodies of her lovers. Ellie couldn't even scream from the shock of their dead forms. Their clothes torn. Their eyes open in shock and ecto blood dripped from their mouths and many wounds. "Yes. They put up quiet the fight for a little slut like you. But I digress. It is time to remove you from our lives.

Vlad reached back to the lever on the terminal and with a menacing grin he pulled it hard. The needles pulled back and with great forced stabbed forward into Ellie's body.

* * *

><p>A shrill scream left Ellie's lips as she bolted upright from her nightmare. Tears blurred her vision panicking her more as they obscured her vision.<p>

"ELLIE?" The doors burst open revealing two figures. Ellie blinked twice to remove the tears and saw Writer briskly walking up to her and pulling her into an embrace. "Holy shit, you scared us." Writer would usually never cuss, but in his frantic state he couldn't help himself.

"Are you okay? Clockwork asked from her other side.

"Yeah. It-it was just a nightmare."

"Sounded worse than that with the way you screamed."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Writer asked as he leaned back with his hands on her shoulders. Ellie shook her head.

"No. It was just a dream. I'm okay. Really."

Neither of them looked completely convinced, but nodded and accepted her answer for the time being. Clockwork leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the temple. Writer took a deep breath to calm himself and looked Ellie over to assure himself that she was unharmed. His eyes grew wide at her night gown and then he glared at Clockwork who smiled sheepishly.

"What is she wearing?" he growled.

"A silk night gown obviously." Clockwork supplied shamelessly.

"...Ellie did he try anything?"

"I didn't!" Clockwork defended earning an unscrupulous look from Writer. "I DIDN"T!"

"Like I'd believe that!" Ellie shoulders began to shake making Writer draw his attention back to her. "Ellie are you alright?" Ellie let out a loud joyous laugh that shook her entire body.

"You two a-are... unbelievable able...I-I love it." she laughed. "You go from...consoling me..to, to glaring at each other over my clothes." After a few moments Ellie's laughter dies down and left a happy smile plastered on all three of their faces.

"Well your feeling better." Writer mumbled.

"Most definitely."

"On another note. Ellie you need to head off with Writer so you can get ready for your return home."

"But I'm not meant to be back for-"

"7 days, you spent 5 with that sorry excuse for a living being and nearly two here." Writer confirmed. "But you don't need to be there for several hours, which is why you are going back with me."

"How am I going to explain what happened to my parents? If I don't tell them something...then they'll just keep letting Vlad back in..."

"He will not get near you."

"You guys can't always be there. My family doesn't know about my ghost powers and they certainly don't know about you two." Ellie panicked. "What would I tell them?"

"Calm down." Writer soothed her. "I have a plan that may work, but you are going to need to trust us."

"You know I do." Ellie replied making them smile.

* * *

><p><em>Shoot! I got's the mojo back!<em>

_Writer: I hope this plan works_

_Well the Fentons' are both geniuses and morons at he same time. _

_Writer: true enough. Readers you know the deal by now PLZ **R&R** if only to keep her from complaining._

_I DO NOT COMPLAIN!_

_Writer: I call shenanigans on that my dear._

_OH FINE **R&R **reader it really does help me writer more. _


	19. The Plan in Action

_The much awaited revealing of the plan! Writer is so suave! XDD_

_Clockwork: Obviously._

_Your dating him so you have to say that._

_Clockwork: You basically rewrote him on this fanfic so so do you_

_...soooooooooooooooo anyway~ Time for disclaimers! Ember detach urself from Skulker and get it done!_

_Ember: Sure thing baby-pop. Danny Phantom does not belong to the author but Ellie does. SKULKER GET BACK IN BED NOW!_

_Ohhh~ Someone is in trouble and for once its not me. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Ellie shifted nervously in front of her home. Her hands were gripping her long sleeves as she fidgeted making them rub together. She kept her hair down, seeing as she couldn't find any hair ties and after much argument from Writer and Clockwork, who insisted that she looked amazing either way, she just let it all hang loose. Speaking of her two ghost love interests, one was standing next to her now.<p>

Writer had come up with a quiet brilliant plan to keep her safe from Vlad in her own home. Sure, she didn't believe it would stop her parents from having him over every now and then, but it would ensure that she was never alone with him...If everything worked out. A hand landed on Ellie's and gave it a small squeeze. She looked up at Writer who was sporting a comforting smile.

Writer was in his usual outfit, including his scarf, which Ellie had returned after the Ghost Mark's had faded from her neck. His ghost glow was gone, he was able to control it at will, an ability he assured Ellie was simple but took time to work. Writer looked clean cut and fresh for the day. A great difference to his lazy and messy bedhead look he kept back at the Library. Ellie only hoped her parents found his as charming as he looked, or this would never work.

"Don't worry. All the bases are covered. After this we should have no trouble with a home run."

"Says the guy who hates sports." Ellie grumbled as he chuckled. He removed his hand from hers and gave three short knocks to the door.

A set of hurried steps were heard as well as come talking before the knob started to turn. A quick swing of the door showed Jazz. She looked the same as always, trying to be over intelligent and more mature than needed. She looked at Writer and her eyes bugged out. She gave him a good look over before smiling at him.

"Hi. How can I help you?" Ellie gritted her teeth. Jazz was flirting with Writer to the point that she didn't even notice her won sister standing next to him. Sure she didn't leave on good terms with her, but this was just annoying her.

"Hello, good evening to you. I do hope we're not interrupting anything?" Writer played his part of the charming responsible gentleman well. Jazz swooned at his voice before looking confused.

"'We'?" she asked.

"Why yes." Writer reached his arm around Ellie and rested has hand on her opposing shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "I've brought Ellie home seeing as Mr. Masters was pulled away on business." Jazz looked at Ellie and then his arm around her shoulder with a small frown.

"MOM! DAD! ELLIE'S BACK!" Jazz yelled into the house. "Please come in and make yourself at home Mr...?" Jazz asked as she moved to the side letting them both walking in.

"Please call me Arthur."

"I'm Jazmine, but you can call me Jazz." she batted her eyes.

"What a lovely name. Pleasure you meet you." Writer gently shook her hand with a polite smile. Jazz fawned at him and brought them to the living room. Ellie was irked at Jazz, but was happy when Writer kept his arm around her. Ellie's parents came up from the basement and ran up to them, but paused at the new person in their living room.

"Hello. I'm Maddie Fenton and this is my husband Jack." she held out her hand which Writer took happily.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Arthur I worked at Vlad Masters Mansion. He was pulled away for work and I wanted to make sure that Ellie got home safe."

"Thank you for that. Please make your self at home. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please, I'm afraid that I may have some concerning news about your friend Vlad Masters that I feel you must be aware of as well."

"What? Is Vladdy a late sleeper?" Jack joked as they all sat down. Jazz took the single chair near the window while her parents took the other comforter chair, Jack sat in the seat while Maddie sat on the armrest with her arm resting on his shoulder. Ellie and Writer sat together on the couch.

"I'm sorry to say its a bit more serious than that." Writer sadly replied.

"Is everything okay?" Maddie asked as she stepped away from Jack and sat down next to Ellie.

"Well you see...Mr. Master's has a history of 'episodes'. Small acts of violence that have been progressing over the years and becomng more erratic."

"But...But Vlad has always been so calm can conserved when around us."

"That's just the thing is he's is left alone with another person of younger age then he tends to lash out. It reminds him of past events you see. But rarely does anyone get hurt but as I said they have been getting worse." Writer explained while keeping a straight face.

"I don't believe it!" Jack protested.

"It's true dad!" Ellie yelled. "If it wasn't for Wri...Arthur Vlad might have..."

"Did he hurt you?" Maddie cried as she held Ellie against her. Jack watched with wide eyes and Jazz held her hand over her mouth in shock.

"He-uh..."

"Ellie is alright, as you can see. I had been planning on leaving the Master mansion for quiet some time, but when I heard Ellie was paying a visit I felt it necessary to ensure her safety for her visit and make sure you all were properly informed to Vlad's history." Writer finished with his hand on Ellie's free shoulder.

"Oh my..."

"ELLIE! Are you alright?"

"I'm okay Dad. Like I said Arthur made sure I was okay. We actually spent a lot of time hanging out in the Library and Vlad was only really around me for one night because of work...that's when he had an 'episode' in front of me and Aruthur stuck around." Ellie saw the confusion, anger, ans shock on all their faces but their concern for her stuck out most. "Don't worry really I was more scared than anything, I mean it's not every day a teen sees a full grown man do a tantrum."

"Then we owe you quite a bit Arthur."

"STAY FOR DINNER! WE WON'T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!" Jack yelled making Writer jump.

"But...I uh..."

"Oh What a great idea Jack! Arthur you really should stay. I'm sure Ellie would love to have you stay for dinner. Right dear?" Maddie agreed as she looked at Ellie.

"Yeah. You should definitely stay!" Ellie smiled at Writer who gave a defeated smile in return.

"How could I refuse such a gracious offer."

"Oh great! Ellie why don't you show him to the bathroom so he can get cleaned up." Maddie said as she walked to the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"And call your friends. They've been calling here every day since you left." Jazz told Ellie as she went to help her mom. "Arthur. If you need any help with anything; you just let me know." Jazz winked at him as she walked by. He only nodded and let Ellie drag him to the stairs.

She brought him to her simple bedroom as she started to dig around for her phone. He decided to look around her room as he waited. A few posters on the walls of different things, video games, music and the like. A book case next to her dresser was covered in school papers and old text books as well as a few other books clearly used for light reading. The adjoining bathroom caught his eye, but he moved on when he saw Ellie on the phone. She was talking with Sam in a rushed voice before hanging up.

"Well hope you don't mind meeting my friends after dinner. They insist on meeting you on way or another." Ellie admitted as she sat on her bed. Writer smiled before he stood in front of her.

"It's no problem." he laughed. "Relived?"

"Like you have no idea." Ellie slumped forward and rested her head on his stomach. He rested his hand in her hair.

"The worst is over."

"It was a good idea to have Clockwork watch Vlad and keep him busy until we were done." Ellie frowned. "I feel bad that he couldn't come though."

"He'll get over it. Besides I don't think he would keep his hands to himself in front of your parents." he laughed.

"No I doubt he would. Especially with the way Jazz was looking at you." Ellie agreed.

"Jealous?"

"Don't act like you wouldn't if the situation was reversed."

"While your sister is indeed charming. But I only have eyes for you and, for what ever reason, that over grown pocket watch." Writer assured making Ellie laugh.

"I nearly clocked her as soon as you introduced your self...By the way; 'Arthur?'" Writer gave her a sheepish look before looking at the wall.

"My name...before I became the Ghost Writer."

"Why didn't you tell me that."

"I'm not overly fond of my 'living' name. I prefer 'Writer' over anything else." he clarified.

"That's good then." Writer looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "I've only ever known you as 'Writer' and I don't want to know you as anyone else."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Writer smiled. Ellie leaned on his shoulder with her eyes closed in a moment of bliss.

"Thank you. Both of you."

"You have no need to thank us." Writer lifted her head by her chin and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "We are happy to do anything to help you, be it big or small."

"Still...Thanks."

"ELLIE! ARTHUR! DINNER TIME!" Jack yelled from down stairs. Writer grabbed her hand and pulled to up. He walked her to the door and swung her around to lean on it. He placed his arms on either side of her face with a mock evil grin before leaning down and claiming her lips in a simple kiss. He pulled back and was thrilled to see her red face.

"Best get down there before I loose control in your bedroom." he joked. Ellie slipped under his arm.

"And you call Clockwork a pervert."

"As I recall. So have you."

"Touche, but I'm sorry in advance for any awkward questions my parents ask."

"I'll manage." Writer followed Ellie to the dinning room and quickly took the empty seat next to her. Jack and Maddie sat on either end of the table while Jazz sat on the opposite side on the table from Ellie and Writer. The dinner was meatloaf and mashed potato's with corn. It didn't take long before her parents struck up a conversation.

"So Arthur." Maddie started. "How exactly do you know Vlad."

"I worked in his home. The Library mostly."

"Must be a difficult job." Jazz said in a breathy voice. Writer gave a polite smile back.

"Not at all, I enjoy it more than you know."

"How old are you anyway?" Jack asked with a mouthful of food.

"I am 20 this year."

"Really? You look like your in your early 20's" Jazz added.

"I get that a lot. Mr. Masters hired me right out of collage a year or two ago. But it didn't take long for me to find out about his issues so I typically didn't communicate with him very often."

"What did you major in?"

"Literature, Writing and English."

"If only Ellie was as diligent in her studies as you were." Maddie joked.

"MOM!" Elllie whined.

"Actually, I helped Ellie with some work over her visit. She is quiet smart for her age, she just needed a nudge now and again to help her along."

"Arthur has been helping me and Mr. Lancer even noticed my work is better."

"But you haven't sent in any work since you left." Ellie choked on her drink, realizing her mistake. Writer was quick to cover it though.

"I've been in town for the last month or so with a friend while I looked for a place. Mr. Masters had me called back while he had company to keep things in order."

"You live in Amity Park?" Jazz blurted. Ellie squeezed her fork to contain herself at Jazz's flirting manner.

"I'm going for an apartment nearby actually." Ellie felt a tug on the hem of her shirt and realized it was Writer playing with it. After a few tugs she slipped her hand under the table to knock it away, but as soon as her hand was out of the others' sight he grabbed her hand in his, lacing their finger together. Ellie looked at him and he returned her look with a polite, parent pleasing smile. "Ellie told me so much about her home that I just became enamored with the thought of living in town."

"That's just lovely." Maddie cheered. Jack agreed, but for once Jazz was quiet. Ellie looked at her and saw her analyzing eyes scanning both her and Writer. Ellie tried to separate their hands, but Writer kept a tight grip and let their hands stay snug together between them.

The dinner went by and even though Ellie was sweating bullets under Jazz's gaze, things went well. Maddie and Jack simply loved Writer/Arthur and were delighted that such a good influence was Ellie's friend and partial tutor. After things had been cleaned up Ellie ran to the door to greet her friends who tackled her in a group bear hug. Sam and Tucker made sure there was no doubt about them missing her and loving the fact that she was back. Sam was mid sentence when she noticed Writer leaning on the wall watching them with a small smile.

"Who is this?" She asked carefully.

"Oh, uh... come on. I'll explain in my room." Ellie tugged Writer's sleeve and got all three of them in her room. Tucker sat on the computer chair backwards while Sam leaned on the desk next to him. Writer opted to sitting on Ellie's bed with his back against the wall and his legs out straight with one bent up.

"Well!" Tucker whined.

"Okay guys. Remember that ghost I told you about that helped me after the whole Walker incident?" they nodded. "This is the Ghost Writer. But in front the populace he is 'Arthur'."

"OH! So you're Ellie's boyfriend?" Tucker laughed. Writer looked at Ellie with a surprised expression.

"You told them?" The room got very quiet as Sam and Tucker stared at Writer and Ellie. Their mouths open and eyes wide. Ellie was frozen on the spot, not entirely sure how to proceed. "I'll take that as a 'not yet' then." Writer said to break the silence as he knocked his head against the wall with his eyes closed.

"W-wha...?" Tucker stuttered.

"Ellie." Sam said in a sharp voice making Ellie stand at attention. "Is he really you're boyfriend?" She asked never breaking eye contact.

"...yes, he is."

"For how long?" Tucker asked.

"Just over a week..."

They sat in silence for a while as Sam and Tucker assessed their responses. Sam's sharp eyes landed on a very relaxed Writer who had yet to move or say much of anything.

"You're awful calm in this situation." Sam stated. Writer opened one eye and looked at her through his clean glass lens.

"What situation?" His voice was calm and, if nothing else, bored.

"What? WE...YOU...SHE..!" Sam worked to make a complete sentence, but came out empty handed.

"You see? There is no situation. Yes, you two are Ellie's life long friends and I am an unknown person to both of you. But the fact of the matter is we," he pointed to himself and Ellie as he sat up and walked over to her. "are in a relationship and I have no intentions of stopping that because anyone wishes to say boo to that. I doubt Clockwork would do so either."

"Who?"

"Ellie is currently in a legitimate relationship with not only myself, but one other that I don't believe either of you have met."

"WHAT?" Sam yelled as she advanced on Writer. Ellie jumped forward and held her back as she glared at Writer.

"You are the lord of subtle words." Writer smirked and shrugged. "Just please be quiet!" Ellie looked back to Sam. "Please just let me explain everything." she pleaded. Sam couldn't refuse her puppy eyes and sighed as she plopped down on a bean bag.

So Ellie began from her visit to Writer, the bookcase nearly crushing them, Clockwork's arrival, and everything after that. She told them of her dreams and how they became clear enough to see those involved. Her voice became strained as she spoke of what happened at Vlad's, but she left out the major details and summed it up to "Vlad snapped, got s bunch of ghosts to jump me, I got hurt, Skulker helped me escape and that's that." Her arrival to the Tower by the help of Writer and Wulf and even the Observants attacking her, which left Writer in a sour mood. She happily neglected to mention their make out session or any details of Ghost Marks by the time she finished.

Unfortunately her breif recollection of the events that took place at Vlad's left her shaking and had Writer on his feet in an instant once she had finished speaking. Without a word he reached out and wrapped his arms around her until she calmed down. Sam watched their exchange in curious eyes. Once they separated she cleared her throat pulling their attention to her.

"So this other guy...Clockwork? How do we meet him?" she asked slowly. While she would love to comfort her friend right now, she knew that if she didn't fully address their 'relationship' now, it would never be properly done. What she wasn't expecting was Writer to start chuckling.

"Clockwork has other pressing matters at the moment. But I am sure he will pay Ellie a visit here at some point. Anything he can do to slack off."

"Guys I know it's weird and all, but they both mean a lot to me and I really don't want you hating them. It's obvious I'm safe with and from them so..." Ellie trailed off as she looked pleadingly to her friends. Tucker stood from his chair and gave her a hug.

"Look. I don't know whats really going on, but since you started hanging out with him you've been a lot happier. And he has helped you big time. So their alright in my book."

"Thanks Tuck." Ellie smiled, but it quickly disappeared as she looked to Sam who stood with her arms crossed and a deep rooted frown. "Sam?" they made eye contact and Sam sighed in defeat.

"I won't lie. I'm not entirely okay with this...But I want you to be happy and for whatever reason they seem to do that." Sam glared at Writer who looked her in they eye with a blank expression. "But if either of you ever hurt her I will force you both in the Fenton Thermos and put in the microwave." Writer smirked at her.

"I assure you, if either of us ever hurt Ellie, we would gladly accept much worse than that."

"OH SAM!" Ellie laughed as she hugged her tight. "Thank you." Sam smiled and returned the hug with a small twinge of pain.

"Now that that is all done with..."Tucker smiled. "How's about a good old game off." Ellie and Sam cheered as she got every thing ready.

"Game off?" Writer asked. All three teens looked at him in shock.

"Dude. You so need to catch up with the times." Tucker laughed.

* * *

><p><em>And another chapter down XD<em>

_Writer: I'm quite fond of this one, but I have a feeling you won't let the happy moment last given your track record._

_Who knows..._

_Writer: You do._

_That doesn't mean I'm going to spoil it_

_Writer:..._

_Oh alright I might just give you guys a chapter or two of peace. BUT I MAKE NO PROMISES!_

_Writer: That is what I'm afraid of._

_Well Like always I need the **reviews** so plz** R&R**!_


	20. Cheating? and First Dates

_Another week, another chapter! XD_

_Writer: you have been keeping on that havent you?_

_yes I have, I can't stand when a writer quits on a story! I know inspiration does dissipate after a while but I don't want to be one of then after so many lovely reviews from my readers! I will not let them down!_

_Writer: But Otakon is coming up soon. You know the big anime convention in baltimore at the end of the month_

_...I kno that...okay I may be a few days late then.._

_Writer: and then you have a week at Disney Orlando after that._

_OKAY! SO I may be a few days late and even miss an update or two later in the month or next. But I have no intentions of quitting! So fear not readers!_

_Clockwork; sounds like you need more time? *laughs*_

_...Not everyone can be like you Stop watch and turn back/stop/fast foreword time whenever they want. Just do the disclaimers or...or I'll have Ellie break up with you!_

_Clockwork: You'd never do that._

_I know, but thats besides the point. do the disclaimers._

_Clockwork: Danny Phantom does not belong to the author in anyway but this story and Ellie do. And never make that threat again! You know what I've been through already!_

_Yeah yeah yeah. Don't try and spoil nothing for the reader. Speaking of which; Enjoy reader!_

* * *

><p>Ellie snuggled into her blankets the next morning. After everyone was satisfied on the whole relationship situation they started a video game war. Which Writer lost at horribly. She laughed on the memory where Writer sounded like an old man saying that video games and TV will rot their brains after his 13th loss. Tucker seemed to get along with him and Sam even made the effort to talk to him about common literature. She knew this was hard for Sam seeing as it wasn't all that long ago that she confessed to her in one of the worst way's possible and they only just barely rekindled their friendship.<p>

Writer played with them until late and he had to leave. After a brief kiss goodbye in her room she walked him to the door and said their parent friendly goodbyes. Jazz tried to get his phone number, but was shot down when he told her he didn't even have one. And with a promise to see them again sometime he left.

"Ellie! Get up! School starts soon!" Jazz yelled from behind her door.

"I'm up..." she mumbled as she slowly got dressed and cleaned up for the day. She gave herself a quick once over in the mirror and fixed her long slightly curled and wavy hair. With a huff she blew her bangs out of her eyes and ran downstairs to greet Sam and Tucker.

"Ready finally? It's only a half day, anyway." Tucker teased.

"Yeah yeah. I'm Leaving!" she yelled as they all left. She heard mutual goodbyes from her parents in the kitchen before the door closed.

"So where did Writer go?" Sam asked.

"Not sure honestly. After he left the house I went to the portal and he never showed so he must be around here somewhere." Ellie pouted as she fixed her bag. "He said I'd see him soon though."

"That's good at least." Tucker mumbled as he messed with something on his PDA.

"Yeah. It just sucks that all that mayhem had to happen during the break. I barely go any relaxing or goofing time before we have to go back to school."

"Well next time we'll plan ahead that's all." Sam assured with he hand on Ellie's shoulder.

"HEY FENTINA!" All three of them cringed when Dash yelled out to them from the school gates. Ellie looked at him and frowned with a dull expression.

"Lets just ignore him and get to class." she said as they walked faster.

"Remember; it's only a half day." Tucker said.

"So you keep reminding us." Sam teased.

Just before they passed him he reached his hand out and grabbed Ellie by the handle oh her backpack, swinging her around so he could put him arm across her shoulder.

"Now that I have your attention." he sneered. "Where were you all break? Missed you at the Nasty Burger."

"I was at none of your business and you didn't miss me you missed harassing me, now let go." Ellie slipped free and rejoined her friends.

"Hold up you!" Dash hissed. Sam grabbed Tucker and Ellie's arm's and ran into the building to their classroom. Dash gave chase, but before he could say anything the bell rang and Mr. Lancer ordered them all to sit. "This isn't over, Fentina."

Ellie plopped down in her seat and gave Tucker and Sam reassuring nods that she was okay before paying attention to whatever Mr. Lancer was saying.

"In which Dickens novel would you find the character; Artful Dodger?" he asked the class. "Dash?" No answer. "Foley?" still nothing. "Oh for the love of...Fenton!"

"Um...Oliver Twist." Ellie replied as she flipped a page of her text book.

"What?" Mr. Lancer didn't expect and answer from her let alone a correct one. He was slightly convinced that her improvement in her homework and tests were from cheating.

"Oliver Twist." she repeated.

"You read that out of your text book..."

"Um, kinda hard for me to do that seeing as this is for math." She held up the text book and showed the page she was looking at and the cover of the book. Algebra 101.

"Your recent increase in grade has been raising a few questions Ms. Fenton."

"I got a tutor I'm not cheating." Ellie stated sternly. She knew exactly what he was implying and it was too early to dance around the bush. The class got dead silent from the tension in the air.

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind answering a question or two to prove that?"

"Not at all. That's what you do in class right?" Ellie was getting smart with him she knew, but she didn't back down.

"Who wrote _Moby Dick_?"

"Herman Melville."

"What was the moral of _To Kill a Mockingbird_?"

"The world is not good or bad, merely many shades of gray."

"Very well. What work of literature is known for the phrase; "_Were all mad here_." Also who was the Author and what year was it written?"

_"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, written by Lewis Carroll in 1865." Ellie replied confidently, she had read the book at the Library and Writer clued her into such information. Mr. Lancer's jaw nearly hit the floor and his yes were wide. Everyone was stuck between looking in awe at Ellie or trying to hold their laughter for their teacher.

The bell rang and Ellie and her friends left the class laughing with happy smiles on their faces.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Tucker cheered.

"Yeah. Where did you learn all that?"

"Well. When you're dating an author/Librarian/all knowing literature ghost, you pick up on a few things."

"Handy." Tucker laughed. He looked at his PDA and turned to leave. "See you guys at lunch, I got tech class."

"I'm heading off too. Environmental Science." Sam said with a wave. Ellie waved them off and gathered her things from her locker for math class.

"Hey, hey Fentina."

"Oh for the love of...go away Dash." Ellie groaned as she yanked out her last book before her locker slammed closed courtesy of the jock himself. Dash leaned back on the lockers with a confident smirk and his arms crossed over his chest.

"So how's about you and me...? HEY!" Dash yelled when he noticed Ellie walking off while he was talking. He grabbed her elbow and pushed her against the lockers. Dash slammed his hands on either side of her head with a growl. "You listen when I'm talking to you."

"I would, but I have trouble translating jock. Now if you don't mind." Ellie tried to slip under his arm, but Dash caught her movement before she could get away.

"Actually I do mind. Is that how it is? You'll get all chummy with Kwan, but you won't give me the time of day?"

"Kwan is a good person even if he lets himself get bullied into things by you and your click." Ellie held her books close to her chest as both a small form of protection and to remind her not to use her ghost powers on him. "You, on the other hand, are nothing but a jerk and couldn't hold pleasant conversation if some one paid you. Now back off before I call the school on you for harassment."

"Nice try. But this halls camera's were busted last year by a stray football and there are no witnesses." he said with a sick grin. "Who would they believe? The star quarter back or the nameless nerd?" Dash had her cornered. Ellie looked into his biting eyes and felt a small twinge of fear. She couldn't seems to go a week without being attacked or harassed in some close quarters way. Dash's face started to get closer to Ellie and she clenched her eyes closed and gritted her teeth. She so wanted Writer and Clockwork there to protect her...

"Excuse me." A suave voice chimed.

"What do you want?" Ellie peaked her eye open when Dash's hissed at the intruding person. Her eye's bugged open with who she saw.

A tall young man stood near them in a opened purple button up shirt with a black wife beater on under it with black khakis. He wore the shirt loosely and had several watches on his forearms and an old fashioned watch around his neck. He had a healthy pale flawless skin. His eyes were a crimson red that made his white hair pop. His hair had his bangs hanging out and the back was tied in a low hanging pony tail. Three silver studs could be seen in each ear lobe.

"I simply want to ask where I can find someone." He gave a sly smile at Dash. "At least I wanted to, but it seems you've already found her." his eyes landed on Ellie who blushed profusely at his attention.

"What? Who the hell are you?" Dash stood in front of Ellie in a possessive manner. "She's mine pal so back off!" The strangers eyes narrowed as he advanced on Dash who had frozen in place.

"Kids like you have some nerve. Women are not property, they are to be cherished and cared for. But I am a jealous man and cannot keep quiet to little up start pricks like you." he leaned past Dash's face to look Ellie in they eyes and whispered in his ear just loud enough for Ellie to hear. "If she is to be claimed by anyone at this moment, it is me."

With a smile he leaned back and nudged Dash out of the way. He held out his hand to her, which she greatly took, and lead her down the hall. Ellie studied him for a moment and made sure Dash was out of ear shot before speaking.

"Clockwork?"

"Do you like my human form? Writer insisted on it." he smiled at her.

"Well yeah, of course. You look amazingly hot... that is not to say you don't always look hot, but uh...How did you know where I was?"

"I must admit," his smile turned slightly guilty. "I looked in on you at the tower and saw you in that...situation. I had planed to meet up with you and Writer after school hours, but I couldn't allow that to continue." Ellie stopped him in the hall and leaned up to give him a small peck on the lips.

"Thank you. I was honestly frozen back there, I wanted nothing more that for you or Writer to show up and save me." He wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed the crown of her head.

"It was an absolute pleasure. But you have class and I have to meet up with Writer now."

"Oh man class! I'm so late!" Ellie jumped to run to class, but Clockwork held her in place.

"Calm down Ellie." he laughed. "Did you forget who you are in a relationship with? I froze time in the school as soon as I arrived."

"Thank you Clockwork." Ellie smiled. "So I'll see you and Writer after school?"

"Yes, well be waiting at the front gate for you. Now do I get a goodbye kiss?" He smirked.

"Duh." she laughed. He pulled her closer to his body and into a make-out session. His arms massaged her tense back muscles as his tongue played with hers. Ellie quickly turned to puddy in his hands as he worked his magic. Slowly he pulled away, letting a single trail of saliva connecting their lips. He gently set her down and held her until she got her bearing back.

"So I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah. It's a half day of school so we can meet for lunch! And be sure to gave Writer a good kiss for me." Ellie smiled as she fixed her clothes. Clockwork smiled at her as he left with a promise to do so. Ellie laughed at his retreating form and looked at the clock in the hall. It was ticking again. "I'm gonna be late!"

* * *

><p>Sam and Tucker waited by Ellie's locker after class and gave her happy greetings. Ellie happily replied, which drew the attention of her skeptical friends.<p>

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" Sam asked. "A half day wouldn't be enough for that."

"I can't he happy?" Ellie jokingly pouted.

"Nope. Not allowed." Tucker laughed. "So what is it?"

"Writer and Clockwork are going to be waiting for me at the gates."

"So we get to meet him huh?" Tucker asked as they made their way to the door with a nervous glance at Sam. "Cool."

"How do you know Clockwork is going to be there?" Sam asked calmly.

"Dash cornered me in the halls and Clockwork nearly made him piss his pants." she laughed. She looked at Sam and paused at her indifferent expression. "Sam?"

"I'm alright. I just gotta get home early is all."

"Sam I..." Ellie knew things were hard on Sam, but she thought she was okay with everything.

"It's okay Ellie. It's just too much right now." Sam gave her a small smile before turning and going out the back entrance. Tucker looked at the door sh left out of to Ellie and back.

"Go Tuck."

"Are you sure?"

"Sam shouldn't be alone. Go ahead." Ellie looked at the ground depressed. Tucker put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't start thinking you're a bad friend. Things are hard, but you can't put your life on hold cause Sam is having a hard time getting over things. Give it time."

"Thanks Tuck...When did you become such a shrink?" Ellie laughed.

"It's a new app on my PDA!" He laughed as he chased after Sam. Ellie laughed and turned to meet up with her lovers.

Once Ellie's eyes adjusted to the outside light she looked around for them. Her eye's keyed on the jocks who sat on the park table to her right. She quickly looked away before Dash caught her eye. To her left were a few straggling freshman. The boys were clearly making lame jokes, but the girls were all giggling messes. Ellie followed their pointed fingers and saw the popular girls and a few more brave freshman and sophomores standing in a group of seniors.

Ellie leaned up on the tips of her toes, but huffed when she saw nothing from the school steps. She took up a quick jog and stopped at the edge of the group. She couldn't make any sense of their pointless dribble and started working her way around them. A small opening showed itself to her while some of the girls moved from their places and Ellie slipped between them. She felt a sharp pain in her back as she passed them and realized that one of the girls just elbowed her in the back. Ellie was then tripped and landed on her hands and knee's outside of the girls group.

"Are you alright?" Ellie looked up and saw what all the fuss was about. Writer and Clockwork were just standing there and being naturally attractive. Clockwork was the one who spoke and extended his hand out to her. She smiled up at him and gladly took his offered hand.

"I'm alright. Just tripped." she laughed. Writer picked up her backpack and dusted it off before slinging it over his shoulder.

"Haven't carried one of these in years." he smirked.

"You haven't carried one in years? I haven't carried one in centuries." Clockwork chuckled.

"Oh my! You two look like models!" Paulina and her bad accent said as she advanced on them. She sent Ellie a small glare before putting on a fake smile when she realized that Ellie knew both of the men that caught her attention. "You know them?"

"Figured that all on you're own did you?" Ellie muttered under her breath. She felt Clockwork put his hand around her waist.

"Actually. This is my first time meeting her in Amity Park. I was tagging along with my friend here and I must say Arthur, she is far prettier than you said." Clockwork smirked as he used his hand to move Ellie's head by her chin to look at him. He half closed his eyes and gave her a sexy look. Ellie's face a bright red but she almost laughed at all the girls who were swooning at Clockwork's actions.

"Yes yes. You've had your fun, now lets go already." Writer drawled. He walked up and grabbed Ellie's hand and pulled her next to him. He gave her a quick once over before looking at her confused eyes. "He told me what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing happened." Ellie squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He gave her another smile before turning his attention back to Clockwork. Paulina came up and slipped her arms around his.

"Oh my~ You look strong." she flirted. "Do you want to go get a bite?" Writer cringed at her and held Ellie's hand tighter.

"I would, but I'm afraid of what I would catch." he kept a polite tone with a bit of bite and shook her off. Ellie felt his frustration at Paulina and moved herself in between her and him.

"It lunch time. Lets get going." Ellie smiled at him and he calmed himself before sending a mock glare at Clockwork.

"Aevus, we are leaving."

"Of course Arthur." Clockwork ran up and slung his arm over Ellie's shoulders. Writer didn't let go of her hand as they walked. Ellie smiled when she heard the girls all stammering and whining about the three of them walking off together. But she pulled her attention back to them.

"Aevus?" she asked.

"Writer picked it. What does it mean again?"

"It is the Latin word for; Time, Age, Old Age, All Time, and Generation." Writer supplied. "I thought it was fitting."

"It is. Aevus and Arthur." she laughed.

"And Ellie." Clockwork nuzzled her hair with his cheek.

"Control yourself Clockwork. Time's may have changed, but a multi-way relationship is still a bit unaccepted in today's society." Writer huffed. "Not to mention that Ellie is still underage."

"Hey!" Ellie circled her arms around his. "Don't get so depressed. It's no one else's business, but ours."

"She's right. Most people will look the other way anyway." Clockwork agreed. "He's more upset about the girl with the bad accent."

"Paulina? What about her?"

"It's not just her. Writer hates all preppy popular bimbo's like her. I hope you two aren't friends?" Clockwork asked making Writer tense under Ellie's grip on his arm.

"No way. Paulina hates me." Ellie rested her head on Writer's shoulder. "Sorry you had to be around her cause of me." Writer lifted his free hand and rested it on her head.

"Because of you, it was worth it." he smiled. "Now I believe this is the place we made the reservation."

Ellie looked up and saw the nice new Dinner that was around a month old and was always booked full. Upon walking inside she saw all the fancy lights and red leather booth seats. Everything was brand new but old fashioned at the same time. A Waitress have Clockwork a flirty smile, but he just started to play with Ellie's hair. The Waitress huffed and showed them to a nice half circle booth in the corner. Writer slipped in first with Ellie following after and Clockwork bringing up the rear.

"How did you guys get the reservation for this place? It's been booked since it opened."

"We have our ways." Writer smirked.

"Order anything you like, it's on us." Clockwork looked at his own menu as Writer did the same.

"You guys have money?"

"I've kept a collection of money in a popular bank over the years. I did many book commissions under assumed names." Writer replied as he flipped the pages in the menu. "I was surprised so much had collected over time." he mumbled under his breath.

"So like I said. Get what you want."

"But I don't want to waste your mo-." Writer leaned over and captured her lips in his, halting her sentence.

"Nothing could ever be 'wasted' on you. You are worth more than anything and I want to spend my money on you because you are worth more than any material possession and I want you to be happy."

"And this is a date. So you are not allowed to pay a cent, one thing that will never change is that man, or men in this case, should always take care of their lady." Clockwork added.

"Now that was just the most romantic thing I have ever heard!" All three of them looked up and saw a bubbly waitress standing in front of the table. "Wish my boyfriend thought like that. Anyway! What can I get you all?"

"I'll have a sprite and a steak salad. With Ranch dressing." Writer closed his menu and handed it to her after she wrote it down.

"A and a sirloin steak."

"Alrighty then. And what about you dear?" she asked Ellie.

"Um...I'll have a... are you sure it's okay?" she asked Writer again.

"It's fine. Get whatever you want, please."

"Alright...a New York steak and a Cola please." she handed the menu to the waitress who giggled.

"You are too cute!" with that she left to fill their order and get them some drinks.

"Well she got that part right, lets hope she does the same for our orders." Clockwork laughed. He looked down and saw Ellie nervously fidgeting in her seat. He slid his arm down form the back of the booth and around her shoulders. "Something wrong love?"

"Oh uh...no not really..." Writer looked at her and took her hand in his under the table.

"Nervous?"

"Well this is technically the first date I've ever had so... yes a bit." Ellie admitted. Writer and Clockwork shared a smile over her head.

"Don't think so much. Just enjoy the moment." Clockwork reasoned.

"He's right. No one will bother us and like you said this place has been booked since it opened the chances of someone you know that would recognize you coming in is slim to none." The waitress slipped over and handed them their drink before telling them their food would be out in a few minutes. She gave Ellie a bright smile and happy giggle as she walked over to her other tables. Ellie followed her form to a table near the door and froze. "What's wrong?"

"Oh man." Ellie shrank down in her seat. "So much for 'slim to none'."

"What is it?" Writer looked over at the door, but didn't see anyone note worthy.

"Him." Ellie pointed at a balding man with a low waist line and a beer belly. "He's my literature teacher. Mr. Lancer."

"Didn't he subtly accuse you of cheating in his class today?" Both Writer and Ellie looked at him with a surprised expression. "I heard it on my way into the building to see Ellie. A couple of girls were talking about it."

"Yeah he's the one. Showed him up thought when he asked me a bunch of difficult questions and I threw the answers in his face."

"Then why are you so concerned about him?" Writer asked, proud that Ellie could best her teacher.

"Cause he's a lonely, spiteful, old man that will have nothing better to do than contact my parents about me being around people he finds unsavory. AKA you two." Ellie shrunk down again behind Clockwork's form when Lancer looked their way. Clockwork flashed a grin at him a waved him off. The waitress then came with their food and happily put everything in place.

"Anything else I can do for you lot?" she asked.

"Actually there is." Writer leaned forward and pointed to Lancer. "You see that balding man." she nodded to show she saw him. "He is her teacher and isn't fond of her. If at all possible can you have him seated on the opposite side of the Dinner." she looked at Ellie's hunched form and Clockwork's protective arm around her.

"Sure thing. No sense in having him ruin your evenings right?" she laughed as she walked over to the entrance. After a bit of chatting and big smiles she directed him to the other side of the Dinner like asked.

"That was nice of her." Ellie smiled.

"Indeed." Writer started munching on his lunch and the others followed suit.

Ellie hummed while she ate the juicy steak and so did Clockwork. Writer rolled his eyes at them as he quietly ate, but his upturned lip showed his amusement. They ate their meal in comfortable conversation. Soon it was getting late and Writer and Clockwork insisted on walking Ellie home.

"Thank you guys this was the most amazing date ever!" Ellie cheered once they were out of the Dinner, but bumped into some one in her distraction. She looked up and saw none other than .

"Well. Well. What do we have here?" he asked.

"M-Mr. Lancer."

"Ms. Fenton." he looked at both ghosts in disguise and glared. "I am not familiar with either of you."

"Nor should you be, we've only been in town for a day or so. I am Arthur. Ellie's tutor and I've heard that you accused Ellie of cheating due to an improved grade."

"Well if the shoe fits." he glared at her making her recoil back into Clockwork who crossed his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Ellie is a very good learner and after spending time with her I can clearly see that the problem was never her learning abilities." _So that leaves only your teaching_. Writer left unsaid, but Lancer's bright red face showed he picked it up. "Now if you'll excuse us we have to get Ellie home before late."

"But of course." Clockwork laughed as he ushered Ellie along. He slipped an arm off Ellie and pulled Writer in for a hug. "You are brilliant."

"Yeah. Yeah. But Ellie really does need to get home now. So stop stalling us." Writer slipped out of his grip only for a tug on his sleeve and Clockwork's to pull them into an alley. Once they were covered by shadow Ellie jumped up and kissed Writer.

"You really are amazing." she said as she leaned back. Clockwork slipped behind Writer and held them against his chest. Writer smiled and held Ellie closer while leaning back against Clockwork.

"But sadly he is right." Clockwork mumbled into Writers hair. "You need to get home and we should be going back to the ghost zone." Ellie pulled back and pouted.

"I know. You guys might want to phase through the floor though. Unless you want to chat with Jazz again?" she teased.

"No thank you." Writer replied. Clockwork gave them a curious look. "I'll explain on the way back. You get in your house." Writer pointed to Ellie. Clockwork leaned over Writer's shoulder and gave Ellie a kiss. Writer did the same and spun her around before giving her a small push towards her home.

"Good night you two." she said before she reached the end of the ally.

"Good night love." Clockwork replied.

"Good night as well Ellie. Sweet dreams."

Ellie laughed and ran into her home. She looked back just in time to see them phase through the ground and her ghost sense let her know that they slipped through the portal. With a happy smile she replayed the events of the day as she got ready for bed. The last thought that went through her head was their words for pleasant dreams that night.

If only their words could do that much.

* * *

><p><em>Can anyone guess the next ghost villain? Well? Take your best guess in the <strong>review!<strong>_

_I'd do one of my little chats with a ghost but I an very tired now seeing as I tried to spell 'yeah' as 'y=ah' and couldn't figure out why it was wrong until i re typed it. LOL hope you all enjoyed and like always** R&R**! It's a bunch easier now just type in the box below and send it in!_


	21. Nocturnal Nightmares

_I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'MSOORY I;MSSOTTSOGNOIAHTNIGHAT!_

_I know this chapter is like 2 weeks late and I just don't know where time has gone. I am so sorry to my readers for the long wait! please forgive me *puppy eyes* I even stayed up really late to get this chapter out on time (I have no clue why I most often update on Monday but it works)_

_Vlad: They may not forgive you.._

_...don't be mean T^T_

_Clockwork: She'll let you get beat up again._

_Vlad: OKAY! My bad! I'll even do the disclaimers without a fight. the author does not own Danny Phantom only Ellie and the creativity in the story itself. plz **R&R **there better?_

_...a bit yes._

_Vlad: Just finish the chapter before you fall asleep at your keyboard._

_Fair enough. Enjoy my faithful and forgiving readers.! XD_

* * *

><p>Ellie sat in the movie theater with both her loves. Clockwork was happily drinking his soda and Writer was flicking popcorn at the annoying patrons that chose to use their handheld devices in the dark room. Both were holding one of Ellie's hands as she watched the previews. Ellie looked down and saw Sam and Tucker watching the movie in the row right in front of them.<p>

"Man! That movie looked like it will bomb." Sam said as she turned around. "Right Writer?"

"If it has explosions in it I'm sure there will be plenty of viewers. Perhaps we should go to a park that day." He replied contently and smirked after he heard someone yell about popcorn landing in their hair.

"Nice shot man!" Tucker laughed.

"Why is that man even complaining? He doesn't have any hair." Clockwork added.

"Right?" Sam laughed. "Next time lets all go to the theme park. If you guys don't have a date that is."

Ellie paused on Sam. It was like only yesterday that Sam couldn't stand the idea of Ellie dating them. Now she was acting as if it was the most obvious and clear thing in the world. She couldn't even remember coming into the theater.

"Hey guys!" Jazz ran up the walkway to them. "This movie is so gonna rock!" she laughed before turning to Ellie. "Oh and Mom and Dad said to be home by eleven. Unless a ghost holds you up." She quickly sat in her seat as the lights dimmed.

"Wha...?"

"Shh love. It's starting." Clockwork whispered in her ear.

Ellie's mind was reeling. What had happened? Had she blacked out? When did her parents find out about her powers? Did they know about Writer and Clockwork too? WHAT WAS HAPPENING?

Ellie took some deep breaths and looked at the screen as the image started to glitch out. Soon the image was complete snow with a static sound. She looked left and right and was suddenly alone. No Sam. No Tucker. Or even Jazz. Writer and Clockwork were both suddenly gone as well. The white light started to fade from the room drawing Ellie's eyes back to the slightly clearing screen. Though the screen was still hazy and kept fading in an out an image did show through.

There she saw Amity Park. Only everything was destroyed. The buildings were broken and burned. The fountain in the park was busted and the water ran dry. All the trees were either broken or half dead. And in the middle of it all stood an oddly shaped black figure. It's blood red eyes shinned as it attack charged ad fired at the screen, only instead of hitting a target in the movie it came out of the wall and blasted Ellie.

Ellie fell onto her back with a harsh ringing in her ears. Dizzy and in pain she leaned up. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes and felt liquid. Her hand was now covered in red blood mixed with ectoplasm. Her blood and ectoplasm. A large wound opened up on her head and pain rang through her body. Ellie looked down at herself in panic. Her legs were pinned by large rocks and her clothes were torn and bloody. She didn't even try to release her ghost form and had no clue what was happening. Her snow white hair was quickly becoming soaked and dirty from her injuries.

Ellie looked up at her attacker, but only felt an ice cold hand circle around her throat and a chilling murderous voice hissing in her mind.

"I will find you again. I will end you again! And no clock will change your fate!" Ellie jumped when she saw it's bright eyes in front of hers and its free hand descending on her head. He touched her and she did the only thing she could.

She screamed.

* * *

><p>Ellie's voice echoed thought the ghost zone as she sat up with a start of panic. Darting her eyes around she saw that she was on a random isle in the Ghost Zone. She ran her hands over random parts of her body and, even though she was in her ghost form, she was not injured.<p>

"What was that? A nightmare?" Ellie looked at her feet and saw some parts of a metal helmet. "Something tells me how I got here isn't going to be half as scary as finding out who put me here." Ellie shook her mind of her terrifying dream beofre pushing off the rock and heading back to her home portal.

Slipping through the portal and changing back she looked around and saw no one. She walked up stairs and started to call out for her family with no reply.

"I guess no one is home...It's quiet, to quiet..." Ellie slipped up stairs and checked in her parents bed room. Both of them were wearing metal helmets and were forcibly sleeping in their bed. "Oh no!" Ellie ran up to her mother and tried to get the helmet off only to receive a painful electrical shock throughout her body. Ellie pulled her hand back and nursed the sore skin.

"What are these things anyway? Looks like a tiara for a high-tech princess. Tucker would be impressed...Princess? JAZZ!" Ellie ran to her sister's room and saw the helmet on her as well. Ellie in her panic tried to take off the helmet again only to get shocked back. "Alright that's it!" She went ghost and zipped though the ceiling to the observatory above. "To the video tapes."

After a few minutes of booting up the system Ellie pulled up the surveillance tapes of the last few hours. She played through it and say a group of hacky sack ghosts phase into her home and put sleeping dust on her family and then a starry black hand would then put one of those tacky helmets on their heads.

"What's going on? Why attack the Fentons...? Unless?" Ellie looked out the window and didn't see a single person. "They were putting the whole town to sleep. SAM!"

She flew thought the walls until she came to her best friends room. The dark and Gothic design of the room just screamed "Sam". But the metal headgear on her head did not. Ellie again tried to manually remove the helmets only get harshly shocked again.

"I have got to stop doing that! Don't worry Sam, I'll get you out of this!" Ellie then flew to Tuckers. Tucker was clearly having a happy dream making Ellie laugh. But the same metal helmet was on his head too. This time Ellie resisted the urge to touch it as she checked his computer for what happened. A large starry ghost figure invaded his room and put the helmet on his head. "That guys looks familiar... Thanks Tuck. I'll be back."

Ellie flew about town and saw everyone asleep. Several people were going to have some serious neck pains when they go up too. As she was floating through the park and noting on the entire town being asleep her ghost sense went off. Looking down she saw too of the hacky sack ghosts. With a huff she charged a blast in each fist and fired on them. They made holes in their torso's to avoid the attacks and charged Ellie, catching her by the upper arms.

"Who are you guys? What are you doing?" Ellie demanded but revived no reply. "Strong silent types huh? Could e refreshing seeing as normally I can't get other ghost to shut up, but okay. Let's see how strong." Ellie closed her green eyes and focused on her ice powers. Soon the two ghosts stopped moving in mid air. "I don't know where you guys are taking me, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to go." The weight of the ice proved too much and the two ghosts fell to the ground and Ellie forced herself free from their frozen grip.

"So an army of ghosts controlled by a new powerful ghost? Why do I think Vlad's involved in all of this?" Ellie took a moment to consider it but dismissed it entirely. Writer had assured her that he wouldn't be scheming for a while let alone walking. "So if not Vlad then who is doing all of this?" Ellie shivered as her ghost sense went crazy and moans were heard behind her. She spun around to see twelve of the hacky sack ghosts hovering above her.

"Hey guys." she laughed and pointed a finger at them. "Love your individuality." and with two quick fire blasts she turned two of them to dust. The others then charged and surrounded her. "I already got the handle on your tricks." A set of hands grabbed Ellie's hand s and feet, lifting her off the ground. "Pay attention fella's." Ellie's eyes and body started to glow blue. "You'll learn why I'm not even scared." But her concentration was pulled to a creepy laugh from behind the line of ghosts.

Her eyes returned to their proper green as she watched a large ghost forms before her. Purple smoke danced around his form until it dissipated reveling his all starry black body. His face was a porcelain white with a scar over his big red left eye. He had curled purple horns sticking out of the sides of his head and a widows peak of purple on his forehead. He had a black goat tee and purple lips as well.

"Ah but you should be ghost child. And if you were smart, you would be." He said.

"You?" Ellie thought back to last night. It had been two day's since her date with Writer and Clockwork and this same ghost was the one that woke her up in the middle of the night. Her attacks did nothing to him. He knocked Ellie out and apparently sent her into the ghost zone. "Your the one who sent me to the Ghost Zone."

"Yes and I'm about to do it again. The fact that you woke yourself is surprising." He had Ellie brought back to her home and strapped to a table in front of the ghost portal.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am Nocturn, the ghost of dreams. And What I want, I already have. The dreams of you and everyone in this town. I travel from town to town absorbing the power from dreams."

"Okay I get it already. But I'm not going to let that happen." Ellie froze the bounds on her writs and ankles and jumped up to a kneeling position. "All that beauty sleep left me rested and powerful. Not a bright idea." Ellie phased thought the floor and blasted Nocturn into the ceiling.

"You do not know the power of dreams." Nocturn raised his hand but nothing happened.

"And it looks like you could use some of it. Your all tapped out." Ellie taunted. "So what's the big deal about peoples dreams anyway?"

"Asks the girl who dreams of a happy life with her ghost lovers and a conflicting life from the past."

"Wait. What do you mean 'conflicting life'?"

"Dreams are the gate way to the soul, to the subconscious. Two factors that are not altered by time. The latter may forget, but the former will never let it go. Your dreams are not mere nightmares, but scattered memories." Nocturn charged his power and blasted Ellie with a wave of energy which she negated a bit too late and fell to the the wall. Nocturn lifted her up with his powers and flung her into the wall.

"My army will keep the world asleep so that I may remain all powerful."

"That's all you do? Put people to sleep? You sure your not a teacher?" Ellie cut through Nocturn but it proved to do little as he repaired himself. Nocturn summoned more of his ghost minions.

"As you can see dreams also fuel my sleep walkers. We are unstoppable."

"Okay this is where I say: Dream on." and with a large blast of energy Ellie destroyed the minion ghosts. But Nocturn summoned more. Ellie pushed them off of her and froze them before punching them to pieces.

"With the entire town dreaming; I can do this all day."

"Me too." Ellie challenged.

"This is where I say 'Dream on'." Nocturn summoned nearly 20 minions who surrounded and pinned Ellie. "Time's up Danielle Phantom. I promise your sleep will be deeper this time. And by deeper, I mean permanent."

"Much be nice having others fight your battles for you. Not so nice when they loose." Ellie forced out a wave of ice energy and froze all the minions around her solid. Ellie charged Nocturn giving him a punch and jumping over his arm swipe to return a kick to the chest. She shoved off the wall and used and extra momentum to shove her hand into his body. He gasped when he felt her cold touch as she froze him the same as his minions. Ellie smirked and with one final punch he shattered to pieces.

"Sweet dreams. Now to wake every one up." Ellie sent a small blast at a stray sleepwalker. "But to battle and army I'm going to need one of my own.

* * *

><p>Ellie slipped back into Tucker's room and looked at the helmet with distaste.<p>

"Okay so I don't want to get shocked again so no manual off switch. But something made the one I wore break off." Ellie thought back to the ice cold hand that wrapped around her neck and then...she shook the thought out of her mind. "I don't want to have to kill my friends in their dreams to wake them...Maybe...?" Ellie focused a small concentrated blast of ice energy on the tip of her figure and shot the large light in the center. The helmet then short circuited and Tucker woke up with a yell as he threw it off.

"Oh man what happened?"

"You just stepped into a nightmare. I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

><p>Ellie collected Sam and Tucker and brought them to the docks by direction of Tuckers tracking equipment. Sam carried the Fention Thermos while Ellie nearly dead panned at their latest enemies location.<p>

"A mattress warehouse?" she said as they looked at the rundown building. "I guess that antenna at the top is getting the signals from all those headsets."

"We got the plan." Tucker supplied.

"Lets take this guys out Ellie."

They bust through the door and blasted the group of sleepwalkers there. They ran through to the next room and found Nocturn. Only this time he was enormous. He was sleeping in a large glass container hooked up to a series of odd machines that lead to wires attached to the antenna.

"Oh no. He must be absorbing all the dreams in that machine." Ellie tried to blast and bust open the container, but to no avail. "We have to stop him."

"We have to wake him up. Just hit him with that ice thing like you did us." Tucker offered.

"But he's not wearing the headset and I don't know where to hit." Ellie slumped.

"But then how did you wake up?" Sam asked. "You couldn't have just iced yourself."

"I..uh..."

"Ellie?" Sam and Tucker looked at her with concerned eyes.

"I was killed in my dream. Nocturn was as surprised as I was." Ellie rushed out. "Hey maybe that would work. If I beat him in his dream then he would wake up and..."

"We pack him away." Tucker cheered and grabbed the thermos.

"Ellie..." Sam placed her hand on Ellie's shoulder.

"I'm alright Sam. It was just a dream." Ellie smiled and quelled Sam's worries for now. "While I'm in his head I need you guys to keep his sleepwalkers away. Tucker you need to also calibrate your PDA to turn this 'dream machine' off."

"You got it be careful." Tucker and Sam hugged Ellie before she went intangible and flew into Nocturns head.

* * *

><p>Ellie entered an entirely black room. She looked all over or anything but nothing was here.<p>

"Foolish girl. You really thought you could beat me at my own game?" Nocturns voice echoed from the darkness. Ellie looked more frantically for something to blast. "Do not fret young one. For here we can pick at your mind more. So now let us see more about this 'Danny Fenton'."

* * *

><p><em>DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN!<em>

_Ellie is finally going to see who Danny is and what he means to her. How will she react? What will Clockwork and Writer do? and what about the being that killed Danny in the first place? Find out next time on Ellie Fention._

_Also it is late like I said so sorry for any mistakes._

_Nocturn: I know this chapter is quite late but if you review the next one might just arrive on time. So **R&R** you know you want to~_


	22. Danny Fenton

_I am so not feeling the love people! What happened to all my lovely reviewers? T^T I hope that doesn't mean you guys are loosing interest in my story... _

_As some of you may know Otakon, an anime convention, is taking place this weekend. With that going on I may not be able to update next week because I will not be home or near a computer from Thursday through Sunday. I'm sorry this had to happen but hopefully this extra long chapter will make up for it XD_

_To keep things simple as you read keep in mind that after everyone of the lines the scene changes. This entire chapter is Danny's memories that have been trapped in Ellie._

_The usual disclaimers- I don't own Danny Phantom, yada yada yada. Please enjoy and **R&R**_

* * *

><p><em>BEEP<em>  
><em>BEEP<em>  
><em>BEEP<em>  
><em>BEEP<em>  
><em>BEEP<em>

BANG!

The alarm clock ceased its annoying alarm and fell off the nightstand and onto the floor in a burnt, melted, blasted mess. Smoke rose from the finger of the rooms only occupant. With a groan the being rose from bed and trekked their way into the adjoined bathroom.

A mess of black hair was rubbed into place raveling a pale faced teen with bright blue eyes. Danny Fenton had risen from bed to start his day.

After brushing his teeth and getting changed Danny sat on his bed and tied his shoes. A soft ticking came to his ears and he smiled at a wrist watch on his nightstand. As if it was made of glass, Danny picked up the watch and fastened it on his wrist. He glanced at the time and rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>Danny was standing in the Clock Tower with Sam and Tucker. He was currently engaged in a fight with Clockwork and was comically loosing. Clockwork stood by and clicked the button on the top of is clock staff making Danny go back and forth in front of bell as he banged his head on it.<p>

"I could do this all day." he chuckled. "But I digress." Clockwork then reached for a scythe on the wall and charged at Danny.

* * *

><p>Danny was currently dusting himself off in the middle of the Library, a mesh of books and papers at his feet.<p>

"Oops. Sorry man it was a total accident." Danny said with a bashful expression. Writer turned to him with a glare, in his fist were scraps of destroyed literature.

"Oops?" he repeated angrily. "Oops? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"W-well...not really, uh, hence the "accident" part." Danny sheepishly replied.

"You've destroyed my greatest work!" Writer threw the pages to the ground in anger. Danny looked at the ground and saw the burnt and torn pages. He picked up one only slightly singed page off his foot and read a few lines.

"_The Fright Before __Christmas_?" he read. "I destroyed a Christmas poem? Awesome!" Danny's voice got more excited as he went on.

"What?" Writer asked in shock.

"Dude. I am sick of Christmas! I came to the Ghost Zone to get away from it. I might not have meant to destroy your stupid book, but that doesn't mean I'm not okay with it." Danny then used his ecto energy to set the page in his hands aflame.

* * *

><p>Danny was trapped by a larger, older and darker version of himself. Dark Danny.<p>

"I will never become like you!"

"You don't get it?" Dark Danny laughed. "I am you. I'm still here, so that means you still become me." he laughed.

Danny continued to struggle to get free before the Nasty Burger exploded and killed the only people he cared about...and . Danny saw the needle point on the machine shake closer and closer to the end of the red zone. Dark Danny continued to laugh and taunt them all as they faced their deaths. Danny's eyes widened as the glass on the needle point cracked from the pressure.

"...no, no. NOOOO." Danny let loose a ghostly wail towards Dark, who then crashed to the ground.

"How did you do that? We don't get that power for a few more years."

"I guess things changed." Danny and Dark then engage in a cut throat battle resulting in Dark being forced in the thermos and Danny being drained of energy. A high pitched whine, like that of a tea pot, erupted into the air. Danny looked back at his family and friends...and Mr. Lancer (_figure out that I don't like him yet?_) and saw the boiler about to blow. Danny used the last of his energy to run and free them, but it appeared to not be enough.

The explosion should have cause Danny sever harm, but when he opened his eyes he saw Clockwork smirking at him. Danny flailed his arms to regain his balance in midair. Clockwork grabbed his elbow to help him stay steady.

"Clockwork?"

"It is alright Daniel." Clockwork clicked his scepter and revealed the time trapped forms of those captured by Dark. "Everyone is alright."

"You knew what was going to happen didn't you?" Danny asked after a sigh of relief.

"I new the possibilities of what could have happened, including this. So, yes." he chuckled.

"What about him?" Danny held up the thermos and scowled at what he knew to be inside.

"I will take him with me Daniel. Keep him away from the timeline. Now one more thing need to be done." Clockwork took the thermos and clicked his clock again.

A flash of light later and Danny was back in his classroom where he was taking the C.A.T. He looked at his desk and saw that his paper was clear of any writing. He quickly realized that the was back before he cheated on the test.

"You now have a chance to make things right Daniel. Don't mess up."

"Yeah..." Danny looked back at Clockwork as he was about to press the button to start time again. "And Clockwork?" said ghost paused and looked at Danny. The ghost child smiled, big and bright, and lunged forward. He hugged Clockwork for all he was worth with a content smile. "Thank you for believing in me."

Clockwork smiled softly and gently and slowly wrapped his own arms around Danny's back. His large form nearly engulfed Danny's but neither seemed to mind. They pulled apart slowly and smiled to each other.

"It's just Danny by the way." the teen teased.

"Then by your leave, Danny." Clockwork chuckled and teleported away. Danny then took a deep breath to prepare himself to admit that he stole the test answers.

* * *

><p>It had been several months since Christmas and Danny felt guilty about what he had done to Ghost Writer in his holiday angst. He had heard the Writer was taken into custody for violating the peace agreement for Christmas and had escaped with many of the other ghosts after Danny's involvement in the prison breakout. Apparently he was tormented by Walker with oranges. Danny stifled a chuckle at the thought of Writer huddled up because of a fruit.<p>

So after much deliberation, Danny gatherd some of his allowance and bought a gift for Writer as a peace offering. A fruit free peace offering. Using the Ghost Zone map he sailed through the Ghost Zone and landed on the island containing the vast library. With a small gulp he ascended the stairs and slipped through the slightly opened door.

"Uh...hello?" Danny quietly called. "Ghost Writer? Are you home?" An eerie moan came form the ceiling making Danny nearly jump out of his skin. The bookcases silently moved out of place and made a path that lead to two angered voices. Danny glanced up and nervously waved him hand upwards. "Uh...Thank you..." A series of light chirps came from above making Danny chuckle.

Slowly Danny walked along the passage and soon came to a lounge area The voices started to get louder and by the time Danny turned the corner he realized it was Clockwork and Writer in a heated debate.

"If that is how things are going to be you will leave this instant!" Writer yelled.

"Arthur. Please, I meant no harm." Clockwork reached out for Writer who slapped his hands away.

"You are not going to make things better with a hug and some pointless kisses."

"But I..."

"NO!" Writer gripped hair in aggravation. "It was the one thing we agreed on when we started this and you broke that! Now just leave!" Clockwork's face scrunched up in displeasure.

"So that's it? All these years together and you're so willing to throw it away instead of fix things?" Clockwork advanced slightly with malice in his voice. He stopped when he saw the flash of fear in Writer's eyes. With a deep breath and a calm voice he continued. "I know that that was you one rule when we started out, but things change. I'm not asking you to rip your heart out and present it to me... just give me a chance to convince you that letting someone in, really letting someone else in, isn't as bad as you've convinced yourself it is." Danny could see the resolve in Writer's face falter slightly, but didn't let his presence be know just yet.

"I-i can't." Writer pitifully replied. "It isn't possible for me. And you will only suffer for it. I don't want that for you. So please lets end this..."

"So she can come back and repeat what happened? 'For old times sake?'" Clockwork hissed. "Absolutely not. I love you Arthur and I have no intentions of breaking it off because your scared of what may happen. I'm not afraid."

"Because you know everything that could happen and have seen the most likely out come!"

"Then why don't you trust me based on that knowledge?"

"Your self destructive behavior leads me to believe you will follow your more selfish wants than take the safe route." Writer sighed.

"See how well you know me?" Clockwork grinned. "Besides I took a risk with my safety already just going this far with you. The Observants don't like when I'm... distracted." he chuckled.

"That they don't. But I still stand by what I said. She wont stop...not ever." Writer wrapped his arms around himself.

"Than that is my own safety I am betting with. I will make sure you stay safe too."

"You say that but... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Writer screeched as his eyes landed on Danny, his snow white hair sticking out against the dark bookcases. Danny was so surprised that he had been noticed that he walked backwards and tripped over a stack of books.

"Danny?" Clockwork asked curious as to why he hadn't noticed the boy sooner.

"I repeat-" Writer grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt and lifted him up and off the ground to look him in the eyes. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I-I un...um you see. I wanted to g-give you a gift. Er- peace offering. A-and an apology for what I did last Christmas." Danny stuttered.

"Let me guess. A fruit basket?" he growled.

"N-no. No. Nothing like that." Danny waved his hands in defense.

"Writer." Clockworks purple gloved hand rested on his shoulder. "Danny means no harm. Please Love. Put him down." Writer glared at him over his shoulder and opened his mouth to reply. Danny looked to the ceiling and saw a blossoming red swirl. As the swirl grew Danny saw it poise to attack. Danny swung his legs back against the bookcase behind him, with the aid of Writer's grip keeping him off the ground, and shoved off it. He knocked into Writer's front who's back collided with Clockwork's front torso. All three of them fell into a heap on the floor.

"Watch out!" Danny hissed as he sent a blast to hit the red swirl. A direct hit made the swirl swagger and attempt a retreat. Danny quickly lept to action and charged the thing. Clockwork was nursing a sore glass abdomen and Writer was rubbing his sore head.

"It's her."

"I know." Clockwork looked at where Writer was originally standing before Danny pulled off their rescue. There was a small hole in the ground covered in scorch marks. "Danny just saved your life." Writer grumbled as he stood and looked at the hole in the floor that could have been him. Danny flew back to them and landed on his feet next to Clockwork.

"You guys okay?"

"Thanks to you. Yes." Clockwork smiled at Danny.

"It got away. What was that thing?"

"A shadow from the past that hates anything I care about or cares about me." Writer blandly stated as he picked up the slightly scorched package Danny had brought with him.

"But...why?"

"It's a vengeful spirit that wants nothing more than Writer's misery. It won't show up again for a long time. Spirits like that have to garner a lot of energy to take form and induce havoc.

While Danny learned from Clockwork, Writer busied himself with the gift. He checked the box for any hints of foul play and found none. He glanced over his shoulder at the teen, one look at his innocent face and most his anger diminished. He doubter that the ghost child would waste so much time to torment Writer for $h!ts and giggles. He pulled the lace ribbon free and opened the box. He gasped at what he saw.

A calligraphy set. A good one at that.

"I wasn't sure what to get you. I figured you had every book known to existence in this Library, but that just seemed like something you'd like I guess." Danny blushed in embarrassment. "I am sorry for what I did."

"All is well ghost child." Writer sighed and accepted the apology. "Just don't let it happen again."

"No problem there." Danny agreed.

"And I owe you thanks as well Ghost Child. You did same my life." Writer kicked a pebble into the hole with his foot.

"How about you just call me Danny instead?" Writer looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "I'm so tired of more than half of the ghosts that talk to me calling me the 'halfa' or 'ghost child'. Makes me feel like their sizing me up before they attack me." Danny admitted. Writer chuckled.

"Alright then Danny." he looked at Clockwork. "You are right. He is quite cute when he blushes." Writer smirked with Clockwork as Danny blushed harder.

* * *

><p>"Come on Danny. You've been doing good up to this point." Writer said as he sat at one end of a couch in the Clock tower with Danny who was laying down on the remainder of couch space with his head pointed toward Writer.<p>

"I know. I'm sorry." Danny sighed as he plopped an open book on his face. Clockwork had noticed Danny's depressed demeanor through his Clock Tower and confronted the boy. Danny insisted that is was because of his English grade and while Clockwork didn't fully believe him, provided a solution. Writer agreed to tutor Danny on the condition they do so on his terms. Originally Writer thought the depression was just a basic case of shallow mindedness toward his and Clockworks relationship, but that clearly wasn't the case after Clockwork blatantly asked him his thoughts on gay relationships.

"So long as two people care about each other and aren't deliberately trying to hurt one another, it doesn't matter to me. You two are clearly happy together and I'm happy for the both of you. The fact that you have someone to care for and care for you is nice. Not to mention how long you guys have actually been together. But I don't exactly want to walk in on you two either." He laughed.

After that small confession Writer held a bit more respect for the boy.

Writer had spent many hours on many different days with Danny and noticed his depression had still not dissipated. In hopes that a calm quiet and comfortable setting would help him talk, he brought Danny to the Clock Tower. Clockwork was currently working with his back to them as he started at the many event being played in the gears. With a sigh Writer turned his attention back to Danny who had his head resting next to his leg with the book still over his face.

"Don't apologize. Tell us what is really bothering you instead." Writer gently lifted the book off of Danny's face to see his bright blue eyes opened wide in surprise. Clockwork even stopped with his work and turned around to give them his full attention.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Something is bothering you terribly and while I know a bad grade can be upsetting, especially happened last time you got so desperate about a graded score, or what could have happened I suppose," Writer was of course speaking of Danny's incident with the C.A.T.'s answer sheet and the outcome that happened, Dark Danny, but was erased and became one of the possible outcomes that never happened. "But that is not the only, nor the biggest thing bothering you."

"Danny." Clockwork stepped toward them with a straight face. "We care for your well being and wish to help. If only to listen and make you feel better."

"Don't you trust us?" Writer asked. Danny jumped up to a sitting position and desperately looked Writer in the eye.

"I trust you guys completely. Heck. Clockwork has had my life in his hands a few times already."

"Then you know we won't do anything to betray such a trust." Clockwork walked over to Writer's side of the couch and leaned on the arm rest next to him with is arms crossed over his chest. "If you wish to tell us just to get it off your chest and then never speak of it again, we will do so."

"The only reason that would change is if you could become hurt by it." Writer added. They sat there for a moment in silence as they waited for Danny to say something. The ticking of the Tower was the only sound. Danny clutched the back of the couch and took a few very beep breaths. He squeezed his eyes shut and blurted out what they wanted.

"IthinkI'mgay."

"Pardon?" Writer didn't understand his rushed confession, but Clockwork heard it loud and clear.

"You think you're gay?" he clarified. Danny only nodded his head.

"Is that all?" Writer let out a sigh of relief. "For a moment there I thought you might have gotten that goth friend of your pregnant or something."

"What?" Danny's jaw went slack. But he regained his composer and shook his surprise off to let his head hang.

"What is the big problem here?" Writer asked genuinely confused.

"You clearly haven't been paying attention to Humans have you?" Clockwork asked.

"Why would I? I talk to one nearly every other day." Writer said as he gestured to Danny who still had his head hung.

"Danny is an exceptional young man, but he is far from a general summary of social acceptance there." Clockwork looked at Danny with pity. "While in the Ghost Zone we loose touch with simple things like social acceptance. We are dead and there fore have nothing to fear from others dislikes of you. Aside from Skulker who hunts beast ghosts for sport, most ghosts just have territory arguments and common disputes. Sexual Orientation is rarely an issue here."

"But humans...?" Writer trailed off.

"Still view it as "evil" and "wrong", especially if those involved are male. I have no doubt that Danny is worried more over what his family and friends will think rather than society." Danny limply nodded his head while biting his lip. His hands were in fists on his knees as he held back a sob. Writer quickly slid over to his side and wrapped him into a hug.

"Danny. Your family loves you deeply and so do your friends. The way you talk about them, the happy moments and the sad, I can tell they are the kind of people that will accept you no matter what. It may take time for them to fully accept, but I believe it will happen." Writer soothed Danny's hair as he spoke. Danny grabbed Writer's elbow in front of his face and held him in place.

"What... What if they don't? I mean what if they don't ever accept me?" He whispered, almost as if he believed that saying such words out loud would make them true.

"Then you have us Danny." Clockwork sat down behind Writer and placed his hand over Danny's on Writer's elbow. "You can always come to us. No matter what you do we will be here for you."

Danny clutched Clockwork's hand in his own and held it against Writer's elbow as he cried into Writer's chest. Danny seemed to cry for hours. His frustration, confusion, aggravation, and fear. He cried it all out. Bot regardless for how long he cried. Clockwork and Writer didn't let him go.

* * *

><p>Danny stood in front of the movie theater bored out of his mind. Normally he's be with Sam or Tucker right now, but Tucker was off at an electronics convention and Sam had been punished by her parents fro some reason. A chill ran up Danny's spin, his ghost sense was going off. He sighed and turned to leave only to walk into a broad chest.<p>

"You know, heavy sighing like that take away from your life span?" Danny rubbed his bumped nose and looked up to see Clockwork smirking at him. Writer, who was the one who spoke, was standing at his side.

"What are you guys doing here?" Danny asked a bit flustered.

"We were bored." Clockwork shrugged.

"Figured we come to see you for a change." Writer added. "Not busy are you?"

"Not at all." Danny looked back to the theater. "You guys wanna catch a movie?" he nervously asked. Both ghosts looked at each other and nodded.

After the movie had ended they went to the park to walk for a while. Danny told them bout how things went after he confessed to being gay to his friends and family. They were shocked at first but have grown to accept him, just like Writer and Clockwork said they would.

"I really can't thank you guys enough for encouraging me." Danny said.

"Think nothing of it." Writer replied as he plucked a flower from the garden near the fountain.

"I want to repay you guys, but I'm not sure how." Danny rubbed the back of his head. Clockwork looked at Writer who looked back at him over his shoulder. They seemed to have an almost telepathic conversation until Writer nodded. Clockwork turned back to Danny.

"There is one thing you could do." he said. Danny nodded for him to continue. "Answer a question that has been plaguing our minds for quite some time.

"Whats that?"

"What made you realize you were interested in men?" Danny froze on the spot and blushed to the point they thought steam was going to come out of his ears. Danny stuttered for a few moments before he swallowed him nerves and answered on shaky legs.

"Y-you guys made me realize." Danny notice that both of them were looking at him now so he panicked."I-uh. I mean is that I saw how happy you two were and I wanted that too. But when I thought of myself with Sam or Paulina it just didn't click. But then I tried to think about guys but even then I didn't really feel anything until I thought of you guys. I- I uh that is... I like you two. I mean- not like-..." Danny gripped his hair in is ramblings. A soft hand was tucked under his chin and raised his face to look at Clockwork. Danny calmed himself when he saw that he didn't appear angry or disturbed.

"You mean you like _both_ myself and Writer?" he spoke in a low soft voice that sent chills up Danny's spine in a way that his ghost sense never did.

"Y-yes... you must think I'm terrible now. Crushing on two guys already in a relationship. I- umph." Danny's sentience dies on his lips when Clockwork bent down and kissed him. After pulling back Danny's eyes darted over to Writer who silenced him before he could say anything with a kiss as well.

"We were hoping you would say something like that." Writer purred against Danny's lips. Clockwork chuckled.

"Danny. Would you like to join in on our lives?" Clockwork asked basically meaning if Danny would like to be apart of their relationship. Danny's mind was covered with fog, but as soon as he heard Clockworks voice, it cleared.

"Yes... So very much." Danny placed his hand on Clockworks cheek before leaning forward and kissed Writer.

"Music to our ears."

* * *

><p>"And then Vlad screamed like a little girl." Danny laughed as he told the story to Writer in him Library. Writer laughed at Danny's story while he looked at the clock.<p>

"He's late again." he frowned.

"Don't be so hard on him. He is the Master of Time and all, it's a busy job." Danny reasoned as he sipped his juice.

"True, but as the Master of Time he should be on time." Writer huffed.

"Am I boring you?" Danny teased. Writer smirked and leaned over to place a small kiss on his cheek.

"Never." he said. "But when's he's late, that means something is wrong."

"I'll go check on him." Danny stood from the couch and placed his cup on the table. "I saw Wulf lounging around right outside. He can take to to Clockwork's Tower."

"Are you sure?" Writer asked. "I'll go with you."

"No, no. It's okay. Your hand has been twitching for a while so I can guess that you want to write something." Danny laughed. "I'll only be a little while."

"Well...alright." Writer gave Danny a small hug. "Just be careful."

"Can do." Danny zoomed out of the Library and up to his old friend Wulf. "Hey buddy. Can you give me a hand with something?"

"What is you needing my friend?" Wulf asked.

"I need to get to the Clock Tower." Danny opened his map and showed Wulf their destination. "Can you take me there? I can get Clockwork to take me back."

"Of course." Wulf raised his long claws and cut a hole into the air. Danny thanked Wulf before he jumped though.

Danny landed on the floor of the main room in the Clock Tower. The heavy ticking and sound of moving gears hummed in his ears as he looked around. Finding a large body of purple in front of a set of glowing gears he smiled.

"There you are." he laughed. Clockwork jumped and spun around to see Danny walking towards him.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"Wulf was nearby so I asked him to make a portal. Also Writer was worried something might have happened."

"I see."

"So what is keeping you?" Danny asked as he looked at the images playing on the gears.

"The Observants are over zealous in... taking care of a matter that I don't believe will turn out the way they think it will. I'm looking for proof to show them and lost track of time."

"You loose track of time?" Danny laughed. "Must be an important person you looking into."

"More than you know." Clockwork smirked. "I'll need to put this away before we leave. I just need you to wait here for a moment." he said as he held up a small silver gear in his hand.

"If you really need to get this done then why don't you go and get Writer and bring him here. I don't mind and I'm sure he won't either. I'll wait while you go get him." Clockwork took a moment to think of the offer. He looked from the gear terminal behind him to the small gear in his hand and then to Danny.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't. Now go on."

"Alright. I'll only be a moment. The usual rules apply." Clockwork advised as he grabbed his staff.

"Wash my hands, mind my p's and q's, and don't talk to strangers. I got it mom." Danny laughed at Clockworks deadpan look and waved as he took his leave. He knew that Clockwork would return with Writer in just a few seconds so he opted not to find anything too time taxing. Danny looked around the room at the various metal parts tossed about. A few rusted gears, a couple metal clamps and springs. The usual findings of the Tower.

"It would seem Clockwork is finally seeing things our way." Danny quickly spun around and saw two of the Observants enter the room.

"Yes it would." it looked around. "But it seems the eradication of this troublesome being falls onto us." The two nodded to one another before they charged energy blasts in their hands. Danny held up his hands and waved them back and forth to stop them.

"Woah. Woah! Easy I'm not here to get blasted!" They both held their attacks to Danny continued. "If you're looking for Clockwork then he'll be back in just a second."

"Indeed I will be." Clockwork and Writer appeared in between the three ghosts. Writer sent a glare at the Observants, who looked none too happy that he was now in the room, and then walked over to a slightly panicked Danny. He looked Danny over and nodded to Clockwork to let him know that their youngest lover was unharmed. Clockwork gave a sigh of relief before settling a stern look at his "employers". "What do you think the two of you were doing?"

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with us Time Keeper." one pointed his finger at Clockwork.

"We were taking care of the problem you have seen fit to ignore." the other replied.

"I have told you that he is no danger. He is merely a teenager and is prone to emotional trife and drama. As he ages it will fade and he will mature." Clockwork looked back at Danny with an apologetic expression which was returned with a small smile. Writer put his arm around Danny's shoulder and smirked at him as well. The Observants watched the exchange and glared at the group.

"What is the meaning of this Clockwork!"

"We were willing to excuse the Librarian. But the ghost child? We cannot let this continue!"

"That is not your call." Clockwork hissed. "Who I choose to spend my time with does not concern you all in the slightest."

"I does concern us when it impedes on your work."

"They do not 'impede on my work', in fact Danny has been assisting me in rectifying issues that you would bring to my plate anyway. "

"Regardless. That boy is a menace and we will have him eradicated."

"Even if you could you wouldn't." Clockwork crossed his arms over his chest. "Observants can only observe and are to never intervene. That is my job, but only if I deem it necessary and only how I see fit to act." Clockwork then turned around and placed a hand on each of his lovers shoulders. "Now you both will leave because currently the only thing impeding my work is the both of you." The Observants glared at Clockwork knowing he was right.

"Mark our words Clockwork. That boy will be removed. If not by your hand than by one not even you can stop." and with that they both disappeared.

"They want me dead?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Clockwork admitted. "Since the event with Dark Danny they have viewed you as a problem and too much of a risk to be left alone. But as they are they can do nothing to you without me. And I could never bring you harm."

"But that promise they left with... It leaves a bad taste in one's mouth." Writer added as he glared at the place the Observants stood.

"Yes... I don't know what they were speaking of, but there is little we can do about it now." Clockwork hugged Danny to his chest to ease his worry. "I'll look into it, but don't worry. Now I believe you have homework."

"Yes he does." Writer laughed at Danny's groan.

"Fine." Danny smiled at them both as they started on pointless drabble as he worked on him papers.

* * *

><p>Danny slowly opened his eyes and blinked away the haziness. He moved to strech, but found one arm caught by two long pale arms wrapped around his torso from behind, and the other trapped by a large pale blue body laying on it. Danny's mind was flooded by the events of the previous night and smiled.<p>

He had spent a magical night together with his two ghost lovers.

Clockworks pale blue chest was in front of him and Writers bare chest could be felt on his back. Danny smiled at the tingling feeling on his neck, knowing them to be both of their ghost marks taking route. He looked up and saw Writers and his own on each side of Clockworks neck. He knew Writer had Clockwork and his own on his neck as well. At this moment Danny wished for time to stop and leave them be for the rest of eternity.

* * *

><p>Danny flexed his hands in his gloves as he prepared to leave. Writer and Clockwork stood a few paces from him with deep frowns of worry on their faces. Writer took the invective and stepped forward.<p>

"Danny. Please don't do this alone." He pleaded.

"I'm not alone. You guys are always by my side." Danny pulled down his collar to show them their own ghost marks on his neck.

"That is not what we mean Danny." Clockwork said. "This thing can kill you..."

"I've faced worse."

"No you haven't!" Clockwork growled. "Danny you can't defeat this thing in a fight."

"That's why you two are going to get the crystal to do that part. I can't stand by and watch this thing rip my town apart looking for me." Danny finished in a 'this is the end of the conversation' way.

"But..." Writer tried.

"NO!" Danny sighed before finally looking at his worried lovers. He have them a meek smile. "Look, I know I can't beat this thing on my own. But I can't not do anything. You two need to find that crystal. Writer, you are the only one who can read the inscriptions to find it. Clockwork, you are the only one who can keep the two of you alive there. I know this sucks, but it has to be this way. I don't want to fight this thing. The Observants released it and it's out of control. But it only wants me. If I'm right in front of it it won't be able to resist attacking me. For that time, my home will be safe and so will the people that live there." They were silent for a while before Writer jumped forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Do not die on us." he ordered. Danny nodded before stepping back and smiling at his lovers.

"Be careful Danny. The Observants wouldn't warn us if they didn't have something to fear. It figures the one time they follow through with their threat it could result in the destruction of and entire plane of existence." Clockwork smirked. "All I can promise now is I'm getting under new employ after this." Danny laughed.

"I love you Clockwork. I love you Writer." he said. Clockwork chuckled.

"I love you too Danny." he said with a smile of his own. He kept his arms crossed to prevent himself from pulling Danny to him and stopping him from ever leaving. Writer clenched his fists and looked at his shoes.

"Writer?" Danny asked. Danny thought back through their relationship and, while Writer had never outright said it, he knew Writer did love them both dearly. Danny just really wanted to hear it in case this really was his last chance.

"I-I love you too Danny. And you as well Clockwork." Writer looked at Danny with sad but accepting eyes. "Be safe."

"You know it!" Danny held a brilliant smile as he flew out of the room and to his home to defeat the being that wished his death.

* * *

><p>A shortness of breath.<p>

A deep pain in the chest.

A want to cry out in blind pain.

These are the things Danny felt as he fought the black entity the Observants had set on him. His eyes danced with black and white dots as he tried to ignore his newest head injury. The being smirked at him and walked up to him. With a toothy grin and a shine to it's eyes it punched Danny in the stomach, lifting him off the ground, and then sent an ectoblast through his stomach.

The force of the attack sent Danny flying into a billboard. Gravity then took it's course and brought Danny down onto a pile of rubble. The force of his fall brought down a small segment on wall on top of one of his legs and part of his torso. He took a few short and fast breaths as he looked at the blackened sky. He though back to his family, his friends, but mostly his lovers.

The thought of Writer and Clockwork returning to him only to find a bloody and battered body waiting for them. Danny wished to see them again. Even for a few seconds. He could feel tears in his eyes, but not from pain, from the regret. His lovers were his world, his life. And now he would be forced to leave them.

Danny saw the black being coming closer and tried to rise up. He heard a faint sickening crack as he sat up. His whole body rang with searing white pain. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move. A final chill ran through his body as his ghost sense went off. Danny's heart stopped. His lungs seared. And his mind ceased.

Danny fell to the ground in a bloody mangled mess.

Danny Fenton had died.

* * *

><p>A shrill scream rang though her ears as Ellie broke free of Nocturn's ministrations. He was on her hands and knees shaking from the feeling of death creeping in on her from her dreams.<p>

"I see now why you were able to wake from your dream helmet." Nocturn slowly circled Ellie in his dream world. "An average mind could not do it on ones own. But you contain two minds of the same soul. Two memories that integrate into one another. Regardless, you are still just a girl and nothing more. A simple girl who can't get through her nightmares."

Ellie's shaking calmed down. Her mind was reeling with questions. Why was this happening? How did she have Danny's memories? Why was his life so much like hers? Ellie kept repeating these and many more questions in her mind in hopes to receive one single answer but none came to her. Ellie could feel every emotion. Every feeling. Every everything. Danny's love for Writer. His love for Clockwork.

Clockwork.

The name rang in her mind. Writer's voice rang in her mind.

_"Don't mind some of the more cryptic things Clockwork says. He sometimes seems to know everything." _

Ellie's eyes opened wide. Things started to piece together. Clockwork's odd mumblings of things being similar to something of the past. The familiar feelings she had around Clockwork and Writer. The dreams and nightmares. The words she shared with Dan in the Clock Tower. Clockwork knew something. Clockwork knew everything.

Ellie stood on her shaky legs and slowly looked up at Nocturn.

"What is it?" He sneered. "Plan to beg for your life?"

"Actually." she spoke slowly and blandly, as if stuck between emotions. "I need to thank you for showing those to me. But I don't have time to waste on you."

"You don't have to power nor skill to defeat me."

"I learned a few things in those memories. Most of them I need to..._talk _over with my boyfriends, but one showed me a new trick." Ellie glared up at Nocturn making him shy away slightly in shock. Ellie braced her legs and look a deep breath.

"You need to WAKE UP!" Ellie screamed and let loose an echoing ghostly wail. The waves of energy shook the dream world itself and Nocturn cried out as it hit him. The force of her voice shook him until he could no longer take it.

He woke up.

* * *

><p>Sam and Tucker smiled as Ellie popped out of Nocturn's head. As soon as he was free of his sleeping chamber Sam jumped to action and sucked him into the thermos. With a cheer she high-fived Tucker. They then ran over to Ellie who was just getting to her legs.<p>

"Dude! That was awesome!" Tucker laughed.

"You guys took care of the tower?" Ellie's voice was bland and solid. Sam and Tucker shared a glance before answering.

"Yeah." Tucker slowly answered.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Honestly...I don't know." Ellie admitted.

"Whats wrong?"

"I have to go."

"What?" Tucker asked. "Go where?"

"To Clockwork. I can't explain now, but I will once I get back." Ellie said as she pulled the Ghost Zone map out of her pocket.

"No! I'm not going to let you fly off when you are like this." Sam grabbed the map out of Ellie's hands.

"Sam. Please understand that I have to do this. There is apparently a part of my life that I don't know about but Clockwork does. I need to figure this out and I need him to tell me what this all means." Ellie held out her hand to Sam. "Please trust me. I will come back and I will explain everything." Sam clutched the map to her chest and looked at Ellie with sad eyes. Ellie's expression did not waver, but Sam could see her raging with retrained emotions. With shaky hands she caved to Ellie and gently placed the rolled up map into her outstretched hand.

"You better." Sam answered. Ellie game her a week smile.

"I will." Ellie then opened the map and looked for the Clock Tower. For a moment she contemplated going directly to Clockwork, but also knew that Writer deserved and explanation as well. She redirected her eyes to the most familiar image on the map and pressed it. The Library.

Ellie's feet raised off the ground and with a whoosh of air she sailed through the skies to her home's ghost portal, leaving her friends behind in a confused and worried state.

"One thing is for sure. Danny meant something to Clockwork and Writer. And now he means something to me. Clockwork has all the answers and I'm going to get every last one of them out of him no matter what." Ellie thought out loud as the ghost portal came into view.

With a flash of green light she went through the portal to discover the truth. Her truth.

She only prayed it would not cost all three of them their happiness.

* * *

><p><em>And there we go! A nice long chapter for you all. Next chapter a lot of answers are going to be given and realizations will be made. Is Ellie right to worry for her Writers and Clockworks relationship. Can they handle knowing the truth? What will they do knowing that Clockwork has been hiding all this from them. Find out next time on Ellie Fenton!<em>

_Nocturn: defeated by a little girl..._

_Yup, even in your dreams you get ur starry butt kicked._

_Nocturn:...well it is only in your dreams that the readers will review to this horrendous chapter._

_Wha...That's not...They will so...I mean..._

_Nocturn: Hahaha_

_Readers please tell me you still love me...or at least still like the story T^T **PLEASE R&R **it only takes a moment! tell me if learning Danny's memories shocked you. If your excited for the next chapter. Do you think their relationship will break? Throw me a bone here people! **REVIEW**_


	23. Pained Confessions

_DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN! For once I sincerely hope none of you read the authors note on the last chapter. I'm sorry to those who did I had no clue i left the outline for this chapter after my authors note. I have fixed the problem though. I am so mad I let that happen. I am so sorry to my readers who though of it as a spoiler. I changed a few things from that outline anyway... but I'm still mad I did that._  
><em> -Face Desk-<em>

_ugh! Anyway since I took two weeks off for Otakon and what not I'll try my best on this chapter and the next to make sure it rocks!_

_Disclaimers blah blah blah, dont own Danny Phantom, blah blah blah._  
><em>ENJOY!<em>

* * *

><p>Writer was lazily reading a worn Latin dictionary in the lounge. He had a cup of cooled coffee loosely gripped in his hand while the other held the book on his stomach as he read. He pulled the cup up to his lips and nearly took a sip when the doors to his home busted open. The shock and sound forced him to spill the coffee on himself and jump off the couch. Writer growled as he made sure his book was undamaged before looking up at the intruder.<p>

His glare instantly disappeared and changed into a look of shock. Ellie stood in front of the coffee table in her ghost form with the map he gave her clenched in one hand. She was out of breath and looked angered.

"E-Ellie?" Writer let go of his book and let it float back to its place as he made himself intangible and let the coffee land of the floor rather then soaking into his clothes. "Whats wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need..." Writer stopped when Ellie held up her hand asking him to do so.

"Clockwork... Get here now!" She hissed. They were silent for a while and nothing happened. "CLOCKWORK!" still nothing. Writer started to look Ellie over thinking she was injured and that was making her act so out of character.

"Ellie. Why do you need Clockwork?" Writer tentatively asked. Ellie stomped her foot and nearly screamed.

"I KNOW ABOUT DANNY!" Writer was so surprised at the outburst he fell back and sat on the couch.

"Danny?" The name was so foreign and familiar and his tongue. Writers eyes were drawn to a swirl of light from a portal and the figure in purple stepping out of it. Clockwork look absolutely miserable exhausted. and couldn't even bring his eyes up to look at either of them.

"Clockwork..." Ellie kept her her stare hard and sturdy. Clockwork gave her one look in the eye before he looked at the ground again and opened another portal. He turned his back to them.

"We will talk at my tower." With that Clockwork stepped through the portal and this time it stayed open for the other rooms occupants. Ellie stood straight and walked up to the portal but turned back to Writer who was still sitting shocked on his couch.

"Writer...come on. You should be there for this too." Writer gulped and slowly walked up to Ellie. He took her hand in assurance and they both walked through the portal.

The tower was in even worse condition than the last time Ellie paid Clockwork a visit. The gears above were worn and some completely rusted over. The ticking of the tower sounded dulled and lifeless. While the sound of the tower normally calmed and comforted Ellie, it now only gave her chills. Clockwork was at the control center of the tower with his hands resting on the old gears. His hood was down and his shoulder slumped.

"How did you figure it out?" he asked quietly.

"A ghost named Nocturn. He trapped me in his dreams and showed me the trapped memories in my mind. He showed me everything about Danny and you. And Writer."

"M-me? What is this about?" Writer demanded.

"I'll explain..." Clockwork said sadly. "But I need you both to promise me you'll wait until the end before you make judgement. And for you to remember the entire time I am speaking, that I love you both and would never do something to harm either of you unless there was no other way." Ellie and Writer looked at each other before nodding to Clockwork. Clockwork then took a long breath and started his story.

"I broke the rules. I turned back the clocks to save a life. To save Danny Fenton's life. That is why my clock tower has met this haggered and disarrangement. Danny was...is a lover of mine and Writers'."

"That's ridiculous. I..." Writer stopped when Ellie looked back at him. The sadness and confusion in her eyes made him remember his promise to be quiet. With a sigh he crossed his arms over his chest and nodded to Clockwork to continue.

"As I said. Danny was an important person to both of us. He helped us trough a rough spot in our relationship and in turn became apart of our lives. After a while we developed feelings for him and not long after we all three started to date. But then the Observants found out about us and to no surprise they didn't approve. They swore to remove Danny, but I didn't see fit to take it seriously due to the Observants lack of taking direct action... the Observants released something that became a worse problem. It went crazy and killed 3 Observants before setting off on its original task of eliminating Danny. We were getting an item to take care of it while Danny kept it busy but... Danny he-. It... killed Danny before we could get to him." Clockwork clenched his fists and grit his teeth. "We found him bloody and beaten under some rubble. I stopped it from attacking again for a short while... but we couldn't help Danny."

"So what did you do?" Ellie asked.

"I broke the rules. I turned back the clocks to before Danny was born. We... Writer and I couldn't take the pain of loosing him. He meant too much to us. Turning back the Clock only a few years or months would only gain the same end for Danny...so I turned back the clock to before he was born." Clockwork looked up at Ellie. "And when the time came for the being that was Danny Fenton to be born he was instead born as Danielle Fenton. Danny is you and you are him Ellie. Writer, you don't know any of this because when I turned back the clocks you went back with them. But you should now regain a few memories after this."

"Bu-But I'm a girl!" Ellie reasoned.

"Time is a parade, when I turned back the clocks the parade took another turn."

"So our being together is all... premeditated?" Writer asked confused. "You knew we would end up together and just put all the pieces in play?"

"NO! I never interfered in Ellie's life until we met on her terms!

"But your with me because I was Danny?" Ellie ran up to Clockwork and slapped him in the face with tears in her eyes. "All this time you let me believe you like me for me. Instead you like me for Danny!" Clockwork grabbed her wrists to stop her from hitting him again. She struggled in him grip and continued to cry. "I'm just a replacement..."

"NO! Ellie please... look at me." Clockwork begged. Ellie just shook her head a squeezed her eyes shut tight as her tears slipped through. "Ellie I swear to you that I do love you. I'll admit that t first all I kept doing was compare you to Danny. But then I only saw you. Ellie Fenton, the fun loving, no bull, adorable, and caring girl who is in front of me today. And even through those tears I can see your beauty and all I want to do is make you smile." Clockwork still held Ellie's wrists even though she had long since stopped struggling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice strained and dripping with grief.

"Like I told you when you stayed in the Clock tower after your encounter with Vlad. I couldn't tell you for your own good. The thing that killed Danny is still out there and hunting you. Once you realized the truth it is getting closer to finding you...and to possibly killing you."

"How long till it finds me?"

"I'm not sure, it evades my sight...but not for several more months at least." Clockwork slowly let her wrists go and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ellie I am so sorry. I almost told you so many times, especially when you spoke to Dan, but...I didn't want to loose you. Either of you."

"But her being with us could end her life!" Writer yelled. "I may only remember a few things now but one thing is for sure. Danny being with us lead to his death! I won't let that happen to Ellie. We are over!"

"Wha...? Writer?" Ellie opened her tear filled eyes and looked at Writer over her shoulder. Writer flt his heart clench at the sigh but held his resolve.

"No! Ellie, you could die from being with us and this fool knows it." Writer pointed at Clockwork in anger. "If us not being together means you live longer than I'm more than happy to do so. So adios." Writer turns to walk away.

"WRITER!" Ellie cries out making Writer stop and turn back to her. She took a few steps from Clockwork but her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. Her railed emotions forced her body out of its ghost form and back into her human body. Her hands were clenched against her white shirt as she continued to cry. "Please...don't go."

"Ellie, you'll..."

"I don't care! I want to be with you and Clockwork. I love you both too much to want to leave either of you."

"Your being foolish! Love is just a child's folly and don't you understand. You being with us will kill you!"

"This thing will chase me down anyway. So what you want me to sit back in misery and wait for it instead of staying together and figuring something out?"

"There is nothing to figure out!" Writer growled.

"Not true." Clockwork reasoned from his place behind Ellie's slumped form. "Since I turned back the clocks everything has changed. Ellie is not Danny. Plain and Simple. She got her powers at 16, is a month from 17, female, and has barely even started into a relationship with us. Danny was 14, died at early 16, was male, had been with us for over a year before his end." Clockwork then knelled next to Ellie and wrapped and arm around her shoulders with his cape as well. "But most importantly, I have information on that thing after her life that could stop it."

"Its not worth the risk! I refuse to be with her, its pointless!"

"Why because you don't love her?" Clockwork hissed making Writer cringe. "Your full of it Writer! You love Ellie but you refuse to admit it because you've convinced yourself that she's the same as Rachel!"

"NEVER COMPARE ELLIE TO THAT BITCH! Ellie would never dream of doing what she did to me. That bitch stabbed me to death over a set of test scores! She pretended to love me to get better grades, when I promise to expose her she stabs me! She let me bleed out in the Library and didn't even have the decency of letting my family bury a decent corpse. She burned the Library to the ground with me inside. And to put to cherry on top she convinced everyone I committed suicide so my parents refused to have a service for me due to their pathetic obsession with a non-existent god who hates such acts. I woke up in the ghost zone with eh Library alone and very much dead! So you are to NEVER compare Ellie to that bitch spawn Rachel! I love you and Ellie and I refuse to loose either of you by any means." Writer gasped for breath at the end of his rant/confession. He fell to his knees and gripped his hair. Ellie slowly rose from the floor and approached Writer.

"Writer?" Ellie lowered herself to his level and held his chin up so he would look her in the eyes. She smiled softly at him through her tears. "I want to stay together." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "And I love you too."

"Damn it!" Writer reached out and held Ellie to his chest and buried his face in her long black hair. "Even when its for your life you wont leave."

"No... not either of you." Ellie reached out one hand to Clockwork. He smiled softly and took her hand in his and wrapped the other arm around them both.

"I am so sorry for all of this. Both of you."

"We'll fix it." Writer replied. "One way or another we will."

"Yeah, we'll get through this." Ellie agreed.

"It won't be easy." Writer added.

"I know. But I'm not giving either of you up. We'll face this head on." Ellie said will full confidence. "Also remind me to poke the next Observant we see in the eye."

They couldn't hold in their amusement after that and began to all laugh. Through all the pain, grief and shame they laughed. loudly and fully. Ellie was seated in Writer's lap with Clockwork against her side holding them both. They laughed until their sides hurt and worked out all their stress at the same time. After a while the laughs dulled and the tears were swept away. They sat in silence as they collected their thoughts and breath.

"So to stop this thing we need to..." Ellie placed her hand over Clockworks mouth to silence him.

"Not now." Ellie said. "We have time later for that. Right now I just need to be with you two and not think about anything else." Writer smirked and stood up with Ellie in his arms. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck making him hold her bridal style.

"She's right. After all of that we could use a rest." Clockwork smiled at them and stood.

"Your right. It will take time to prepare it anyway. Lets all just go to bed." Clockwork held his arm out and stepped aside for Writer to walk in front with Ellie. Writer nodded his head and carried Ellie to the same room she had used before. Clockwork smiled at his two lovers and thanked any beings that were out there for their understanding of what he did. And that they are still with him. Clockwork pulled the covers back on the bed and stepped aside for Writer.

Writer leaned down and rested Ellie on the bed after she kicked off her shoes. When he moved to cover her with the blankets she reached up and tugged on their clothes.

"Stay with me tonight...please." She asked blushing.

"How can we say no to that face." Clockwork teased as he unfastened his cloak and moved to take off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Writer growled when he noticed Clockwork removing his clothes.

"Merely taking off my top. You know I cant stand sleeping in it. You best take off your coat and scarf as well. You'll get tangled in them by morning." Clockwork supplied as he slipped into bed next to Ellie. Writer stood next to the bed but made no move to get in or take off his clothes.

"I wont look." Ellie turned her back to Writer and snuggled into Clockwork so her face was rested against his chest with her eyes closed. "I don't care about the scars, but I won't look. I promise."

"Such a clever girl." Clockwork commend and wrapped his arms around Ellie's middle and held her close. Writer smiled at them before quickly taking off this coat and scarf leaving him in only his wife beater top and pants. He slipped under the covers spooned against Ellie.

"Thank you Ellie. I love you both." Writer whispered in their ears and started to fall sleep to the smell of her hair.

"Love you both." Ellie replied.

"Love you Ellie, Writer." Clockwork chuckled as they finally all fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it! An explanation XD I'm just sorry its not longer but This is what I got.<em>

_Writer; Drama much?_

_I could have made you cry_

_Writer: fair enough._

_thats what I thought, shut up._

_Writer: yeah yeah yeah. Anyway people. Remember to **R&R** it encourages the author to write more sooner. _

_**REVIEW**_


	24. Mayor Vlad

_I know I'm late. Plz forgive me! I let time get away from me with a new games to play, time with friends, editing other stories, and spending time with my boyfriend. A lame excuse I kno but cut me some slack my longest relationship ever was 3 months and before this my most recent lasted a month...so yeah lol. This guy is fantastic, he likes to cosplay, anime, the outdoors and loves snuggling._

_Writer: Your getting off topic._

_Oh my bad! lol well sorry this took so long and sorry its not much things will get more interesting and possibly more intimate~ soon_

_Clockwrok: I like that intimate part hehehe. Danny Phantom does not belong to this author. the creation of this story and Ellie on the other hand do_

Enjoy~ **R&R**

* * *

><p>Ellie slumped in her desk as she sighed heavily. Last night she managed to talk things trough with her boyfriends and even managed to stay the night... down side was it was a school night and they didn't wake her until nearly 7:23am. They would have continued to let her sleep if not for Dan's insistent yelling from his thermos. When Writer screamed back at him to shut up cause she was still sleeping Dan let out a hearty laugh and brought up that it was a Friday.<p>

Needless to say Ellie jumped out of bed as if it was on fire. Clockwork took pity on her and opened a portal leading directly into a girls bathroom stall in school right next to her first class. With a kiss to both of them and a yelled "Thank you" to Dan she ran through the portal. She took a moment to fix her hair and wash her face before jogging into class right before the bell went off. But of course Dash just happened to walk in at the same time and pushed Ellie to the ground outside the classroom door. Lancer tried to pin her with a detention, but Kwan helped he out and said it was his fault. So Lancer let it slide with a BS warning.

Class had started a little bit ago but Lancer got called out for an emergency meeting, meaning there were fresh donuts in the teachers lounge, so everyone was just goofing around or taking a cat nap.

"Yo, Ellie." Ellie opened one eye and looked over at Tucker who looked mildly concerned. She then looked at Sam in front of her and saw a deeply concerned face. It took her sleep deprived brain to realize what they were to worried about until she remember how she left them at the warehouse last night.

"Hey guys, sorry about last night. Had to knock some sense into my boys." Ellie finished with a bright smile letting them know nothing was wrong anymore. "I'll tell you guys more after school."

"Okay cool." Tucker agreed.

"You sure your okay? You didn't look so good last night." Sam asked with a sad smile.

"Didn't look good?" Kwan repeated. "Are you sick or something Ellie?" Kwan pulled a chair up to Ellie's desk between her and Tucker and sat on it backwards with his arms crossed over the back of the chair.

"I'm fine Kwan, just didn't get much sleep is all." Ellie smiled sweetly at him.

"Why do you care?" Sam nearly hissed making Kwan raise his hands in defense.

"I just wanted to make sure Ellie is okay is all. No crime in that." Kwan laughed. "Ellie's a friend, I can't be concerned?"

"Since when are you guys friends?" Tucker asked as he looked through his PDA.

"Uh...well...we...um.." Kwan was grasping at straws so Ellie decided to cut in.

"Chill guys. Kwan and I are friends we just run in different circles is all."

"What if he's here to spy on you for Dash?" Sam reasoned.

"Spy...?" Kwan started to laugh. "If Dash wanted someone to spy on you guys I think he'd pick someone smarter. I wouldn't even know what to ask."

"Don't sell yourself so short Kwan." Ellie put her hand on his shoulder. "I mean sure your not the the brightest crayon in the box but your a nice guy and you get by."

"Thanks Ellie, see that's why I like you guys." Kwan slung his arms over Tucker and Ellie's shoulders with a laugh. "Your all so nice."

"WHAT? NO WAY?!" Tucker yelled as he stared at his PDA making everyone jump.

"What up Tuck? They cancel that Japanese processor release?"

"No this is worse." Tucker handed his PDA to Ellie and as soon as she read what was on there she dropped it on her desk as if it shocked her.

In thick black bold print was a new article on the screen. The subject was the elections for the Mayor. The words written said;  
>"Newly Elected Mayor Vlad Masters."<p>

"You've got to be kidding? He so bought his way in." Sam complained as she glared at the screen. Ellie grabbed her jeans in her hands as to not over react. She may have trusted her friends with her life but she didn't want to worry them any more than she already has so she never fully told them what Vlad had done to her during her second capture. So the knowledge that the man that practically tortured her was now living in her home town and had the highest social status possible in Amity Park made her want to move into the Ghost Zone.

"Great just great. This fruit loop." Ellie kept a level voice as she glared at his picture.

"Students! Return to your seats." Lancer reentered the room and shooed away the substitute. "Kwan you as well." Said line backer huffed and slid his chair back to his seat. "Now that I have your attention I'd like to introduce a special guest who chose my class to greet personally." Lancer was practically dripping pride and everyone rolled their eyes. "Please let me introduce; Vlad Masters, the new Mayor of Amity Park."

"Why thank you so much for that humble introduction." Vlad smirked as he entered the room and gave his usual people pleasing smile. "And good day to you all as well students. It is such a thrill to see your bright young minds in this hollowed place of learning. I just wanted to introduce myself to a random class personally and let you all know that I plan to ensure a better life for all of you." Vlad turned his eyes to Ellie. "And be sure I will be keeping a close eye on every one of you." Vlad smirked at Ellie making her duck a bit in her seat with a glare.

* * *

><p>"I so can't believe this!" Tucker whined as he finished off his fourth Nasty Burger.<p>

"No kidding." Sam agreed as she mixed her salad. "Vlad the Mayor. He so used his money on this! No way he won fair."

"Probably. We'll just have to do our best to avoid him though." Ellie took a sip of her soda and only got a hollow sipping noise. She popped the top of and saw only ice and slumped with a pout. Sam laughed at her and reached across the table and picked it up before standing.

"I'll get you a refill while I'm up. They always forget the cucumbers." She said glaring at her salad. "Then you can explain about last night."

"Hold up. I want to get more food." Tucker slipped out of his seat and followed after Sam to the line. Ellie smiled after her friends and looked out the window to see a billboard with Vlad's smiling face on it. She sighed and leaned her head back against the booth to stare up at the ceiling.

"Writer, Clockwork...I hope you two are watching cause I could really use you two around right now." Ellie whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Talking to yourself my dear?" Ellie jumped when the suave criticizing voice that could only belong to one person violated her ear. She leaned her back against the wall of the booth and looked up at him.

"What do you want Vlad?" she huffed.

"Merely to say hello on a more personal level. After all we've been through I though you deserved as much."

"Yeah, trapping me in a box to kill my dad and steal my mother. Tricking my parents into letting you practically kidnap me, Strapping me to a table and torturing me to the point of near death." Ellie drawled off but kept her guard up. "Yeah we are so on the personal level."

"Now, now my dear. I'll admit that I was a bit over zealous in my plans and took things a bit to far, but it'sin the past now. Or as they say in the movies: Ha-nu-ma Ma-wat-ah." Vlad then started to lean towards Ellie making her shrink back more.

"That's "Hakuma Matata." You illiterate dolt." An intelligent voice growled out behind Vlad. Vlad slowly stood up and fixed his jacket with a small smile.

"How may I help you sir...!" Vlad was grabbed by the back of his collar and pushed to the side. The person then sat down next to Ellie and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, effectively guarding her from Vlad. "How dare you..." Vlad clammed up when he saw who exactly moved his away.

"Writ..." Ellie was silenced with a kiss to her cheek.

"Don't forget now. It's Arthur." he smirked. Ellie returned the smile and hugged him around his middle. "And don't forget the pocket watch either darling." Ellie looked up at him and followed his gaze to another.

"Aevus!" Ellie cheered. She noted that he was again in his human disguise and saw all the other girls and even a few boys giving him looks of admiration and lust. But who could blame them, Clockwork nearly looked like a punk/steampunk model with his clothes and accessories.

"Hello luv's. Sorry I'm late I had a bit of trouble getting 'dressed' is all." Clockwork teased and leaned over the table with his hands on it to give Ellie a kiss on the other cheek. "How was school?" he asked.

"Boring. Same as always in Amity Park."

"Well we have some news that my change that." Clockwork laughed.

"Whats going on?" Sam and Tucker walked up with their food and glared at Vlad.

"I was just on my way out actually." Vlad straightened his tie and smiled at them all. " A pleasure seeing you all. Ellie my dear...I'll be in touch." With that Vlad strutted out of the Nasty Burger and into his over priced Limo and out of sight. Everyone seemed to let out a breath of air at his leaving.

"What a creep." Tucker said as he sat himself down across from Ellie and Writer.

"Agreed." Writer replied as he picked Ellie up and placed her on the other side of himself, placing himself against the wall. Clockwork then sat down next to Ellie putting her in the middle of them. Sam looked at them and took a deep breath before taking her seat next to Tucker.

"I think introductions are in order." Sam looked at Ellie with a small smile as she held out her soda. Ellie smiled back and accepted the drink.

"Well these two are my boyfriends." Ellie held her hand out to Writer who was leaning on the window sill with his arm resting on it. "This is Ghost Writer, aka Writer. But here he's Arthur." She then moved her hand over to Clockwork who had one arm around the back of the booth around Ellie and the other by his side with his hand in his pocket. "And this is Clockwork who goes by Aevus while here."

"Aevus?" Tucker asked.

"It's Latin for Time, old age, age, all time, and generation."

"That fits." Sam chuckled.

"I said the same thing." Ellie laughed. So what was the news that would change Amity Park form its boring-ness?" she asked them. Clockwork reached his arm up and patted Ellie's hair.

"All in due time my dear for now I think we should explain last night to your friends." Ellie nodded her head.

Clockwork then got to explaining everything that happened with input from Ellie and Writer. Everything as lain out from the Observants, Danny, and even the thing chasing Ellie. Sam and Tucker sat on the edge of their seats and hung on their every word.

* * *

><p>Sam and Tucker took what happened to Ellie pretty well, minus the part about the torture and Vlad. But they pulled through mostly. Their evening at the Nasty Burger ran later than expected and soon Tucker got a notice on his PDA to go home and Sam got many concerned calls from her smothering parents.<p>

With smiles on their faces they said their goodbye before parting ways. Sam paused before leaving to threaten Writer and Clockwork on making sure she was safe and got home as such. Thy both promised on their lives and each grabbed on of her hands. Once her friends were out of sight she felt the familiarity of being weightless. She looked down and saw that they both had made her intangible and now they were flying through the sky.

"So where to now?" she asked.

"We wanted to show off our surprise before taking you home." Clockwork replied.

"Shouldn't take long, if you end up a bit late getting home I'll tell your parents you were studying with me." Writer added making Clockwork laugh.

"Studying Anatomy?" he joked. Ellie chuckled and Writer rolled his eyes at him before started their decent. He had them land on a nice apartment complex. With out a word they dragged her the roof door and down the short flight of stairs.

"Whats going on?"

"You see my dear. After recent and past events came to light," Writer glared at Clockwork who looked away innocently. "We agreed that a little safe heaven in Amity Park for us might be best." He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and opened the only door on the top floor. They pushed Ellie inside and she was shocked at the sight.

A beautiful flat. A full kitchen was to her left and a dinning room next to it with a large lavish bath on the right. A lovely view from the double windows on the wall. In the corner was a large comforter chair surrounded by four bookcases. The middle of the room went down in steps to the living area. A LED flat screen TV was hitched on the wall with a large half circle couch in front of it. Ellie ran over to the closed doors on the right. The first was a walk in closet. The second was a spare bedroom. And last was a huge master bedroom with full bath. A Jacuzzi tub was elevated in the room with white marble flooring. a huge mirror surrounded by lights and a walk in shower with sliding glass doors. The bed room was spectacular. A huge bed with curtains. Full floor windows two on each outside wall. Two dressers and even a vanity in the corner.

"What is all this?" Ellie asked.

"Our apartment." Writer replied.

"Writer mention that he told your parents he was looking for a home in the area. And all that money was going to waste in his bank account from all those book sales." Clockwork clarified.

"This is amazing! But wait..." Ellie looked at them with worried eyes. "What about the Library? or the Tower?"

"We wouldn't be here all the time of course. Just to see you. Other wise the apartment is more of an alibi for you and us. Mr. Lancer tried to find my place of residence now he has something to look at." Writer smirked at his own brilliance.

"And its not so odd for a young tutoring young man to have a roommate in a two bedroom apartment." Clockwork added. "So what do you think?"

"What do I think?" Ellie looked around the room again before spinning around and tackling them in a hug. "I think this i fantastic! I'm not going to have to make an excuse for falling off the face of the earth when I visit you guys now. Jazz will finally get off my back. And now I get to see you guys and hang out together in town! I'm ecstatic!" she cheered.

Writer and Clockwork smiled at her and each other before wrapping their arms around her and holding her close. While they knew that the dangers weren't too far ahead they took solace in this one moment together. Opting to forget for a short while that there was a world outside of the apartment. They simply stayed together for as long as they possibly could.

* * *

><p><em>Again sorry it took so long! Things got away from me! anyway...<strong>R&amp;R! REVIEWS<strong> KEEP ME GOING! Dont make me suffer a painful death from review withdrawal!_


	25. Authors Note READ ALL

Lets start off with "I'm so sorry about not updating"...

Clockwork: What? No asking for a rope and chair again?

I've had enough of those kinda situations to last me a life time. And before people jump to conclusions no I am not referring to myself...just people who are close to me.

Writer: It's been a rough month hasn't it?

More so than I care to admit. I'm not here to make excuses just to explain my absence as of late. I haven't given up on Ellie Fenton. I enjoy writing it to much and I don't like the idea of doing that to my readers and canceling it. I haven't exactly lost my muse either its just...been buried under too much 'real life' basically.

While I won't go into too much detail for my friends privacy, I will say that there was a few incidents and I've been unable to coherently write much of anything. Which hurts most of all considering I've been writing since the 7th grade. But I digress. Basically a friend ( I've known since 4th grade) left a note and disappeared for 24 hours, calls were made, people panicked, and freaked out. In the end everyone was fine and nothing really happened. I was thoroughly shaken by the event, hence 4 hours of crying. Things are... okay now, if not a little strained between friends.

Because of this I haven't been able to focus on a few things cause my mind wanders too much. But I can't stress enough;

**I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON ELLIE FENTON!**

****I will still be continuing on it again, when...I don't know just yet. I'll look over my outline for the story and even re-read what I have already posted and see where I can pick things up from there. I appreciate all of your patience and, hopefully, understanding of things for me. I will pick it back up, I promise.

Now I could use some help from my readers. I realize I've used just about all of the mainstream ghost villeins from Danny Phantom and I need to ask:

**_Which ghosts do you want to see more of? _**

**__**Please PM me or even review, whichever and tell me what ghost you want, and maybe even a situation you want them involved in. Do you want the Lunch Lady Ghost to make out with the Box Ghost? For Technus to admit he likes to RP and is a raging cyber homo? For Skulker to show some loving emotion to Ember? **ANYTHING IS ACCEPTED**. I will read and consider all suggestions and ghost options. The fanfic is rated M so I can put just about anything I want in here cause I placed a warning int he description.

You guys giving me a few ideas could help me get another chapter out faster so please give me a hand. this is not a ploy to get more reviews you can also PM me like I said. I'm not sure what other ghosts people want to see more of and I want your opinions so please feel free and you are not limited to one ghost either. Feel free to give me a small list. And if you have an idea for them add it. i will put it to consideration and credit you for the idea before the chapters.

Now onto thanking my readers;

To my Veteran readers (aka those who have been commenting since before my last authors note)

**jeanette9a **

**whiteflower122**

**Lord Jace**

**Dreamless-Sleep777**

**I-AM- THE-LOVE-MONKEY**

Thank you all for sticking with me for so long. You all have encouraged me and even given helpful insight on my writing and storyline that kept me going. I hope for you all to continue to tell me what you enjoy about each chapter.

And to my newer reviewers:

**Genie**

**ChopSuzi**

**Foklore zombie**

**Dragonian master**

**Yoruko Raspsodos**

**Selene Airay**

**Guest**

**rosetta17**

****Thank you for your reviews and kind compliments. Your comments always give me a good laugh and cheer me up. i hope to get many more from each of you so please continue to do so.

Like I said everyone please be patient with me and give me time to sort things out. And also let me know about what ghosts you want to see in later chapters, I can write better if I have other random spinets of scenes to work with. So by all means, fill out the little box below. Or, if you prefer, click my name and Pm me if you want it all to be a surprise.

Yours Truly ~

ConArtist643


	26. I LIVE!(Not an Authors note)

_Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through the...break lol. Things are looking up now and my writing is regenerating steadily. I have gotten several replies for my question in my last authors note about what you, the readers, want to see more of. I have read them all and looked over the possibilities of adding each idea and it looks promising._

_So this chapter is dedicated to _**jeanette9a**_ for the idea that inspired the chapter. And _**Folklore Zombie **_for the request of Ellie interacting with other ghosts besides her boyfriends._

_THESE DEDICATED CHAPTERS ARE PART OF THE PLOT THEY ARE NOT ONE-SHOTS JUST THROWN IN._

_Disclaimers yada yada, I only own the story and Ellie party cause she's technically Danny. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"Ellie sweet heart. This is fantastic!" Ellie looked up from her bowl of cereal at her mother who was swooning over a letter she just got in the mail.<p>

"What?"

"Jack look at this!" Maddie cheered and showed her husband at the head of the table.

"WHOA! That's better than what I used to get."

"What?" Ellie asked again.

"Our little girl is just full of surprises." Maddie practically sang.

"Um guys..." Ellie tried again.

"That's my girl!" Jack gave her a slap on the back.

"We knew you could do it."

"uh..Thanks but um... What are we talking about?" Ellie asked again.

"Oh sweetie. Your report card just came in." Maddie showed her the paper and Ellie's eyes bugged out. Near straight A's down the board. "Aside from Gym and Social Studies you got all A's. We are so proud." Maddie walked over and posted the paper to the fridge.

"Thanks guys."

"We were staring to worry there for a bit last semester." Jack laughed. "You really showed your colors this time."

"It must be thanks to that charming young man, Arthur. You've been spending a lot of time with him and your friends."

"Arthur is a big help." Ellie smiled lightly at the thought of her ghostly lover.

"What about Arthur? Is he here?" Jazz came running in from the living room with a book in hand. She stopped her momentum by catching herself on a chair. Ellie coughed at the strong smell of perfume.

"Did he ever find a place to stay in town?" Maddie asked Ellie as she sad down across from her with a cup of coffee in hand. Jazz realized the conversation was revolving around Arthur and opted to take her own seat.

"Yeah, he got a really awesome apartment up town with an old friend of his." Ellie cleaned up her spot and washed her dishes. "We hang out when their not working."

"What is this other boy's name? And what work do they do?"

"Aevus...works with clocks. People call him into fix old models so he's usually running around a lot. It's hard to catch him in between work." Ellie coughed so she could pause and think of another lie for Writer. She hated lying to them but had little choice at the moment. "And Arthur does tutor work and maintains a library out of town. He keeps catalogue's of the books...and ..oh would you look at the time..." Ellie grabbed her bag and ran for the door. "I'm meeting Sam and Tucker today. Be back later."

Ellie jogged a few steps away from her door and sighed when she was far enough away to slow down to a simple walk. She pulled her messenger bag over her shoulder, making sure to pull her low pony tail out of the way, and pulled her phone out of the pocket.

She sent a quick text to Sam that she would meet them at the park fountain to hang out. Ellie chuckled when she passed the school that was currently closed for repair after the lunch lady ghost got in and pulled some pluming. In no time flat Ellie was at the fountain in the center of the park. She sat down on the edge of the fountain and ran her hand over the water to watch it ripple.

"Now that is a sight I could get used to." Ellie groaned when she recognized the voice and turned around to see Dash smirking at her. Ellie was previously bent over to the water and was apparently giving Dash a nice view of her back side.

"Dash for once could you just act like you did in elementary school and pretend you never saw me as you walk by?" Ellie asked. She and Dash had known one another since childhood and she could even faintly remember once when Dash defended her against a group of 5th graders on the playground. Then working together on projects in middle school happily. But after that there were no bad memories until high school where he was a bully to her after joining the basketball team. She never knew what happened to make him torment her, she just wanted him to leave her alone.

"Don't be that way, you know you want me." Dash put his hands in his pockets and walked up to her.

"Dash just go away." Ellie sighed and want back to looking at the water over her shoulder. Dash got angry at her ignoring him and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. Ellie's hands flew to grab his on reflex and saw actual rage in his face.

"I'm getting really sick of you blowing me off and hiding behind your pals." Dash pulled her closer, rage still staining his features. "You need to wise up and realize you're mine. Not the nerds, or the goth, or even the white haired bastard. MINE."

"I'm not your property, I'm not anyone's property for that matter." Ellie glared at Dash. "And I will never go out with you. Your a jerk and you know it. We used to be friends, but then you became like this after joining football." Ellie managed to get her shirt free and stood on the stone ledge of the fountain making herself only slightly taller than Dash, who was looking up at her with shocked eyes. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you started taking dru... Dash..?" Ellie froze and slowly looked down at his wide eyes. She took a low calming voice. "Dash, are you...?"

Dash, true to his name, dashed forward and pushed Ellie back. Ellie slipped and fell back into the fountain with a big splash. Dash paused with his hands up after he pushed her and just stared at her sitting in the fountain, dripping wet with a look of horror on his face.

"Dash? What...?" Ellie raised up her hand as Dash spun around and ran off. Ellie slowly pulled herself up and tried to squeeze the water out of her shirt and pants with little success. Her mind raced over what had just happened and prayed that her conclusion was wrong about Dash.

"Wow." a new voice whistled. "Didn't see that one coming." Ellie shivered as her ghost sense went off and looked up to see a line of ghosts. "No wonder you're dating the great Clockwork and Ghost Writer. Human guys around here got no class."

Ellie was surprised to see this many named ghosts before her. Let alone all the female ones. From left to right floating above her was Penelope Spectra: the ghost that feeds off peoples depression for power and youth, Desiree: the wish granting ghost with near limitless capabilities, Kitty: Johnny 13's girlfriend that can send men to other dimensions with just a kiss, Dora: te dragon girl that wanted to go to the ball, and Ember McLain: the music ghost that can hypnotize people and gain strength from hearing her own name. She was also the one that spoke.

Desiree swooped own and offered her hand to help Ellie step out form the fountain. Ellie was reluctant but didn't feel intimidated or threatened by them at the moment. She gently took the offered hand and stepped back up to the edge of the fountain.

"Ember does have a point. I though Johnny 13 was bad." Spectra said as she floated down to the ground with her hand on her chin.

"Hey!" Kitty yelled and swung her purse at Spectra who stepped out of range.

"Just and observation deary." Spectra assured to calm her down.

"Are you alright?" Desiree asked in legitimate concern. Ellie gave her a small smile at her worry. While Desiree was a cut throat ghost she hated to see women mistreated and could become enraged at the man and meek at the possibly injured woman after seeing it.

"I'm okay, just shocked." Ellie made her body phase and let the water fall to the ground leaving her dry. "He's never flown off the handle like that..."

"Dash right?" Spectra asked. "He has had quite a few anger issues that I'm not entirely convinced are all natural. I figured out that much during our...sessions when I worked at the school."

"That is what I was afraid of." Ellie sighed. "Anyway. What are you ladies doing in town together.. please tell me your not going to start trouble... I'm so not in the mood."

"Don't worry baby pop." Ember laughed. "Were just out on the town tonight."

"Our men have been giving up grief so we left them." Kitty added. "Desiree tagged along to fun."

"Johnny found some other girl's emotions to abuse?" Ellie growled, she still hadn't forgiven him for his stunt with Kwan.

"Yup." Ember confirmed and dodged another swing from Kitty's purse. "Skulker is just so lame lately. And Spectra has been having issues with the Warden since the start. Not to mention Dora's controlling brother."

"Warden...? Your dating Walker?" Ellie asked. "Wow did not see that one coming."

"Like you have room to talk." Spectra replied with a laugh. "Your dating two major power houses in the ghost zone. Those two are the most secluded ghosts you could ever find if you could." Ellie rubbed the back of her head.

"I don't see them anywhere though..." Dora looked around nervously.

"They aren't here today, they have work to do in the ghost zone."

"Awesome." Ember cheered. "Join us for a no guy's day!"

"But I was..."

"Ellie!" Sam ran up and froze at seeing her friend surrounded by known ghosts. "What's going on?" Sam reached in her bag, no doubt to grab the Fenton thermos.

"Relax Sam. They're just in town for a no guy's day." Ellie waved her over. "Where is Tucker?"

"His parents are tweaked at his grade in gym. He's grounded." Sam sighed. "A no guy's day?"Dora came up next to Sam and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you join us?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. We could go to the mall and go shopping!" Ember laughed and pulled out a credit card. "Might as well spend the profit from my last concert."

"Indeed. We need to get Ellie some clothes that will drive her men wild." Spectra laughed and slung her arm over Ellie's shoulder. "And chat on ways to get our men into shape."

"I don't need new clothes..."

"Doesn't matter if you need them baby pop." Ember drawled.

"But I..."

"This is going to happen no matter what, you might at well accept it." Kitty smirked and Ellie sighed in defeat.

"Alright fine. But we need ground rules or I'll have to lock you guys in the thermos and put you all back into the ghost zone." They all looked at Ellie. "No causing mass panic, stealing, blasting ecto energy, phasing through walls, or using ghost powers at all. We are all to be a normal group of women out on the town together."

"I can live with that." Kitty agreed and everyone else gave their words of consent. Ember took point and lead them on their day of fun.

* * *

><p>"So he caught you and carried you around like a princess?" Dora asked with a cup held tightly in her hands in excitement. After spending hours around the mall, buying clothes, shoes, and jewelry everyone decided to chill at the food court. The girls had gotten everything they could but delighted in focusing the shopping on Ellie who was embarrassed at just about everything they had her try on. Ember focoused on tighter clothes that would compliment her figure. Desiree on skirts of all kinds. Dora on blouses and accessories. Kitty on naughty clothes that showed too much skin and fishnet stocking, things Ellie probably wouldn't wear until her 18th birthday. But by far the worst was Spectra who went for lingerie. Ellie was bright red at all the lacy products and matching sets that she made her get. Luckily Ellie managed to convince everyone to take a break to eat.<p>

Ellie had just finished telling the girls about her getting to Clockwork and Writer during the Undergrowth incident with her ghost powers.

"Now that is romantic." Kitty said as she pointed a fry at Ellie before popping it in her mouth. "Johnny was like that in the early years, but now he's just dull. Runs off all the time with other women to make me jealous."

"Skulker was cool at first but his idea of a date is me watching him kill something." Ember complained.

"Walker actually has a softer side. Drew me to him and his work was mainly tormenting people, which was great seeing as that's what I love." Spectra took a sip of her drink. "But now he's been so harsh and cold. I just have no clue what to do."

"I can never find a man that doesn't want me for my powers." Desiree sighed.

"My brother almost never lets me out of the castle and doesn't approve of my life choices." Dora shook her head. "He just doesn't understand."

"Sound's like my parents." Sam added. "They'd dowse me in holy water every day if they thought it would help."

"What's that mean?" Desiree asked. Sam took a breath and looked at Ellie who gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm gay and my parents think it's something that can just be turned off like the switch." Sam turned her head down. Ember reached over and pulled her into a one arm hug while Dora reached over the table and grabbed her hand.

"Don't let it get to ya baby pop. You can't be anyone else but you." Ember comforted.

"I share your pain." Dora smiled. "You can't change who you are and changing them could be impossible but you can't let that put you down." Sam smiled back.

"And if they give you any grief we can hang them from the chandelier like we did to Aragon (Dora's brother)." Ember joked making everyone jump into laughter.

"So this is where you went off to." A suave and calm voice said from behind Ellie. The scent of ink and cinnamon drifted into her nose and she leaned her head back with a smile to see Writer looking down at her. He had a raised eyebrow and an amused expressing with his hands in his coat pockets. "Quite the odd scene to find you in."

"What? Surrounded by ghosts?" Ellie laughed.

"Touche." Writer gently ran a finger over her forehead and moved a piece of hair there before leaning down and placing a small kiss there.

"Damn... Now see that is what I am talking about; romance!" Ember pointed a straw at the cute couple but shied away when Writer looked up at her with a blank expression. All the female ghosts at the table were tense and mostly quiet at the presence of Writer. To Ellie he was a lover and to Sam someone she could call a friend, but to them he was a powerful ghost who's girlfriend they had each tried to harm for one reason or another.

"Hello Samantha. Pleasure to see you." Writer politely bowed his head at her after standing up behind Ellie with his hands on her shoulders. "And to you lovely ladies as well. You've all caused a bit of a stir in the ghost zone today."

"How's that?" Ellie asked.

"Their significant others are all at a loss at what to do without them."

"What are they doing?" Spectra asked when she finally worked up the courage to speak.

"Walker is in a rage that you left, the Prison is on high alert. He's convinced that an inmate may have harmed you or chased you off." Spectra leaned back in her chair with her arms and legs crossed in thought. "Skulker is depressed. He at least realizes whatever happened was his fault."

"Hmph. Tough rocks. He's going to have to do a lot more than just be depressed to get me back." Ember crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"Prince Aragon is basically the same rage beast he was before. He's just waiting for Dora to return home like always. Goodness forbid that man ever leave the dreary castle." Writer waved his hand at the thought of him and smirked when he caught sight of Sam and Dora's still joined hands. When the two in question looked down at their hands they pulled apart with blushed on their cheeks. "Johnny, I'm afraid is still the cheating little slime he's always been. Once he realized Kitty was upset he left his latest fling and is now looking for her to fix it."

"I'm sure." Ellie hummed. Kitty scowled and rested her elbows on the table with her face in her hands.

"I best be off then. I apologize if I ruined anyone's evening, it was not my intent." Writer sighed when he saw the table of solemn women. "But I do have an idea on how to get a bit even with them." Writer rubbed the back of his head. "Enjoy your day without them." They all looked at him confused.

"What?" Sam asked.

"One way or another they are going to find out you're all here. Even if they don't come to see you themselves, they will hear about you all enjoying yourselves without them." Writer explained. "If they know you can so easily have fun without them they will rethink their treatment of you to keep you with them. I know I certainly would if Ellie ever became cross at me." Writer gently squeezed her shoulders. "And with that I'll take my leave. Have a nice evening ladies. I'll see you later" Writer leaned down as Ellie pulled her head back and gave her a Spiderman kiss, aka an upside down kiss. He pulled away with a smirk before leaving.

"I like his idea." Kitty smiled. "Johnny is always going off and having fun with other girls and I always try to change something to fix it. It's his turn for a change." All the other girls agreed and jumped up to continue their day.

* * *

><p>Ellie sighed when she got home and dropped off her bags. She was tired but happily so. She had a fantastic time together with all the girls. She knew that their problems with their significant others were still there but Writer's plan was a sound one and she saw no reason that it wouldn't work out later.<p>

She opted to put away her bags of new clothes before her sister or mother came up and demanded to see everything... cause she really didn't want to chance them seeing the youngest member of the family with fishnets and short shorts. She put away several pairs of skirts that were poofy but not frilly, a style she could live with. While several pieces of clothing she didn't remember agreeing to getting ended up packed away in the back of her dresser she was content to keep them.

She'd probably never wear the surprise items but most girls kept nice clothes they were never going to wear. (_Don't lie ladies you all have that one piece of clothing you'd never ear but won't toss_) She was just about to step into the bathroom to change into pj's but stopped when she looked out the window.

"Maybe a quick visit." Ellie locked her door and pumped up the music before going ghost and flying out the window to see Writer and hopefully Clockwork for a bit before bed. Writer said he'd see her later so she hoped he'd be staying at the apartment to clean up the book collection again. Ellie flew over the park and saw the fountain she was pushed into earlier. She was worried for Dash and didn't know how to handle the situation. "Speak of the devil." Dash was sitting on the fountain with his face in his hands.

Ellie paused above him to look down at the depressed jock. As Ellie she couldn't do much to help...but as the ghost girl... Ellie zipped down and stopped just over him. Her legs were still in the ghostly tail and her now snow white hair were in low pigtails that hung down her shoulders.

"Uh... Excuse me? Are you hurt?" She made her voice a slight pitch higher as she tapped Dash on the head. The boy jumped and looked up at her.

"What?... The Ghost Girl?" Dash looked shocked.

"You looked like you needed help." Ellie shrugged. Dash clenched his fists before realizing he was doing it and hung his head.

"N-no I'm fine..."

"You don't look it." Ellie floated close to him and circled him. She saw a odd shape in his pocket and phased her hand in to pull it out. "What's this?" She flew up out of reach as she read the bottle in her hand. Her shoulders slumped when she saw what they were.

"Give those back!" Dash demanded.

"Why? So you get continue to use drugs?" Ellie frowned at him and crossed her arms. Dash deflated now that he was finally confronted. He fell back against the fountain and sat down again. Ellie felt her heart clench at the sight of him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Your name is Dash right?" he didn't respond. "Dash, why are you taking steroids?"

"I-I don't take them all the time...just every now and again to help out for games."

"How long have you been on them?"

"A...I...since freshman year... Coach said I needed to bulk up...my dad wanted me to be quarterback...so I-I.."

"Turned to drugs...Dash." Ellie wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back. "You need to stop this."

"I can't... I still have to play...and they don't do anything to me but make me stronger."

"And madder. Or do you usually push girls into fountains and bully people all the time?" Dash looked at her shocked that she knew. She gave a small smile back. "I'm a ghost. I can be anywhere and ghosts love to torment schools and parks." Dash looked at the bottle of pills in Ellie's hand and sighed.

"What do I do?"

"Get help. These thing are bad for you and could kill you. Or even make you seriously harm someone else. That girl from before as an example." Ellie used her self to prove the point.

"I'd never hurt Ellie!" Dash rushed to reply. Ellie know it was kind of wrong but she also knew she'd never get another chance like this one.

"Ellie huh? You're always so mean to her I just figured she'd be the first on your list."

"Ellie is just...some one I've known for so long. She's always been so nice. After I started taking steroids I bullied her to get her away from me... but then they started to mess with my hormones and I couldn't leave her alone. Oh man the things I've said to her." Dash held his head tightly in his hands. "I became a complete ass to her and a pervert. And now I almost hurt her..."

"You are a good person Dash." She really meant it too. He pushed her away to keep her from his drug use and regretted what they did to him. "You need to stop taking these and get professional help. Tell the nurse at your school and they will make sure your taken care of." Ellie held up the bottle of pills in her hand and used her ecto energy to burn them in front of Dash. "And you should talk to Ellie. If she is nearly as good a person as you then she will understand and forgive you."

"Thank you..." Dash stood and wiped away the almost tears in his eyes. "I promise I'll stop...I'll fix this."

"Don't fix this for me. Fix it for you." Ellie smiled and flew up and out of sigh as she went transparent. She looked back at Dash and saw him sigh when she was gone before walking his way back home. She hoped he really did take her advice and seek help.

With a smile she sped off to Writer's apartment and slipped in through the window. The room was fairly dark with only a side lamp or two giving small bits of light. She called out for Writer and heard a thump in the bedroom. Fearing he hurt himself she phased through the wall.

Writer was in the middle of changing his shirt when Ellie entered the room. He froze when he saw her, his hands paused on each side of the button up top he was putting on.. Ellie looked at his pale scared flesh. They mapped out most of his torso leaving jutting lines of raised skin dancing across the pale flesh. Slowly Ellie walked up to him with her attention solely on his torso.

She stopped when she was close enough to nearly but her forehead on his chin. Her gloved hand reached out and gently touched his scars. He sucked in a breath when she touched him but made no other sounds or moved to stop her. Ellie took that as an okay and ran her finger tips over the raised scars from the fire.

The largest ran from over his heart and down to his left abdomen area as if the fire was fueled there. Ellie's heart clenched at the thought of the pain he must have felt as the fire burned him and the library around him until death finally took hold. She could see that the largest scar was the worst. It was the main area of damage, the other scars and marred flesh branched off of the center. One set branched down to his left hip but appeared to die out just after his pant line. another went up to his right shoulder and was hidden by the shirt.

Ellie took a deep breath and slid her hands slowly up Writer's torso, feeling out every scar mark and smooth flesh in between until her hands were on his shoulders. His hands came up and grabbed her wrists in a loose hold and their eyes finally met. His eyes, for once not blocked by his glasses, searched hers for anything he could read in them.

Disgust. Hate. Shame. Terror.

He saw none of this in her eyes. She kept eye contact for as long as he did. She stepped closer so he could feel a slight mist of warmth and cold from her ghost form. She closed her eyes for a moment and changed back into her human form, remembering how he said her blue eyes were what he liked most. She took another step to him so their chest were almost touching and gently squeezed his shoulders in silent request. Writer took a deep breath and nodded his head slightly.

Ellie took the incentive and returned her attention to his torso. She slowly slid her hands down his shoulders and to his arms, pulling the shirt with the motion. Writer stood still as the shirt fell off his body and pooled at their feet. Ellie took in his marred appearance. She again traced every scar lightly, each time leading back to the large star-burst one over his heart. They lost track of time as she traced each mark until she followed the last one back to the source.

Ellie leaned forward and placed a small kiss over the scar with her palms sitting flat on his torso on each side of the largest scar. When Ellie did this Writer finally moved. His arms sprang out and wrapped around her, pulling her to him in a hug. Her cheek was on his shoulder and his face buried in her black hair. They stayed like that for a while until Writer cupped her chin with one hand and kissed her.

Ellie leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand's went up the back of her shirt and felt the soft skin under it. Ellie's breath caught in her throat as he started to feel out the pressure points in her back and moaned when he deepened the kiss. Writer could feel her emotions pour in through the kiss.

Acceptance. Passion. Love.

Writer was sure to return the feeling through the kiss as he continued to explore along her torso. Ellie ran her hands down Writer's chest but tensed her hands halfway down, when Writer hit another pressure point, and slightly grazed her nails across the scars. Writer moaned out in her mouth before pulling back and looking at her matching dazed expression.

"Ellie..." he husked out.

"Writer." she whispered back breathless.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ellie leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips. "And I always will." she smiled. Writer pulled her into another hug before letting he go and taking a breath. Ellie reached down and picked up his shirt. She brushed it off and held it up so he could slip his arms into the sleeves. He smiled and did just that.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You made me fall in love with you." Ellie laughed. Writer closed his shirt and grabbed his glasses off the nightstand.

"Not that I'm complaining but why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you before I went to bed." Ellie blushed. Writer cupped her chin again and made her look up at him.

"As much as I love having you here in my bed room in the middle of the night you really should be home." Writer smirked and whispered into her ear. "Or did you plan to share a bed with me tonight?" he teased.

"Well I...middle of the night?" Ellie looked at the clock and froze. "I am so late."

"Then get home. I'll see you tomorrow, meet me at the Shamrock Cafe?" he asked. Ellie slipped back into ghost form and gave Writer another small kiss.

"It's a date. Two o'clock?" she asked as she neared the window.

"It's a date." Writer laughed and watched her fly off. He smiled at her disappearing figure and ghosted his hand over the scars on his neck. He smile at the memory of her holding him even after seeing the scars. Ellie is a one of a kind girl and she was his and Clockworks. He couldn't be happier with that thought in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Not the best chapter in the world but it did get me going.<em>

_I'm honestly not sure if I'm going to make a smutty scene between the three of them or not... thoughts on this readers?_

_Clockwork: *nosebleed* please say yes..._

_Writer: *nosebleed* th-that's inappropriate!_

_Sigh, perverts. That is why I'm leaving the choice to me readers. Do you want this to stay fluffy or possibly get more involved. Feedback is welcome and encouraged._

_Sorry for the long wait on the chapter btw._

**_R&R_**


	27. Love Advice

_This chapter is dedicated to_ **Yoruko Rhapsodos** _for the request of a chapter where Ellie is on a date and has Skulker, the great Ghost Hunter, ask for dating advice about Ember._

_Not much to report on as of late I'm afraid. I have been getting great feedback for both this fanfic and Proto-Silent Creed, which is my latest work: a Prototype/Silent Hill/ and Assassin's Creed crossover. If you like any of these three games or movies then my all means enjoy all the Alex Mercer and Desmond Miles goodness. (btw for all you perverts it is a very...detailed fanfic with a lot of action if you catch my drift)_

_Disclaimers: I only own this fic and Ellie. dont like dont read._

* * *

><p>Ellie sat in the cafe as she waited for Writer to arrive. She had arrived early by accident and chose a tall three stool table in the corner by the window. The stools were tall enough for her to easily hang her feet off the ground by several inches and swing them crossed at the ankle.<p>

She made sure to sit properly due to her new choice of clothing. After her shopping spree with the girls yesterday she figured she might as well put the new clothes to good use and dress up a bit for her date. Ellie wore a layered blue shirt that poofed out near the bottom at the middle of her thighs. She picked out a set of knee high boots that laced all the way up the front. She had difficulty picking out the right shirt due to the changing weather, the late October winds brought a chill through the air. So she grabbed a red vest with white decals and a fuzzy rimmed hood over a long sleeved white top. Her long black hair hung down her back, curled slightly at the ends, and over her shoulders.

She sighed as she looked out the window with her chin in her hand and leaning on the table. She ordered a small cup of tea to keep her hands warm and give her something to focus on as she waited. Ellie smiled at the couples and families walking by the large cafe window with cheerful expressions. Some kids even had stickers or carried masks for the up coming holiday, Halloween. Ever one of them were strangers to her.

The shopping district was closer to Writers apartment than her home and would even call for a bus ride for other people who lived near her. The people here had no reason to go to her area and those that would come up to here would go straight for the mall or theater instead of a cafe. So chances of someone recognizing her were near impossible.

"Excuse me." Ellie turned her head to look at the waiter. He gave her a kind smile and motioned to her drink with the pot in his hand. "Freshen your tea young lady?"

"Yes thank you." Ellie pushed her cup closer to him.

"What's a pretty young thing like you sitting here all alone on such a nice day?" He asked politely. Ellie smiled at him for the compliment and was pleased that he wasn't flirting with her, just making conversation.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend. I showed up early." Ellie opened the packets of sugar for her drink and poured them in as well as some milk.

"Better early than late I always say." He laughed. "He's a lucky man to have caught your eye."

"That I am." Ellie smiled at Writer who nodded his head at the waiter. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Writer walked over to Ellie and placed a kiss on the back of her hand before taking his seat across from her, still holding her hand on top of the table. He placed a small stack of paper on the table as well.

"Not at all sir. I was just entertaining your lovely girlfriend until you arrived." The waiter smiled and pulled an empty cup off his trey. He put it in front of Writer and filled it with hot black coffee. "Please let me know if you need anything."

"I didn't order a cup." Writer said as he picked up his cup.

"I did when I came in." Ellie laughed. "All those days in the library taught me what you like to drink at what times." they laughed together and went into pleasant conversation. Ellie noticed that Writer seemed to be wearing a new outfit.

He was now wearing a new dark, near black, purple jacket in the same style as his old one. He wore black dress pants and a clean white button up shirt. His hair was still the same as well as his goatee that moved with his chain as he spoke. What caught Ellie but surprise was the new deep purple scarf around his neck with frayed ends.

"That's a new scarf and jacket?" Ellie asked as she reached over the small tabled and ran her fingers over the fabric.

"Yeah..." Writer sighed and let her play with the end of his scarf. "The old scarf... was a piece of my past. Thought I could use a change. As for the jacket, I got tired of mixing it up for the pocket watches cloak. I never realized they were so easy to confuse until he started leaving it around the apartment." Ellie laughed.

"You guys did seem to have a purple fetish."

"Just don't tell him that." He laughed.

"I feel bad that Clockwork couldn't join us though..." Ellie slumped slightly in her seat.

"Don't be." Writer sipped his coffee. "He had important work. I've always hated how often it pulled him away for one reason or another, but he can't shake it off all the time. He makes up for it when he is around though."

"He is cuddly when he gets the chance to hold us down." she giggled.

"He's probably checking in on us every now and again. Damn stalker." Writer glared around the room as if he expected to catch Clockwork looking at him.

"Well given our situation... my situation," Ellie rubbed her chest where she felt Danny get shot last before his end, feeling a small sting at the memory. "He has a right to worry." Writer reached over the table and grabbed Ellie's hand.

"Don't worry. We will stop this thing one way or another." he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "We're all worried, but if we let that consume us then that is all we will have to show that _thing_when it comes. We have a plan and Clockwork is more than likely checking the finer details before he tells us what we need." Ellie could see Writer deflate in depression as he spoke. She hated that he became depressed on her account.

She took their joined hands and pulled them to her chest and make Writer lean more over the table so she could give him a simple kiss on the lips with a smile.

"And until then we should just enjoy ourselves a much as we can. Also we gotta pull Clock away from the tower to relax with us a bit, don't want him straining a gear." she giggled but gasped when a chill ran up her spine and she saw her breath. She groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Not now."

"What is it?"

"We have company..." Ellie looked around but didn't see anything. No one screaming or crying. No destruction or mayhem. Nothing out of the ordinary.

That is until the waiter stomped up to them and sat down in the third seat backwards with his arms crossed over the back and his chin leaning down on them.

"Uh...can we help you?" Ellie asked. The waiter opened his eyes and they noticed the green glow behind them. Ellie tensed as she readied herself for a fight. Writer just leaned back in his seat casually with a hand in his pocket.

"Relax ghost child." the waiter said. "I'm here to talk. I'll claim your head for my mantle some other day." he grinned.

"Skulker?"

"The very same."

"This is the ghost hunter that helped you with your ice powers correct?" Writer asked getting a nod from Ellie. "Then I owe you thanks for helping her." Writer nodded to Skulker.

"No problem. But I'm here to call in on that favor. I need help with Ember." Skulker sighed.

"Yeah she mentioned that you two have been having issues as of late." Ellie sympathized. "What do you need me to do?"

"Tell me how to fix this."Skulker rubbed his hair in frustration. "All of the women in the ghost zone that I was on...talking terms with are basically boycotting speaking to men."

"Makes sense." Writer shrugged. "What do you do for Ember?" Skulker looked at him confused making Writer sigh. "What do you do for Ember to make her happy and show you care for her?"

"I present her with prizes from my kills."

"And that's it?" Ellie looked at him like he was crazy.

"What else is there?"

"Candies, chocolates, dates to places you'd both enjoy." Writer started to count off from behind his cup. "Or the most obvious and important one that I can guess you have been neglecting."

"What?" Skulker sat up and looked at them eagerly.

"Tell her." Ellie explained. "Just giving her stuff doesn't mean you care. You have to simply tell her how you feel about her." Skulkers overshadowed form blushed and huffed.

"A man should never show such weakness."

"Then you can leave." Writer said simply as he took Ellie's hand in his again to show Skulker. "We're not telling you to start yelling your affections though the ghost zone as you fly to her and grovel at her feet. You don't even have tell her publicly. Emotion isn't a weakness."

"But I..."

"I am the Ghost Writer. I have been around for less time than most ghosts, but I am recognized as a 'powerhouse', as you all insist on calling me, and I also tell Ellie of my affections when we are together." Writer reasoned. "I don't do so publicly and I don't make a habit of public displays of affection either. But I do tell her and show her when we are alone." Ellie blushed and smiled at Writer who smirked at her before looking back at Skulker with a hard glare. "Can you call me weak?"

"I see your point." Skulker knew that ghost Writer may not have looked like much but he knew of his reputation and power. Skulker would love to defeat him someday but wasn't foolish enough to try in any way. Skulker sighed and stood from his seat. "Thank you for your help." He bowed and walked off with a thoughtful expression.

"Well that was eventful." Writer sighed.

"At least the ghost zone will quiet down when the girls and their men start to get along again."

"True." Writer rolled his neck and looked down at the stack of papers he put on the table before.

"What is that anyway? _The Ivory Kiss?_ Sounds like a romance." Ellie looked up a Writer after reading the title. She remembered Writer's hate of romance novels and was shocked that he was writing one.

"My hate for the genre was attached to my death. The woman who killed me used my affection to get what she wanted and when I found out her ploy I tried to leave. She wouldn't let that happen and she killed me." Writer looked out the window with a far off look. "She stabbed me in the heart and left me to bleed out and burn away in the Library fire started. I swore of romance and love since then."

"But you and Clockwork were together before you met me."

"We broke it off over two years before you came into our lives. We were together for some time before that. I did care for him and he knew it but I refused to love him. He told me he loved me and I just couldn't handle it. I broke it off."

"Wow." Ellie was engrossed in Writer's words. She thought back to Danny's memories that were exposed when Nocturn got in her head. When Danny showed up and interrupted Clockwork and Writer in the middle of said conversation.

"But then you came along and chipped away at the walls I put up. Then clockwork joined in and blasted away what was left." Writer smiled at her. "I'm glad with the ways things turned out. So I thought I'd start fresh. Pack away the depressing poems and stories and work on a few romance novels I left to collect dust."

"I can't wait to read it when it's done." Ellie shined. "Why'd you bring it along?"

"A bad habit I'm afraid." Writer rubbed his head. "When I'm in the middle of a project I carry around the manuscript until I'm done. I don't let it leave my sight for long."

"I'll be sure not to move any of your papers when I come over next." Ellie laughed.

"Now how's about we head off to dinner." Writer stood and tucked the manuscript in his inner coat pocket. He held out his bent arm to Ellie. "Shall we be off?"

"We shall." Ellie slid off her stool and wrapped her arms around Writers as they walked.

"Also I forgot to say." Writer leaned over to whisper into her ear. "You look stunning in that outfit."

* * *

><p>Writer had taken her to a classy and calm restaurant at the end of the street. The place was near packed but wasn't horribly loud and obnoxious. They enjoyed a simple dinner together and before long it was late and Ellie needed to be home for school the next day.<p>

Like the gentleman he was Writer walked Ellie all the way home with pleasant conversation. The walk was long from the shopping district all the way back to the Fenton house but neither minded at all. At the front door Writer took both of Ellie's hands in his and gave her a soft kiss before letting her go.

But mid kiss the door flung open and Jazz stood there with her jaw open. Ellie turned beat red and Writer groaned at getting caught. Jazz pointed her finger at Ellie and growled.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I uh..well..." Ellie glanced at Writer who just nodded his head at her letting her know that he would go for whatever she chose to do. "I was kissing my boyfriend goodnight after our date."

"Your too young to date!" Jazz stomped her foot like a child.

"You had a boy friend when you were 14." Ellie drawled. Two sets of thundering foot steps ran from the kitchen before the forms of her parents appeared in the door way as well.

"Ellie. You have a boyfriend?" Maddie said with a happy tear in her eye. "Oh my little girl is growing up."

"Mom you're okay with this?" Jazz shook her hands between Ellie and Writer. "Dad! You can't approve of this! He's twice her age!"

"I am only recently 20." Writer argued. "Ellie will be 17 this December and I promise you I have no intention of taking advantage of her at all. My intentions are innocent in our affections."

"Good enough for me!" Jack cheered. "You take care of my little princess."

"I knew there was something between you two." Maddie opened her arms and hugged them both around the neck. "Ellie you are a smart young girl. I know you will make the right choices." she gave her daughter a kiss on the head and turned to put her hands on Writers shoulders. "And you Arthur are a very intelligent young man and I'm sure you will treat Ellie well."

"Of course." Writer assured. Maddies expression went from happy to murderous as she glared at Writer.

"But make no mistake that if you do anything that hurts my little baby in anyway I will hunt you down and make you feel pain that you could never imagine." she growled but then did a 360 and let out a little giggle. "Okay?"

"Uh...yes I will take care of her." Writer nodded feeling a small bead of sweat on his forehead.

"But he's to old for her!" Jazz complained.

"Jazz you know your father is four years older than me." Maddie reasoned as she pushed her back into the house. They walked off and left Writer and Ellie standing in the foyer.

"Did not see that working out so well." Ellie laughed. "Clockwork is never going to stop laughing when he hears about this."

"You're mother is...scary." Writer admitted.

"She'd follow through too." Ellie laughed and hugged Writer. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Go to bed now." Writer pulled away and opened the door. "You have school in the morning. I'll see you soon."

"you too." Ellie waved her hand at him knowing that if she hugged him again she'd never let go. "Sweet dreams."

"So long as Clockwork and you are in them I most certainly will." Writer laughed at Ellie's blush and closed the door behind him.

Ellie stood in the foyer for a few more minutes after he had left and just smiled to herself. Her family had found out about her dating Writer and didn't freak out. It didn't go in anyway close to how she wanted but she had her parents acceptance for him. She paused at the thought of how'd they respond to her also dating Clockwork but shook the thoughts away.

Baby steps. She had to be in the moment right now and just enjoy this moment of acceptance before worrying over another concern. Eventually she would tell them about him. And about her ghost powers. But now was not the time.

Ellie dragged herself up to her room for a long rest and a definite promise of good dreams after such a fantastic day.

* * *

><p><em>And there we have it. Another chapter down. The next chapter will be a halloween chapter! Late I know but it's my story so oh well. lol ;)<em>

_Next chapter might take longer to get out cause I gotta look over a few episodes and compile info so it will all make sense._

**_R&R_**


	28. Frightful Halloween

_Okay...so yeah. Been what? Two months since my last update... hehehe... I'M SORRY! TIME GOT AWAY FROM ME. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I have little doubt that I've lost a few followers here but I guess I'll just have to work to get them back and get even more!_

_I can't guarantee that a late update won't happen again seeing as I will most likely be getting a job soon, THANK GOD! I NEEDS MONEY TO FEED MY OTAKON ADDICTION!, and time gets away form me often. I need a Clockwork to keep me on track_

_Enough of my rambling. A simple disclaimer and you can get on with your reading. **R&R**_

_Disclaimers: The author doesn't own Danny Phantom just the creation of this story is her credit._

* * *

><p>"Come here you slippery little..." Ellie hissed as she chased an eel like ghost around the school football field. The blue and white ghost was very slippery and seemed to take great pleasure to make Ellie chase him around like a chicken with her head cut off. She caught a hold of the tail but it slipped out of her hands making her continuously grab at it with no success. The eel flicked it's tail up and smacked Ellie on top of her head. "All right hot shot." Ellie stopped mid-air and glared at the ghost who looked back at her with a smirk. "You got some moves but I bet you don't know this one.<p>

She charged up both her hands with ecto-energy and joined them together creating one large mass of energy. Her joined hands pulled back over her head and she swung them back down forcing he energy from her body. A stream of green engery flew from her hands and hit the eel...who grinned and absorbed it all.

"Okay... maybe you do." Ellie stated. The eel smiled big as his eyes glowed a bright red. He glared at her sending a red energy attack back at her. The blast hit Ellie full force and flew back across the skies. Her intangibility turned on in the last second and let her pass through the schools walls and into the halls. Her back hit a ladder hard and jarred her from her ghost form and back into her human self. A groan of complaint was heard behind her as she shook her head to try and make the room stop spinning. She was suddenly picked up off the floor by her collar and was pulled to the face of Dash, who was furious by the looks of him and the purple paint on his shoulders.

"Defacing my Letterman jacket! That's punishable by-" Dash froze when he looked into Ellie's eyes and realized who he was holding. His hand's twitched against the fabric of her shirt seemingly stuck in thought on if he should let go or hold tighter.

"Prince Of Wrath! Break It Up!" Mr. Lancer interrupted Dash's thoughts and walked up from behind him. Ellie heard Dash let out a small growl before letting her go. They both turned to their teacher waiting for his long winded lecture and punishments. "Can either of you give me one good reason why I shouldn't suspend you both for fighting on school grounds?" Ellie bit back a rude remark knowing she wasn't going to get out of this. Sam and Tucker walked up behind her and stopped their conversation once seeing Ellie was in trouble.

"Uh..." Dash thought for a moment before smiling. "I'm a football star?"

"True." He stated plainly making Ellie slump slightly. "But I must at least pretend to be fair. This upcoming haunted house for the Halloween fair is to be done by me this year and I must beat Mrs. Teslaugh display from last year." Said female gym teacher just passed by and laughed.

"Good luck." She pulled up a picture of her in a very convincing Frankenstein costume. "No chance you're going to beat my haunted house from last year." She walked away with a grin on her face. Mr. Lancer frowned at her retreating form and glared down at Ellie and Dash.

"You two need a more creative outlet for your aggression." Ellie and Dash looked at one another blankly before looking back at Mr. Lancer. "So welcome to team Lancer. Each of you will set up one room in the haunted house and best room gets you out of detention." He leaned in and poked Dash's chest. "Football star or not." Ellie turned to her friends with a smile.

"A haunted house room? That shouldn't be too hard. I am going to totally kick hi butt." Ellie laughed. Dash frowned and turned to her.

"You think so Fentina? How about sweetening this with a bet then?"

"Sure...if I win you have to... run across the school parking lot in your underwear." Ellie agreed making Dash grin and lean back proudly.

"Alright, and when you lose you have to go on a date with me with a guarantee that I'll get a kiss at the end." Dash crossed his arms over his chest. Ellie didn't back down and hastily agreed.

"You're on Flash." With that Dash walked away leaving the ghost fighting trio standing in the halls. Sam frowned at Ellie and Tucker was looking thoughtful. "What?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea doing a bet like this? Writer and Clockwork won't be happy if you loose." Sam reasoned.

"It's too late to back out now, if she does then she forfeits and has to date Dash." Tucker defended. "Besides Ellie is a ghost, she can do stuff like this easy."

"He's right Sam, besides I'm not going to loose." Ellie smiled as they went off to class.

* * *

><p>Ellie tossed a piece of paper over her head and into the library trash bin and sighed. She was running out of idea's for her room of the haunted house. The Ghost Girl debated for a moment on the idea of asking real ghosts to join in but in the end that would result in some type of fight and someone was sure to get hurt. So that idea went out the window.<p>

She scribbled down a drawing of Dash running from as skeleton and chuckled to herself.

"Hey that looks pretty cool." She nearly jumped out of her skin as Kwan leaned over her shoulder and laughed at her drawing.

"Oh uh... Hey Kwan." Ellie has felt less awkward around Kwan since she knew all her anger and embarrassment were actually the cause of Johnny 13. She smiled up at him and he happily returned it as he took seat next to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, I just had to get a book for math." He held up said book before putting on the table. "What are you doing?"

"I'm guessing you haven't spoken to Dash yet?" Ellie hummed lightly as Kwan shook her head. "Well we got into trouble by Lancer and now we're in a competition for his haunted house. Whoever makes the best room gets out of detention. And I got a bit bull headed and agreed to a bet with Dash on top."

"What bet?"

"If I win he has to run around in his underwear. If he wins... I have to go on a date with him." Ellie chose to leave out the kiss part. Kwan whistled and leaned back in his chair.

"You must really want to win now?" He laughed. She nodded.

"Halloween is a week away and I don't have a single idea what to do for the room." Kwan got up and patted her on the back.

"Don't worry Ellie you're really smart you'll think of something in no time. And even if you do loose it might not be that bad. Dash has actually been a lot nicer lately, not sure what changed but I'm not complaining." With that he left with a small skip in his step.

Ellie thought over Kwans words about Dash. Since her chat with him at the Fountain as 'The Ghost Girl' she hasn't really seen or spoken to Dash at all. She was still shocked to hear about his drug use for this games but it seemed like he had taken her...or the Ghost her anyway, advice. If he was being nicer then he wasn't taking the drugs that were making him mean. But she also knew that the next game wasn't until November and the pressure might catch up with him.

"Maybe the Ghost Girl should pay him a visit before the game..." She mumbled as she chewed on an eraser.

"What are you talking about now?" Sam asked as she sat across from her with Tucker following. Ellie smiled at her friends and held up her drawing.

"Trying to figure out what I should do for the haunted house room."

"No idea's huh?" Tucker drawled making Ellie sigh and rest her chin on the table with a pout.

"It's a week away and I got nothing."

"And that's why I took a stop at a little book shop I like." Sam picked out an old thick book from her purple spider bag and tossed it to Ellie.

"Chronicles of The Fright Knight?" Ellie read and opened the book to a picture of a man in armor on a black horse shooting fire out of his hands.

"He's the age old spirit of Halloween." Sam explained. "Legend has it that his sword, the Soul Shredder has the power to teleport you to another dimension where you live through your worst fears." Ellie turned the page seeing picture of a floating castle labeled "The Fight Knights Lair". Her eyes shot up.

"Wait a minute...I've seen this before." She pulled out the map that Writer had given her and pointed out a landmass matching the picture in the book. "Look familiar?"

"It looks just like the place next to Skulkers Lair." Tucker smirked.

"This is perfect! I can use idea's from this guy and fuse it with my idea's for my haunted house room!"

* * *

><p>"And by fuse you mean totally rip off?" Sam stated as she held up the book for comparison.<p>

The room was thrown together with puppets, bad Halloween props, and a bucket head Fright Knight. Tucker laughed at one of the spiders hanging from the ceiling and Sam just frowned. Ellie chuckled as she went Ghost and over shadowed the Bucket Head Knight. She made it stand and put on a dramatic display.

"I am the Fight Knight, tremble before the Soul Shredder!" She pulled out the blow up sword and started to poke Tucker with it. "It dices it slices and it makes nightmares in three different flavors." Her voice sounded like a sales pitch. "Now how much would you pay for it?"

"For this thing...?" He squeezed the end of the sword making it squeak. "About 59 cents." Ellie put the body back and dropped to the groun in her human form next to Sam. They watched as Tucker took out a Pumpkin candy bucket. "Now if you ladies will excuse me I'm going to rip off some free candy. Got my route planned out already." Tucker put on a set of glasses over his own with a fake nose. "I'm out!"

Tucker ran to the door with a grin and yelled in shock as he was hit with a green blast. Jumping through the door was Jack Fenton holding a steaming ghost blaster. Behind his was Maddie Fenton holding a smaller one in her own hands. They started going on about some new tech and about the missing ghost signal. Ellie rubbed her arm knowing that the new scanner picked up on her Fright Knight acting earlier.

"Mom Dad what are you doing?" She asked. Tucker waved them off and left in a huff as he kicked off the green goo set on him by her dad.

"Just decontaminating the area sweetie." Maddie explained.

"You know how active Ghosts get on Halloween." Jack added.

"This is all very riveting... and by riveting I mean dull with a capital D."Ellie mumbled. "But you guys have to get out of here before shows up and things you're helping me."

"Mr. Lancer?" Jack thought on the name. "Hey, this isn't some anti-detention project is it?" Ellie saw her parents get stern looks and waver her hands in defense.

"No! No. It's just uh... I'm finally starting to get into Ghosts like you guys." She pushed them to the door.

"Finally! If I didn't consider it a sign of weakness I'd weep with joy." Jack's lip trembled and they left.

Ellie breathed a sigh of relief and shifted into her Ghost form. Sam looked up at her as she floated over head. "Okay, room is set up, parents are out of the way. Now all I have to do is check out my competition and I'm good." She grabbed the fake sword and phased through the halls to Dash's 'Spa of Doom.' He had set up a large display of moving props with missing limbs and even two skeletons fighting in a boxing ring. Mr. Lancer was clearly impressed, exspecially after Dash got him on the ride about the 'horrors of athletes foot.'

"I am so going to loose..." She looked down at her blow up sword as it sprung a leak and deflated. She smirked as she got an idea and next thing she knew she was in the ghost zone just passing Skulkers Lair and to a new land mass;

The Fright Knight Lair.

She felt a chill go up her spine and slowly floated into the old castle through one of the gate's eyes.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." She would not go on a date with Dash and the only way to avoid that was to win the bet. So she continued on until she found a set of stairs leading to another room. Ellie hovered above the stairs to the new room and nearly screamed as a blade swished down and tried to slice her in two. She dodged the blade but let out a small scream as the last one cut into her side making a small but of green ecto blood fall onto her hand. "Oh right. Rule number one, ghosts can be hurt in the ghost zone."

Ellie leaned down on her heels and pushed herself forward to get out of the way of the other blades coming down. In the last second she spun and rolled into the next room asa blade stabbed through the now closed door. Now the walls grew spikes and started to close in on her. Again she pushed forward and flew as fast as she could to the door on the other side. The walls started getting too close and Ellie got an idea. The spiked walls slammed shut and Ellie didn't make it to the other side. A soft chuckle was heard as she suddenly popped out of the recently joined walls without a scratch.

"Ghosts maybe able to get hurt but humans have is made here." Ellie walked up to a set of large door and pushed her way into a throne room of sorts. large skeletons laid on the floor and at the end of the room was the Fright Knights sword. She was careful not to step on anything as she approached. With a deep breath she grabbed the sword and pulled it out, falling back a few steps from the surprising weight. "That wasn't so terrible."

Creaking and shuffling could be heard behind her and she groaned knowing some thing was going to attack. She spun around and saw the large skeletons from before were now up and walking. The closest one reached forward and pushed her back, in an instant she went ghost and held up the sword to attack. For a moment the skeletons froze. then they fell to their knee's and bowed low enough for their heads to hit the floor.

"Okay... didn't see that one..." She sucked in a breath as a blast went off behind her and saw the stone floor and walls burst with green energy. The energy accumulated and then burst revealing the ghost from the book Sam gave her.

"You fool!" He pointed at her. "You have released me, The Fright Knight." He held out his metal clad hand as his purple flaming cape blew behind him as well as the purple burning flames on top of his helmet. "Return to me my sword so I may invoke my rein of terror anew."

"I can bring the sword back by midnight..." She glanced at the sword then back at the Fright Knight. "But the rein of terror is kind of a deal breaker."

"It was not a request, wench!" He hissed. "It was a DEMAND!" He pushed off the ground with his fist ready as Ellie jumped back. He punched the stone floor leaving a large hole. Ellie flew off to gain some distance keeping the sword close to her chest. With a quick blast to a nearby window Ellie was out of the Castle and flying as far as she could.

The Fright Knight ghost growled and threw a small pumpkin at the wall making it explode and create a flaming black and purple horse with wings. He mounted the beast and set off after Ellie and his sword.

With the portal in sight and Fright Knight closing in Ellie charged and attack and blasted him off his horse stalling him.

"Sorry!" Ellie yelled as she went through the portal and slammed her hand on the close button. She watched as his image was blocked by the yellow and black hazard paint of the portal doors. With a sigh of relief she flew off to complete her haunted house room, not noticing the set of hands sliding through the seam of the door and wrenching them open.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Sam asked as she looked around the room knowing that Lancer was on his way. Ellie phased her hand through the floor and poked Sam's leg making her scream in surprise. The snow haired young adult laughed and came up from the floor.<p>

"You think that's scary." she pulled the green sword from behind her back and held it in both hands. "Check this out." Sam looked at the sword in awe.

"You went into the Ghost Zone and stole the Fright Knights sword?" She asked in shock.

"Stole...Borrowed... semantics. You worry too much." Ellie stabbed the sword into the floor.

The sword started to glow a bright green making Ellie and Sam jump back. The sword sent out a blast of energy smashing through the ceiling and formed large ominous green black clouds over the property. Lightning shot into the windows and made the prop people animated as they rose up and started to advance on anyone close by. Sam and Ellie turned toward the hall as Dash was heard screaming about Zombies.

"Maybe I shouldn't have taken the sword, I should take it back." Ellie bit her nail nervously and cringed as called out for her. Sam hoped in front of her giving her a chance to change back and they put on smiles for Lancer. "Okay let him judge so I don't have to date Dash and then take it back...I just hope nothing too terrible happens."

* * *

><p>Fright Knight howled in joy as all around Amity Park people, cars, and... mail boxes, were turned into grotesque monsters. Screams of terror and cries of fear were heard all over and he was loving every moment of it.<p>

"Yes... This is only the beginning. Once I claim my Sword from that little wench the true terror will begin." He reared his horse and set off to follow the direction the majority of the people were running from knowing that at the source would be his sword.

* * *

><p>was 'inspecting' one of Ellie's displays. A large spider web with a huge ghost spider about to eat him.<p>

"Hmmm gross,sticky, creepy. I'm mildly impressed Fenton. A few more surprises and you might have this thing wrapped up." Ellie gave a small cheer as she blasted the spider, pleased with knowing that she had a shot of winning. The spider changed back after being doused in the goo. Sam pushed at the door to keep the skeletons out and Ellie called out to her as she tossed the gun.

Sam fell back as she caught it and pointed it up hitting the skeletons point blank turning them back into puppets. They had a single moment to relax before the wall was blasted revealing the Fright Knight on his horse with Tucker tossed over the saddle.

"ELLIE! Whatever you do don't let him get the sword!"

"Quiet whelp." Fright Knight picked up Tucker and threw him into the same web as Lancer.

"Tucker!" Ellie yelled and looked at the sword. She ran to is as Fright Knight finally caught sight of it.

"My sword. Finally!" He jumped off his horse and surged forward grabbing the hilt of the blade just seconds after Ellie. With his impressive strength he picked up the blade on handed with Ellie hanging off the handle. He swung the blade around trying to dislodge her and accidently sliced through making him vanish as Ellie fell.

"Mr. Lancer?" She looked in the webbed cocoon he was trapped in. "What did you do to him?" She demanded from the Fright Knight.

"He went where all people go who are cut by my blade. Another dimension to live out their worst fear."

"Well on the bright side you're going to win the bet..." Tucker stated making Ellie slump with a weak chuckle.

"Yeah guess that's true." Ellie transformed and ran at the Fright Knight. "But either way; Bring him back!"

Fright Knight swung his arm back and back caught Ellie by her wrist hanging her in the air. He held her wrist tight and glared at Sam who took a step forward to help her friend. The goth froze at the glare and stepped back instead. Ellie fought to get free with no success.

"Listen to the sound of you're doom, soon the terror shall consume this planet and the nothing will stop me." He held his sword up to the sky. Ellie pulled her legs up and kicked both of them flat against Fright Knights chest. He dropped her wrist and put his hand over the afflicted area as Ellie regained her ground.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ellie charged up a blast only to have it bounce off of him and knock her to the ground. "Which apparently I don't." The Fright Knight advanced on her and raised his sword to cut into her. Tucker ran out and blocked the hit before Ellie could stop him.

"Ellie!" he said before vanishing as Lancer did in a green light.

"Tucker! NO!" She flew off the ground and sent another blast at him only to have it deflected by his sword. Ellie again was blasted by her own attack and this time was thrown into the wall leaving a hole and her leg sticking out of it. "Doesn't anything work on this guy?

Sam opened the Fright Knight book and started frantically looking through the pages. "There must be something in here that can help." She froze as a large shadow covered her form and glanced up to see the Fright Knight raise his sword.

"Perhaps. But you'll never find it!" He sliced his blade down making Sam scream. Ellie grabbed her arms and made them both intangible just in time but wasn't quick enough to save the book. She pulled Sam back and behind a large chair.

"I'm so sorry... I wanted to make sure I'd win so badly that I seriously messed up." Ellie admitted.

"Stop beating yourself up over this and beat him up instead. It's the only way we're going to get Lancer and Tucker back." Ellie nodded and charged at Fright Knight but he was prepared and back handed her onto a nearby table with enough force to make her slide off the other end and past same who was trying to find something in the ripped pages of the book. "Come on... show me a weakness or a vulnerable point...anything!" she shuffled through the pages and held one up in triumph.

"A-ha! "To cease the Storm to end the Fear, the Sword must Sheath in Pumpkin near." Ellie you got to put the sword back in a pumpkin!" Sam pointed to the picture on the page of the Soul Shredder in a pumpkin covered in vines.

"A pumpkin? There are no pumpkins in the room." Ellie threw down a grandfather clock on top of Fright Knight sending him back to the floor. "No pumpkins around... it's Halloween. What am I an idiot?" He face palmed.

"You need to find another pumpkin fast. That's the only thing to stop the swords power!" Sam yelled. Ellie quickly scanned the room and found a pumpkin on the other side. Her joy was cut short as Fright Knight jumped up to her level and grabbed her as he continued to ascend. She broke free and jumped left and right to avoid the blades edge as he swing at her madly. After strike six she jumped into the air and took aim with a concentrated beam of energy.

"Sorry but strike six means you're out Mr. October." The blast hit the mark sending Fright Knight back through the ceiling and into the dinning room again. The table broke his fall and to a lesser ghost his back as well. Ellie punched him in the helmet and he used the heel of his hand to hit her in the chest. She kicked at his abdomen and he grabbed her ankle and threw her to the ground. He loomed over her and raised his blade Ellie got on her knee and caught the blade between her hands before it could cut her. He body started to glow with raging energy.

"To cease the Storm-" She pushed up to stand on both her feet. "To end the Fear-" She pushed back harder on his blade no letting him move it. "The Sword must Sheath-" She grabbed is hand and wrist and spun around putting his arm to her side and his chest to her back. "In Pumpkin near!" Using his momentum and her own weight she pulled him around her and wrenched the sword from his grip. He landed flat on the ground with a loud thud.

She wasted no time and jumped toward the pumpkin with the sword over head. In one hard downward stab she lodged the sword into the pumpkin. The force of energy from the blade being sealed threw Ellie to the ground next to his feet and she smiled up at his shocked face.

"Trick and treat bucket head. Told you I'd have it back by midnight." She grinned. Fright Knight grabbed the hit of his blade and tried to pull it free again but it wouldn't so much as budge.

"No...No!.. NO!" He howled. The blade shocked him and send him flying back as it started to flash and emit more energy. The cloud started to recede, and the creatures returned back to what they once were. All returned to normal as the sword suck back every ounce of energy it released. The Knight's horse was sucked up into the clouds as they went back into the sword.

"It's taking it all back!" Sam cheered. "It's all going back to the ghost zone! It's working." She let out a scream as she started to fly up as well.

"SAM!" Ellie grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the ground. She held Sam close as she phased her hand through the floor and grabbed a pipe under it. She looked back at the Fright Knight who was clearly furious.

"I will have my vengeance. Mark My Words!" He vowed as his fires went out and he literally crumbled away into the clouds. With is joining of the clouds they vanished as well as the sword back into the Ghost Zone. Tucker and reappeared in front of them making Ellie quickly change back before their teacher turned around.

"Sweet technology!" Tucker then proceeded to kiss his PDA. Mr. Lancer turned around and put his fists on his hips as he advanced on the young lady.

"Ms. Fenton, I have to say that was the most horrifying thing I have ever seen... YOU WIN!"

"W-what? Really?" Ellie cheered in joy.

"Take that Teslaugh." He turned and started to leave. Sam ran up and hugged Ellie which was returned happily. But that joy was short lived as Ellie came to a realization and chased after Lancer.

" ...wait. I have to be honest." She ducked her head in shame. "I cheated...I borrowed...uh stole. Some of my parents gear..."

"You mean like the Fenton foamer which makes people, upon contact, relive and experience their worst fear?" Sam quickly added with a bright smile along with Tucker.

"Yeah, that." Ellie agreed.

"Danielle, the good news for you is: I don't care." Lancer admitted with a pleased smile. "I have two scary rooms and it's midnight. Let the party begin!" He ran to the door and threw it open to be blasted by ecto goo by the Fenton parents. He and his three students stood there as Mrs. Teslaugh walked up with a group of kids laughing.

"Nice theme Lancer. Early oil spill. Come on lets' get out of here." And the small group followed after her leaving a ticked off Lancer behind.

"Changed my mind. Dash wins. See you in detention Fenton." With that Lancer left between her parents who heard the short exchange.

"Wait. So this was a get out of detention project." Both of them advanced on Ellie. "You're in serious trouble young lady!"

"You don't know the half of it." Ellie muttered.

'_I have to go on a date with Dash... How am I going to explain this to Writer and Clockwork?'_ She thought.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oh dear! What will Ellie do? How will Writer and Clock react to this? Will we have a dead Dash on our hands?<em>

_**R&R** and find out next chapter._


	29. Made it to 100!

_Chapter really didn't work out as I wanted but it serves it's purpose to get the story going._

_I would also like to point out that the first review for last chapter marked the **100th review** for this story! Thank all of you so much for your support and you loving reviews! _

_As__ a gift I have put some fun into the story that most of you will enjoy. And to those who don't like it all that much I'm sorry but don't worry the plot will get rolling again soon just be patient please~_

_R&R as well as enjoy on top_

_Disclaimers: Author doesn't own Danny Phantom, blah blah blah, author only wrote the story._

* * *

><p>Ellie slowly made her way up the stairs to Writer and Clockworks apartment. She thought over the many ways she could break the news to them about her bet with Dash. They were not going to be happy that much she knew for sure. As she reached the top floor she took out her key and stepped into the apartment. Soft music played in the area as she go closer to the lounge area.<p>

Once there she found Clockwork leaning back on a lunge chair with Writer sitting between his legs and leaning his back against the time masters chest. Writer was reading a book calmly as Clockwork ran his fingers through his hair contently. Ellie smiled and walked up behind them to slowly slide her hands from Clockwork's shoulders down his chest and onto Writer's shoulders and let her palms rest on his chest as she leaned forward and placed her chin on her white haired lovers' shoulder.

"Hey guys. Missed you both." She mumbled making Clockwork chuckle and give her a small kiss on the cheek while writer brought a hand up and hold one of her hands.

"Sorry I've been busy lately." Clockwork apologized but Ellie shook her head and kissed his forehead softly.

"It's alright we understand." She assured.

"See, she agree's with me now calm down." Writer grumbled and placed his book mark in before closing the book with a soft pap and laying it on the table. "So how have you been our dear Ellie?"

"Well...not bad but I uh... have something I have to tell you guys about and you won't like it." That certainly got their full attention as they both sat up and looked at her seriously.

"Are you hurt?" Writer asked.

"Did something happen?" Clockwork threw in quick.

"No. No. Nothing life threatening...just well..." Ellie took a deep breath. "I made a bet with Dash on Halloween that I'd make the better room in Mr. Lancer's Haunted house and not get detention. And well I lost so I have to follow through and do my half the bet."

"A teacher had you do his work to avoid detention... pathetic." Writer growled and rubbed his head. Clockwork chuckled at him before turning back to Ellie.

"So what was the bet?"

"I have to...go on a date with him...tonight...and uh... kiss him when it's over." Ellie twiddled her fingers together nervously and glanced up to see Clockwork's face blank and shock and Writers eye twitching in irritation. She would have found the sight comical if not for the circumstances. "But I'm going to talk him out of the kiss! Now way I'll do that I promise!"

Writer got up from his chair and paced the room without a word and Clockwork didn't say anything either. Ellie's nerves were put on end as she waited for a response. She couldn't tell exactly what they were feeling right now and didn't know what to do.

"Why did you agree to such a dare Ellie." Writer asked calmly.

"I-I didn't think I'd loose and...and I wasn't really thinking...I just didn't want to back down..."

"She's young Writer, you can't blame her for being a bit head strong and making a bad bet." Clockwork reasoned and Writer glared at him.

"Doesn't this bother you even a little?" Clockwork shrugged and took Ellie's hand in his own.

"A bit. But I trust Ellie and if I stomp my feet and tell her not to go with Dash tonight then I'd be turning her into a lair. Surely that is why you haven't done as such."

"Of course not." Writer sighed and walked around the couch and surprised Ellie by hugging her close. "Of course I trust you. I just don't want to loose you to that jock or well...someone with a pulse."

Ellie smiled softly and wrapped her arm around him and tugged Clockwork up to join them, which he did. They held one another tightly with Ellie between them and stood there contently. Ellie nuzzled Writers exposed neck lightly and sighed.

"I don't care about a pulse, as is I only have half a one really. But...I'm sorry... this was really stupid of me to do I know. It's not fair to either of you."

"It's alright Ellie, we just some times forget that you are still very young and will make a few mistakes that we most likely did in our youth." Clockwork rubbed her hair gently.

"He's right." Writer agreed. "And I'm glad you told us this, but we will be following you both tonight; CLOSELY!" He held her tighter.

"If you're so concerned then we have a way of keeping the boy at bay." Ellie looked over her shoulder at Clockwork who was ginning at Writer. Once he caught on Writer started to grin as well.

"That is true. Hold still dear~" Writer teased and leaned down to her neck and placed a light kiss there making Ellie shiver. Clockwork held her tighter to him to keep her still as Writer started to lick at her neck.

"Don't worry dear, this is to make us feel more...secure about this." Clockwork nuzzled her cheek. "And I'm sure you'll enjoy it as well." he chuckled lightly in her ear.

True to Clockwork's word; Writer's hand moved down Ellie's shirt and snaked it's way up the back pressing into her milky white skin and Clockworks chest. Ellie arched her back away from his hand at the cold touch but couldn't go far in the other's hold. She shivered against them and bit her lip making Clock grin wide at the sight. He moved his own hand down and slid it up her shirt and gently cupped her breast just as Writer started to suck hard at her neck. Ellie let out a small whimper and pressed back against Clock's hand and Writer's mouth eagerly. Clockwork leaned down and whispered in her ear over Writer's head so they'd both hear him.

"Is that lace little Ellie?" He ran him fingers over her bra feeling the texture before squeezing and making her gasp. "How...Enticing~" His huskily added as he continued to play with her.

"S-Spectra got it...for me..." Ellie gripped her hands in Writers shirt and shook in pleasure from Clockwork's teasing and Writers ministrations to her neck. She moved one hand up and placed it on the back of his head and moved her fingers through his hair. After a few more moments he leaned back and watched at his hickey turned into his signature ghost mark on Ellie's neck. He looked at her panting blushed face and kissed her lips softly as he tilted her head to the other side.

Clockwork spun her around letting Writer be the one to hold her still as he worked on marking her himself. He kissed her lips, then the corner of her mouth, then her cheek, and after that kissed a line down to her neck where he bit lightly making her gasp again. He smirked against her skin and started working on leaving a hickey to match Writer's. Writer slipped both hands up the front of her shirt and gently messaged her breasts taking great joy in each little sound she made. He was surprised when she jumped suddenly. He pressed closer to her to hold her tighter against him and felt the reason that she jumped.

The Time Master slid his hand around her waist and was fondling her rump and rubbing the back of his hand against Writer groin in the process making him groan lightly. Ellie shivered at the sound and moved a hand to to feel along Clockwork's chest through the thin material of his button up shirt and placed her other hand over one of Writer's wrists but didn't try to pull his hands back. Ellie leaned her head back and rested it on Writers to kiss him and he happily returned it.

A little while longer of fondling and kissing ensued before Clockwork pulled back with a very please grin and a large purple gear starting to appear on Ellie's skin. Ellie was breathing hard and would clearly not be standing if not for Writer's tight hold on her. He removed his hand from her rump after one more squeeze as Writer took his hands off her breasts and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her close to him and keep her standing. Clockwork leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Are you okay our Ellie?" She smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in tight.

"I love you both." She said once she regained her composer.

"I love you both as well." Writer nuzzled her cheek and ran his hand up Clockwork's arm.

"I love you both till the ends of time and then some." Clockwork squeezed them both close and sighed happily. "Writer she'll need one of your scarfs again to hide the marks from her family."

"No problem." Writer mumbled. "But Ellie in return you have to wear something to cover up on this 'date' of yours."

She nodded and chuckled. "Of course I will. And don't worry I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"This is so not fine..." Ellie grumbled as she sat at the fountain waiting for Dash to show up. She wore a long sleeve red sweater with one of Writer's new black scarfs around her neck. She wore simple black thermal tights with a white skirt that was lace at the ends and stopped just after her mid-thigh. Her shoes were tall black boots with a accented heel to give her more height and had fuzz at the top to keep her legs warm in the fall weather. She dressed nicely but made sure she covered plenty of skin as per Writer's request.<p>

She shivered slightly but not from the cold. Her hand came up to her scarf as her Ghost marks started to tingle at the memory of their application just a few hours prior. After their marking session she talked out with Writer and Clockwork what was going to be going on for the date and even managed to get them to agree to watch from the Clock Tower instead of following Ellie around and setting off her Ghost sense every few seconds.

"There you are!" Dash ran up to her and sighed. "Thought you were going to back out?" Dash wore a black turtle neck sweater with a large black leather jacket over it and nice light dress slacks. Ellie looked him in the eye and huffed.

"I said I'd be here and I am." She stood up and pulled her white jacket tighter around her. "So you ready to get this over with?" Dash started walking out of the park with Ellie next to him and they headed down the street.

"That eager for the end when we can kiss?" he boasted.

"Yeah...about that... it's not going to happen." She could practically hear the wheels turning in his head as he figured out what she said.

"What? It's part of the deal Fenton."

"Yeah but you never put into account that I'm dating currently and I refuse to do that."

"Wait... you're dating someone? Who?" He demanded.

"None of your beez wax." Ellie huffed. "All you need to know is that I'm taken and I am not going to kiss you. Just thought I'd tell you now instead of when I'm slamming my door in you're face."

Dash opened his mouth to say something but instead grabbed her elbow and dragged her into the dinner they were about to pass. A waitress was waiting and lead them to a table. It was a cozy french dinner with orchestra music playing and tall tables that makes most everyone hand their feet. Dash was a gentlemen and pulled back her chair for her before sitting himself. They sat in silence as they chose their foods and ordered. Ellie had no idea what to say but as she opened her mouth to speak Dash let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry." he said making Ellie freeze and stare at him. "I knew this bet was a dumb idea but it was the only way I could think of to get you alone so I could talk. I just want you to hear me out okay? After that we never even have to speak of it again alright? I kind of made a promise to someone that I'd talk to you."

"...Okay Dash...let's talk then." Ellie nodded slowly.

"Look I've been a complete jerk to you in the worst ways. But... I wasn't really in control of myself. When we got into High School I did something stupid and only recently stopped it. I'm getting better and thinking straight now. So I want to say I'm sorry to you personally...so uh...I'm sorry." Dash sat silently as Ellie slowly processed everything that he had said and was shocked when she smiled at him.

"It's alright Dash, I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you're getting better from whatever was wrong." She laughed lightly easing the tension at their table and Dash even let out some light laughs of his own.

"Don't thinks this means I'm going to be joining your geek squad." He teased.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The food came and after that they slipped into a mild conversation about friends and school. Ellie was surprisingly relaxed and Dash was actually paying attention to the they finished they left and headed back to the park to just walk around until it was time for Ellie to return home. They walked into the middle of the park and lazily followed the concrete trails lit by old street lamps.

"So what do you think of the Ghost Girl?"Dash asked.

"She's uh...She's pretty cool. Must be fun having those powers and flying around." Ellie shrugged. "Haven't really seen her up close though."

"I have... she's the one that told me to get better and...to talk to you too." Dash chuckled nervously. "I owe her big time."

"I'm sure she's proud of you Dash."

"You think so... What the...?" The lights started to go out one by one. Dash looked around trying to figure out what was going on and Ellie gasped as her ghost sense went off. She looked all over for anything that looked like a ghost but couldn't find anything. A two toned cackle was heard, one tone was high and the other was low but the sound came from one person or thing. Shadows started to meld together as it grew darker and soon they were in cased in a sea of darkness.

Ellie put her hands out and felt around trying to feel something but a small shout and a thud make her jump. She looked in the direction the sound came from and slowly backed away. She held her hands to her chest and gripped Writers scarf tightly.

"G-guy's if you're watching I really need you two right now..." Ellie was scared. She didn't know why she wasn't really afraid of the dark. But every fiber of her being told her to run far and fast. And yet her legs would only slowly move back.

A large shadow jumped across her vision.

Then it did so again.

A shuffle behind her.

A whistle from above.

Ellie was spinning around trying to see what was near. She heard whatever it was slithering across the ground, a large black mass moved from left to right a short distance away. Each movement it got closer to her. Then, it charged. Full force it moved at her and she was completely frozen. Bright angry crimson red eyes glared up at her with glee as it got closer and closer. Bright white was seen as it opened it's mouth showing it's many long sharp teeth bared to make a meal out of her. Ellie screamed as it jumped at her.

She was pulled into a tight embrace and the two toned voice screeched in pain before getting further and further away. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up to see Writer holding her tightly and Clockwork standing in front of her. A hand rubbed against her cheek and wiped away tears she didn't know she was shedding.

"Ellie? Are you okay?" Writer spoke softly. Clockwork turned around once the danger had passed and placed his hand on her back to comfort her.

"N-now...I am." She smiled weakly and buried her face in Writers chest.

"Ellie...I'm so sorry." Clockwork looked down making his hood block out his face. "It caught us off guard I didn't see what was happening." Clockworks shame and grief were clear in his voice and he hung his head. Ellie slowly moved away from Writer, who nodded to her and let her go, and wrapped her arms around Clockwork in a tight embrace.

"I wouldn't be standing here if not for you two right now." He held her tightly against him and kissed her temple many times to assure himself that she was indeed in his arms and safe.

"I sent it to another time so we have more room to work now." He mumbled into her hair line. She puled back slightly and looked up at him in fear. Writer wrapped his arms around her from behind and rubbed his head on her shoulder as he grit his teeth.

"S-so that was..."

"That was it Ellie." Writer gritted out. She looked back at Clockwork to be sure her thoughts were correct.

"That was the being that killed Danny." Clockwork admitted grimly. "That was the Reaper."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile deep in the lair of the Fright Knight and intruder was unlocking secrets he knew not how to control. With the turn of a key one piece of the puzzle fell into his hand and then was on his finger.<p>

He passed the sword known as the Soul Shredder and ascended the stairs to the sarcophagus at the alter. Again, with the turn of a key he unlocked powers he could never hope to have. The door opened and the King long since sealed away slowly awoke.

"Who dares?" He voice deep, aged, yet demanding.

"I am Vlad Plasmius, and I will be taking you're crown."

* * *

><p><em>And finally the thing that wants to kill Ellie is named... a lame name but it works.<em>

_I mean really, what else can scare a ghost than something than can slay souls?_

_SO people **R&R** and the next chapter will be up when i get around to it. ** Reviews** tend to help me remember to write more and update. _

_Just FYI._


	30. Start of Trouble

_Been a while since an update sorry I've been conflicted on how to make this chapter go and it only got more difficult to make things work as I got to the end since I've chanced so much form the original Danny Phantom story line._

_I also seemed to have a copy cat according to one of my reviewers to thank you for informing me. It was honestly easy to figure out who you meant and I have to agree on some points their maybe a bit of theft in place. _

_If any of my other readers are familiar with this copy cat please feel free to let me know if it's just my imagination or them actually copying me. I don't want to get them in trouble so I won't put a username here, but if other people agree that they stole idea's i might like to contact the other author and see what's going on. THANK YOU!_

_Disclaimers: Don't own nothing just the writing of this story, creation of ghost marks and Ellie._

* * *

><p>The soft movement of books and paper overhead was the only sound going about the room. The Library let out the occasional coo and hum in comfort to the current occupants of the lounge area. The Library's companion and inhabitant went through many of the books that floated around him. He'd move his hand in flowing motions, beckoning a book forward as he waved another off to return to it's place on the shelf. His fingers would twitch to turn the pages as his eyes darted over every word and letter.<p>

Writer sighed deeply and glanced behind him at the other's in the room sadly. He looked as they were curled up together on the couch for comfort, he felt his chest clench as the oldest of their odd relationship gently ran his fingers through the long black hair of their youngest lover. He stretched his neck and arms before turning back to the many books and returning to his studies.

The Master of Time sighed as he watched Writer worked to find something help their endevers. He turned his attention back to the young lady curled up against his chest and fighting back his small trembles of fear. She looked up at him with sad blue eyes but gave hi a small smile as assurance He was quick to return it with a small smile of his own and kissed her forehead softly. Ellie returned her head to rest against his chest and listened to the ticking.

Clockwork pulled a few small gears from his pocket and tossed them up lightly making them spin in the air and glow white. Moving pictures started to play on each of the gears as they spun slowly. He watched the different scenes and tapped one to get a closer look as he played with Ellie's hair to keep himself and her calm. She sighed and shifted against Clockwork to get ore comfortable.

"Writer?" she called out quietly. The Ghost Writer turned and looked back at her over his shoulder with his finger on a page to hold his place. She smiled at him and held out her hand as she motioned for him to come closer. He smiled at her and pulled a book mark from his pocket and marked each book before stepping away and walking to them. He knelled down next to the couch and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Yes?"

"Take a break you've been at it for a while." She requested. Writer turned his head to the side to stretch out his neck with a small groan.

"I suppose you are right..." Clockwork placed his hand on Writer's shoulder.

"It was close tonight Writer...we all know this, but we are all still here. Working until you can't see straight won't help us right now." He reasoned. Writer rubbed his face and sighed.

"We need more information on this Reaper. But my books are proving to have little material on it besides common folk lore." Writer sat on the floor and crossed his legs Indian style with his elbow's resting on his knee's. "A dark being in black, red eyes, moves in shadow, and reaps souls." He listed off.

"That's why the Observants sent it after me...uh Danny? Cause it kills souls?" Ellie asked.

"The only fear a ghost really has is losing the only thing it really has left, the only thing they are without their bodies; Their souls." Clockwork explained. "A ghost is nothing but a soul with the will to keep being, otherwise we'd just fade off into nothingness. The Reaper takes that choice away..."

"And rips the soul apart removing any trace of the ghost or being that was there." Writer finished.

"But then...how am I here? If it took Danny's soul...?"

"It killed Danny... but I didn't reap his soul yet, we stopped him before he could." Clockwork supplied.

"And then the Pocket Watch turned back the clocks and nearly seventeen years after that we all met." Writer huffed. "Enough with the past, we need to focus on the future. So what are we supposed to do?"

"I'm not sure as of yet but I am getting close to what needs to be done. As for right now Ellie should be returned home as well as the young Dash." Ellie was pushed up gently to stand by Clockwork who stood as well with a hand out to Writer to pull him up off the floor. "Who get's what job?" he asked.

"You take Ellie, I've had the esteemed pleasure of meeting her family a few times already and I'm sure you can behave long enough to make a good impression." Writer dusted himself off and looked at Clockwork sternly.

"You already have the pleasure of being recognized as her boyfriend. I'm just the roommate remember?" He teased with a grin. "Besides I've never been very fond of memory manipulation you know that. You would be better suited for it, we're just lucky that the Reaper only knocked him out."

Writer nodded and pulled Ellie into a tight embrace. They squeezed one another tightly before pulling back and sharing a small kiss. He then reached up and grabbed Clockwork's hood collar and pulled him down to kiss him lightly as well.

"Take care of her and see you when you get back." he said and went through a small portal that Clockwork had opened for him.

Clockwork wrapped an arm around Ellie's shoulder and pulled her against his side. She looked up at him and saw his saddened expression. Ellie stood in front of him and placed her hand's on his cheeks making him look into her eyes. They smiled at each other and he placed his hands over hers.

"We will stop this thing. And I will never leave either of you." Ellie said and pulled her hands away to hold one of them tightly between them.

"I love you Ellie." He held her hand tighter. "And even it means going against everyone and everything I will protect you and Writer."

"Let's hope it never comes to that." she leaned up and kissed his cheek as he opened the portal.

"Once I drop you off I believe Writer and myself will be in the Library working on this issue." Clockwork added.

"Let's get me home before my Dad throws a fit. This thing won't follow me home will it?"

They stepped through the portal with joined hands and appeared at Ellie's front door. Clockwork slipped into his human form and fell in step next to her, He shook his head making his brilliant white hair shift from side to side.

"I sent it to another time, it will be a while before it catches back up with us." He told her and Ellie nodded in understanding as she opened her door. "We wouldn't want you inviting one of your arch nemesis's into your home." He laughed.

A cheery jaunting chuckle was heard from the living room and Ellie froze at the familiar voice. Clockwork followed after her as she took the extra steps into the room and gasped. On the couch with an empty cup of tea was Vald Masters with a blanket over his shoulders. He looked up and smirked at her.

"Hello my dear." He glanced at Clockwork in curiosity trying to recollect where he'd seen his face before "And who is this?"

"We've met..." He advanced on Vlad and leaned down close to his face. He smiled and blinked his eyes letting them go to their natural ghost red before changing back. Vlad recoiled slightly. "I am Aevus and you so much as look at her to wrong way I will..."

"OH ELLIE! You're back." Jack ran into the room with a cheer. Clockwork glared at Vald for an extra second before standing back up to his full height with his hands in his pockets and his eyes back to be normal by human standards. "Look who popped out of the Ghost Portal earlier!" Jack cheered as he stepped next to his old 'friend'.

"I was just goofing around with some old equipment and 'whoopsie' I ended up here." Vlad smirked and mocked surprise. Maddie walked into the room with a hot pot of tea and Vlad held out his cup. "More tea please." Maddie 'accidently' missed his cup and put half the put in Vlad's lap making him jump and hiss from the heat.

"Oops." Maddie feinted sincerity before turning around and going to the kitchen with Jack following. Ellie walked up to Vlad but stayed out of arms reach with Clockwork standing right behind her glaring at the aging man on the couch.

"What is going on with dear Maddie." Vlad gritted out as he waited for the stinging to leave his groin. Clockwork grinned and stepped in front of Vald.

"Oh just a very elaborate story graphed by my loving friend. I do believe you know him, I'm sure you keep a little book of all the people who handed you your back end with interest." Clockwork sneered.

"Excuse me?" Vlad hissed.

"I haven't thought of an excuse for you yet. But I'm sure The Ghost Writer could." Vlad paled slightly at the name and coughed into his fist to cover it up.

"Oh yes I do seem to remember that particular ghost..." Vlad mindlessly rubbed his arm no doubt remembering the pain from his fight with said ghost. "So what is this darling story he has shared with the Fenton family?"

"That you had a violent tantrum while I was there and attacked me." Ellie answered making Vlad glare at her. "Not a complete lie. My mom isn't too fond of you being in the house with that knowledge I imagine. Let alone while I'm here given that those tantrum are usually directed at those of a younger age." Ellie kept her face solid and relaxed as Clockwork smiled at her for her bravery of speaking confidently to someone who had harmed her.

"And you may want to keep your hands close to yourself cause I happen to know a long list of Ghosts that want your head on a platter."

"Yes yes. Very clever." Vlad stood and fixed his jacket in faux calmness. "But you see my dear I am here with a offering of peace."

"Yea not going to believe that for a second." Ellie immediately replied. "You either want something, someone, or want to trick me into some stupid plot. I'm not doing anything you say or taking any advice. I'm not some 14 year old you can pull on a string." Ellie crossed her hands over her chest and glared at him.

Vlad held a finder up and opened his mouth to say something but quickly bit his tongue as the front door opened again. Jazz walked into the room and froze at the sight of Vlad but then stared at Clockwork who was looking at an old family picture on the wall with a faint smile. Then Fenton parents came back into the room and seemed only to just notice their white haired guest.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Maddie laughed embarrassed. "I didn't see you there."

"It's quite fine. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aevus I live with Arthur, Ellie's boyfriend." He gave a small bow of his head and offered his hand. Maddie took it expecting a shake but instead her hand was given a small kiss. "Ellie you never told me you had two sisters." Maddie laughed lightly and smiled at Aevus.

"Oh no. I'm Maddie Fenton, Ellie's mother. Over there is Jazmine." Clockwork looked over at the star struck you woman and gave her a kind smile.

"A pleasure Jazmine."

"Uh-uh... y-you can call me Jazz." Jazz stuttered and looked over at Ellie with wide eyes who shrugged in return.

"Sadly Arthur had to take an early tutoring job tomorrow so I offered to walk Ellie home. It's no good to have such a pretty young lady walking around at night."

"How sweet. Thank you Aevus." Maddie said.

"Not a problem at all. Ellie is a close friend to me as well, I wanted to make sure she was alright." Aevus held up his wrist and and looked at the many watches on his arm. "Sadly though I must be going if I want to catch a bus home. It was a pleasure meeting you all." He nodded to the family. "Nice to meet you in person Mayor Vlad." He let his eyes flash red for a second with a grin before turning to Ellie and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Good night Aevus, be careful getting home." Ellie said.

"Sweet dreams Ellie, I'll be sure to give Arthur a big kiss for you when I get back." He laughed and made his way to the door. He side stepped Jazz with a small smile and quickly made his exit.

"Why?" Jazz asked after he left and looked at Ellie. Said Ghost Girl froze thinking Jazz was asking about the kiss. "Why do you know all these hot older guys and not introduce us?!" Jazz whined and stomped up stairs to her room. Ellie put her face in the palm of her hand and groaned lightly at the ridiculousness of her sister.

"Okay that was just...ugh." Ellie sighed. "I'm going to go to be-!" Ellie nearly jumped out of her skin as a loud alarm started to ring through the house.

"IT'S THE ECTO-EXSIDOUS ALARM." Jack yelled.

"The whaty-what-what? Ellie asked.

"The Ecto-exsidous Alarm. It only goes off if we're about to experience a large scale ghost invasion." Maddie explained as she glared at the screne in front of her. Ellie go up to the top lab and turn on the ghost wall. NOW!"

Ellie jumped to action but instead to doing as asked she got out of sight and phased down to the basement and turned ghost. She stood infront of the portal with her fists ready.

* * *

><p><em>Bit of a cliff hanger but with how my story has progressed i need to think about how i'm going write out this particular part. I mean no ghost hunting Valerie puts a big dent in things as they are she was a key part to these episodes but i'll make it work.<em>

_anyway **R&R** _


	31. The Pariah Before the Storm

_Yeah yeah, it's been a month and all. Not sure if that's going to be a usual thing now but with my annual anime convention getting closer, I'm getting more busy. Regardless I am getting these things out when I have the time and inspiration. That you all for sticking with me and for your reviews._

_Also for those going to the Sakura Matsuri/Cherry Blossom festival in DC on the 13th I WILL BE THERE. To find out what I'll be wearing look at the AN at the end of the chapter._

_Enjoy_

_Disclaimers: only the writing you are reading is mine the show it is based off of is not._

* * *

><p>Ellie raised her gloved fists as she stared at the portal in anticipation. Seconds passed. Then minutes. Soon Ellie was ready to just walk through the portal to see what the hold up was. As she neared the opening she jumped back and landed on her butt when a no name ghost came through.<p>

"Maybe dad's gear is just acting up again..." she mused and moved to lock the portal.

"AHA!" Skulker poked his head through the portal and floated in the air. "I told you guys there was a way out here." Several ghosts that Ellie knew poked their heads out f the portal.

Ember, Johnny 13, Kitty, Box ghost, Lunch lady, Desire, Spectra and many more.

"GOOOOOOO!" Skulker yelled and every ghost Ellie knew and many more she didn't started to fly out form the portal in a large mass.

"SKULKER!" Ellie yelled. "What's going on?"

"Oh cram it. We don't have time for you." Johnny 13 sent a blast at Ellie while she was distracted and threw her into the wall. Ellie thought she heard Kitty yelling at him followed by a few other blasts. She bounced up and charged at Johnny, punching him out of the house. She then grabbed Skulker by his foot and dragged him through the air and outside.

"What is going on? Why are you all here?"

"His name is Pariah Dark, the King of all Ghosts." Ember explained.

"Some idiot let him out and we are not waiting around to become his slaves." Skulker added. "Now, as much fun as talking about our imminent demise is, we should go." Skulker threw a flash bang grenade and blinded Ellie. Once she got back her sight all the Ghosts had left.

"Oh crud..." She groaned.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Ellie glared at Tucker.<p>

"Sorry, standard question." The trio stood in the lunch room hold trays of what few would actually consider food.

"Of course I'm not okay." Ellie huffed. "Every ghost I know and about a million I don't, are now loose in town. Not to mention I couldn't get any sleep because my insane arch nemesis was sleeping in the guest room next to me."

"My parents sleep in the bedroom next to me. It's not the same but... I can't sleep either." Sam chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Ellie gave her a tired smile in return.

"All I know is I have to see Writer or Clockwork about this Pariah Dark guy. He's the cause of all this."

"Maybe but I thought Clockwork couldn't help you with stuff like this cause of his job." Sam reasoned.

"He can't warn me but he can give me insight. And Writer knows anything ever written. If this King of all Ghosts is really as terrible as I think then there is bound to be something in a history book on him." She gasped as a chill ran through her. "Got to go guys." Sam and tucker nodded and ran for cover as Ellie went in the opposite direction.

She followed the chill in her spine until it became almost unbearable. Rounding the corner Ellie almost ran straight into Vlad. He stood tall in his ghost form smirking down at her. Without a moments notice she went ghost and blasted him out of the building and onto the football field.

"Calm down child." He grabbed Ellie by the front of her shirt and her hand. "I have better things to worry about that you." He tossed her to the ground and jumped as the loud thumping of hooves and the whinny of a horse came towards them.

"The Fright Knight?" Ellie questioned as she was forced to jump out of the way to avoid the slash of his sword. It didn't take but a moment for a horde of ghost skeletons in armor to catch up to their horse riding leader and attack Ellie. She acted fast and punched one aside then blasted another. A large one came up to her sword raised but was blasted by a pink/purple ecto blast. She looked over and found Vlad standing to the side with steaming hands.

"You're helping me now?" She threw one of the skeletons over her head. "What do you want? My mom's phone number?"

"NO!" Vlad hissed as he started to shoot down the ghosts. "But if you wanted to give me her number..." He was cut off as the Fright Knight grabbed him and brought him up to his level."

"The King's prize. Return it!" he demanded.

"I don't have it." He turned his voice sweet and put on a smile. "But if you join me, perhaps together.. AH!" Both the Fright Knight and Vlad were thrown off the horse form a powerful blast.

"Oops... Sorry." Ellie chirped out as she went back to blasting the many ghosts still attacking her.

"You really are quite good at that." Vlad mumbled as he dusted himself off.

The Fright Knight got back onto his horse and flew high with several of the skeleton ghosts. He threw them at both Ellie and Vlad. Vlad, surprisingly, jumped in front of Ellie and multiplied himself. Each duplicate sent out a blast, shooting down the aerial born enemies. Once he regrouped Ellie offered her thanks but the Fight Knight charged and tackled Vlad to the ground. He held Vlad by his collar and raised his sword up. Ellie took the chance and blasted him away from Vlad with a precise shot.

He charged at her with his sword ready and Ellie tried to get out another shot. Her energy was drained and her exhaustion from the previous day finaly caught up with her. She bit her lip and closed her eyes waiting for the sword to cut into her. A loud yell and a harsh thud was heard making her quickly look up and see the Fright Knight on the ground.

"I wondered what all the noise was." Writer placed his hands on Ellie's waist and picked her up off the ground and back onto her feet. "I was expecting Vlad to be the cause of this trouble. To my surprise I find Pariah's Knight." The Fright Knight looked up in shock at Writer who was standing protectively next Ellie and glaring down at him calmly. He looked at Ellie and could clearly tell she was at ease with his presence and looked at them curiously for a moment. "Leave now Fright Knight. I'm sure you've caused enough terror to satisfy you."

"You fools." Fright Knight stood from the ground. "All I wanted to do was retrieve the ring and return to Pariahs' Keep. But now you've given me no choice. By the authority vested in me by my... benevolent leader." He stabbed his sword into the ground and sent out a burst of green light. All of the skeleton ghosts froze as the ghost energy seeped into the ground and expanded all over Amity Park. "I claim this town, now and forever, in the name of Pariah Dark, The King of all Ghosts." the energy intensified to almost blinding levels.

A green force field started to cover all of the town. Everyone stared up in helpless awe as the town was completely in cased. Ellie flew up and tried to get through the field but only got a nasty head ache for her trouble when she collided into the side hard. Vlad sent a blast at the wall but it bounced back sending him to the ground. Ellie was quick to his aide and helped him up. Writer looked to ensure Ellie's safely with the older man. When he saw she was in no immediate harm he calmly put one hand in his pants pocket and leaned back on one foot as he sized up Fright Knight.

"What are you doing here Knight? What ring are you speaking of?" Writer demanded. "What has transpired in my absence from the Ghost Zone?"

"The King of all ghosts had been awakened. His ring was stolen by...and abomination to our kind." he pointed to Ellie and Vlad. "The King is furious and demands his property returned. The half ghost keeps the Kings Prize and has brought this havoc with him."

"Him?" Writer hissed and glared at Vlad. Ellie looked back at him concerned and his harsh appearance softened. Fright Knight watched this exchange.

"What is this connection you have with this half ghost abomination wench?" he asked. Writer spun with a very angry glare making the Fright Knight step back nervously. While the Fright Knight was indeed a very powerful ghost he knew that Writer has never fully utilized his strengths in open combat. the chances of Writer completely destroying him were very possible if he was pushed far enough.

"You are never to refer to her like that again. I may not have the strength of some ghosts but rest assured that I know more ways to obliterate a ghost than even your precious Master could hope to understand." Writer growled. Fright Knight knew he was treading on thin waters now and chose to be done ith his business and dwell on Writer and Ellie's connections later. He turned to Ellie and Vlad and pointed at them.

"The sword has sunk. Your die now cast. The sword tremors shall signal fast. Make reappear the ring thou hast, or your next day shall be your last." Fright Knight glared at Vlad and poofed into a mask of smoke and bats leaving nothing behind. The bats flew over Ellie's and Vlad's head disappearing into the distance. All of the ghost soldiers stood still with their weapons held close, waiting.

"The ring thou hast?" she looked at Vlad with a glare as Vlad raised his hands showing he didn't know.

"Playing coy won't work Plasimus." Writer took Ellie's hand and brought her to his side. "The Fright Knight is many thing but he his no fool. What have you done?" he looked stern at calm with contained rage at Vlad. He held up a finger and opened his mouth to speak but was silenced as a loud speaker rang out from the road.

"Children of Amity Park, report to the safety of the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle." Maddie's voice called out.

"Mom/Maddie. I can't let her see me like this." Ellie and Vlad said at the same time. Vlad vanished in a swirl of smoke and Writer held Ellie to his chest as he flew off behind a tree. With a flash of light Ellie was human and Writer changed into his human guise.

They ran back to the field together and came up to the Assault Vehicle. Maddie jumped out and hugged Ellie tightly. She let go of her and grabbed Writer, hugging him tightly as well. His eyes bugged out of his head and his stood completely stiff as she hugged him. He ever expected Ellie's mother to do so and aside form Clockwork and Ellie he'd never hugged anyone else in his ghost life.

"I'm so glad you two are alright. But Arthur..." Maddie let go and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was.." He coughed into his hand. "I was in the area picking up a few things when all these ghosts came out of no where. I knew Ellie would be at school so I came to make sure she was alright."

"You are such a sweetie." Maddie smiled at him and turned her attention back to her daughter. "Ellie, are you okay I saw those ghosts frighting form the road."

"I'm fine. Arthur and I hid in the bushes until you showed up."

Maddie nodded accepting her explanation and ushered them into the car before grabbing Sam and Tucker as well as their parents before quickly getting back to the house and activating the force field.

* * *

><p>Sam and Tucker sat on the floor watching the news as Ellie and Writer sat on the couch. The adults were fussing about in the Kitchen and basement trying to figure out what to do.<p>

"What is the deal with this Pariah Dark?" Tucker asked Writer. The ghost sighed and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"He ruled over the Ghost Zone eons ago with an iron fist and that is putting it nicely. He was cruel to those with him and was monstrous to those against him. A group of powerful ghosts opposed him and trapped him in the casket of forever sleep after removing his ring of power and his crown. With out both of those items he can not regain his full strength."

"Ring of power?" Is that was the Fright Knight was looking for?" Ellie asked and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Most likely." Writer glared at Vlad in the Kitchen. "But it seems the only person who can answer our questions is making sure we can't catch him alone."

"You think Vlad took it?" Sam asked.

"The Fright Knight hinted at this before leaving. If he doesn't get the ring before tomorrow night Pariah's arm will tear this town apart."

"But if he gets the ring he'll do that anyway." Tucker groaned and fell back on the floor.

"We need to find that ring. If nothing else than to keep it from this guy and Vlad." Ellie argued. Writer nodded and looked at Vlad again.

"I need to get him alone and find out where the ring is."

"Not a chance. With all of our parents here, we'd never be able to distract them all long enough." Sam sighed.

"Then lets ask him." Ellie stood from the couch and walked over to Vlad. He looked at her in surprise when she asked to speak outside.

A few minutes later she walked out the front door and found him casually leaning against one of her parent's ghost fighting vehicles. He had his arms crossed over his chest and had a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked and took her hand in both of his.

"You're putting innocent people in danger. It stops now!" she demanded and yanked her hand back.

"Really?" he laughed. "You know what I'm up to? Your tiny teen mind has pieced together the rest of my plot?"

"That you stole the ring, woke the Ghost King, hid the ring somewhere, and now you are hiding for a chance to get it again?" She said quickly.

"That's pretty good." he said in mock impression. "It's almost as though I barely consider you a threat."

"I assure you, Ellie can take care of you plenty well when focused." Writer said with an almost bored tone as he walked around from behind the vehicle.

"Calling in your watch dog are we?"

"I am here because I care for Ellie and am making sure slime like you doesn't try anything." Writer glared at him and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Unlike you I don't run off when things get difficult." Vlad stuttered and growled at Writer. "Acne Vlad really? You left the love of your life because of a cosmetic blemish?"

"What would you know of it? I was..."

"Perfectly able to speak and trust another living being. What happened to you wan an accident and all it did was give you pimples. If you truly loved Ellie's mother you would accept her choices and move on. Or you shouldn't have left her side in the first place. I have met this woman and I can tell that something like acne would have no play on her heart." Writer advanced on Vlad making him back up until he was outside the portal. "You were and are a coward to run and expect her to give up everything for you." Vlad growled and loomed over Writer since he had two feet on him.

"Well at least I'm not a dead man chasing a young girl for a bit of tail." Vlad smirked at him and was about to continue but was stopped by Ellie shoving him back and going ghost. She threw a blast at him and sent him into a bill board. She flew up and glared at him.

"Taking the first shot? My you are more like me than I thought." Vlad smirked as he changed into his ghost form.

"I am nothing like you."

"We shall see my dear." Vlad blasted at her a few times as she dodged. Once she was close enough he blasted him in the gut and punched him down onto the field.

"Give me the ring Vlad." she demanded.

"Sorry little badger. I can't give what I don't have." Vlad smirked and back handed her across the football field.

"Fine." Ellie pushed herself up on her hands and knees and reached up to level herself. she hand grabbed the hilt of the Fright Knights sword. "If you won't tell me." She tugged the sword out. "Then I'll make you."

"NO! Ellie, he sword is a signal!"

"Signal for what?" Ellie looked at the sword in confusion.

Over head the dome around the town started to crack and shatter. Pieces fell and broke among the streets and buildings. All around a deep green sky was revealed with purple doors and islands floating around. The town was now in the Ghost Zone. The skeleton soldiers jumped to action and started to surround Ellie and Vlad. The sword started to shake and pull from Ellie's grip. Within moments the sword was pulled from her hands and flew through the skies and back into the hands of it's rightful owner.

The Fright Knight, who was proudly perched on his horse next to his King.

Pariah Dark.

His massive form dwarfed the knights. His eyes looked at those on the field with disdain. He howled out with massive force and clapped his hands together sending a large burst of energy at Ellie and Vlad. the shot his them both for only a few moments up the power Dark had was too much and they both fell to the ground as humans. He flew down to them and grabbed them both in his large fist.

"Attention citizens of Amity Park, this is not a drill." Jack Fenton yelled from every Tv in the town. "We are expanding the ghost shield to protect everyone, get under it quick."

"Our daughter Jazz will be serving cookies. And Boys," Maddie pulled Jazz on screen. "She's single."

"MOM!" Jazz pushed her away and the screen went back to Jack.

"While you are all running for your lives, know this: THIS IS NOT MY FAULT." Jack bellowed.

Pariah turned his attention back to Ellie and Vlad who were out cold and clenched in his fist. He raised them up and charged his other hand for an attack.

"These two are half ghost. Are there no ends to today's surprises?" he grinned.

"Remove your hands from her." Writer landed on the ground behind him seething with inner rage but kept a pissed off and calm face with his hands shoved into his pockets to prevent him from jumping the gun.

"Who are you to make demands of the King of all Ghosts?" Pariah hissed.

"Ghost Writer. I am from after your time I believe. But regardless, that girl you hold is my mate."

"Mate?" Pariah looked at Ellie then back to Writer with a disgusted look. "A human? How far have you fallen boy?"

"Release her!" Writer demanded.

"YOU WILL MAKE NO DEMANDS OF ME." Pariah howled.

"Always with your yelling Pariah." An amused echoing voice rang out. Writer sighed knowing who was coming and looked around same as Pariah for his lover. A clock arm appeared and moved clockwise to open a portal before it went again for another full circle revealing Clockwork in all his purple smirking glory. "All that time locked away has not improved your patience at all."

"Clockwork?" Pariah mused. "What is a ghost of your caliber doing here?"

"Protecting those that are important to me." Clockwork pointed to Ellie. "That girl has very great importance to Ghost Writer and myself. Please return her or we will be forced to well... use force." he chuckled.

Pariah looked at Ellie again and took a deep breath through the nose. His eyes opened wide and he spun to Clockwork who frowned and kept a stern face. Writer looked between the two of them in confusion. Pariah threw his head back in mirthful laughter.

"Oh my Clockwork...you certainly have done the unthinkable." Fright Knight flew closer and watched events unfold. Vlad started to come to but didn't move to try to get away. "You actually did it didn't you. I knew something was wrong with the air. A wrinkle in the time stream."

"What do you mean my lord?" Fright Knight asked. Ellie was slowly starting to wake up and glared at Pariah.

"You fool. Can you not feel it. Time has replayed itself and if those marks on this girls skin are any indication. Clockwork turned back the clocks to save a life." He moved his fist in front of him and pointed the two humans at Clockwork and Writer. "This human. You did the unthinkable to save the life of a half human half ghost. How pathetic."

"You... you did such a thing... for your mate?" Fright Knight said softly looking at Clockwork in awe. He was fascinated by his devotion to his mate, that he was willing to risk the fabric of time itself to save her. To him, it was the most romantic and loving thing he could ever hope to imagine.

"...disgusting." Vlad hissed under his breath and blasted Pariah in the face. The large ghost dropped them as he grabbed his face in pain. Vlad quickly transformed and flew out of range. Ellie fell to the ground but phased through it as Pariah sent an eye beam at her. She transformed underground and popped up to the left of him. She sent a blast at him but he quickly sent his own back and over powered her attack. It landed a hit on her palm and made her hiss from the pain and throw her glove off to clutch her hand to her chest.

"THE RING!" Fright Knight yelled. Ellie looked at her hand and found a green glowing ring with a skull on it sitting on her middle finger. "Give that to the King NOW!"

"When did you put that on her Plasmius!" Writer growled at Vlad who was smirking.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. But if i was to have put a ring on dear Ellie i might have done it when we were outside her home just a few moments ago." he laughed.

"You want this ring so bad?" Ellie took off the ring and blew on it until it became an ice block. She pulled back her arm and threw it for all she was worth and gave it follow up blast into the ghost zone. "Then go get it!"

Pariah Dark quickly flew up and went after the ring as Fright Knight charged at Ellie. He went to cut her but was stopped by Clockworks staff.

"Lay a single hand on her and I will turn your clock until you become dust." Clockwork threatened. Fright Knight stepped back and watched as Writer gently held Ellie as he ghost energy left her and she was human again.

"It is true? You turned back to clocks to save her?"

"Yes." Clockwork looked behind him and sighed contently. "Back then she was known as Danny, the ghost boy. The being that killed him is relentless and still hunts his spirit even as he is now her."

"You love him the the form of another?"

"No. I love her because she is Ellie. Yes I once chased the memory of Danny in her but now I see that there is only and ever will be Ellie. And that is more than I could ever ask for." Fright Knight regarded Clockworks words and let his sword fall and rest at his side.

"Leave, quickly. He will come back." Clockwork nodded to him and zipped over to Writer and Ellie's side. The two wrapped on arm around her and carried her off into the distance. "This is not over..."

"Actually me servant it is." Pariah Dark came back with a very pleased smirk. He held out his ring and slipped it on with a howling laughter. Fright Knight fell to his knees in front of his Master as his full power was regained.

* * *

><p><em>Okay I'll get the rest out when I can. For those near DC this weekend is the Sakura matsuri festival. I plan to go dressed as a Trickster Female Karkat Vantas form Homestuck. Just look for a girl in red and white with the cancer symbol on her chest with 'KK" in the middle of it. I will be shocked if someone actually did find me but hey a girl can dream. If you do happen to find me don't be afraid to say "Hi" I'd love to talk to one of my readers.<em>

**_R&R_**


	32. Tough Choices

_Evening people... or well morning... or night... well where ever you are or whatever time it is just insert that into my greeting and lets call it a day._

_Aside from a stressful two weeks that isn't getting much better I finally sat my booty down and typed this up. Sorry for any mistakes and the wait._

_Disclaimers.: I do not... you know if you don't know what this is going to say by now then you are very unobservant. Just go on with the story nothing to see here._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>Flying through the window the two ghost men set Ellie gently on her bed. Clockwork brushed the hair back from her forehead as she let out a sigh. Writer sat next to her on the bed and took her hand, he looked up at Clockwork began to pace. He threw off his hood with an angry huff and growled lightly as he rubbed his white hair.<p>

"Clockwork, what are you doing?" Writer asked.

"Again... We almost lost her again."

"That isn't your fault." He looked at the time ghost with concern. "Ellie uses her gifts to fight the fouler of our kind. Unfortunately that means she's likely to be hurt..." he sighed and rubbed the back of her hand.

"It's Pariah Dark! He was a problem centuries ago, Ellie isn't ready for something like this." Clockwork argued.

"Then it's a good thing she's not alone in this. She has us."

"You know I can't help her..." Clockwork slumped next to the bed and fell to his knees with his face in the blankets pulling at his hair. "I can't interfere... not again."

"I know." Writer reached across Ellie and ran his fingers through Clockworks hair. "But I can and you always find ways to get around that rule." Clockwork lifted his head and rested his chin on the blankets pouting at Writer. "Stop trying to act like a child. You are far too old for that." he teased.

"Old am I? I seem to remember that you were quiet fond of my... refined form in the past." Clockwork smirked as Writer blushed.

"D-don't talk like that with Ellie right here!"

"Aw but you love my pillow talk." Clockwork kept teasing. "I'm sure Ellie is mature enough to enjoy it too, especially when you turn such a lovely shade of red." They jumped as a crash was heard downstairs. Writer sighed and stood up changing into his human form and dusting off his clothes.

"I am heading downstairs to run some interference, take care of her." Writer leaned over the bed and kissed Clockwork. The time master watched Writer as he left the room and gave a small sigh of his own when the door closed.

"You are right he does look cute with that blush."

"Of course he does... Ellie?!." Clockwork jumped up and leaned over her. Ellie chuckled lightly and placed her hand on Clockworks cheek. He placed his hand over Ellie's and held it tighter against his cheek as he nuzzled into the warmth, placing a small kiss on her palm.

"When this is over I am locking you in my Tower, tell your parents there is some out of town event you are going on." Clockwork placed his arm on Ellie's side pulling her closer so the sides of their hips pressed together as he sat more on the bed. He leaned down over her and pressed his forehead against her's looking into her blue eyes.

"I'm okay Clockwork." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm still here."

"Too many close calls Ellie. My old ticker can't take much more of this." He gave her a weak smile. She smiled back and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Calm down, I'm tougher than I look." She giggled.

"How can I calm down with you under me." He chuckled as she blushed. He leaned down till his lips ghosted over her's as he spoke. "I'm going to kiss you Ellie, stop me now or I won't be able to." Ellie smiled softly and played with his hair, not moving in the slightest to stop him. He pushed forward and connected their lips with a deep breath through the nose. Ellie moved a hand fully into his hair and she leaned into the kiss. He licked her lips making her gasp giving him access to slip into her mouth and deepen the kiss.

Clockwork couldn't stand that she had been hurt and every kiss, every touch, was an assurance to him that she was alright. That he was holding her and she was safe. The familiar scent of vanilla and strawberries filled his senses as he breathed in deeply. Ellie was still getting used to this type of attention from her lovers, she loved them dearly and knew they lover her and each other the same, but she doubted that she would ever stop the shiver she gets when they touch her. The chill was unlike anything she ever experienced, it was something that was only when they touched her. And she loved it.

Letting loose a light moan Clockwork slipped his hand up her side, under her shirt, making her shiver from the light touch. He laid his palm flat her her stomach and slid it up to the valley of her chest rubbing his fingers over her bra. She leaned into his touch and moaned into his mouth tugging on his hair lightly. The wandering hand shifted and cupped her breast under her cup squeezing it gently making her arch into him with a small whine. Clockwork pulled back from her lips and kissed down to her neck nipping and sucking.

"C-clock..." Ellie gasped leaning her head back on her pillow giving him more room. A deep chuckle rang out through his throat and into her neck as he gave a harsh suck making his ghost mark appear brighter on her neck. She brought her hand from his hair down to his chest and slipped her hand into his shirt feeling his light blue skin. He groaned against her neck as she unbuckled his shirt and slid her hand over the cool glass of his abdomen.

Clockwork fought to control himself and leaned his forehead into her neck as he tried to calm down, hearing someone nearing the room. He shifted into his human form surprising Ellie who now had her hand on firm muscle instead of ticking glass. Clockwork nudged his head toward the door as he tugged her shirt down. The door opened with a harsh swing smacking into the wall.

"See I told you she was sleeping." Jack laughed loudly with Maddie, Jazz, and Writer behind him. Clockwork laughed lightly and ruffled Ellie's hair in what seemed to be a friendly manner to her family.

"Little Ellie here decided to take a nap." He explained. "She just looked so cute I couldn't help but wake her when Author slipped away." He smiled sweetly. Ellie chuckled and made an act of sitting up as if she had just woke up and yawned lightly making Clockwork coo at her teasingly. "See? Cute. Author you really did find yourself quite the catch."

"That I know all too well Aveus." Writer smirked and stepped into the room and up to Ellie to gently run his fingers through her hair and fix the misplaced bangs. Maddie "aw'ed" at the sight with her hands clasped next to her cheek. Jazz slipped her head in and glared at the sight. She pointed at the three of them and looked up at her father.

"But dad, why are they in here while she was sleeping? Doesn't that seem a bit wrong?" She sneered. Writer clenched his fist at his side and Cockwork just sighed out of the corner of his mouth making his white bangs jump.

"With all do respect Jazmine," Writer said intellectually and sweetly. "With everything that has been going on I just didn't feel comfortable leaving Ellie alone in her room. I understand that it was a bit inappropriate given our new fund relationship which is why Aevus is also here if for nothing else than to assure your parents that nothing indecent would transpire in her room." He smiled at them then smirked at Clockwork taking on a sarcastic tone. "Besides he has a terrible tenacity of getting into trouble when left to his own devices.

"He's right." Clockwork laughed shrugging his shoulders and holdings his hands up. "I really do."

"Besides the fact that it is hardly any of your business Jazz." Ellie glared at her sister and got one in return.

"Now now, Jazz you made your point but Author made a better one. While I don't approve of the two of them in a room alone together, which they are not, I approve even less of something happening to the ghost shield and Ellie was sitting up here alone." Maddie said in her motherly tone. "Ellie are you feeling alright dear?"

"Yeah mom." Ellie rubbed the back of her neck. "Just a bit tired from well... everything you know? Author and Aevus were just keeping me company until I fell alseep and stuck around to keep an eye on me." Her mother nodded.

"Two strapping young men like these two would be able to protect our girl from anything." Jack cheered. Maddie laughed at her husbands antics and then ushered them back downstairs saying Ellie needed some quiet. Once they were gone Writer waved his hand and closed the door giving Ellie the chance to fall back on the bed and sigh.

"Jazz really needs to learn to mind her own business." she grumbled. Writer sat down next to Ellie on the opposite side of Clockwork and smirked down at her.

"Yes. She became very interested in you well being after I mentioned that you were resting while Clockwork was watching you. She seems very jealous of the attention we give you."

"It can't be helped." Clockwork sighed. "Entire empires have been destroyed over the rivalries of siblings coupled with jealousy. Jazz will just have to learn to accept things as they are."

"On a less sour note. What were you two up too while I was down stairs?" The master of time chuckled and Ellie blushed making Writer rise an eyebrow curiously. "Well?"

"We... we were uh..." Ellie coughed.

"Talking about Ellie vacation to my tower when this is over. Making an excuse for her parents shouldn't be too hard."

"While I'm sure they'd agree if I told them both of you were going too but I can see it being too much fun considering that Dan wails like a banshee." Ellie laughed. She then got quiet and got a thoughtful expression. The two ghosts looked at her confused. "That's it!" Ellie shot up to a sitting position nearly knocking Writer in the nose.

"What is "it"?" he asked.

"Dan, he can help me!" they both looked at her like sh was crazy.

"Ellie I think you should lay back down." Clockwork reasoned. Ellie huffed.

"I'm serious. You said that he is Danny's ghost half and Vlad's in one with many years of experience."

"Experience he gained from destroying Amity Park and dominating everything he passed. Dan is dangerous, I took him out of the timeline for everyone's protection." Clockwork stated with a stern frown.

"He's spent like 16 years in a tin can, he didn't even threaten me when we spoke." Ellie argued.

"Actually it's been 18 years, 4 months, 9 days, 15 hours, 57 minutes, and 34 seconds." Clockwork chuckled. "But who's counting?"

"Arg!" Ellie groaned knowing that Clockwork wouldn't easily comply. "Writer what do you think?"

"Well..." Writer sat with a thoughtful look. His hand on his chin brushing his little goatee. "He is powerful..."

"Writer! You can't be considering this?" Clockwork looked at him shocked. "You are supposed to be the responsible one!"

"And you said so yourself. You cannot physically help Ellie. Another set of hands might be of some help given who we are up against... and who we will be up against in the future."

Clockwork looked down at the floor with a brooding thoughtful look. Millions of possibilities ran through his mind, most of which resulted badly. Dan was a very powerful ghost, no doubt a premonition of the power Ellie will eventually gain some day. If it was not for Danny defeating him Clockwork knew that the mad ghost would have continued to destroy and control everything and everyone he could for as long as he pleased. His time in the thermos had no doubt lessened his anger over the years. Clockwork could easily remember the many times he shook the metal cylinder in hopes of silencing the ghosts cries for Danny's death in several different ways.

Ellie had skills from her few years as a half ghost, but Dan had far more on her. In both skill and years. Being born of Vlad and Danny's ghost selves he had two lives of experience fused to make his form. Then add several years of practice, experimentation, and experience of tormenting Earth and the Ghost Zone as he pleased. There was indeed no doubt that Dan would be a strong asset to Ellie. The ghost was no fool though, they could not trick him to help and once they released him there would be no going back.

They would either have a powerful ally.

Or a vengeful enemy.

* * *

><p><em>Oh darn... did I just make a cliffhanger?<em>

_I think I did. ^w^_

_Hope you guys enjoyed!_

**_R&R_**


	33. End of the Dark

_Wow, two months goes by fast. Sorry for the wait on this one, getting ready for a convention in like 20 days has taken up a lot of my time. But I felt like having a lazy day and decided to finally get to writing this._

_Enjoy~  
><em>

_Disclaimers__: Blah blah blah_

* * *

><p>Ellie stood on the roof of her home looking up at the green sky littered with purple doors. Taking a deep sigh she looked down at the map of the Ghost Zone in her hand plotting her flight. The soft crick of the door behind her made her smirk.<p>

"I can see you back there you know." She turned to her friends Sam and Tucker. They ran out to her and pleaded with her.

"Ellie please don't do this." Sam begged.

"This is just too much even for you." Tucker agreed.

"Guys, guys, calm down. I'm going to come back I promise."

"But why are you going alone? Where are Clockwork and Writer?" Sam looked around and frowned when she didn't see either of them in sight.

"They..." Ellie sighed again and looked off into the distance. "They went to try and rally the other ghosts into helping, but I can't wait. This could become permanent if I don't do something now." She motioned her hands up at the green sky with disdain.

"But Ellie..." Sam was silenced with a hand on her shoulder from Ellie.

"Sam, Tucker." Ellie said. "I swear to both of you that I will come back, have a little faith in me." she smiled. Stepping back she balled up her fists and summoned her ghost powers. Her now green eyes looked back at her lie long friends as she steadily rose from the ground. "I'll be back before you even realize I'm gone." With a laugh and smile Ellie opened her map and pointed to her destination letting the map pull her along.

* * *

><p>"Oh... sugar biscuits..." Ellie whispered as she came up to Pariah Darks fortress surrounded by his many skeleton minions armed to the teeth and glaring harshly at Ellie. "Maybe if I take these guys out one at a time." Ellie focused her energy in one finger and shot out small concentrated darts on energy at the ghosts, shooting them to pieces. But their numbers quickly became too much and they surrounded her.<p>

Sending out blast after blast Ellie tried to keep them at bay. Quickly the realization set in that as long as she kept this up her energy would be tapped out by the time she encountered Pariah Dark. She needed a plan and with her limited resources she could think of nothing but defend and don't get hit. She could see Writer chastising her for not waiting and Clockwork worrying over every cut she got. She would have to apologize like crazy when she got out of this... if she got out of this.

Shaking her head to rid her of those thoughts Ellie dodged a swipe of a sword and blasting the holder part. She would make it through this and back home with her family and friends and lovers. The Half-Ghost just needed to figure out how she was going to accomplish that first. A boned hand punching her back send her into the line of fire of the other ghost. She raised her hands to try and deflect the blows but nothing came.

"Miss us?" Tucker laughed from behind the glass of the Specter Speeder with Sam right next to him with her hands on the controls.

"Guys! What are you doing here? It's too dangerous!" Ellie argued.

"Oh we're not staying." Tucker smiled.

"We're just here to make a delivery." Sam pressed a button opening the back of the vehicle and in a blaze of green light almost every Ghost Ellie knew were floating in front of her. They quickly turned the car around and sped out of there before the bad ghosts started attacking.

"How did they cram all of you in the Specter Speeder?" Ellie asked blandly.

"Hey! You ever been in that stupid thermos?" Ember asked pulling out her guitar. "Compared to that it's like the Taj Mahal in there."

"Less talking more fighting!" Skulker grinned as he pulled out her many weapons.

"One must applaud your tenacity Skulker." Writer smirked as he opened one of his books sending a wave of energy at the skeleton ghosts.

"BEWARE, FOR THE HUMAN WORLD HAVE GIVEN ME A NEW POWER. THE BUBBLE WRAP... OF DEATH!" The box ghost held it up dramatically with Klemper (the ghost in the pink PJ's) watched with a blank expression. Klemper took a deep breath and sent out a blast of snowy breath over the enemy letting the Box ghost wrap them up and roll them off the edge.

"Now will you be my friend?" Klemper asked loudly.

"NEVER!"

Sidney Poindexter sat on Dorathea in her dragon form directing her where to blast her blue fire at the ghosts, eliminating large groups of them at a time. Ember focused her energy at sending music blasts at the Skeleton ghosts on bone dragons not letting them get off the ground. The few that dodged her blasts were quickly crushed by Skullker. Soon the way into the door was open by Skullker and Writer holding them back.

"Go Ellie!" Writer said. "We will join you once we are able. If we wait much longer what Pariah as done will be irreversible."

"Defeat him so I can hunt you another day!" Skullker yelled.

"Guy really knows how to motivate you." Ellie drawled to a smirking Ember next to her before she went through the door sending a passing glance at Writer who gave her an assuring one in return.

Zipping through the halls Ellie soon came to a huge wooden door. Taking a deep breath she shot it open and held her battle stance as the dust cleared. In the throne room stood Pariah Dark smiling bright with his weapon in hand.

"A little ragged around the edges, eh child?" Pariah mocked making Ellie grit her teeth.

"What do you say we ditch the snappy banter and get right to the part where I kick your butt." Ellie said between harsh breaths. All the fighting had taken it's toll but she refused to back down.

"Very well." Pariah was clearly not amused as his voice rose with every word. "I accept your challenge!" He charged her, weapon raised. Ellie pulled up a force field stopping Pariahs attack and pushing him back with a yell. Taking the chance her shield gave Ellie jumped forward and clapped her hands together sending a blast at him and throwing him back into his throne breaking it as it fell on top of him.

"Having that much power." Pariah rose form the rubble smirking at Ellie as she groaned from exhaustion. "It's a burden isn't it child?" Throwing his mace at her Pariah controlled it's movement making it turn back around as Ellie jumped and hit her in the back while she was in the air throwing her to the ground and right in front of him. Pariah sent a round house kick knocking Ellie back against the wall and to her knees when she hit the ground.

"Having the power isn't the burden, it's how you use it." A dark voice ran out through the room. "And I find I have used it poorly in the past." Four white and back figures appeared in front of Pariah blocking him from advancing on Ellie. Each one sent an attack at the Ghost King. Two flew in the air blasting him from above, another circled around his blasting at his midsection and legs. And the last was punching at the back of his head. Pariah used his mace and crushed the one circling him but didn't see the one coming up behind him again and shoving him to the ground. Two of them resumed blasting the downed king as the third walked over to Ellie who was slowly getting up.

"Who are you?" She asked as she looked up at him. Broad shoulders and a strong build that showed through his white suit with black accents. The "D" on his chest stood out the most to Ellie. His blue skin and white hair complimented his blood red eyes and the small white goatee on his chin. "Dan?"

"You are smarter than Danny was." he grinned down at her and grabbed her upper arm to pull her up to her feet. "When Clockwork came to me with an offer, I just couldn't refuse." Ellie noted that his voice sounded less hollow than when he was in the thermos in the tower. He seemed almost jumpy to keep moving and didn't stop grinning.

"I didn't think Clockwork was going to let you out... given your history and all." Ellie watched as his grin became a frown and he looked away from her to the floor almost ashamed.

"I... have a lot to make up for. I see that now." Dan jumped when the two ghosts he was using on Pariah were destroyed and spun around to glare at the man, his smirk returning. Ellie stepped into place next to him her first help up and ready to attack.

"I can't think of a better place to start then here." she smiled at him from the corner of her eye making him bark out a small laugh.

"Surrender child, you can't possibly win." Pariah taunted. His thrown room was now destroyed from the fight but Ellie managed to catch her breath thanks to Dan's timely entrance.

"I don't have to win." She summoned her energy back into her hands and Dan followed her lead by doing the same. She sent a blast into the wall revealing the Coffin of Forever Sleep and from the corner of her eye she could see Dan's grin grow as he realized her plan. "I just have to make sure that you lose." Dan charged forward opening the coffin and grinning down at Pariah as he backed up. Holding up one finger he shot off the Kings Crown letting it fall right into Ellie's waiting hands. It's glow giving her thin form a dark and menacing appearance.

"No...No. NO!" Pariah cried out. Ellie tossed the crown away letting it clank uselessly onto the floor as she jumped forward. Using all the energy she had left she pushed against the mans back making his feet slide along the floor inching closer and closer to the coffin. She kicked off the ground and with another push of energy slammed him in to the coffin where Dan quickly slammed it shut and held it closed. Pariah fought to get out and Dan struggled to hold him back.

Ellie, finally spent from the battle, slowly fell to her knees on the stairs below her as she started to drift to unconsciousness. Dan turned his head at her falling and grit his teeth as he struggled to hold the door closed. A black gloved hand slipped into his vision as it pushed a green key into the lock and sealed the Dark King away for good. Dan stepped back from Pariahs cries from the coffin as it was finally locked and jumped down a few stairs to catch Ellie as she started to fall.

Ellie struggled to stay awake as she looked up at Dan's concerned expression to Vlad's pleased one as he held the crown and key in hand with the Fright Knight standing next to him. The Knight stared back at Ellie intently with his arms crossed over his chest. All the ghosts from the fight stood behind him looking at Ellie. Writer pushed his way past them and knelled at her side gently taking her from Dan's arms.

"I don't understand..." she whispered at Vlad who smirked back.

"What? That I used a 17 year old pawns to turn a Knight and topple a King? It's chess Danielle. Of course you don't understand. But then you never really did." The rest of the world faded out as she leaned into Writers warmth letting her eyes fall as she was claimed by sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ellie?" A soft voice called. "Ellie?" The voice got slightly louder as Ellie's eyes started to open and things became clear again.<p>

"Huh? What?" Her eyes darted around the room realizing it was her own with her laying down on the bed and Sam leaning over her. Her parent where standing on one side with Jazz and Vlad while Clockwork, Writer, Sam, and Tucker were on the other side with another person she didn't recognize.

"You gave us quite a scare there my dear." Vlad said making her boyfriends and friends glare at the other man.

"Vladdy came back with Author carrying you and his new friend. He said they found you right outside the dome as it flickered away. He saved your life." Jack sang in praise.

"Things might have been weird there for a while but if Vlad saved your life then I say: bygones!" Maddie cheered as she clapped her hands together and held them to her cheek happily.

"And you will always be welcome in our home V-man." Jack said as he smacked Vlad on the back. "You can use the room next to Ellie's."

Ellie almost let out a biting remark as she tried to sit up but Writer placed his hand on her shoulder to hold her down. She looked up at him and Clockwork over his shoulder as they smiled down at her making her anger at Vlad vanish as she smiled back and fell back against her pillow. She looked over and saw Tucker nervously eyeing the new man in the back of the group who had yet to take his eyes off Ellie at all.

"Come on everyone I have tea and cookies down stairs. Kids you make sure Ellie gets her rest now." Maddie said as she ushered her husband, Vlad and Jazz out of the room. Sam got up and watched them go down the stairs before closing the door behind her and sighing.

"How do you feel Ellie?" Clockwork quickly asked.

"A bit sore." Ellie gritted her teeth as she slowly started to shift up and lean her back against he pillows. "But I'll be fine. I can't believe you actually let Dan out to help... where is he?" she looked around expecting to see his wavy white hair poking out of the ceiling or something.

"I'm right here." A deep voice said from the back of the group. Ellie turned back to the new person in the room fully taking in his form. He stood tall at Clockworks height, with black hair and goatee that was shorter than Writers only just covering his chin. He had a broad chest under his short sleeve black shirt and heavy white zip up hoodie with a simple pair of baggy dark blue jeans and white sneakers. His hair was wavy and pulled back away from his face in a very lose pony tail at the back of his neck. He grinned at Ellie showing off his sharp canine teeth. He appeared to be around Clockworks age as far as his human form went. "These two wouldn't let me near the house unless I put this on."

"In case you forgot Ellie's parent's are ghost hunters and a glowing body is kind of a hint that you are a ghost." Sam frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you think they'd stand a chance?" he smirked at Sam making her nearly growl at him. Clockwork turned to Dan with a set frown causing Dan to stop smirking and look at him seriously.

"Do not forget that I can put you back in the thermos at any time Dan. You would do well to remember the rules I give you." Dan nodded at him in understanding. "Good."

"Don't worry Clockwork, Dan is serious I can tell." Ellie smiled at him making him return it.

"I'm glad you feel that way seeing as he's going to be staying in Amity Park for now on."

"WHAT?" Tucker yelled.

"It's part of my... probation." Dan sighed. "To prove I'm reformed I have to say in town and resist the urge to turn it all to rubble."

"It's not an unreasonable requirement but I assume he will be forced to stay in our apartment." Writer glared up at Clockwork who glanced away.

"It's is the only place he could stay without causing trouble..." Ellie reasoned bringing Writers attention back to her.

"Regardless we better think of an excuse for your family seeing as you are leaving for a few days." Clockwork smirked. "We have to celebrate her birthday after all."

The room grew silent for a moment as everyone contemplated this information. Tucker pulled out his PDA and clicked at it, Sam went to the Calender and flipped it to the proper month, Dan looked less than interested, and Writer rubbed his face as Clockwork laughed.

"Your Birthday is this weekend..." Writer groaned. "Clockwork how could you not tell me."

"Because Birthdays are supposed to be a surprise." he smirked.

"Not the date you ticking fool!" Writer hissed and stood to swat his hand at the other who easily dodged.

"...I'm going to be 17, but guys you don't have to do anything for my Birth-" Ellie was silenced by Dan's long finger pressing against her lips and his amused smirk looking down at her.

"Trust me on this, don't fight them they will just do it anyway." Dan chuckled and pulled his hand back putting it into his pocket as he leaned back on the wall next to the bed. "One thing I learned in that damn tin can was that these two always celebrated whatever silly little human event Danny did even when he said they didn't have to. You might not be Danny but it doesn't look like that aspect of this relationship changed at all." He watched as Writer kept trying to hit Clockwork who kept stepping just out of reach taunting the other.

"So what now, going to become a good guy?" Ellie asked.

"Me? Good? Hah! I'll play nice but there is not chance in me becoming a little self sacrificer like you." Dan teased.

"You never know Dan, you might find out you like being on the good side." Ellie teased back making the other look at her from the corner of his eye smirking at her.

"We'll just see about that."

* * *

><p><em>Dan: So I'm finally joining the party am I?<br>_

_Yup, so you better be nice or you can go back to being soup._

_Dan: Yeah yeah I got it._

_Good now for all you good readers please **R&R **_


	34. Life's a Beach

_Been a bit of a wait but I will get this story going again one way or another._

_Keep patient with me till then if you please._

_Disclaimers: yadda yadda_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>Electric shocks of green light flashed in the dark laboratory. Many vials and equipment covered the walls and shelves that lined them. In the center of the dark and dank room sat a large piece of machinery. It's central computer in the center with to large tubes on either side. Colors flashed all over the terminal giving off random bits of data an inexperienced mind could not decipher.<p>

"I TECHNUS, must ask. Are you sure you wish to do this?" The technological ghost asked as he walked to the terminal. Glancing over his shoulder at his employer in the shadows.

"But of course. What better way to fix this... problem then to give them exactly what they want." The man smirked in an all knowing tone.

"You are playing with things you won't be able to take back you realize?"

"I know very well what I am doing." He hissed. "Now start the process, we have little time to dawdle."

* * *

><p>Ellie had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Since her fight with Pariah Dark she was on strict bed rest, as far as her family knew it was due to the stress, and only just got back on her own two legs. Currently she was sitting on the couch nuzzled under Clockworks arm as Writer argued with Dan.<p>

Given Dan's probation he was limited in where he could go and in the end it left him a bit stir crazy. Causing him to be lazy and leaving bits of clothes in the living area and not cleaning his dishes. While still apprehensive to the other ghost's presence, Clockwork found his antics rather amusing. Dan was clearly doing it on purpose knowing it irritated Writer while he was working.

One minute his place is spotless and he sits down to write. The next he looks up and it looks like a complete mess. Ellie couldn't help but feel more thankful about her birthday coming up. Her family decided to take the family trip early for once and celebrate Ellie's birthday during the vacation. Writer, Clockwork, Sam, Tucker, and Dan had been invited. The beach was a fantastic idea for everyone.

"Dan will you just apologize and clean up after yourself." She laughed. "I thought after being stuck in a can for 17 years you wouldn't mind a bit of manual labor."

"Manual labor, no." He shook his head and glared at Writer who was glaring right back with his arms crossed over his chest. "But housework is something I can't stand. Besides Writer here gets so flustered when he doesn't get his way." He teased making Ellie laugh again and Writer growl.

In his short time being out Dan and Ellie had spent a fair share of time together. Mainly because everyone else would jump every time he moved as some type of attack. While she was bed ridden he would visit her when Clockwork and Writer were too busy with research, or Sam and Tucker were helping with the clean up of the town and were to tired, to do so. In a way she sort of viewed him as the older brother she never had. At least he is what she pictured an older brother should be like.

He didn't mind telling her small bits about Danny and would even speak about what he did that got him locked in a thermos in the first place. It made him uncomfortable at times but he didn't hold back and Ellie certainly had respect for him for doing so. As time progressed they became quick friends and when her parents announced the trip to the beach for the weekend she quickly tossed his name in with the others.

"The next time I find one of your things out of place I will throw it out Daniel." Writer growled and threw the black muscle shirt he was holding back at Dan.

"Now that you two are quite done, we need to discuss this trip we are all taking." Clockwork smirked squeezing his arm around Ellie with a small smile.

"Very well, I assume you are having issues with timing?" Writer asked as he took his place next to Ellie taking her hand gently and intertwining their fingers.

"That's right." Ellie slumped. "You still have work at the Clock Tower."

"As well as research on our current Reaper issue." Writer mused.

"Ellie I promise I will make an appearance for your birthday." Clockwork kissed her forehead. "But I'm afraid I may have to continuously disappear to maintain my work."

"Clockwork... if it's too much then you don't have to force yourself." She pleaded. "It's just a simple day. You work yourself ragged trying to figure things out. I just wish I could help more."

"It's not a simple day, it's Your day. And I want to be there for it."

"And Ellie right now all there is to go on is speculation. I know it's hard, but you can't feel guilty for being unable to actively help right now." Writer reasoned, but Ellie still looked unsure.

"They're right kid." Dan cut in. "It sucks, but there isn't anything else you can do right now besides watching your back and staying safe. I'm sure for these two fools that is more than enough."

"Yeah... I guess so but-" Ellie was cut off by her phone ringing and rushed to answer it. "Hello?...Hey Mom... What? Now?...But I thought... He did what?... Ugh fine... I'm on my way." Slamming her phone shut she jumped up from the couch. "Sorry guys, but my dad bought the tickets for the wrong time and now we have to rush to get to the airport. I'll meet you there?"

"Of course." Writer stood giving her a soft kiss and hugging her tight. "We will meet you tomorrow." Clockwork followed their mutual lovers lead and stood to take Ellie from his arms and hug her close.

"Stay safe." He whispered and kissed her as well.

"I will. Love you both." She smiled and pulled from his grasp before he would find a way to hold her up running to the door, pausing only to mess up Dan's hair, she left and rushed home as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>(I don't feel like doing a pointless travel part so I'm just skipping it, it's all boring anyway lol)<p>

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the cab and onto the lush white sand with the clear blue water in the distance Ellie almost sank to the ground in joy. The trip was a bit stressful like any family trip but they had finally made it and she couldn't be happier. After dropping off her bags at the hotel she wasted no time in going to the boardwalk with her sister to pick out a bathing suit.<p>

"Come on Ellie." Jazz pulled on her arm bringing her into a small shop with many styles of bathing suits. "You are turning seventeen, you need something better than a plain black one piece."

"Jazz it's just a bathing suit, I'm sure I can find something I like." Ellie sighed and started to look through the racks.

"You have a boyfriend now Ellie, you need to make sure his eyes are on you and not the girl down the way."

"Jazz I don't know what kind of guys you have been dating but Writer has never so much as glanced at another person when we are together." Ellie looked at her over the clothes with a raised eyebrow and a less than amused expression.

"Don't worry we will find you the perfect one." Jazz started going through the racks so fast Ellie thought she was going to knock them over.

Rolling her eyes at her sister she walked further into the store to hopefully do some sensible shopping. Muttering under her breath now much she wished Sam would hurry up and help her. Sam had already gotten a bathing suit and opted to change at the hotel and meet them. Ellie was never a clothes shopper and hated to do it alone or with someone who just went insane about it.

"Hey!" Same rushed into the store with a smile on her still purple painted lips. Carrying a small lace parasol over her head to protect her from the sun she walked over to Ellie. Her bathing suit looked more like a lolita dress than anything. Mostly black with purple lace trim around the poofed skirt. The top clung to her in the right ways as a tube top would with small loose bits of fabric hanging over her shoulders. Her hair was completely down for once and due to the heat had a slight wave to it.

"Wow Sam. You look great in that. Nice choice."

"Thanks." Sam smiled and closed her parasol. "I came as fast as I could, didn't want to leave you alone too long with your sister.

With a quiet laugh they both started to dance around the racks trying to find something suitable. Finally a decision was made. A two piece bathing suit with white as a base color with blue trim and random designs on the chest and skirt/shorts combo bottoms. It was simple but it made Ellie's blue eyes pop and her long dark hair stand out all the more. Jazz tried to protest in lue of a pink one but was quickly shot down.

Stepping out of the store Ellie grabbed a long tie around blue and white skirt that matched and secured it around her hips. The hot sun felt great on her cool skin and thanks to her ice powers she wasn't able to get over heated from it. Choosing to take a stroll down to the water the two girls laughed and played until it the sun started to set.

"I have yet to see a more breath taking view." The two jumped as they turned around and found Writer standing there with Dan a few steps behind him.

Writer was wearing a loose open long sleeve grey plaid shirt with a white wifebeater underneath complimented by his flip flops and loose torn jeans. He had the collage student look down to a T. Ellie ran at him and hugged him tight.

"I thought you wouldn't make it till tomorrow?"

"We planned accordingly and came early."

"That meaning he complained and whined about you might being in danger that I finally agreed to leave early." Dan rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush you." He shook his head and smiled down at Ellie. "You look stunning."

"Not so bad yourself." She blushed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey Writer." Sam ushered in greeting as she finally stepped up to them.

"Samantha." He nodded. "You look very lovely, I didn't know goths could look so in place at the beach."

"We manage." She laughed and pointed down the beach. "You cam at the best time. They are about to light the bonfire." Ellie could feel Writer tense against her and hold her tighter.

"Are they now..." He said in a stressed voice. Dan picking up on this jumped in and offered his arm to Sam.

"Come on then, lets leave the love birds alone for a bit. I want to see when they light this thing." He gave her a manic grin making her cringe back slightly but accepted his arm regardless and let him lead her away. One they were a far enough distance Ellie rested her hands on Writer's cheek and kissed him softly.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I will manage Ellie." He kissed her back and rested his head on her shoulder. "I can't be afraid forever."

"I'm here for you." She ran her fingers though his hair calming his nerves. It is not every day that a ghost will encounter how they died. Few ever work up the nerve but if Writer was willing to try Ellie wasn't going to let him do it alone.

"I know, lets get going." He pulled back from her, keeping hold of her hand, and started to follow int he foot prints left in the sand to the bonfire.

A large group of people had gathered around the fire. Dancing, drinking and playing games. Most were collage students with the occasional resident joining in. Ellie stayed close to Writer, not wanting to lose him in the crowd and she was quick to turn down every drink offered to her. And for a moment everything seemed to stop. But then that moment ended and Ellie was lifted off the ground by a set of pale arms around her middle.

"Hello my dear Ellie." Clockwork laughed as he set her back down. His choice of swim wear being purple designer swim trunks and no top. He wore silver earrings with chains hanging from a clasp on the rim of his ear hanging down to a stud in his lobe. Several other silver earring and charms pierced his ears, mostly studs. His hair was pulled into the usual pony tail with his bangs hanging just low enough to half hide his eyes. Black slip on sandals rested under his feet.

"You would think you would dress more decently." Writer huffed.

"Honestly, you need to catch up with the times my dear bookworm." Clockwork laughed at his own joke. "This is the modern style."

"You look great Clockwork." Ellie smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." He kissed her quickly on the lips. "So a bonfire was the last place I expected to find you two."

"It's just fire, not like it matters." Writer smirked confidently and Clockwork couldn't resist the urge to pull him into a tight hug. Ellie laughed smiling at her lovers.

Content was a word that fit her life perfectly at this moment.

But sadly all moments must come to an end.

"Excuse me." A finger tapped her shoulder, turning around Ellie almost choked. "I was hoping you could help me." Ellie took a step back, then another, and another, until she bumped into Dan's chest as he walked up behind her. Placing his hand on her shoulder confused he about asked her what was wrong until he looked up.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He demanded, his grip on Ellie tightening as he took a step back and brought her with him.

Clockwork and Writer were pulled from their hug at Dan's harsh tone and looked up only to freeze on the spot.

Standing before them was a young man of slim build, short black hair and bright blue eyes. He wore long worn out blue jeans with a white and red designed T-shirt with plain sneakers. He had a simple smile on his face as he extended his hand in greeting.

"My name is Danny."

* * *

><p><em>That's right, I went there.<em>

_Let's see where this goes! **R&R**_


	35. Birthday bashed

So my birthday was on the 16th, nothing special happened I'm just another year older lol

Hope you guys enjoy the fic!

Disclaimers.

* * *

><p>"Bull shit." Dan hissed.<p>

"But I am. My name is Danny." The new comer looked confused as his head tilted to the side. He then ignored Dan and looked at Ellie who was just shocked. "I was hoping you could help me, I got a bit lost." He laughed nervously. "I'm looking for the Mavis Hotel."

"It...it's down the street on the left." Ellie stammered out while pointing in the right direction.

"Oh cool." He followed the direction her finger pointed with his eyes and turned back to her with a smile. "Thanks so much." He looked at Writer and Clockwork with the same blinding smile and piercing blue eyes. "See you guys around." And with that he ran off to the hotel leaving behind four very stunned ghosts/half ghost.

"What... was that?" Writer whispered.

"I... I don't know." Clockwork answered.

"He looked just like him... sounded just like him." Ellie muttered in disbelief.

"Morons! I think the kid just broke." Dan said with concern laced into his and Clockwork quickly jumped to attention and stepped over to her. Writer gently rubbing her cheek and Clockwork petting her hair. Seeing that Ellie was being attended too and that he shouldn't witness such a personal event Dan stepped back and went to find Sam.

"It was Danny... it was him."

"No it was not." Clockwork said firmly. "Ellie I promise you that that could not have been Danny... it's just not possible."

"Ellie, please look at us." Writer begged as he gently lifted her head.

"It was him, it had to be... what if it was a mistake?" Ellie asked softly. "What if I'm not Danny... not the one you two love..."

"Ellie." Writer and Clockwork said together making her look up at them with tears in her eyes. They both kissed her softly and pulled her between them in a tight hug.

"You are not Danny, you are Ellie. Our Ellie." Clockwork whispered into her hair.

"And we love you, not some phantom from a forgotten life." Writer added nuzzling into her neck.

The stress of recent events had clouded her mind. Nothing really seemed real until just now. Being attacked by the reaper, fighting Pariah Dark, and everything in between just didn't really feel real. Now it all did. And Ellie clung tightly to them both.

"I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be."

"I just don't understand what's happening?" She shook her head.

"We will find out." Clockwork assured.

"Let's go back to the hotel so you can rest." Writer was the first to pull back and used his sleeve to wipe away the rest of her tears. "No more crying now, your birthday is tomorrow." With a small nod she smiled up at them and held both their hand tightly as they walked back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Gently placing the now exhausted Ellie down on her bed, Clockwork and Writer slipped out of the Fenton's hotel room and into theirs across the hall. Both were completely silent as they sat in the room contemplating the evening events.<p>

"What was that?" Writer asked quietly.

"I don't know..."

"You had no clue this was going to happen?"

"...my powers of perception... have been lacking as of late." Clockwork admitted. Writer sat next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It changes nothing."

"No it doesn't." The time master leaned into the other making them fall back against the couch with him resting on the others chest humming lightly as he played with his hair. "But Ellie..."

"After everything that has happened lately was it any wonder she hadn't already had a break down?" Writer reasoned. "Keeping two large secrets from her family, maintaining her heroic actions, school, and teen life all at once. Not to mention the deadly Reaper on her tail."

"She is much stronger than many realize."

"Yes she is."

"Tomorrow is a new day." Clockwork sighed.

"You spend time with Ellie, I'm going to look into this "Danny" person." Writer glared at Clockwork before he could protest. "You don't spend as much time with her as I do and it effects her too. This boy is more than coincidence and I intend to find out before Ellie ends up in danger from it. I have my theories and you are too exhausted to find the proper details needed to figure this out. Someone needs to keep an eye on her and keep her safe as she recovers."

"Aright... I know when I've been beat." He laughed. "Just be careful."

* * *

><p>Early morning was by far the worst part of the day for Ellie. She wasn't even born during the say. She was born at 11:45 at night. So she couldn't fathom why her parents insisted on waking her up at the crack of dawn to usher her out of the hotel telling her to have fun.<p>

Still half asleep she sipped at her tea in a small dinner down the block. She was wearing her new bathing suit, matching skirt, and shirt with a short cut loose jacket to match.

"Good morning luv'." A chipper voice said as he sat down in front of her. Doing her best impression of Writer's glare over her cooling mug she grunted and took another sip.

"I can't stand mornings."

"I know, but being a ghost of time you tend to become an any time of the day person." Clockwork laughed. "It's just you and me today as well. Writer had to take care of some things."

"What things?" She asked and sighed when she saw his hesitation to answer. "Clockwork..."

"It's Aveus, remember? And if you must know he was overly concerned about that Danny character from last night. He thinks it might be some type of ploy to harm you so he is looking into it."

"About that..." she looked down at her mug sadly. "I'm sorry I just broke down like that. I don't know why that effected me so much."

"It's alright." He placed his hands over hers. "So much has happened, I think you are entitled to a few break downs now and again. You know Writer and I are always here to help you back on your feet."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, I'd do anything for you. Now let's go to the water and enjoy ourselves until we have to go back."

With out waiting for an answer he used his hold on her hands to pull her up and take her outside and to the clear blue waters. Spending the day on mindless activities was what Ellie needed and Clockwork planned to deliver.

* * *

><p>Choosing to follow the Danny impersonator proved to be a bit more of a challenge than he had originally anticipated. Writer tried to pick up his trail only to be lead to dead ends. Soon he was floating above the small town trying to find him. After hours of searching he was read to call it a day but a flash of short black hair caught his attention.<p>

Quickly following after them Writer landed on the ground silently outside of an old warehouse. Slowly he entered the room and kept an eye out for movement. Sensing something at his side he spun on his heel.

"I will only ask once. What are you?" Writer hissed as he focused his energy in the palm of his hand.

"I'm Danny." The boy smirked. "The man of your dreams."

"You are a blight and I have no qualms about removing you." Writer's patience wearing thin. "Speak the truth. You are not human."

"You're right I'm not." Danny stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Writers neck pulling him close. "I'm so much better. I was made for you Writer, for you and Clockwork."

"Get off me!" Writer tried to push him back but was surprised at his tight grip.

"I'm what you two want. I'm just like Ellie, I have her powers, her looks. Why don't you chose me instead?"

"I wouldn't chose you if I was paid to do so." Sending a blast of energy into Danny's stomach he sent him sprawling to the ground holding his gut. "If you ever touch me again I will end you. Now return to whatever slime hole you crawled out of."

"B-but... I love you..." Writer glared down at him.

"You don't even know what those words mean."

* * *

><p>"Are you alright Clockwork?" Ellie asked. "You seem exhausted." They had stopped at a small ice cream shop to recharge their batteries and treat Clockworks sweet tooth.<p>

"I will admit I have been better. But I will be alright."

"What is it? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You are too kind but you just being at my side is all I need." He took her free hand and kissed the palm. "For now focus on having fun."

"I am having fun." She held his hand. "I can't remember the last time I had this much fun."

"I'm glad."

"Did you ever do things like this with Danny?"

"Ellie..."

"Please I want to know, it was an important part of your life. I just want to know more about you. It doesn't have to be about Danny." She paused to think. "Tell me... tell me about when you were alive."

"Very well." He smiled softly, his mind racing on his many memories. "I will admit that after so long my memories seemed to have blurred. I became the time keeper after my death, the Observents found my work in life would serve them well by giving me the position as the Keeper of Time."

"What did you do?"

"I was a clock maker. It was my entire life and I couldn't have been happier at the time. Mechanical clocks, I could build one from scrap metal and they were the best one's any person could get their hands on. My work took up so much of my life that I never married, or had children much to my family's displeasure." He chuckled. "In the 13th century a young man like I was would be worth a kings weight in gold to the right family's daughter. But to work with little gears was my only interest, everyone else was just part of the back ground."

"Your family... what were they like?" Ellie couldn't help herself. Clockwork had never spoken so much about himself in any detail. He was laying down his life to her as an open book and until he said it was enough she had little intent to stop.

"My mother was a long necked shrew." He laughed at Ellie's expression. "She enjoyed spreading rumors and yelling at me for not accepting one of her friends daughters as a bride. My Father was a reasonable man, he lacked the talent my Grandfather had with clocks so we had little to talk about. He spent much of his time in the galley working, banking was his profession I think. Then there was my brother... I am ashamed to admit... I don't even remember his name. We were never close, he was a sporting young man who spent his free time charming every girl he could and getting into trouble. He liked to tease me for playing with clocks all day even though he was the younger of us. He married into a good family, had two or three children, moved away and I never heard from the rest of my family after that day."

"Whoa... that's harsh. Why did they all stop speaking to you?"

"I insisted on it. My Mother had the grandchildren she always wanted, my Father had a successful son and a finally happy wife. I was tired of every family gathering they'd bring a cute young girl, some barely even old enough to understand what marriage was, from some rich family and would try and push us together. Before long I couldn't take it anymore. I demanded it stop or that they leave me be." He looked out to the water with a far off look. "They never sought me out again."

"That is so sad." She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder holding his hand.

"Perhaps, but they left the family clock shop to me. And if not for that choice the Observents would not have picked me. They saw my actions as caring more for clocks than I did for family or contact with others. In reality life was just droll for me, I had little motivation and clocks were my only interest. In death I found much more worth my attention. So it was all worth it." He kissed her head. "Because I was granted the chance to meet you and Writer."

"You've been watching too many romantic movies lately." She laughed.

"It made you laugh so it was worth it." Clockwork smirked.

"There you two are." They both jumped when a new voice rang out and turned around to find Writer grinning at them. "Having fun are we?"

"Of course we are, but the party doesn't start till you show up." Clockwork teased.

"We were just sharing stories." Ellie stoop up and dusted off her skirt. "How goes the hunt?"

"I assume you mean this Danny person?" Writer sighed sending a small glare at Clockwork. "Right now it's nothing to be concerned with. We have a birthday to celebrate and since this ticking oaf clearly forgot, your parent's asked us to bring you back five minutes ago."

"Oops." Clockwork had the decency to look bashful as he looked at his watches. He jumped up and hooked his arm with Writer as Ellie took Writer's other arm. "We best be off then."

"And later you can tell us what happened on your hunt." Ellie smiled and squeezed his arm.

"You two will be the second death of me." Writer grumbled.

* * *

><p>A large table at the dinning hall as decorated in different balloons and decorative birthday bits. A table was on the side with a set of gifts with the main table being bombard with loud laughing and happy conversation. As soon as Ellie came into the room everyone jumped up cheering. Some ran to her pulling her into hugs and dragged her to the table. She was seated at the middle of the table, Sam, Jazz and Tucker across from her. Clockwork and Writer next to her and her parent's at each end.<p>

Things passed in a blur.

They sat together laughing most the night. Ellie blew out her candles of her three layer cake. Presents were given out. Writer would give her small kisses on the cheek making her mother coo at her. And under the table she he'd Clockworks hand every chance she got with her family being none the wiser.

Her parents had gotten her some gift cards and a ghost repellent. Jazz gave her a book about child growth. Sam gave her a lovely black dress and Tucker got her a video game. Writer happily gave her a silver jeweled necklace and Clockwork gave her a charm that was a pocket watch to go on it.

Before long it was well into the night and everyone agreed it was time for bed. After stealing quick kisses Writer and Clockwork pushed her towards her room to rest. As happy as today was, the next day they knew work had to be done.

* * *

><p><em>A bit rushed but it does the job it's needed. To get the story going!<em>

**_R&R_**


	36. The End is Neigh

_So it's been a long time for sure. Over a year in fact. Wow time flies. Well things have been a bunch of ups and downs for me and for a while I lost my passion for writing sadly._

_A few reviews though helped ignite my passion again and get me going. I owe it to myself and to you, my readers, to finish this story and finish it well. _

_This here is a short tidbit to let you know that I am working on this story's end and I will get it done. Yes, the end is close and no I do not plan to make a sequel to this fanfic. I might make another Danny Phantom one at some point but it won't be any time soon._

_Without further ado please enjoy the first update this fic has had in over a year. Flood me with reviews and let me know you all are still out there!_

_Disclaimers: blah blah blah you know it all already._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>Danny walked through the dark alleys holding his bleeding stomach. For a librarian of a ghost the Ghost Writer packed a hell of a punch. No wonder no one messed with him. As he walked through the stone buildings he thought he was nearing the loss of consciousness as the world around him started to go black. But that just wasn't the case.<p>

The lights above his head popped and cascaded the ground with shards of glass. Steadily all the bulbs shattered in front and behind him leaving him in darkness. If not for the light of the moon there would be no light at all. But even that light was a cold and harsh one as he felt a chill go through his body.

Pure fear seared through his bones. His entire body felt like a rusted wench that couldn't move even with the hardest pull. The tension in his body made his join ache and his muscles twist painfully. The immeasurable fear going through him, the crippling terror, was without reason. Looking every direction he could he couldn't find a single thing or person that could cause him to feel such panic.

Then it happened. Slowly black swirls of mist started to form on the ground. Danny scrambled away from it but tripped and fell back on his hands. The harsh stone ground biting into his skin didn't even register to him as he looked up at the blood red eyes staring down at him. The bright white teeth ready to tear his flesh apart. The black body formed in the mist rose it's hands and a black scythe appeared in it's hands.

With a manic grin it brought the blade down and silenced the boy's screams.

It reached down to claim it's soul as it rightfully should. As it's existence demanded. But there was no soul to claim. This was a fake. It's kill was as hallow as it's hands reaching for a prize. It's mirthful grin turned into a rage filled hiss. A fake would not satisfy it. A deep sniff at this fakes blood revealed the truth. A copy, a fake, a clone.

The blood was real, the blood was truth. The blood contained the scent of the real prey it hunted. Looking towards the beach it's mirthful grin returned.

The Reaper would soon get it's kill.

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it. The Reaper has made a full blow appearance.<em>

_Now honestly, you lot know my love of cliffhangers. Did you expect anything else form me?_

_**R&R** and let me know you all are still alive out there!_


	37. Ellie's End

_Well it seems like you guys are happy I'm updating again, good cause so am I! I plan to be getting these chapters done fairly quick so possibly by the end of this week or next this story will be finished._

_Thank you all for being so patient and staying with me through the wait._

_Disclaimers: boom de yada _

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>Ellie was woken by the sound of a horrid wail in the distance. The sound shook her to her very bones. Sitting up and pushing back her covers she found that it didn't even phase her sister or Sam at all. They slept peacefully while some monster wailed so loud it made her head spin. Another screech, but it sounded so much closer.<p>

Getting up and tugging on her clothes and shoes she went to the balcony doors and looked outside. Again the wail came and in the distance she could see lights going out block by block. Something was coming. Reaching for the handle she gasped as a hand was placed over her own and stopped her from opening the door. Looking up she met the eyes of Clockwork in his full ghost form.

"Don't... We must go." He urged and took her hand pulling her along.

"Go? Go where? Clockwork, what's happening?" She asked as the wailing came back and her legs shook, but she just didn't know why. Digging her heels in the carpet she stopped Clockwork's pulling. "What is that thing Clockwork?!"

"The Reaper." He looked at her with by far the most serious expression he had ever had in her presence before. In those loving red eyes there was so much pain and fear of what was to come. But also determination. Turning fully to Ellie he rested his hands on her shoulders. "The Reaper has come for you Ellie. We need to leave now."

"B-But..."

"He's right." Dan walked through the wall and stepped up behind Clockwork. "It won't stop. It's got your scent now."

"I...I can't-"

"Clockwork, where will you even take her?" Writer walked through the door with his arms crossed over his chest. "To your decaying tower? We've run out of time, there has to be a solution."

"If there is... I don't know what is it or where to find it." Clockwork shook his head. "All we can do now is run. Ellie please, we don't have time to argue."

"But... my family. Sam. Tucker. What about them?" She looked over to Sam and Jazz as they slept peacefully oblivious to what was happening.

"It wants you and the longer we stay here the stronger your scent gets." Dan walked up and grabbed her arm. "If you want to save them and yourself then go ghost and fly as fast as you can away from here. This isn't a game anymore. The reaper won't play twenty questions or monologue giving you time to attack. It has no pity and no remorse. If it finds you it will end you without hesitation. It's suicide to stay."

"It will murder them if I run." She pulled her arm from his grasp and glared up at him. "That thing will kill everyone here and you know it. I have to lead it away."

"Ellie no! It will-" Writer tried to reason.

"Chase after me and leave everyone else alone. I'm sorry but I won't run until it see's me. Like you said we don't have time to argue so I'm going out there now!" Ellie focused her energy and became her ghost self. Snow white hair and bright green eyes looked back at them full of determination.

"I beg of you, don't do this Ellie." Clockwork pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry. But after yesterday there is no doubt in my mind, if there ever even was, that everyone here loves me. I can't let them die because this thing is after me. I'd never be able to forgive myself if that happened." She reached up and cupped his cheek. "I'll be okay. Once I'm far enough away from people I'll use the map or something to get away."

"Haven't you found out how to deal with it yet?" Dan hissed glaring at the two older ghosts.

"A crystal locked in a place without time is what we need. That's all the information I've been able to gather on what could possibly defeat a Reaper." Clockwork pinched the bridge of his nose. "A being outside of time and space can only be destroyed through an implement that was crafted under the same means."

"A crystal created outside of time and space." Writer hummed looking thoughtful. "Wait... that's it! Clockwork we have to go!" Writer grabbed Clockworks arm as if it physically pull him. "I think I know where the crystal is! We need to go now, there is no time to waste!"

"If you're sure. Ellie let's-"

"No. You two go find the crystal. I'm staying to keep it busy." Ellie stood firm, she wasn't going to be swayed.

"I'm staying with her. If nothing else I can slow it down a little." Dan insisted as he put his hand on her shoulder and lead her towards the glass doors to the balcony. "We don't have time for lengthy lovey bull shit. Go get the damn crystal."

"I love you both." Ellie said before charging through the window with Dan right on her tail.

It hurt to let her go but they had little choice. The time was dire and they were running out of it far too quickly. With another tug from Writer Clockwork snapped back into gear and summoned his scepter. They'd find the crystal in time, they just had too.

* * *

><p>Dan and Ellie flew out onto the beach and dropped down letting the sand shift under their shoes. The wails were loud enough to break their skulls at that point. The lights going out even faster and racing towards them.<p>

"Scared?" Dan asked as he rolled his neck.

"Yup. You?" Ellie smirked a small bit as she readied her fighting stance.

"Yup." Dan gave her a toothy grin and mentally prepared himself for what was to come. "Keep your eyes open."

The black mist descended on the beach and wafted over the sand like the very water. The air around them became like ice as the temperature dropped. Frost and ice built up on the moving waves freezing them in place. Before them now stood The Reaper. Clad in black with only it's red eyes and toothy grin visible. Setting it's blood red eyes on the two ghosts it let out another wail towards the sky and charged at them.

Ellie and Dan didn't waste time as they took to the skies and hauled ass in the other direction. The Reaper of course gave chase towards them and away from Ellie's loved one's. As the Reaper would get too close they'd send blasts at it. Anything from a ghostly wail to an energy beam. Anything they could throw at it to keep it at bay. They were running out of speed though and the Reaper was catching on. It would not be idle for much longer.

"We have to fight." Ellie yelled to Dan over the roar of the wind.

"We fight... we die." Dan called back grimly.

"We don't fight, we die. At least we can go down swinging." Ellie didn't like it any better than him. But it had to be done. Time was up and they were out of ways to slow it down. The Reaper was just letting them waste energy like this just so it can claim a kill. It was go down swinging or let it slowly tear them apart.

"To the gorge. Drag it there and then we fight." Dan instructed. Ellie nodded and charged up another attack. Sending blast after blast to slow it just a little more the Reaper dodged her attacks before they even got close. It had learned her habits and was ready to make the kill. It wanted blood and wasn't going to loose it's prey now.

Diving down into the rock gorge the Reaper eagerly followed them down. Dan wasted no time in hitting the walls and bringing down pile after pile of rocks. But it was all futile. The Reaper swung it's scythe and stopped the rocks from falling before they even hit it. The rocks vanished and in the next moment appeared above their heads.

Neither of them had the time to focus and go intangible. They were forced to dodge every last boulder before it made contact with their heads. All around them the air started the break and crumble. Space and time were becoming undone as the Reaper kept sending wave after wave of rocks at them. It was laughing manically all the while.

"It's playing with us!" Dan hissed as he punched a rock away.

"The Reaper is destroying everything!" Ellie gasped as over the water storms started to form.

The sky as breaking and the weather was changing all over. In one patch of land it started to snow. In another there was a hurricane. A patch of blazing desert. Planes falling out of the sky. Comets breaking through the atmosphere. Everything was happening so fast that she could hardly keep up. It looked like the end of everything and it probably was. The Reaper didn't care about the damage it caused. Only about getting it's prey and claiming yet another soul.

Ellie wasn't able to take any more of this cat and mouse game. Her world was literally being torn asunder and she needed to act. Kicking one last rock out of the way she charged the Reaper and punched it hard sending it back. Before it could hit the stone wall it teleported behind her and moved to take a slice out of her. Dodging the attack she was sliced on her side from the hit and was forced to retreat. Dan witnessed the attack and let loose a wail to distract it and let Ellie run.

The Reaper was done with this game and rose up it's clawed hand tearing up the very earth around them. Slowly huge chunks of stone and dirt rose from the ground and more of the sky shattered. The cracks were getting bigger and bigger. There was no telling how much more the universe could take before everything would just stop.

"How do you stop something made from time and space that can control both?" Ellie panted as she held her bleeding side.

"By giving it what it wants." Clockwork appeared before her and fell to his knees with a groan. Writer tripped out of his shaky portal with him. Clockwork's very color looked drained, his glass chest was cracked and the gears inside of him looked rusted and chipped.

"We found the crystal but..." Writer held up a pale grey crystal with odd writing on it. "It will stop the Reaper but only if it get's what it wants first..."

All around them shards of space fell from the sky and shattered against the ground and vanished into dust. Piece by piece it broke apart until there was nothing left. No more stars or lights. No plants or dirt. No water or sand. Nothing. Just blackness all around them. Only the five of them were left with the Reaper in a universe that no longer existed.

* * *

><p>"W-what... what happened?" Ellie looked around and couldn't see anything but the men with her. Just black all around, the only bit of color or life was the four of them. "Where is the Reaper?"<p>

"We are in it's domain now. It destroyed everything. A place without time or space. Nothingness." Clockwork said as he struggled to get up to his feet and failed no matter how hard he tried. "It destroyed everything and is collecting it's strength to finish us all off."

"Everything is gone for good?" Dan asked glaring at the nothingness all around him. The blank space reminded him far too much of his time trapped in the thermos.

"No. If we can trap the Reaper in this crystal then we can stop it... but we have to give it what it wants." Writer looked down at the ground with a hopeless expression.

"What do you mean?" Ellie pleaded as she knelled by Clockwork and looked up at Writer. Both of them had pained expressions. Their entire worlds felt like they were coming to an end both figuratively and literally.

"It wants Danny. The only way to stop it is to give it what it wants. After that it will be trapped in this crystal forever. Everything will go back to how it was. That's what the crystal says." Writer glared at the crystal as if it was the most horrid thing ever created.

Deafening silence followed. Clockwork had lost everything and would soon loose himself as well. A being of time could not remain in a place without time. Writer would fade away into the nothingness like everything else would, the effects of this place were already draining him. Dan was pulled from time but there was no telling what would happen to him if he remained in this dimension. Ellie was what it wanted and she would have to die to save everyone. She was only seventeen and she was being forced to meet her end. Fate was so cruel.

"Okay. Give me the crystal." Ellie reached out and took it from Writer with a look of conviction on her face. "You all try to go... somewhere away from me. I'm going to end this."

"Ellie no! I won't let you do this!" Clockwork tried to force himself to his feet but just didn't have the strength and fell back to his knees. Writer tried to take the crystal back but fell down as well. His power was quickly depleting. "Ellie I beg of you, don't."

"I'm sorry. I love you both so much." She knelled down in front of them and cupped their cheeks to raise their gazes to her own. She looked at them with all the love and hope she could muster. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized this was the last time she'd ever see either of them again. A smile formed on her face even as tears slid down her cheeks. "I love you both. Which is why I have to do this. If I can save you then it will all be worth it."

Standing back up she let out a shaky breath and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Clockwork and Writer couldn't even work up the strength to reach out to her anymore. Their powers were gone and their strength vanished. Despair was all they had left. Looking to Dan she smiled softly.

"Look after them for me. Please." Dan nodded stiffly to her as he still had some strength left. Enough to do as asked of him. "You told me once that you were looking for redemption. The fact that you stayed by my side for all of this definitely earned you that right." Dan could only look down at the ground after being given such kind words. To think that she could forgive him after all he had done was not something he could wrap his head around.

A harsh gut wrenching wail broke through the silence. The Reaper was charged and ready to claim it's kill. With the Crystal gripped tightly in her hand she gave one last loving look to her lovers and flew off before anyone could stop her. Not even the cries of her name from Clockwork and Writer could stop her now. Wither she liked it or not she had a fight with destiny.

* * *

><p><em>Oh no! What's going to happen to Ellie?!<em>

_Is this really the end?!_

_Will Ellie die?!_

_Post a **review** to unlock the next chapter and find out!  
><em>

**_R&R_**


	38. Sacrifice

_A short chapter I know but don't worry the next part will be up soon! I know that for a fact because it's nearly finished already even as I'm posting this chapter. _

_Disclaimers: yadda yadda yadda_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>The Reaper had hunted for what felt like eternity. It hungered for his prey's soul, to tear open it's flesh and marvel at it's bright red blood. The fake had screamed like it remembered but the fake was so hallow. It was not his prey, not anymore. What he seeked was new, different and yet the same all together. Finding it's prey again was like a prize all over again.<p>

It was not going to loose it's prey again. Not to the clock maker like last time. It had been so close to claiming the half ghosts soul and feasting on it like a holiday turkey. But in it's joy it was careless. Time had stopped and it didn't realize until it was too late. The clocks had reset and the hunt was on again. Destroying time and space was part of his ploy. The clock maker couldn't stop it with time if there was no time to stop. The perfect plan in it deranged and simple mind. So long as it got it's soul it didn't care for anything else.

Having that soul fly towards it at full speed was a pleasant surprise. Though the loss of the hunt was not what it favored it still got it's soul so it was content. Slowly it advanced on the half ghost seeing bright green eyes the same as before. The image of life leaving those eyes never left it's mind the entire time it hunted. Maybe if the clock maker was still alive in the end it would thank him for the second chance to see such a sight again.

Ellie stood firm in front of the beast with fierce determination in her eyes. She might have to go down. But she wouldn't go down crying. The Reaper brought up it's and wrapped it around her throat at a speed she couldn't keep up with. Her feet were off the ground before she could blink. Grabbing at it's wrist she tried to wiggle free with no success.

The longer it held onto her the more of her life force she could feel draining out of her. All of her powers were no longer usable as her vision started to fade. It wasn't painful. Not really. In an odd way she was at peace knowing everything would be okay at the end of it all. In some way it would all work out. It just had too. Her hands slowly lost it's grip on the Reapers and fell lifelessly at her sides. This was the end it had to be. Closing her eyes she was ready to accept her fate.

"What did I say about keeping your eyes open kid?" In the next second the Reaper let out a howl of pain and dropped Ellie as it clambered away from her holding it's singed side. Dan calmly walked up to her and pulled her up off the ground. She looked up at him in a daze.

"D-Dan...?"

"You were always a self sacrificer. Damn. I said I wouldn't end up like that." He sighed and took the crystal off of her belt.

"What are you doing?" She tried to take the crystal back but didn't have the strength to reach for it anymore.

"I'm ending this." He smirked at her. "That thing wants Danny. Not Ellie. I think I'll make it more content then you will." Before she could protest he threw her back and into the waiting arms of Clockworkand Writer who looked little better than she did. The two of them were running on pure will power alone at this point.

The Reaper had recovered and stared at Dan in a way that made it looked mesmerized. It's blood red eyes were focused on him and it's mouth split open in a grin. This was it's prey.

"I tore myself from Danny in another timeline. But I'm still closer to being him than you are kid." Dan had his back to them as he spoke, the crystal held tight in his hand steadily started to glow. "When I said I wanted redemption I never thought I'd get it. You gave me the one thing I wanted but I don't belong here. I had my chance and destroyed my world. This is the end of my story Ellie and I'm content with that."

Looking over his shoulder he was met with the sight of her tear filled gaze. Clockwork and Writer sat on either side of her and held her tight, each of them holding one of her hands regardless of how hard it was to keep their arms up. She looked like she was trying to speak but didn't have the words or the strength to form them. Dan smirked at her with an accepting filled gaze.

"You've got an entire life to life Ellie. Don't waste it like I did. Don't throw away you're happiness no matter how hard things get." Turning back towards the Reaper he steeled his resolve. "This is my choice and I'm glad to have it. Thank you for those good moments Ellie. I owe you one."

With that he charged forward and met the Reaper head on. Reaching out the crystal there was a clash of blinding light and then nothing. All three of them had closed their eyes and clutched one another tight as the light hit them. The warm wave surrounded them and all of the nothingness was filled.

Slowly opening their eyes they discovered that everything was back. The waves and the sand. The sky and stars. The grass and dirt. All of it was back. Though not twenty feet from there was something new. A large patch of lavish grass filled with roses and flowers. The final clash of Danny Phantom and the Reaper.

* * *

><p><em>The last chapter will be the Epilogue. You guys are just grand. Give yourselves a pat on the back for being just awesome people!<em>

**_R&R_**


	39. Epilogue

_Nothing else to say but this is the last chapter. Thank you all so much for reading!_

_Disclaimers: The story is mine but the show is not._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>The three ghosts sat on the cliff just a few feet from the new little flower garden. With everything that had happened not a single second had passed in the world. The lights were restored in the town. The rocks of the gorge were all back in place. The sky looked just as lovely as it always did. It was almost like it didn't happen at all.<p>

"But it did happen didn't it?" Ellie sighed looking out at the vast start filled sky. Writer reached up and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. I don't believe I will ever be able to forget what just transpired. That could have truly been the end of everything and if not that then it all would have been the end of you." He pulled her a little closer and rested his cheek on her hair.

"It wasn't though." Clockwork smiled softly as he held tight to Ellie's hand. Almost as if he thought she'd vanish before their very eyes if they let her go. "Dan saved you. He saved us all."

"No one will ever know what he did..."

"We will know. Besides, we wouldn't want him being all high and mighty in the after life." Clockwork chuckled pulling a laugh out of both of them.

"A story like this has to be told." Writer smiled kissing the top of her head. "If nothing else, everyone in the Ghost Zone will know of the sacrifices Dan made for everyone. He'll be a legend worth telling."

They all nodded in silent agreement. Dan would be remembered for what he did and what he became. For a ghost that was once a monster and a nightmare he became a hero and a savior. No amount of words would be able to fully explain all that he did, but they would do all they could to live up to his memory. They would live their lives that Dan had given them back.

The sun creeped up over the water and day had finally arrived. The night was over and the terror finished. There was much to be done and thanks to Dan there was so much time to do it in. Finally they could get some peace.

"ELLIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jack Fenton's voice hollered through the beach.

"Well that didn't last." Ellie laughed and got up dusting off her clothes. "Guess I should get going huh?"

"Indeed. I should return to the Clock tower." Clockwork got up and kissed her softly on the lips. "With the Reaper gone time has repaired itself and I need to get to work again."

"I have to pay a visit to someone to ensure that everything is going well." Writer cupped her cheek and kissed her as well smirking as he pulled back and she had a bright red face. "When you get back to AmityVill Park I'll meet you at the apartment. We have to celebrate."

"O-okay yeah." She smiled up at them both. "I'll see you two soon okay? I love you!" She laughed and ran off towards her father's voice. She had been given her life back and she wasn't going to waste it. First thing is first, she had to see her family again. Though they were very confused as to why she hugged them and started to cry tears of joy.

"She is a miracle." Clockwork sighed happily.

"Yes she is. And so are you." Writer smiled and kissed his cheek. "Now go get to work. I'll be there to see you shortly."

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously as he opened his portal.

"To make sure nothing like this happens again." With that Writer opened his own portal and vanished from sight. Clockwork made one passing glance at Ellie having her joyful tears wiped away by her mother before going into his own portal.

* * *

><p>"Ellie sweetie why are you crying?" Maddie Fenton asked as she dabbed a napkin on her daughters face who only laughed.<p>

"I'm just really happy mom." Rushing forward she hugged her parents tight. "I really love you guys."

"Oh I love you too baby girl." Maddie cooed and hugged her back Jack wrapped his arms around his wife and two daughters pulling them all off the ground.

"And I love all of you!" Jack cheered getting a good family laugh. When they were put down Ellie ran to her friends and hugged them tight as well.

"What's going on?" Tucker asked curiously.

"Are you okay?" Sam's voice was laced with concern as she looked Ellie over for injuries.

"I'm fine. But man do I have a story to tell you two."

* * *

><p>Strolling out of his time portal Clockwork was gifted with the sight of his Clock Tower looking good as new. No more rust or broken gears. All of the parts were in place and looked as if they were brand new. Every little piece shined and turned just like it should.<p>

Walking up to his mirror gears the timelines showed him all there was to see. Past. Present. Future. All of it.

The Clock Tower was alive again and for once he was excited to get to work.

* * *

><p>The Order of the Observants was in a clamor. All of the one eyed being pointing the finger at one another and yelling demands and claims. All that had happened needed a face to blame and a head for the chopping block.<p>

"You insisted on the Reaper. It should be you who get's the axe!"

"He demanded things be taken care of faster!"

"The Time Keeper should have dealt with this sooner!"

"Time could have been erased. Space destroyed. Someone needs be be held responsible!"

"That half breed is to blame! She is the cause of it all!"

"Yes! She is the reason for it. Had she not have been around this never would have happened!"

"Bring her here!"

"Off with her head!"

"Make and example of her!"

"I think not."

Among all of the yelling and screaming, the relaxed and calm voice was the loudest of all. While the Observants had been arguing and pointing fingers Ghost Writer had walked into the council room through his portal and was not happy with what he heard. And yet he walked calmly through the room. The new found silence making his heels echo with every step as all eyes were on him.

The leading Observant leaned back in his chair and stared down at the Ghost Writer. "What brings you here? Ghost Writer. You have no business here."

"You'll find that I do when it comes to you convoluted ignorant fools trying to cause more damage to my loved ones." His expression was calm but the look in his eyes clearly showed the raged hidden under the calm visaed.

"The Time Master is at fault for not doing his job. And the half breed is an abomination and a danger to all. We did what was necessary as we will do again."

"I think it's time you all remembered that you are not untouchable." Writer pulled a series of books from his pockets and they all floated around him buzzing with energy. The Observants cowered at the display of power and quaked in their seats. There was no escape from the Ghost Writers wrath. "You do not fuck with my loved one's."

* * *

><p><em>Welp, there you have it. Finally those eyeball assholes are getting what they should.<em>

_The end is here and I thank you all for joining me through his journey. It's been a long one for sure. But it's over and I'm glad to have written such a fine __piece._

_You all are simply amazing for reading this far in and I commend you for it._

_Best of wishes to all of you and Happy Holidays!_


End file.
